


Compañeros

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A derek le gusta marcar a su compañero, Angst, Anudamiento, Derek ama a Stiles y viceversa, Derek no reacciona bien al descubrir quien es su compañero, Derek posesivo y celoso, Derek protector con su compañero, Derek regresa por Stiles, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Dinámica de manada, Drama, El Nemetón afecta a Stiles de una buena manera, F/M, Family, Hurt/confort, M/M, Peter protector con Stiles, Peter se vuelve un buen amigo para Stiles, Reclamación, Romance, Scott es el Alfa, Stiles comienza a tener alucinaciones con Derek, Stiles es torturado por betas, Stiles sufre con la partida de derek y los sentimientos raros que le provoca, Stiles sufre mucho al descubrir la razón de por qué se marchó Derek, Top/Derek, Trama alternativa de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada (No existe el nogitsune), bottom/Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: La muerte de Boyd, unió a Stiles y Derek de una forma que el primero no creyó posible pero un día, el moreno se marcha con Cora y Peter de Beacon Hills sin siquiera despedirse. El castaño comienza a experimentar un sueño que se repite constantemente hasta que una noche despierta afuera de la mansión Hale, siendo atacado por tres betas, los cuales buscan a Derek por razones desconocidas y están muy seguros de poder encontrarlo usando a su compañero como cebo, aunque claro, Stiles no tiene idea que es el compañero de Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Compañeros.   
> Parejas: Derek/Stiles, Isaac/Allison, Scott/Kira, Aiden/Lydia, Ethan/Danny.   
> Personajes: Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Kira, Isaac, Peter, Lydia, Personajes originales (Tommy, Eliot, Luke, Joshua), Cora, Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Aiden, Ethan, Danny (mención)   
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 20 (incluyendo un epílogo)   
> Género: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Confort, Family.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta después de la primera parte de la tercera temporada, siendo una trama alternativa donde no existe el nogitsune.

Stiles sostuvo con fuerzas las cadenas mientras un grito estrangulado escapa de su maltrecha garganta. Ya perdió la cuenta de los días que lleva encerrado en ese húmedo cuarto que le recuerda demasiado a lo ocurrido con Gerard pero al menos ahora, puede alegar que no es un simple humano quien está dándole una de las peores palizas que ha recibido en su vida, corrección, si es la peor, sino que se trata de un trio de Betas que lo han capturado con el fin de llegar hasta Derek, quien por lo demás, no ha dado señales de vida desde que se marchó con Cora sin siquiera despedirse hace tres meses.

-¿Ya estás listo para hablar?- preguntó su captor al mismo tiempo que quita el cuchillo de su muslo derecho con una sonrisa- Debo reconocer que has resistido esto muy bien, eres un buen elemento para cualquier manada, es una pena que no quieras cooperar con nosotros.   
-Si no hablo… es porque no tengo algo que decir…- respondió entre jadeos cansados. Su cuerpo está pronto a llegar al límite- No sé…donde está Hale, no tengo idea… se marchó hace meses…  
-Realmente eres muy bueno, Stiles, no sé cómo has aprendido a burlar nuestros sentidos, tu instinto de protección con tu compañero debe ser un buen motivador-afirmó el hombre lobo pasando el cuchillo lentamente por el abdomen descubierto del menor- Te daré un momento a solas, piensa muy bien que harás, Stiles porque la próxima vez que entre, saldré de aquí con la ubicación de Derek o a tirar tu cadáver a alguna zanja, tú eliges. 

El castaño observó a uno de sus captores salir de la habitación, dejándolo en aquel cuarto húmedo tenuemente iluminado por la luz del exterior que se cuela por una pequeña ventila en la esquina superior derecha. Fue muy iluso de su parte caer en esa trampa, debió imaginar que sería imposible que ese bastardo ex Alfa Hale hubiera regresado tan rápido, de lo contrario no habría lo llamado primero, simplemente hubiera aparecido por su casa ese día.   
Cada vez se siente más estúpido, ahora mismo podría estar en casa de Scott, probándole con hechos que el trío de betas no es confiable, ni siquiera el rubio que fingió ser su amigo pero no, se desvió del camino por indicación de Peter, ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿El enemigo lo tendría encerrado también, lo dejaron malherido o derechamente lo mataron? Solo espera que no sea la tercera opción, no ahora que se está llevando tan bien con el espeluznante tío del ex Alfa de Beacon Hills. Un ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos y un chico de cabello rubio entra sosteniendo un cuenco en su mano derecha. 

-Te he traído algo de agua- dice acercándose lentamente, como si temiera recibir un sorpresivo ataque, lo cual es ridículo después de las palizas que le han dado el tiempo que lleva ahí- Bebe.   
-¿Por qué… me ayudas…?- preguntó con la voz rasposa, apartando la cabeza cuando acercaron el cuenco a sus labios.   
-Por favor, bebe… sé que no lo entiendes pero esto es muy importante para nosotros, Stiles.  
-¿Importante? Claro… eso explica porque están torturando… a un pobre humano que nada tiene que ver… en sus problemas lobunos, felicitaciones- siseó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque su voz fuera clara.   
-No tiene que ser de este modo, Stiles, solo debes decirnos donde está Derek y te dejaremos ir, lo prometo- aseguró el rubio con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.   
-Ya… ¿Esperas que crea eso? No soy… estúpido… apenas tengan lo que buscan… se desharán de mí… la única razón por la que aún no estoy muerto… es porque necesitan encontrar a Hale… no finjas simpatía conmigo… eres un hijo de puta y no tengas dudas que cuando consiga salir de aquí… o me rescaten, seré yo quien te arranque la cabeza…- amenazó con su mejor cara seria, algo complicado cuando tiene varios moretones en el rostro por los golpes y un ojo medio cerrado por un puñetazo anterior.   
-No es así… no quiero lastimarte, Stiles, nada de lo que te dije fue mentira… eres el primer amigo que tengo fuera de mi manada… no mentí al respecto- se apresuró en afirmar el hombre lobo.   
-Vaya… ahora entiendo porque soy el primero, si esto es lo que haces… con tu supuestos amigos…- replicó frunciendo el ceño antes de que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Por primera vez le gustaría ser uno de esos pulgosos, al menos así sus heridas ya habrían sanado y no tendría tanto frío- No me interesa… continuar con esta platica… lárgate Tommy… no vas a engañarme con tu actuación del chico bueno… no lo harás de nuevo…   
-Está bien, no creas en mí pero de todas formas te daré un consejo amistoso, diles lo que quieren saber o sufrirás mucho… los lobos pueden sentir cuando su compañero está lastimado gracias al vínculo tan especial que comparten… esa es la razón de que Eliot aún no te ha matado, él y Luke te usarán como señuelo para atraer a Derek… así que hables o no, no es relevante… si les dices donde está Derek… ya no te lastimarán- explicó el chico observándolo fijamente pero el hijo del sheriff giró la cabeza ignorándolo- Stiles… entiendo. 

Cuando volvió a quedar a solas, el castaño demostró lo que realmente está sintiendo, permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas en un intento por aplacar el dolor y cansancio que lo embargan. Él no debería estar ahí, ni siquiera es un amigo cercano del moreno, más bien, éste lo ha aceptado como una condición inevitable para tener a Scott de su parte pero nada más. Tal vez, puede que tal vez, las cosas cambiaron un poco después de la muerte de Boyd y definitivamente rompieron su dinámica de agresión pasiva o a veces activa por parte de Derek, aquella noche, ¡Pero solo fue una vez! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese evento ya los uniera como compañeros?! Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo con el Hale de en medio, ya que se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós. 

-Maldito bastardo… voy a patear tu peludo trasero cuando esto se arregle- prometió apretando la mandíbula con fuerza- Jamás estaría con un bastardo como tú… nunca… nunca- mintió con un titubeo en la voz, sintiéndose aún más humillado después de la revelación que tuvo gracias a su plática con Peter la misma tarde en que lo atacaron los Betas- ¿No piensas rescatarme…Derek? 

La inconsciencia vino a reclamarlo un poco más tarde que lo acostumbrado después de las habituales palizas diarias. En sus sueños conseguía descansar, a veces de la mano de su padre, otras de sus amigos y habitualmente del ex Alfa, quien solía dedicarle sonrisas que jamás ocurrirán en la vida real de nuevo pero últimamente, hay una persona recurrente que se aparece en sueños: Su madre, y a la única conclusión lógica a la cual ha llegado, es que su cuerpo pronto dejará de resistir y cederá por completo, llevándolo junto a su mamá. 

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! Grrrrrr- apretó las cadenas con fuerza cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, despertándolo abruptamente.   
-Hola, Stiles- saludó el más sádico de los tres betas, mejor dicho dos, porque hasta el momento, Tommy es el único que no ha tomado un turno para torturarlo, sino que suele darle agua o tratar sus heridas mientras está inconsciente- ¿Estás listo? Tendremos una muy divertida tarde por delante, has dormido bastante esta vez.   
-Púdrete…- siseó apenas consiguiendo que sus piernas soporten el peso de su cuerpo, lo cual ha entumecido sus brazos por el prolongado esfuerzo y está seguro que dentro de poco dejará de sentirlos.   
-Me encanta tu bravuconería cuando es claro que estás en serios problemas, es parte de tu encanto y estoy seguro que eso también le gusta a tu compañero ¿Verdad? ¿Ya estás listo para contarnos donde se esconde Derek o lo haremos de la forma divertida?- el humano solo se limitó a mirarlo, por más que dijera que no sabe, ninguno le cree, así que no va a gastar más saliva en un esfuerzo inútil, mucho menos ahora que necesita todas sus fuerzas si quiere seguir viviendo.   
-Yo sabía que serías interesante, el compañero de Derek Hale no podría ser menos que él- afirmó con diversión Eliot antes de agitar lo que tiene en la mano- ¿Te gusta nuestro juguetito? Fue útil para despertarte. 

El hijo del sheriff observó el objeto de reojo, reconociéndolo de inmediato, ya que se trata de una de las armas que ha visto en manos de la familia Argent, un bastón de electricidad que utilizan para reducir a los hombres lobos, está demás la mención del gran voltaje que debe alcanzar con tal de conseguir eso, sin duda él moriría en el acto y ese pensamiento lo atemorizó, ¿Qué pasaría con su padre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando encontrara su maltrecho cadáver tirado en el bosque? No, no quería ni pensar en eso, no podía.

-Acabo de aplicarte el voltaje más bajo- anunció Eliot entregándole el arma al líder del trío y el mayor lo agradece con una sonrisa.   
-No quiero que esto acabe tan pronto, no sería justo no darte un margen de tiempo para que cambies de opinión. Subiré el voltaje lentamente, espero que hables antes de llegar a la máxima potencia, aunque dudo que sobrevivas hasta ese punto- canturreó Luke con una espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro que bien podría competir con las de Peter antes de que se uniera a la manada-Vamos a divertirnos, Stiles. 

+++ +++ +++

Hace tres meses… 

Ya lleva cuatro noches teniendo el mismo sueño. De alguna forma consigue llegar hasta la los restos de una gran casa quemada en medio del bosque, camina lentamente hacia la entrada y acerca su mano a la manija de la puerta, rezando porque aquella persona que busca esté del otro para recibirlo. ¿A quién busca? No lo sabe con precisión, solo tiene el presentimiento que lo encontrará del otro lado de la puerta. Por unos segundos percibe el aroma a cenizas, humo y un calor extraño, considerando la frialdad de la noche. ¿A quién necesita ver con tanta urgencia que no puede esperar a que amanezca? Por alguna razón no consigue recordarlo pero el vacío que dejó es casi palpable en su pecho. 

-¿Dónde estás…?- pregunta en un susurro que solo es respondido por la suave brisa que se levantan irregularmente- Te necesito… por favor… Derek… 

Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. El nombre comienza a repetirse en bucle en la cabeza del castaño hasta que una serie de imágenes inunda su cabeza, todas de diferentes momentos, lugares y situaciones pero cada una de ellas involucra a la misma persona, a quien está buscando en esa noche fría, Derek Hale. Como si de los dedos de un hipnotizador se tratara, los restos de la casa frente a él adoptaron una apariencia familiar, al igual que los arboles a su alrededor y en ese preciso instante fue capaz de reconocer donde está, aunque lo peor de todo fue descubrir que no es un sueño, como las noches anteriores, sino que es muy real. 

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurra respirando cada vez más rápido mientras se da la vuelta- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?!- gritó llevándose una mano al pecho para controlarse o iba a tener un ataque de pánico, lo cual no sería lo mejor en ese momento- Tranquilo, Stiles, tranquilo, solo es un simpe caso de sonambulismo, seguramente tomé mi jeep, conduje no sé cuántos kilómetros hasta llegar acá, simple…. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Podría haberme matado en el camino! ¡¿Por qué demonios vine aquí?!- tironeó su cabello cuando escuchó un crujido detrás de él y se volteó lentamente- ¿Qué...? ¿Hay alguien ahí? 

Ahora sí que se siente como en una película de terror, cuando el actor secundario de turno, va solo a la caja embrujada o se interna en el bosque jugando al chico valiente y termina destripado o con la cabeza arrancada de cuajo por el asesino/criatura/fantasma o lo que sea. Durante unos segundos contuvo la respiración y su boca se abrió en una perfecta “O” al notar el brillo de tres pares de ojos amarillos entre los árboles. Ahora no le cabe duda, ¡Morirá a manos de lobos! Rápidamente entró a la mansión Hale, rezando porque la puerta pueda resistir pero es evidente que no lo hará, sin mencionar que sus atacantes pueden entrar por cualquier otro sitio, no es como si estuviera en una fortaleza impenetrable. 

-¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó intentando calmar su agitada respiración y revisó con rapidez sus bolsillos, casi llorando de la alegría al encontrar su teléfono ahí- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- rápidamente marcó el número de su mejor amigo, quien respondió al cabo del quinto tono, casi al mismo tiempo en que el primer embiste contra la puerta se dejó sentir y estuvo a punto de tumbarlo al suelo-¡Scott, necesito ayuda! Estoy en la mansión de los Hale, ¡No sé cómo llegué pero tienes que venir! Por favor, hay tres lobos y me tienen atrapado, me van a— un nuevo golpe tiene la fuerza suficiente para provocar que tire el teléfono unos metros hacia adelante y se apresura en sostener la puerta, a sabiendas que no podrá detenerlos por mucho. 

Va a morir. Va a morir destrozado a garras de esos pulgosos y mañana encontrarán su cuerpo desmembrado en medio del bosque. No, no puede terminar así, no puede causarle tal sufrimiento a su padre, ni mucho menos exponerlo a un peligro, ya que ahora que sabe sobre la existencia de lo sobrenatural, no duda que cazaría a sus asesinos para cobrar venganza y la idea de que sea lastimado o peor aún, que muera por su causa, es insoportable. 

¿Qué puede hacer? No tiene súper fuerza, no le crece vello facial, garras y colmillos como a las hombres lobos. Solo es un humano, uno débil, frágil y patético. La impotencia se condensa en lágrimas que intenta retener en sus parpados. No puede terminar así, no después de lo que ha enfrentado desde que Scott fue convertido, derrotaron al tío espeluznante de Derek, enfrentaron al Kanima, recuperando a Jackson y vencieron al Darach junto a la manada de Alfas. Corrección, los demás lo hicieron, él solo se sentó a esperar, a hacer una que otra investigación que cualquiera con tanto tiempo libre como él podría haber hecho. Ni siquiera es indispensable para la manada, ni siquiera fue importante para ese estúpido ex Alfa Hale, quien se largó sin decir adiós, sin importarle que la semana posterior a acabar con el Darach, su relación de agresividad pasiva, o a veces activa por parte del moreno, cambió radicalmente. Ahora va a morir, con todos esos sentimientos raros en su interior que jamás podrá confesarlos. 

“Stiles” 

“Stiles, no te rindas” 

El castaño observó a su alrededor asustado, por unos segundos está seguro que ha oído la voz de ese ingrato hombro lobo que siempre usa chaqueta de cuero pero eso no es posible, no está ahí. Nuevamente aquella voz pronuncia su nombre y logra localizarla en el segundo piso, así que después de resistir un nuevo embiste, sube corriendo las escaleras, doblando hacia la derecha y siguiendo los susurros hasta una de las habitaciones, a la cual entra cerrando la puerta. El olor a ceniza es fuerte en ese lugar y entonces repara en la cama, una maltrecha pero las sabanas no concuerdan con el aspecto deteriorado del lugar. 

-Derek- susurra acercándose lentamente. Ahí debió dormir antes de que comprara el Loft. Con cuidado inspecciona el lugar, ignorando los rugidos que provienen del piso inferior y que está a segundos o con algo de suerte, a minutos de morir. Algo negro entre las sabanas llama su atención y lo toma con cuidado, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que se trata de un peluche, un lobo con una oreja quemada por el implacable fuego que consumió la casa pero fuera de eso no está mal, solo necesita un buen baño y reforzar algunas costuras. ¿Por qué Derek tendría eso ahí? ¿Acaso le pertenece? ¿O quizás es de alguien de su manada? Debió ser de alguien importante para guardarlo en su propia habitación posterior a la tragedia que ocurrió por culpa de Kate Argent. 

-¡Sal de donde te ocultes, cachorro!- escucha una voz humana algo distorsionada por los gruñidos, lo cual le asegura que ha adoptado su forma de beta- ¡No hay a donde huir, Stiles! 

El grito lo hace estremecerse y corre a asomarse a la ventana, descubriendo que puede trepar a la cornisa para posteriormente, saltar de ahí al suelo. Al no ser una distancia grande, no corre el riesgo de romperse la cabeza o alguna pierna. Por unos segundos observa el peluche en sus manos y decide llevarlo con él, algo en su interior le dice que ese es el lugar donde debe estar mientras su dueño regresa. En cuanto escucha los rugidos aproximarse, se apresura en ejecutar su plan, consiguiendo salir de la mansión sin problemas y se interna corriendo en el bosque, aferrando al peluche como si fuera su única oportunidad de seguir con vida. Puede escuchar los pasos aproximándose, los gruñidos, rugidos y aullidos que cada vez están más cerca. No tiene escapatoria. 

-Voy a morir- susurra al mismo tiempo que tropieza con una rama, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo, en donde cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando el final. 

“Stiles, levántate” 

“¡Levántate ahora!” 

El castaño abre los ojos asustado, la voz de Derek ha vuelto a escucharse claramente a su alrededor, como si estuviera ahí cuando sabe que eso no es verdad pero mantener esa ilusión es lo único que no le permite rendirse ahora. Con una rapidez desconocida para él, consigue incorporarse para seguir corriendo. No va a rendirse. Si esa noche morirá, al menos será bajo sus condiciones y luchando hasta el final, como siempre lo ha hecho. 

-No es hora de rendirte, Stiles, mueve tu maldito trasero, no vas a morir sin primero darle un buen puñetazo a ese Sourwolf por idiota- afirmó esquivando las ramas que se interponen en su camino. 

Un crujido entre los árboles que hay frente a él, hace que detenga su acelerada carrera y entonces se da cuenta que está siendo rodeado por los tres hombres lobos, quienes seguramente esperan el mejor momento para atacar. Observó a su alrededor y recogió un palo, no va a convertirse en el juguete masticable de esos pulgosos sin dar pelea. Durante unos instantes, todo quedó en silencio hasta que un crujido a su espalda, lo hizo atacar con fuerza. 

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó rompiendo el palo contra el antebrazo de su atacante, ya que se cubrió el rostro.   
-¡Stiles soy yo!- afirmó esa voz tan familiar que hizo que bajara la guardia- ¿Estás bien?   
-Scott… ¡Scott! Jamás he estado tan feliz de verte- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y entonces reparó en la silueta que se mantiene un paso atrás- ¿Isaac?   
-Le pedí que me acompañara después de que me llamaste- explicó observándolo con preocupación.   
-Llegamos hasta la mansión de los Hale y percibimos unos aromas extraños pero estaban mezclados con algo más, probablemente intentaron ocultarse de otros lobos- explicó el rubio de cabello rizado antes de entrecerrar los ojos- Hueles a sangre… y a Derek.   
-¿Qué…? Oh… debe ser esto- dijo enseñándoles el peluche que estrecha contra su cuerpo- Es una larga historia, ¿Qué tal si me llevan a casa y les cuento allá? Pronto amanecerá y tenemos instituto temprano, ¿Vieron mi Jeep por acá? No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí- admitió ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre los dos lobos adolescentes.   
-Stiles… lo primero que hicimos fue pasar por tu casa, tu jeep está allá, llegaste caminando hasta acá- señaló muy preocupado el Alfa antes de instarlo a caminar de regreso a la mansión Hale- Cuéntanos ahora mismo que pasó.   
-Todo- agregó Isaac. 

El hijo del sheriff suspiró derrotado y les contó lo sucedido. Desde que se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de las ruinas de la gran casa, como fue perseguido por esos lobos por razones desconocidas y que hace varios días ha tenido el mismo sueño pero que hoy se hizo realidad. Por unos segundos pensó en comentarles lo de la voz que escuchó en varias oportunidades, la cual le impidió rendirse sin luchar pero lo descartó, ni siquiera él es capaz de entenderlo todavía, así que más adelante lo haré si vuelve a repetirse. 

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- replicó Scott cuando llegaron hasta su motocicleta, en donde le tendió unos de los cascos- Esto podría ser un efecto del Nemeton, Deaton nos lo advirtió.   
-Solo son sueños, amigo, no creo que se deba a eso, ¿Por qué el Nemeton me traería hasta la casa de Derek? ¿Acaso quiere que me maten?- soltó negando con incredulidad. Sus sueños pueden explicarse de otra forma pero no puede contárselo a ese parcito o también debería revelar un secreto que se ha esforzado por mantener oculto y sería abrir una herida innecesaria.   
-De todas formas lo consultaremos con él mañana, después del instituto- sentenció el Alfa verdadero sin dar lugar a oposiciones- Ahora vamos, hueles a sangre.   
-Solo son raspones, me caí al correr, ya sabes que no tengo poderes lobunos y mi coordinación apesta- dijo con una risita nerviosa antes de subir a la motocicleta- ¿Nos seguirás a pie, Isaac? Alguien puede verte.   
-Las calles están desiertas a esta hora- respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros- No te preocupes, vamos de una vez, correr por la madrugada me ha dado hambre. 

Después de quince minutos llegaron hasta la casa Stilinski, en donde el castaño comprobó que su Jeep está aparcado cerca de la entrada, así que oficialmente recorrió varios kilómetros hasta la mansión Hale a pie, está seguro que en un par de horas le dolerá todo. Les sirvió unos sándwiches a los dos lobos para luego observar con mayor detenimiento el peluche de lobo que encontró. La oreja quemada no podrá repararla del todo pero si puede reforzar las costuras al menos y luego lo lavará a mano. 

-¿Por qué trajiste eso?- preguntó Isaac arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-No lo sé- mintió encogiéndose de hombros antes de levantarse o continuaría el interrogatorio lobuno- Iré a curar los raspones y a acostarme, dejen bien cerrado antes de salir.   
-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo? Podrías volver a levantarte sonámbulo- señaló Scott con preocupación y el hijo del sheriff le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.   
-Tranquilo, chico, tu amo estará bien sin supervisión perruna, gracias por ir a buscarme, no quiero pensar en qué habría pasado si ustedes no llegan- dijo con un suspiro de alivio y los observó con seriedad- Estoy bien, de verdad, solo necesito dormir un poco ahora.  
-De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo, nos vemos en un par de horas- se despidió Scott levantándose de su lugar junto a Isaac. 

Después de asegurarse de dejar bien cerrada la puerta principal, fue directo al baño del segundo piso, curando los raspones en sus rodillas y brazos para luego ir al cuarto, cambiándose ese pijama estropeado y se acostó sin soltar el peluche de lobo negro. El olor a ceniza sigue impregnado en él cuando lo acerca a su nariz, inspirando con fuerza, consigue notar un aroma mucho más tenue pero está seguro que ese pertenece a Derek, así que lo estrecha contra su pecho y al cabo de unos segundos, se queda profundamente dormido, agradeciendo que su padre tenga el turno nocturno o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles estaciona el jeep en el espacio disponible junto al auto de Lydia, a quien ve un par de metros cerca de la puerta, platicando con Aiden mientras juguetea con uno de sus cabellos rojizos en un acto de coquetería innata. Unos lugares de estacionamiento más allá del suyo, Scott está bajando de su motocicleta en compañía de Isaac pero antes de que pueda ir con ellos es interceptado por Ethan quien junto a su hermano, ha sido muy insistente con la idea de que los acepte en su manada. Ya está cansado de la misma conversación, así que toma su bolso a través de la ventana y se dirige a su primera clase del día: Economía. No se le ocurre una forma peor de comenzar un lunes, que no sea con el entrenador Finstock gritándoles. Toma asiento en su lugar acostumbrado de las filas de en medio al mismo tiempo que bosteza, ya que no ha dormido mucho después de su encuentro cercano a la muerte hace cuatro horas. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Scott sentándose a su lado derecho, dejando un cuaderno sobre la mesa y el bolso en el suelo, junto a la silla.   
-Sí, solo tengo algo de sueño… no te preocupes, ¿Qué harás con los gemelos del mal? No se rendirán tan fácilmente y extrañamente, Lydia está simpatizando con ellos, bueno, uno de ellos- señaló con bufido de molestia. Su obsesión amorosa por ella, mutó a un cariño diferente, ahora es una buena amiga y por eso no quiere que esté cerca de personas tan peligrosas como el ex Alfa dos en uno.   
-No lo sé, no puedo confiar en ellos aún, si de todas formas van a quedarse, quizás sea buena idea tenerlos de nuestro lado, como sea, les prometí que lo pensaría, así que la próxima semana les daré una respuesta definitiva- comentó escudriñándolo con la mirada antes de olfatear un poco el aire- ¿Dormiste con ese peluche? Hueles a humo y Derek.   
-Y tú eres espeluznante cuando haces eso, no te quejes de mis bromas de perro después- dijo fingiendo indignación hasta que escuchó la voz del entrenador.  
-Desde hoy tendremos caras nuevas, de derecha a izquierda son Eliot Lambert, Luke Duprest y Tommy Reid, sean buenos con ellos y ustedes- se volteó a los recién llegados arqueando una ceja con cierta molestia- No me hagan odiarlos la primera semana, ya tengo suficiente con los demás, vayan a sentarse. 

Los tres fueron por diferentes lugares para tomar los asientos libres, uno de los cuales está tras Stiles y cuando su mirada se encuentra con el del recién llegado, si no mal recuerda, Luke, siente algo extraño. No sabe muy bien que es pero está seguro que ese trio traerá problemas en el futuro, ya no sabe que esperar de alumnos transferidos o profesores nuevos. El resto del día parece transcurrir con calma hasta que nota algo, todas sus clases coinciden con los recién llegados, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso suceda? Ni siquiera con Scott o alguno de la manada coinciden en un cien por ciento con sus horarios. 

Durante la hora de almuerzo, se percata que su amigo y actual Alfa de Beacon Hills, se encuentra en un juego de miradas con una chica también nueva, cuyo nombre es Kira Yukimura y conoció en una de sus clases la semana pasada. Después de que terminó todo con Allison y ésta parece tener cierto interés en Isaac, el cual es mutuo, Scott no ha vuelto a salir con chicas, no en plan romántico, así que se alegra porque esté interesado en alguien de nuevo. 

Cuando les toca laboratorio a la última hora, su mejor amigo se disculpa porque ha aceptado hacerlo con Kira, así que él piensa formar equipo con Danny pero el muy traidor ya ha escogido a Ethan, con quien obviamente tiene muy, muy, muy buena química, la suficiente para que en algunas semanas o días terminen en la cama. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dedica a buscar otro rezagado/a entre sus compañeros, porque Lydia trabaja con Aiden y ahí para de contar a sus amigos con quienes comparte esa clase en común. 

-Hola, ¿Está bien si hacemos equipo? Yo tampoco he alcanzado a escoger pareja- dice una voz sorprendentemente familia a su lado- Soy Luke, acabo de llegar pero eso ya lo sabes, me senté atrás de ti en la primera clase, Stiles.   
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que intenta hacer memoria de por qué le resulta familiar esa voz.   
-El entrenador Finstock te llamó la atención varias veces y de distintas formas en su clase- respondió con una sonrisa que al castaño le pareció muy falsa- Entonces, ¿Somos equipo, Stiles? 

En ese preciso instante entiende por qué le resulta conocida esa voz, ¡Es la misma de uno de los lobos que lo atacó! Casi de un salto se incorpora en su lugar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que no están solos y lo apunta con el dedo mientras lentamente frunce el ceño. 

-Tú… ¡Eras tú esta madrugada! 

 

*************************************************  
Aquí comienza una nueva historia de esta pareja. Muchas gracias por leer.   
Saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se pasó una mano por el cabello para intentar mantener la calma mientras continua discutiendo con sus amigos, asegurándoles que Luke fue uno de los lobos que lo atacó por la madrugada, está muy seguro y reconoció su voz en cuando lo llamó por su nombre. Scott rápidamente replicó que no huele algo extraño en ellos y su pulso cardiaco no se aceleró al negar la acusación en el laboratorio hace una hora. 

-¡Podría ser algún truco lobuno!- replicó golpeando la mesa donde están con ambas manos- Estoy muy seguro que es él, recuerdo perfectamente la voz de ese sujeto.   
-El aroma extraño que encontramos en la casa de Derek, no es igual al de ellos- afirmó Isaac observándolo fijamente.   
-¡Es un truco! Ustedes dijeron que el olor en la mansión, estaba mezclado con algo raro para ocultarse- protestó muy molesto porque nadie le está creyendo, otra vez. Él fue el primero en señalar a Matt como sospechoso de los asesinatos del Kanima, él fue el primero en descubrir los sacrificios del Darach pero en ambas ocasiones, nadie le creyó- Ninguno de los dos estuvo presente cuando me atacaron en la mansión de los Hale, no conocen la voz de uno de ellos, yo sí.   
-Cálmate, Stiles, no estamos diciendo que mientas, solo hay que estar seguros- intentó apaciguarlo Lydia mientras juguetea con un mechón de su cabello.   
-No puedo creerlo, ¿Otra vez van a ignorar mis suposiciones? Bien, perfecto, si necesitan pruebas, entonces las conseguiré por mi cuenta, malditos pulgosos- siseó levantándose muy enfadado y se marchó en dirección a su jeep.   
-Stiles espera, nadie ha dicho eso- pidió Scott apoyando una mano en la puerta del conductor para que no entre.   
-Es justo lo que quieren decir- negó apartando el brazo de su amigo enfadado y subió, cerrando de un portazo- Solo te diré una cosa más, ¿Cómo se supone que ese sujeto se enteró de mi nombre? Porque ambos sabemos que el entrenador siempre me coloca un apellido nuevo, son contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que me ha llamado por mi nombre, ¿Entonces cómo Luke lo supo? Está mintiendo, Scott, los lobos que me atacaron ayer sabían mi nombre también.   
-Podrían haberlo oído de alguien o preguntar- fue la respuesta del Alfa mientras se encoje de hombros.  
-Esta es la tercera vez que no creen en mí, parece que piensan que porque no tengo súper poderes como ustedes, entonces soy un idiota pero no es así y ya estoy harto, si no quieren ayudarme, perfecto, lo haré solo, adiós. 

Antes de que su amigo pudiera alegar algo, condujo lejos del instituto, en dirección a las ruinas de la mansión Hale con la intención de buscar pistas, ya que probablemente dejaron algo o al menos eso espera. Durante su camino, hace una parada en la veterinaria de Deaton, quien lo recibe con curiosidad en sus ojos y le explica el ataque del cual fue víctima esa madrugada. 

-Existe una forma de cubrir el olor de otros lobos ¿verdad?- preguntó afirmando sus manos en el mostrador mientras sus dedos golpean la madera con nerviosismo.   
-Por supuesto, hay plantas que permiten hacerlo, Stiles, ¿Estás seguro que la voz que escuchaste es la misma que la de ese estudiante nuevo? No estoy dudando de ti pero de haber otros lobos aquí y por lo que me has contado, tú eres su objetivo, así que hay que ser precavidos- afirmó el veterinario pensativo.   
-Estoy muy seguro, cuando mencionó mi nombre en el laboratorio, fue exactamente igual a como lo gritó ese lobo, lo sé, por eso no entiendo por qué los demás no me creen- se lamentó mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia.   
-No es eso, Stiles, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas desde que lo del Darach y Deucalión, un nuevo peligro significaría romper esa calma, por eso es más fácil aplazar el asunto- explicó Deaton con parsimonia antes de escudriñarlo con la mirada- Dime una cosa, ¿Qué hacías en las ruinas de la mansión en la madrugada?   
-Mmm… eso… he estado teniendo sueños raros- respondió juntando las manos mientras enfoca su atención en una mancha pequeña sobre la madera- O sea es uno solo, que se ha repetido muchos días, me encuentro caminando en medio del bosque hasta llegar a las ruinas de una gran casa, las primeras veces no sabía qué lugar era, el sueño terminaba cuando me acercaba a la puerta e iba a abrirla, ahí despierto en mi cuarto con la sensación de que debo buscar a alguien, de que esa persona está tras la puerta de mis sueños… ayer pasó lo mismo, con la diferencia de que cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que es real, que no estaba soñando como las noches anteriores, fue ahí cuando me atacaron esos lobos- contó atreviéndose a mirar al druida, quien entrecerró los ojos unos segundos .   
-¿Eso es todo o hay más? Debes contármelo todo, Stiles.   
-Hay una cosa más… que no se la mencioné a los chicos… cuando estaba dentro de la casa, intentando evitar que los lobos me atacaran, por unos momentos entré en pánico y no sabía que hacer hasta que… hasta que escuché la voz de Derek… él no estaba hi, nadie sabe dónde está desde que se marchó con Cora pero era su voz, él me alentó a no rendirme, seguí su voz hasta una de las habitaciones en donde pude huir por la ventana… en el bosque ocurrió lo mismo, tropecé y me caí… estaba esperando lo peor hasta que escuché su voz de nuevo, incentivándome a no rendirme, ¿Esto es por el Nemeton? ¿Crees que por eso tengo ese sueño raro y escucho la voz de Derek?- preguntó esperanzado de que esa fuera la respuesta a todo, o de lo contrario no sabe a qué atribuir todo eso. 

¿Por qué es el único que sufre los efectos de ese árbol mágico? En teoría, también debería estar ocurriéndole algo parecido a Scott y Allison pero no es así. Tal vez se deba a que es el más débil de las tres personas que realizaron el ritual, así que la oscuridad pudo acceder con facilidad a su corazón pero eso tampoco tiene sentido, ¿Por qué escucha a Derek? Lo único oscuro en él es la ropa que usa y su espectacular camaro, además de que gracias a eso pudo salir ileso del ataque de los hombres lobos. Simplemente no tiene sentido. 

-¿Ocurrió algo entre Derek y tú antes de que se marchara?- preguntó Deaton con genuino interés en el rostro- Si esto fuera una manifestación del Nemeton, entonces quiso protegerte usando como conducto a una persona importante en tu vida, alguien que te hace sentir seguro, ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes, Stiles?   
-Eso… Derek y yo… nos hicimos más cercanos después de lo que ocurrió con Boyd… ese día yo… 

+++ +++ +++

Hace un mes… 

Stiles observó en silencio como Isaac carga el cuerpo de Boyd para sacarlo del Loft en compañía de Cora, quien no ha dejado de tomar su mano inerte mientras llora silenciosamente. Lydia se ha encargado de llevar a la profesora Blake de regreso a su casa. Cuando el chico rubio de cabello rizado pasa a su lado, le lanza una mirada de súplica silenciosa antes de voltear por última vez al ex Alfa, quien sigue de rodillas en el suelo, contemplando sus manos temblorosas. 

-Derek…- lo llama en un susurro, acercándose lentamente y escuchando sus pisadas que suenan más escandalosas por el agua que cubre el suelo- Derek… 

Desconoce por completo todos los detalles de lo ocurrido antes de que llegara con la pelirroja ahí y si bien, es cierto que Boyd no fue un amigo cercano, es parte de la manada, por eso no puede creer que esté muerto, no después de lo difícil que fue rescatarlo junto con Cora del banco. Cuando llega a su lado, se arrodilla con lentitud, importándole bien poco mojarse, lo único que desea ahora es confortar al moreno. 

-Derek… tienes que levantarte- murmura a sabiendas que lo escuchara gracias a sus sentidos lobunos y lleva una mano al hombro contrario- Derek… no fue tu culpa.  
-Lo maté… lo maté…- dijo con un hilo de voz que removió algo dentro del castaño.   
-No, no, esto no es tu culpa, ellos—  
-¡Yo lo maté! ¡Fueron mis garras las que atravesaron su pecho!- rugió el mayor observándolo con hostilidad pero eso no amedrentó al hijo del sheriff.   
-¡Pero tú nunca harías eso! Te conozco, Derek, ¡Tú nunca lastimarías a tus betas! ¡Nunca, por eso sé que tú no lo mataste!- protestó tomándolo por la camiseta muy enfadado e ignorando el brillo en los ojos ajenos- Tú no lo mataste, idiota y no es momento para sumar otra carga en tu espalda, ¡Boyd no lo querría!   
-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- respondió abalanzándose sobre él mismo tiempo que lo toma sin delicadezas por el cuello-¡Tú no me conoces! 

Stiles siente bastante miedo en ese momento, no solo porque tiene un hombre lobo encima mientras mantiene un fuerte agarre con una mano en su cuello, la cual a cada segundo parece crecer más sus garras, sino que también, está completamente transformado en su forma de Beta, con sus narices casi rozándose y enseñándole los colmillos amenazante. Hace mucho tiempo que el mayor no consigue atemorizarlo como las primeras veces que se encontraron pero no puede permitirse demostrarlo, ni mucho menos dejará que su complejo de culpa continúe aumentando. 

-¡Sí te conozco, Derek Hale! Eres un maldito idiota que le encanta ir por la vida sufriendo, porque sí, has pasado por cosas horribles pero no puedes vivir del pasado y adivina qué, no eres el único que lo ha pasado mal- los dedos se entierran más en su cuello, con la suficiente fuerza para incomodarlo y dejar marcas- ¡Ya deja de comportarte como un mártir! ¡Deja de vivir del pasado y avanza de una puta vez!  
-¡Cállate!- grita al mismo tiempo que lo presiona contra el suelo, dificultándole la respiración- ¡¿Qué puede entender un maldito mocoso como tú sobre mi vida?! No te atrevas a decirme que sufro porque así lo escojo, ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo es!   
-Entonces… deja de comportarte… como un maldito… bastardo que carga el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… porque no lo eres, Derek… no eres la víctima de esta historia… no eres el lobo solitario con un pasado triste… y lo entiendo… yo también perdí a alguien que amaba mucho… mi mamá murió y es cierto, no fue porque una maldita psicópata me usó para llegar hasta ella, tampoco fue por un grupo de Alfas que me querían en su manada… pero… pero si sé cómo se siente culparte por ello… tú no eres especial, Derek, no eres el único que se ha sentido de esa forma…- señaló logrando llegar hasta el humano dentro del lobo y los ojos contrarios volvieron a su color natural- Cuando la enfermedad de mi mamá empeoró… ya no podía estar con ella… ella me culpaba de su enfermedad… ella decía que yo quería matarla… que yo estaba en su cuarto para matarla… por eso solía gritarme, a veces llegaba a golpearme y me sacaba del cuarto a empujones… era su enfermedad hablando… pero eso no hacía que doliera menos, no hacía que en algún momento me planteara la posibilidad de que fuera cierto… solo tenía diez años… no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que sé ahora…- los dedos en su cuello aflojaron el agarre y los rasgos de Beta desaparecieron del moreno- Cuando mamá murió… papá comenzó a tomar mucho, tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y los primeros días después del funeral… solía llegar borracho a casa… gritándome que era mi culpa que mamá estuviera muerta… que no sabría cómo cuidaría de un niño hiperactivo como yo…- dijo lo último con la voz temblorosa mientras lucha por contener sus lágrimas. Jamás le ha contado a alguien eso, con la creencia que es de esas que si no hablas de ellas, terminarás olvidándolas- No eres el único que ha sufrido, Derek… ni el único que se siente responsable de perder a las personas que ama… 

Lentamente el mayor apartó la mano de su cuello y durante unos largos segundos silenciosos, lo escudriñó con la mirada antes de limpiar una furtiva lágrima que se deslizó de los parpados de Stiles con el dedo índice. Algo ocurrió en ese momento, algo sin nombre que nació en el mutismo que mantuvieron, conectados solo por sus miradas. 

-Sé que es difícil, Derek… convivir a diario con esa culpa no es sencillo pero también sé… que hundirte en ella, no es bueno, solo harás que las personas que te quieren… se preocupen por ti… yo me preocuparé por ti si continuas con tu tendencia a cargar con los problemas del mundo… Boyd está muerto y nada cambiará ese hecho pero tú estás aquí, así que no te atrevas a encerrarte en tu tristeza o eso hará que la muerte de tu beta, de una parte de tu manada, sea en vano…por favor, no te des por vencido ahora, no ahora que los demás te necesitan… te necesitamos, ya habrá tiempo para llorar después…te lo digo por experiencia- afirmó con una sonrisa triste e iba a incorporarse pero el moreno apoyó las manos en sus hombros, antes de dejar la cabeza sobre su pecho, en una petición silenciosa de permanecer así un momento y el castaño lo comprendió, llevando una mano hasta el cabello contrario, acariciándolo lentamente con la yema de los dedos- Yo estoy contigo, Derek… no lo olvides. 

+++ +++ +++

-Después de eso, ocurrió todo lo del Darach y Deucalión, tuvimos nuestros roces cuando secuestraron a mi papá... cuando acabamos con eso… dos días después del eclipse lunar… Derek fue a visitarme a mi cuarto… comenzamos a hablar más luego de eso…- explicó sonrojándose con los recuerdos, específicamente dos de ellos- No entiendo por qué se marchó de esa forma… sé que no soy su amigo pero… pensé que al menos ya no seguía considerándome el adolescente hiperactivo molesto que debe aguantar con tal de tener a Scott de su lado…   
-No creo que Derek piense eso de ti- lo contradijo Deaton con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro- Si esto es producto del Nemeton, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, ya que has dicho que gracias a eso no acabaste seriamente lastimado por esos hombres lobos, voy a investigar un poco, si el Nemeton te está ayudando, debe haber algún motivo.   
-Gracias, hay algo más que quiero pedirte, mi mayor preocupación ahora son esos lobos que me buscan, por eso necesito algo y solo tú puedes ayudarme. 

Después de que Deaton le facilitó lo que necesita, se despidió prometiéndole que tendrá cuidado y vuelve a montar su jeep, continuando el camino hacia las ruinas de la mansión Hale. Pasa exactamente una hora recorriendo todo el lugar y alrededores en busca de una pista pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, encontrando solo algunas botellas de cerveza vacía y unos envoltorios de caramelos que seguramente tiraron algunos adolescentes incapaces de recoger su propia basura. 

-¿Qué haré ahora?- se preguntó permaneciendo sentado en la corta escalera que da la puerta principal de la gran casa quemada.  
-Parece que necesitas ayuda, tal vez nosotros podemos hacer algo- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que dos se siluetas se aproximan a él por la derecha.   
-A cambio de que tú también hagas algo por nosotros- agregó el otro chico con una sonrisa.   
-¿Y por qué debería confiar en ustedes? Recuerdo que la última vez querían destrozarnos- respondió el castaño colocándose de pie. Al igual que Scott, él tampoco se fía del par de gemelos, es evidente que solo quieren una manada para no convertirse en omegas.   
-Eso ya es pasado, Stiles, supéralo de una vez- respondió Ethan con una sonrisa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.   
-Hemos cambiado, al menos Lydia está de acuerdo con eso y también Danny, ¿No confías en su juicio?- agregó Aiden acercándose más a él mientras olfatea el aire- Mmm, sí, reconozco este olor, Deucalión nos enseñó algunas plantas que son útiles para esconder los aromas, tal como está.  
-¿Qué planta?- preguntó con firmeza e intentando disimular su nerviosismo. No le gusta la idea de estar con los gemelos del mal a solas.   
-Podemos recordar su nombre si tú nos ayudas, nos gusta la reciprocidad en las relaciones- señaló Ethan yendo junto a su hermano-Te escuchamos hablando con Scott en el instituto, sospechas que los recién llegados son los lobos que te atacaron, tenemos algunas clases en común con ellos y es cierto lo que dijo tu amigo rubio, Isaac, el aroma es distinto.   
-¿Y cómo se supone que me ayudarán entonces?- replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-Porque te seguimos hasta la veterinaria de Deaton y sabemos que tienes un plan- respondió Aiden intercambiando una mirada con su hermano- Nosotros te ayudaremos a descubrir si esos chicos son lobos y a cambio, tú hablarás con Scott para que nos acepte en su manada, sabemos que él te escuchará, considera bastante tu opinión. 

El hijo del sheriff entrecerró los ojos después de oír esa proposición. Por una parte, sabe que no puede ejecutar su plan sin ayuda y está claro que no va a recurrir a sus amigos después de que no creyeron en su palabra, sería un golpe a su orgullo que no aceptará. Así mismo, ¿Quién le asegura que una vez que formen parte de la manada, no intentarán algo contra Scott? Es evidente que solo se unen por conveniencia y no han demostrado ser de fiar, así que fácilmente podrían intentar recuperar su lugar como Alfa. 

-No es una decisión difícil, Stiles, ¿Sí o no?- preguntó Aiden observándolo fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Podemos oler el Mountain Ash desde aquí, así que si ellos sin hombres lobos, también lo harán, no será tan sencillo llevar a cabo tu plan sin ayuda.   
-Podría simplemente lanzárselos a la cara- afirmó el humano encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Claro ¿Y te arriesgarías a que terminen lo que comenzaron esta madrugada?- replicó Ethan negando despacio- Los tres sabemos que no eres idiota, Stiles, seguramente tienes un buen plan pero necesitas más personas de tu lado, nosotros podemos ser ese apoyo.   
-No confío en ustedes, Danny ni siquiera sabe que son, por eso se fía de ustedes y Lydia, probablemente quiere creer que eres bueno, al menos una parte de ti, Aiden pero yo no, ¿Y saben por qué? Porque a ustedes no les importa tener una manada, ustedes solo están preocupados por no convertirse en omegas, lo demás les da igual, no cabe duda que en la primera señal de peligro o que debamos luchar, ustedes serán los primeros en huir y esa no es mi idea de una manada, yo no voy a exponer a ese peligro a mis amigos, así que no, no tenemos un trato. 

Pasó al lado de ambos hombres lobos y se dirigió hacia su jeep, conduciendo de regreso a casa para comenzar a hacer la cena. Aún no sabe como pero algo se le ocurrirá y probará a sus desconfiados amigos que sin garras, dientes, flechas o gritos que casi te revientan los tímpanos, también es útil y muy capaz de encontrar a los malos de turno. 

Cuando su padre llega a casa, sirve la lasaña vegetariana en dos platos. Ambos platican sobre su día, por supuesto que el castaño omite lo del sonambulismo y su encuentro cercano con tres hombres lobos, ya que no quiere preocuparlo, además ha tenido suficiente con asimilar todo lo ocurrido cuando se enteró de la existencia de lo sobrenatural. 

-¿Quieres más, papá?- preguntó sirviendo un poco en su plato.   
-No, me ducharé e iré a la cama, estoy agotado- respondió colocándose de pie e iba a dejar su loza limpia pero el menor se lo impidió.   
-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes, ve a descansar- aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-Gracias, Stiles, buenas noches y no te acuestes tarde, tienes clases mañana- se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de detenerse en el umbral- Por cierto, ¿Has sabido algo de Derek?  
-¿Qué…? No, nada, ¿Por qué?- bajó la vista hacia sus dedos que juguetean nerviosos con el tenedor- Ya sabes, se marchó con Cora sin siquiera despedirse.   
-Ah, pensé que te había llamado o algo, es que hoy fue alguien a preguntar por él a la comisaria al no encontrarlo en su Loft- respondió el sheriff observándolo unos segundos- Dijo que es un pariente lejano.   
-Papá, tú sabes que toda su familia murió en el incendio por culpa de esa loca- siseó sin disimular el odio que siente por esa mujer y se alegra bastante que el tío espeluznante del moreno, le desgarrada el cuello- A excepción de Cora y Peter.   
-Lo sé pero hasta unos meses nadie sabía que Cora está viva, tal vez esto es igual- señaló el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.   
-¿Y cómo era? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó a punto de levantarse pero el sheriff le hizo un gesto con la mano.   
-No lo sé, no dijo su nombre y no fui yo quien lo atendió sino Parrish, buenas noches. 

Stiles bajó la vista hacia su comida pensativo. Definitivamente no es casualidad que esos lobos lo atacaron en la mansión Hale, seguramente estaban buscando a Derek y se encontraron con él por casualidad, aunque eso no tiene mucho sentido porque ellos saben su nombre. Por unos segundos se planteó en aprovechar que su padre está en la ducha para conseguir el teléfono de Parrish y preguntarle sobre la persona que fue a buscar a Derek pero eso le ameritaría un buen regaño (cortesía del sheriff) por molestar a un oficial a esas horas y después de un arduo día de trabajo. 

-Tendré que esperar hasta mañana… 

En cuanto acabó de cenar, guardó lo que quedó de lasaña en un recipiente en el refrigerador y fue a su habitación, dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que decidió gastar algo de tiempo en internet pero no puede dejar de pensar en los lobos que lo atacaron ni en el desconocido/a que está buscando al ex Alfa de Beacon Hills. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, marca el número del moreno pero tal como días anteriores, lo envía directo al buzón de voz. 

-¿Adivina quién es, Sourfwolf? Sí, Stiles otra vez, no sería tan insistente si te dignaras a responder o al menos dar una señal de que estás bien… como sea, hay alguien que está buscándote, no sé quién es, lo averiguaré pronto pero fue a la comisaría diciendo que es un familiar tuyo, lo cual obviamente debe ser mentira, así que ten cuidado ¿Vale? Te mantendré informado… si es que revisas tus mensajes… bueno, eso es todo… adiós… 

Cortó la llamada con un suspiro de resignación, realmente le encantaría escuchar la voz de Derek otra vez, incluso con un simple gruñido se conformaría. ¿Por qué se habrá marchado de esa manera? ¿Acaso está molesto con él? No, no puede… o quizás sí… tal vez está arrepentido de lo que pasó la última noche que estuvieron juntos en su Loft pero esa no es razón para huir, bastaría con que le dijera que fue un error y lo olviden todo… 

-Derek…- susurró afirmando la cabeza en el escritorio del computador- ¿Dónde demonios estás, idiota…?- durante unos segundos cierra sus ojos, convencido de que esa será otra noche en la que pasará muchas horas despierto. 

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Paso tras paso, el bosque queda tras él hasta que llega a las ruinas de una gran casa quemada. Una ligera brisa se levanta mientras luna llena se alza en el cielo, alumbrando su camino hasta que llega a la puerta. Una sensación extraña se apodera de su pecho, alguien está esperándolo del otro lado, ¿A quién debe encontrar con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué ha venido al bosque por la noche? Lentamente acerca la mano a la manija, con la esperanza que la persona del otro lado pueda responder todas sus preguntas pero se detiene en cuanto siente la frialdad contra sus dedos. 

-¿Qué…? Mmm…- una voz lejana comienza a llamarlo, cada vez más y más fuerte- ¿Quién está ahí…?- retrocede dos pasos al mismo tiempo que se da vuelta, siendo recibido por el oscuro bosque pero ahora hay un detalle que antes no vio, algo que no debería estar ahí- ¿Qué…? No… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó acercándose a levantar con cuidado el lobo negro de peluche y lo observa fijamente- Tú… Derek, ¿Derek?- corre hacia la puerta de la casa pero algo invisible lo sostiene por los brazos, impidiéndole moverse- ¡¿Derek?! ¡Derek!   
-¡STILEEEESSS! ¡STILEEEESSS!- grita una voz distorsionada que parece venir desde lo profundo del bosque.   
-¿Eh?-lentamente es arrastrado hacia atrás, alejado de las ruinas de la casa que ahora sí reconoce y en la ventana superior, la misma por la cual escapó de los hombres lobos el día anterior, hay una silueta que lo observa fijamente- ¿Derek? ¡¿Eres tú, Derek?! ¡DEREK! ¡DEREEEEEKkk!  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

-¡STILEESSS!-el grito fuerte y claro del sheriff, consigue despertar por completo al castaño, quien es consciente que se encuentra en la sala de estar de su casa mientras éste lo sostiene por los brazos, alejándolo de la puerta- ¡Stiles! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?!  
-Papá… yo…- bajó la vista al sentir algo extraño en sus manos y descubrió que sostiene el peluche de lobo negro que encontró en la casa Hale- ¿Qué…? Creo que caminé dormido- respondió omitiendo el “otra vez”.   
-Lo suponía- dijo el mayor un poco más aliviado y lo llevó a sentarse- ¿Estás bien? Tus gritos me despertaron, estabas llamando a Derek.   
-¿Qué…? ¿A Derek?- en ese momento recordó el sueño que tuvo, el mismo que se ha repetido los últimos días, a excepción que ahora apareció el peluche en él- Sí, estoy bien… creo que solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes, regresa a dormir, papá, yo haré lo mismo. 

Sabe muy bien, por la expresión en el rostro del sheriff, que no ha creído del todo sus palabras, así que tendrá que tomar medidas especiales para que eso no vuelva a suceder hasta que pueda descubrir que está sucediéndole. Al llegar a su cuarto coloca el seguro de la puerta y saca del tercer cajón de la cómoda, oculto entre su ropa, un par de esposas con su correspondiente llave. Apenas son las dos de la madrugada, así que no tiene otra opción más que esa para asegurarse que no volverá a intentar salir sonámbulo de la casa. Después de colocarse el pijama y apagar la luz, esposa su mano izquierda al cabecero de la cama, la posición hará que su brazo se resienta en un par de horas pero ya lo arreglará mañana. 

La mañana es algo complicada, no solo debe volver a asegurarle a su padre que está bien y lo de anoche no volverá a pasar, sino que también una tensa platica lo espera en la entrada del instituto con el resto de la manada pero no dará su mano a torcer y va a demostrarles que ese trio oculta algo, aún si no fue Luke quien lo atacó, sabe que hay algo más. 

-Solo prométeme que no harás algo peligroso- pidió Scott dándose por vencido.   
-Define peligroso- replicó frunciendo el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos- Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si ustedes confiaran un poquito en mí y ya sé, ninguno quiere otra cosa sobrenatural acechando Beacon Hills pero evadiendo el problema no va a deshacer, por más que mi política sea esa- afirmó apretándose el puente de la nariz cansancio y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro- Ya que mis queridos amigos nuevamente no creen lo que digo, voy a resolverlo yo solo y cuando se den cuenta, van a tener que pedirme perdón de rodillas, ¡De rodillas!- gritó apuntando el suelo antes de marcharse hacia el interior del instituto. 

Muy pronto, sus queridos amigos se darían cuenta del error que están cometiendo y no va a conformarse con una simple disculpa. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando chocó de frente con alguien al doblar la esquina, cayendo sentado en el suelo mientras masculla maldiciones sin dueño. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas que reconoció de inmediato. 

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó teniéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.   
-Sí, no me fijaba por donde iba, lo siento- se disculpó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No se fía ni un poco de ese sujeto y si es un lobo como supone, podrá percibirlo perfectamente, así que tendrá que esforzarse mucho más por disimular- Eres Tommy ¿Verdad? Tenemos algunas clases en común- dijo suprimiendo “todas”, porque así es- ¿Ya te has acostumbrado al instituto?- consultó caminando y el chico lo siguió con una sonrisa algo infantil, aunque su rostro en general aparenta menos edad.   
-Bien, algunas clases son aburridas y otras me divierten, como algebra- respondió acomodándose el bolso que usa cruzado en el torso.   
-¿En serio? A mí me aburre muchísimo esa clase y el profesor tiene algo contra mí, bueno, la mayoría realmente- comentó quedándose de pie en el pasillo, ya que aún no han abierto el aula-¿Y tus amigos? Los otros dos chicos que llegaron contigo, ustedes se conocen de antes ¿verdad?- indagó con aire despreocupado pero muy atento a cada palabra que consigue sacar de Tommy.   
-Ellos son primos, los conocí cuando iba en secundaria y somos buenos amigos desde entonces- explicó manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, una que a diferencia de Luke, si parece real.   
-Entiendo, ¿Y por qué decidieron mudarse? Si es que se puede saber.   
-Mmm, es algo complicado, verás, el hermano mayor de Eliot murió y las cosas no han fáciles para ellos, así que un cambio de aire fue la mejor opción y decidí venir con ellos, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y el tío con quien vivía, falleció el año pasado, así que no tengo más familia- comentó bajando la vista con tristeza y el hijo del sheriff le colocó una mano en el hombro, sabe perfectamente lo que es hacer todo por un ser querido que está sufriendo.   
-Espero que las cosas funcionen bien para ustedes aquí.  
-Gracias, Stiles… no sé qué pasó con Luke ayer, y si te ha hecho algo para que reaccionaras así, te pido que lo disculpes… iba a hablar contigo y me alegra que nos encontráramos ahora… yo también estoy en esa clase, así que si te parece bien, ¿Quieres que seamos compañeros? Luke puede trabajar con Eliot. 

El castaño lo meditó durante unos segundos. Tommy no le parece alguien peligroso pero sabe muy bien que las apariencias engañan, tal como Kate y Jennifer lo hicieron con Derek… Derek, ¿Cómo estará ahora? Se muere de ganas por saberlo… No, no es el momento de comenzar a divagar, para eso están sus horas muertas por el insomnio cada noche. Hay un dicho que aplica muy bien en su situación, o al menos eso quiere creer, “mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos”, asó que eso es lo que hará, Tommy es la opción más accesible de los tres para obtener información y ejecutar su plan. 

-Definitivamente sí- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio- Genial, ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso, tenemos que hacer la tarea de la próxima semana, ¿Te parece hacerla en mi casa mañana?   
-Claro, Stiles, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, química no es mi fuerte-explicó sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada con timidez.   
-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno en clases, solo me distraído fácilmente por mi hiperactividad pero te acostumbrarás, a veces comienzo a divagar, así que siéntete con la libertad de callarme- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y el par de primos llegó frente a ellos.   
-Aquí estabas, Tommy, hola Stiles- saludó Eliot con una sonrisa- ¿Todo en orden?   
-Sí, solo nos colocamos de acuerdo para hacer la tarea que nos dieron en química y le advertí lo mal que se me da.   
-Oh y yo que fui tan amable al ofrecerme como tu compañero- señaló Luke afirmando una mano en la pared tras el hijo del sheriff, a la altura de su mejilla derecha- Creo que me debes una disculpa, esa no es forma de tratar a alguien.   
-Ya basta- lo apartó el rubio por el pecho- Solo fue un malentendido, olvídalo y punto- pidió al mismo que observa como el profesor de historia se acerca con unos libros.   
-Me debes una disculpa, Stiles. 

Luke le dirigió una sonrisa burlona antes de entrar al aula en compañía de su primo. El castaño frunció el ceño, independiente de si es un lobo o no, está muy claro que no se llevará bien con ese sujeto y de algún modo le recuerda a Jackson, al parecer será su nuevo acosador escolar.   
Cuando terminó la jornada, montó a su amado jeep y condujo de regreso a casa, su padre no llegaría hasta el anochecer, así que tomó algunas herramientas para subir a su cuarto, instalando una argolla de metal que encontró tirada hace un tiempo en la estación de trenes abandonada y conservó por razones que ni siquiera tienen sentido, para adherirla en la madera bajo el colchón. Mientras no consiga descubrir a que se deben sus sueños con la mansión Hale y su repentino sonambulismo, esa es la mejor manera de asegurarse que cada mañana despertará en su habitación, además su brazo agradecerá la nueva posición. 

-Muy bien- dijo al tirar con fuerza de la argolla y comprobando que está bien asegurada.

Bajó las escaleras para guardar las herramientas pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando reparó en la silueta que está de pie al final o comienzo, depende de cómo se vea. Su boca se abrió en una “O” perfecta al reconocer ese inconfundible cuerpo, ojos, labios apretados, ceño ligeramente fruncido y la chaqueta de cuero negro. ¡¿Que hace él ahí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo está de regreso en Beacon Hills?! ¡No puede ser posible! El martillo resbala de su mano junto a unos clavos que sobraron de su faena. 

-Derek… ¡Derek!- gritó saliendo de su asombro y se apresuró en correr hacia él pero el lobo cambió sus ojos de color, un hipnótico rojizo que revela su recuperada condición de Alfa- Derek…- susurra deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de él- Tú… 

Solo hay una forma en que pudo recuperar su condición de Alfa y eso es asesinando a otro, tal como pasó cuando acabó con Peter la primera vez. El moreno acortó la distancia entre ambos con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que le cubre los ojos con una mano mientras se inclina hasta su oído derecho y el hijo del sheriff se estremece al sentir ese cálido aliento. 

-Derek…- susurra intentando mantener la calma, porque cada vez está más seguro que eso no es real, que el lobo no está ahí, sino que es tal como lo que pasó en el bosque la madrugada de ayer, con la única diferencia que ahora no solo lo escucha, sino que también lo ve- Derek… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo.   
“Pronto será luna llena, Stiles, debes tener cuidado, ten mucho cuidado”   
-¿Cuidado de qué? ¿Derek?- apartó la mano que cubre sus ojos pero el lobo ya no se encuentra ahí y toda la casa está en completo silencio- Derek… 

Cuando consigue recuperarse de lo que acaba de suceder, recoge los clavos con cuidado, al igual que el martillo y los va a guardar en su lugar. Si realmente es un efecto secundario del ritual que hicieron para encontrar al Nemeton, no entiende por qué se manifiesta con la forma del beta y espera que pronto Deaton pueda encontrar algo de utilidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza aparta esos pensamientos, ahora no es el momento y hay otra cosa que debe averiguar, así que tomando las llaves del jeep, conduce hacia la comisaria.

Parrish lo recibe con cierta curiosidad, la cual aumenta cuando le pregunta por aquel supuesto familiar que ha preguntado por Derek. El joven oficial le hace una descripción bastante detallada de como luce la mujer que vino ayer y eso sería suficiente para descartar a los recién llegados como sospechosos pero no, Stiles sabe que perfectamente pueden traer compañía o haber enviado a otra persona en su representación, así que lo primero que hará es dar con esa mujer misteriosa y será más sencillo al contar con el número de teléfono que dejó en caso de que tuvieran alguna noticia del Hale.

-Muchas gracias, Parrish, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me has ayudado- dijo el castaño guardando el papel con el número en el bolsillo de su pantalón.   
¿Ocurre algo con Derek?- preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.   
-Mmm, no, nada, solo es curiosidad, ya sabes que perdió a toda su familia y escuchar que aún hay más por ahí, encendió mi curiosidad, solo eso- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.   
-Oh, entiendo, ¿Y has tenido noticias de él? Como son amigos- señaló el oficial ordenando unos papeles sobre el mostrador.   
-¿Amigos? No, o sea, ya no me gruñe cuando me ve pero amigos es una palabra más grande… no sé si aplica a nosotros- respondió frotándose la nuca algo incómodo.   
-Pensé que lo eran, estaban juntos en el centro comercial- comentó distraídamente y el castaño se sonrojó un poco.   
-¡¿Nos viste?!- preguntó vigilando que su padre no estuviera por ahí husmeando- Olvídalo, eso solo fue… necesitaba ayuda con algo… ¡me tengo que ir! Gracias, nos vemos y ten una noche tranquila- le deseó a sabiendas que hoy debe cubrir el turno nocturno. 

********************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hace diez días…

-Vamos, Sourwolf, ¿De verdad no tienes algo colorido en tu armario? ¡Esto no me gusta!- protestó sacudiendo una camiseta negra en su mano derecha- ¿Sabes? Tu gusto con la ropa es aburrido, así que mañana temprano iremos a comprarte algo, será un regalo de mi parte y más te vale cuidarlo o patearé tu peludo trasero.   
-Mis gustos en ropa no son de tu incumbencia- replicó en un gruñido el beta al mismo tiempo que le quita su camiseta- Si no te gusta, entonces no te lo coloques y punto, puedes dormir así.   
-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu invitado, deberías agradecerme de rodillas que vine a acompañarte hoy y alegrar tu solitaria noche- canturreó picándolo con un dedo en el costado del abdomen- Admítelo, lobito, te gusta.   
-Sí, me gustaría que te largarás- afirmó frunciendo el ceño hasta que escuchó la risa ajena, la cual lo hizo sonreír.   
-Yo también te quiero, Sourwolf y dejaré de criticar tu ropa, así que guarda tus colmillos pero mañana iremos por algo colorido para tu closet, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí- suplicó hasta que le cubrieron la boca con una mano.   
-De acuerdo pero cállate de una vez y duérmete- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral- Stiles… gracias por venir.   
-Derek… de nada, buenas noches. 

El castaño se colocó la camiseta con una sonrisa para luego acurrucarse bajo las mantas. Apenas se enteró que el ex Alfa estaría solo esa noche después de discutir con Cora (por alguna razón que no quiso comentar) no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle compañía, han pasado bastante tiempo juntos los últimos días, así que no fue difícil presentarse en la puerta del Loft casi a la media noche, que fue cuando recibió un mensaje de la Hale menor desde el teléfono de Peter y como mañana es sábado, no tuvo problemas en que su padre aceptara que durmiera fuera, aunque no mencionó el detalle de que estaría con Derek. 

Por la mañana siguiente, se levantó cerca de las ocho y se encontró con un espectáculo que jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de apreciar: El moreno durmiendo. Lentamente se acerca hasta la cama que hay en un rincón del primer piso, cerca del gran ventanal de la pared. Nunca ha visto tan relajado al lobo, su ceño no está fruncido, sus labios sin tensión se mantienen semi abiertos y su respiración es tranquila. Todo el conjunto que forma al hombre frente a él, le parece lo más hermoso que ha visto y sin poder contenerse, estira una mano hasta el cabello negro, acariciándolo con suavidad. 

-Contrólate, Stiles- se regaña apartando su extremidad y se aleja antes de hacer alguna locura. 

El lobo despierta una hora después, reclamando algo de café caliente y comida entre gruñidos adormilados que hacen reír al hijo del sheriff. A las diez en punto, ambos se alistan para salir en el camaro de Derek hacia el centro comercial, en donde recorren todas las tiendas de ropa a su paso, buscando alguna prenda que le quede (y guste) al moreno, lo cual parece una tarea imposible teniendo en cuenta las elecciones del humano. 

-¿Por qué esta no?- preguntó agitando una camiseta amarilla chillón que causa otro gruñido por parte del Alfa- Te quedaría increíble.   
-Olvídalo, es horrible, me avergonzaría mucho que alguien me viera con eso encima- respondió con total honestidad y el menor negó suspirando.  
-Bien, tú ganas… será tu elección, amigo. 

El castaño fue directo hasta donde se exhiben dos filas de camisetas de manga larga oscuras en diferentes tonos, negro, gris, azul y verde. Pasó su dedo con lentitud sobre cada prenda cuando sintió un calor tibio que se pega a su espalda antes de que dos brazos rodeen los suyos, revisando la ropa con detenimiento. 

-¿Derek…? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó colocándose muy nervioso por la repentina cercanía.   
-Me has tenido dando vueltas casi dos horas, enseñándome todas esas horribles cosas, así que ahora es tu turno de estar incómodo, ¿Crees que no sé que cómo te sientes al estar cerca de mí?. Canturreó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que estuvo a punto de incentivar al menor a darle un puñetazo pero lo descartó porque le haría más daño a él.   
-No te creas la gran cosa, Hale- replicó dándose la vuelta con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- Es cierto, tienes un cuerpo envidiable que cualquiera quisiera tener y eres jodidamente atractivo pero…  
-¿Pero?- repitió el moreno observándolo fijamente- A ti no te importa, ¿Es eso? De ser así, ¿Por qué tienes tus manos en mi pecho? ¿Tomando mis medidas, Stilinski?   
-¡Cierra la boca, animal!- gritó apartándose con un gruñido y escapó de la prisión de esos fuertes brazos- Eres detestable.   
-No lo creo, de lo contraria no estarías aquí- dijo volviendo a fijar su atención en las camisetas y tomó la verde oscura- Quiero esta, regálame esta.   
-Como ordene, su Alteza- soltó haciendo una reverencia antes de que ambos se miraran sonriendo- Vamos a pagar, Sourwolf, me muero de hambre y será tu turno de invitarme. 

Luego de cancelar en la caja la camiseta y pedir que la envolvieran para regalo, ya que se supone que eso es, los dos se dirigieron hacia el patio de comidas del segundo piso. Stiles se siente muy a gusto en la compañía contraria. Desde que se encargaron del Darach la semana pasada, las cosas entre ellos han cambiado radicalmente y disfruta mucho de esa nueva etapa en su relación. Jamás pensó que podrían llegar a llevarse así de bien, ni mucho menos que desde su plática de hace unos días, cuando el moreno fue a darle las gracias por devolverle la calma después de lo que pasó con Boyd, ahora es algo casi habitual recibir una sonrisa marca Hale, aquella en donde enseña su blanca dentadura y que provoca un extraño sentimiento en su pecho que aún no logra identificar. 

Ese día, estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta el atardecer y Derek fue a dejarlo en el camaro hasta su casa, despidiéndose con un “hasta luego” que seguramente significará “Nos vemos mañana” porque ahora se ha vuelta una norma, compartir el mismo espacio al menos una vez al día.

+++ +++ +++

Stiles colocó los dos emparedados sobre la bandeja, junto a los dos refrescos y fue con cuidado hasta su habitación, en donde lo espera Tommy para realizar la tarea de química que deben presentar en el siguiente laboratorio resuelta. 

-Adelante, come, no puedes pensar bien con el estómago vacío- señaló tomando el suyo y le dio un gran mordisco- Mmm, está muy bueno, aunque suena mal que lo diga yo.   
-Jajajaja, se ve muy bien- dijo el rubio tomando un bocado- Y sabe aún mejor, gracias.   
-Y espera a probar lo que haré de cenar, aunque te advierto de inmediato que en esta casa están prohibidas las frituras, pasteles o cualquier cosa dañina, sé que en estos días todo hace mal, incluso las cosas que parecen ser saludables, ya sabes, con todo lo que meten a los alimentos, ¡Ni siquiera los tomates son confiables! A veces creo que podría tener un huerto, cultivar mis propias cosas y así me aseguro que sean comestibles y no dañinos- en ese momento se percató que está volviendo a divagar pero su invitado no parece molesto en absoluto, sino que le presta toda su atención- Lo siento, debes callarme cuando me coloco así.   
-Está bien, soy bueno escuchando y tú pareces saber cosas muy interesantes.   
-Jajajaja, eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho- bromeó dándole un golpecito en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír- Vamos a comenzar o el profesor volverá a regañarme, será un verdadero milagro cuando pueda estar en una clase sin que me griten por algo. 

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron desarrollando las preguntas posteriores al experimento que realizaron en el laboratorio, descubrió que es cierto que Tommy no es muy bueno con esa materia, especialmente porque se le dificulta entender algunos términos y procesos químicos pero es bastante rápido aprendiendo, especialmente cuando se asegura de dar explicaciones claras y lo más sencillas posibles. 

-Por fin terminamos- festejó el castaño estirándose en la silla frente al computador.   
-Eres muy bueno con esto, Stiles, aprendí mucho más contigo que en la clase- señaló con una sonrisa tímida.   
-Gracias, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de observar la hora en su teléfono- Vamos a hacer la cena, mi papá llegará tarde hoy, así que solo seremos los dos.   
-No tienes que molestarte, Stiles.   
-No lo es pero tendrás que ser mi asistente y hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo ordene- canturreó con una sonrisa malvada para luego levantarse- Vamos.   
-Sí- respondió colocándose de pie pero su vista se dirigió hacia la cama del castaño, precisamente el peluche de lobo que está sobre la almohada- ¿Eso es tuyo?   
-¿Eh? Oh, sí, es mío, o sea, yo estoy cuidándolo hasta que su dueño regrese- explicó bajando la vista unos segundos, ¿Y si Derek no regresa? No, mejor ni pensar en eso- Estaba un poco deteriorado pero hice lo mejor que pude para arreglarlo, ayer me quedé despierto hasta tarde cociendo y lo lave por la mañana.   
-Vaya, debe ser de alguien muy importante si te has tomado tantas molestias por cuidarlo. 

El hijo del sheriff solo se limitó a sonreír antes de salir suspirando bajito. Por supuesto que el moreno es importante para él, por algo lo ha salvado y colabora con sus investigaciones aún cuando le gruñe o lo empotra contra las superficies planas a su alcance. Su primera impresión del lobo ha cambiado mucho hasta ahora, quizás por eso se siente tan molesto con su repentina desaparición. 

-Cuidado- la voz de Tommy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró siendo sujetado por la cintura a mitad de la escalera- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, lo siento, soy muy despistado- respondió con una risita nerviosa- ¿Quieres algo en especial de cenar?   
-Mmm, no, cualquier cosa estará bien, gracias- dijo soltándolo y lo siguió hasta la cocina.   
-Muy bien, no eres muy exigente, eso me gusta, entonces comeremos pasta con pollo, las carnes blancas son buenas, aunque no tengo idea de cómo habrá sido criado el pollo del súper, así que no apuesto que sea saludable.

Mientras prepara la cena con la ayuda del rubio, éste le cuenta un poco más sobre él: Sus padres murieron hace muchos años en un accidente automovilístico, así que desde los nueve años estuvo al cuidado de su tío paterno, con quien se llevaba muy bien hasta que murió el año pasado cuando lo asaltaron por la noche al regresar de su trabajo. También le contó sobre el par de primos, como se conocieron cuando éstos lo defendieron de unos chicos que lo molestaban en el recreo y los tres terminaron en detención después de clases. 

-Eso es genial, Tommy, ¿Luke siempre ha sido así? No me malentiendas, no es un matón pero tengo la impresión que no le agrado, me da un poco de repelús- admitió en medio de la extraña confianza que se formó mientras cocinan.   
-Bueno, a veces es algo… ¿Intimidante? Sí, esa es la palabra pero es un buen chico, no ha tenido una vida fácil ¿Sabes? Sé que eso no es motivo para que se comporte de esa forma pero lo entiendo, te prometo que hablaré con él y no volverá a suceder- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa como disculpa.   
-No te preocupes, no es el primer matón de Doraemon que he enfrentado, algunos chicos del equipo de Lacrosse se solían meter conmigo, había uno en especial que me hacía la vida imposible, bueno, a Scott y a mí, en fin, he aprendido a lidiar con ellos, así que déjalo así- afirmó restándole importancia a la situación para luego dar vuelta la carne que se dora en el sartén- Los tallarines están listos, tira el agua, por favor.   
-A la orden, jefe. 

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los dos se sentaron a comer pero el ruido del timbre los interrumpió y el castaño fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su amigo ahí. No habían acordado juntarse hoy, de hecho no quedaban desde que se enfadó con toda la manada por no confiar en su palabra. Unos segundos después se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole entrar. 

-¿Sucede algo, Stiles? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-No te esperaba aquí, nos encontraste a punto de cenar, ¿Te unes?- dijo yendo de regreso a la cocina, a sabiendas que su amigo lo sigue- Tenemos compañía, Tommy, ya se conocen así que no hacen falta las presentaciones- dijo al mismo tiempo que sirve otro plato para el recién llegado. 

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando los tres mantuvieron una animada conversación. Por más vueltas que le da al asunto, el rubio sigue pareciéndole inofensivo pero no puede fiarse de eso, mucho menos con el rechazo que le produce Luke desde su primer encuentro y en cuanto a Eliot, aún no tiene una idea clara de él. Pasadas las ocho, acompaña a Tommy hasta la puerta principal, ofreciéndole llevarlo a casa, sin embargo, éste declina la oferta argumentando que debe pasar a comprar algunas cosas y se despide con un “hasta luego”. 

-¿Todavía sospechas de él?- pregunta Scott cuando regresa a la mesa.   
-Sus amistades son sospechosas, ¿A qué has venido? No me malentiendas pero ya has dejado clara tu posición al respecto- señaló tomando lo que queda de jugo en su vaso.   
-Estuve hablando con Deaton… y vine a disculparme, tienes razón, las cosas han estado tranquilas y me gusta eso, ya sabes, hacer solo cosas de adolescentes sin tener que preocuparnos de que aparezcan cuerpos desmembrados o algo peor… por eso no me agrada la idea de que nuevamente hay algo amenazando Beacon Hills, lo siento, debí creerte, ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó colocando una mirada de cachorro que hizo bufar al castaño, definitivamente no se puede enojar con él, por más idiota que sea a veces.   
-De acuerdo, estás perdonado, ahora hay cosas muy importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, papá me contó que alguien estuvo preguntando por Derek en la comisaria, un supuesto “pariente lejano””- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- Ambos sabemos que toda su familia murió en el incendió, excepto Cora y Peter, así que es evidente que miente, además de que es muy sospechoso que me ataquen en la mansión y al día siguiente esta mujer misteriosa busque a Derek, estoy casi seguro que el ataque de los lobos no fue coincidencia, ellos buscan a Derek también y por alguna razón conocen mi nombre.   
-¿Intentaste llamarlo? Consultó Scott con seriedad.   
-Por supuesto pero ese idiota no responde, tiene el teléfono apagado, así que convenceré a Danny para que me entregue información del número que esa mujer dejó en la comisaria, con un nombre o dirección será más fácil encontrarla y descubrir que sucede- explicó el castaño recogiendo la loza para apilarla en el fregadero.   
-Bien, Isaac y yo iremos a recorrer los bosques cerca de la mansión, tal vez volvieron ahí y podamos captar un olor.   
-Ethan y Aiden me ofrecieron su ayuda también, por supuesto que a cambio de interceder por ellos para que los aceptes en la manada, como sea, ellos reconocieron el olor de una planta que oculta el aroma de los lobos, Deaton dijo que eso es posible pero me dieron más información porque no acepté su trato- afirmó negando con un suspirando- ¿Ya has pensado que hacer con ellos?   
-Aún me quedan cinco días para pensarlo. 

Estuvieron charlando un poco más hasta que Scott se marchó a su casa, unos minutos antes de que llegara el sheriff agotado mientras sostiene un sobre café en su mano derecha. Stiles pensó que se trata de trabajo, no inusual que su termine algunas cosas antes de dormir pero apenas se sentó a la mesa, se lo tendió bostezando. 

-¿Y esto?- preguntó tomándolo con curiosidad.   
-No lo sé, alguien lo tiró bajo la puerta y tiene tu nombre, ¿En qué te has metido ahora?- el mayor entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.   
-No tengo idea de que es, papá, te lo juro- respondió al mismo tiempo que colocó la cena del sheriff a calentar y abrió el sobre con cuidado, husmeando el interior con desconfianza hasta reparó en lo que hay, cerrándolo con rapidez.  
-¿Qué es? Te has colocado nervioso- señaló el mayor arqueando una ceja.   
-¡Nada! Ahora me acordé que Scott quedó en pasarme unos apuntes y ya vino a dejarlo, Jajajaja, que buen amigo es- se apresuró en dejar el sobre sobre el mueble de la cocina, lejos del alcance de su padre.   
-¿Y Scott no pudo tocar el timbre? No sé por qué tengo la impresión que me estás mintiendo pero bueno, estoy demasiado cansado para interrogarte ahora, ¿Todo bien en el instituto?   
-Sí, papá, perfecto, ningún problema- aseguró sacando el plato del microondas y se lo entregó con un tenedor- Tengo que ir terminar un trabajo antes de dormir, buenas noches. 

Tomó el sobre y se apresuró en subir corriendo las escaleras a encerrarse en su habitación, colocando el seguro de la puerta por si acaso. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, en donde vació el contenido conteniendo la respiración y ordenó las fotografías (en todas sale él junto a Derek en un diferente momento del día y lugar) guiándose por cada palabra que tienen escrita encima con marcador negro. 

-Ahora sí es oficial, soy el nuevo objetivo del trío de lobos y todo por culpa de Sourwolf- se quejó suspirando bajito antes de volver a centrar su atención en la frase que forman las nueve fotografías, ya que la primera y última palabra estás separadas en dos, “ENTRE-GANOS A DEREK O ATENTE A LAS CONSE-CUENCIAS”. 

Con un último suspiro retrocede dos pasos de la cama y tomó una fotografía lo más clara posible del mensaje que acaba de recibir, escribiendo un texto abajo, “Mañana después del instituto, necesitamos hablar” y lo envió al grupo de whatsapp que creo hace varios meses, posterior a la desaparición de Erika y Boyd, el cual tituló como MANADA SOURWOLF. Todavía recuerda como el ex Alfa casi le rasga la garganta por eso y en varias ocasiones salió del grupo pero el castaño siempre volvió a agregarlo hasta que ganó por cansancio esa batalla.   
Con cuidado guarda las fotografías en el sobre y lo oculta en el tercer cajón de la cómoda para evitar que su padre lo encuentre. Mientras se coloca el pijama, su teléfono sonó varias veces, tanto con mensajes como llamadas, sin embargo no contestó, ahora quiere descansar un poco y sabe muy bien que tendrá que dar explicaciones no solo por esa amenaza que recibió, sino que también por el contenido de las fotografías, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo los habrán estado siguiendo? La más antigua que reconoce, es de hace casi dos semanas, cuando fue a visitar a Derek a su Loft y después éste lo llevo de regreso en su camaro. 

-Tengo que averiguar hace cuando llegaron esos sujetos a Beacon Hills- dijo para sí mismo tiempo que se acomoda bajo las tapas y esposa su mano izquierda a la argolla de metal. Hoy no quiere pasar sus horas muertas frente al computador, en su lugar prefiere intentar dormir o pensar hasta caer rendido. 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Lentamente se dirige hasta las ruinas de la gran casa que se alzan frente a él, dejando atrás los árboles y matorrales que se interpusieron en su camino. Una ligera brisa juguetea con sus caballos y se detiene cuando sus dedos rozan la manija de la puerta pero antes de que pueda abrir, unos crujidos llaman su atención, durante unos segundos agudiza el oído y un potente rugido lo inmoviliza varios segundos. 

-Oh Dios… los lobos- susurra moviendo la manija pero la puerta no abre, algo pareciera estar bloqueándola del otro lado y su miedo aumenta cuando dos aullidos más rompen el silencio de la noche- No… ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Ayuda! 

Presa del pánico, Stiles corre a toda prisa entre los árboles, intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarse de un inminente ataque. Puede escuchar las rápidas pisadas a sus costados y otras atrás. No tiene escapatoria, no hay forma en que pueda huir con vida de ahí. Durante unos segundos se voltea, notando una sombra negra que se mueve con agilidad entre los árboles. 

-No… no- dice al mismo tiempo que voltea y no alcanza a detenerse cuando tropieza con una rama en el suela, rodando un par de metros antes de detenerse- Mierda… estoy muerto- afirmó incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y descubrió con asombro que se encuentra frente al Nemeton- ¿Qué…?- Unos potentes aullidos se escuchan tras él, al mismo tiempo que unas sombras corren en su dirección pero cuando cree que todo acabó, un gran rugido retumba en el bosque y un gran lobo negro salta por encima del Nemeton, interponiéndose entre él y sus atacantes- ¿Qué…?  
-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré- habló sorpresivamente el lobo, haciendo que sus ojos brillen de un intenso rojo.   
-¿Derek? Derek…- susurró atónito con la revelación.   
-Yo estoy contigo, Stiles, no lo olvides.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

-¡DEREEEEKKKK!- el castaño se incorporó respirando agitado y gruñó bajito cuando la esposa tironeó su muñeca- Solo fue un sueño…   
-¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de su padre del otro lado, intentando abrir la puerta sin conseguir- ¡¿Stiles?!   
-¡Estoy bien! Ya bajo- respondió apresurándose en tomar la llave que guarda en la funda de su almohada y libera su brazo izquierdo. 

Rápidamente va a arreglarse al baño para luego tomar su bolso y bajar a desayunar con su padre, quien lo analiza con la mirada antes de señalar lo obvio, que ha vuelto a escucharlo gritar el nombre de Derek. Sabe que no podrá ocultarle por mucho tiempo que sucede pero hasta que no esté seguro de lo que pasa, no será de mucha ayuda y podría colocarlo en peligro.

Apenas llega al instituto, la manada lo espera junto a la motocicleta de Scott e incluso el par de gemelos está ahí, así que no puede ser del todo bueno. Mientras camina hacia ellos, repara en que Luke está cerca de la puerta, observándolo fijamente y manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No va a arriesgarse a platicar sobre algo tan delicado con ese sujeto vigilándolos, así que les escribe por el grupo a la manada que después de clases se junten en la veterinaria de Deaton. 

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?- preguntó Isaac tomando su muñeca izquierda e inspeccionando de cerca las marcas rojas que tiene.   
-Stiles- lo llamó el Alfa verdadero entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad.   
-Tranquilo, chico, me lo hice yo, luego se los explicaré, no fue a propósito- se apresuró en aclarar al notar las miradas acusadoras- Estoy bien, en serio, ahora vamos a clases. 

El día pasa mucho más lento de lo que Stiles querría y se alegra un montón cuando por fin termina la última ahora pero al dirigirse a la entrada a reunirse con los demás, recuerda que ha olvidado un libro en el aula, así que se apresura a regresar corriendo a buscarlo y esboza una sonrisa al sacarlo de debajo de la mesa. 

-Aquí estás, travieso- canturreó guardándolo dentro de su bolso cuando escuchó unos pasos- Ya me voy, profesor, olvidé un libro.   
-Que despistado eres, Stiles- dijo aquella voz que hizo voltear al castaño- Hola, ¿No piensas saludarme?- preguntó burlonamente. 

El hijo del sheriff se limitó a colocarse de nuevo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero al recién llegado le bloqueó la salida al extender un brazo. Realmente no entiende qué demonios le ocurre a ese sujeto con él, ni siquiera se conocen y tampoco le ha hecho algo para que lo trate de esa manera. Es imposible que todo sea por lo que pasó en el laboratorio, ya que después de que le gritó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, importándole bien poco después lo castigaran por saltarse una clase. 

-Déjame pasar- ordenó con su mejor cara seria.   
-Oh, has recuperado tus capacidades vocales, bien por ti- afirmó observándolo fijamente y sin moverse de su lugar.   
-¿Qué quieres, Luke?- preguntó cambiando de táctica.   
-Tú aún me debes una disculpa ¿O ya lo has olvidado? Tienes muy malos modales para ser el hijo del sheriff, Stiles- afirmó guardando silencio unos segundos antes de agregar algo más, al mismo tiempo que toma al castaño por la barbilla- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien, una persona que nunca me agradó.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- el recién llegado apartó a Luke con un gesto de reproche y éste le sonrió antes de marcharse- ¿Estás bien, Stiles?   
-Sí, Tommy, no te preocupes- dijo saliendo del salón de clases ligeramente molesto, no le cabe dudas que tendrá problemas con ese sujeto- No le agrado a tu amiguito.   
-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sé por qué se está comportando así- se disculpó bastante apenado y Stilinski suspiró dándole una palmadita en el hombro.   
-Tranquilo, no eres tú quien debe pedir perdón. 

Ambos se marcharon hacia la entrada manteniendo una plática aleatoria y el castaño sospechó que lo seguía para asegurarse que Luke no volvería a molestarlo, lo cual le pareció bastante amable de su parte pero sus sospechas siguen ahí y no desaparecerán tan fácilmente. Cuando divisó a la manada a un costado del jeep, se despidió de Tommy para ir directo hacia ellos. 

-¿Ahora son amigos?- preguntó Lydia jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello mientras se mantiene muy cerca de Aiden.   
-Me ayudó con el idiota de Luke, si algo me ocurre, fue él, en serio, no me quería dejar salir cuando fui a buscar mi libro- explicó suspirando antes de rodear su amado auto hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor- ¿Nos vamos? 

Al cabo de unos minutos los ocho llegaron hasta la veterinaria, en donde Deaton los recibió con curiosidad y fueron hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo, en donde Stiles sacó las fotografías para ordenarlas sobre la camilla guiándose por las palabras que tienen escritas. Uno a uno fueron acercándose a mirar de cerca y el castaño se sonrojó un poco cuando notó que no prestan atención a la amenaza en ella, sino a la imagen tras el marcador negro. 

-¡¿Derek está sonriendo?! Esto no puede ser real ¿verdad?- soltó Scott bastante sorprendido.   
-¿Solo eso te llama atención? Está con el mismo chico a quien siempre gruñe- señaló Isaac inspeccionando una de cerca.  
-¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Derek?- preguntó Allison ladeando un poco la cabeza- Pensé que no se llevaban bien, que solo se toleran cuando hay cosas más importantes que resolver.   
-Mmm, aquí se ve que se llevan muy bien- canturreó Lydia volteando a él al mismo tiempo que arquea una ceja- ¿Tienes algo que contarnos, Stiles?   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Derek y Stiles?!- gritó el Beta rubio de cabello rizado dar crédito a esa insinuación- Esperen un poco… los días previos a que se fuera con Cora, si noté a Derek diferente y había ocasiones en que el Loft olía a Stiles. 

Todas las miradas se centraron en el hijo del sheriff, quien no pudo controlar el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas furiosamente. Los días posteriores a acabar con el Darach y la partida de Deucalión, la manada no se juntó mucho, cada uno sufría las pérdidas de una forma diferente. Si el moreno no hubiera ido a su casa a agradecerle su apoyo, seguramente su relación hubiera vuelto a esa agresividad pasiva-activa en la cual oscilaba antes. Para su suerte, Deaton intervino con habitual calma. 

-Creo que es prudente que primero aclaremos toda la situación, luego podrán hacer preguntas al respecto, no todos aquí saben otra cosa que ha estado sucediendo, deberías contárselos, Stiles- aconsejó el veterinario asintiendo despacio- Tengo la sensación que ha ocurrido algo más ¿Verdad?  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.   
-Desde la semana pasada, he estado teniendo el mismo sueño, estoy caminando en el bosque hasta las ruinas de una gran casa quemada, al comienzo no reconozco el lugar, solo sé que hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta a quien debo encontrar y me despierto cuando estoy de entrar… hace dos días me pasó de nuevo, con la diferencia que por fin reconocí el lugar y no era precisamente un sueño, llegué caminando hasta la casa de los Hale y allí fue donde me atacaron los tres lobos… Scott e Isaac me salvaron pero… hay algo que no les conté… cuando bloqueé la puerta mientras los lobos la embestían… escuché la una voz llamándome, la seguí hasta un cuarto de arriba en donde conseguí huir por una ventana y cuando corría por el bosque… me tropecé y volví a escuchar esa voz, animándome a no rendirme…  
-¿Y de quien es la voz?- interrogó Allison prestando toda su atención.   
-Es… es Derek y no solo eso… la noche siguiente, estuve a punto de regresar a la casa Hale dormido pero mi papá me detuvo en la puerta, por eso estoy tomando la preocupación de esposarme a la cama cada noche- explicó enseñándoles la marca roja circular que tiene alrededor de la muñeca- Hace dos días… estaba bajando las escaleras y vi a Derek… sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como cuando era un Alfa, él me dijo que pronto sería luna llena y que debía tener cuidado-guardó silencio al notar la incredulidad en los rostros contrarios, a excepción de Lydia que parecía estar pensando en algo con seriedad- Anoche tuve otro sueño… el mismo, con la excepción que no conseguí entrar a la mansión, así que corrí por el bosque siendo perseguido por esos tres lobos, no sé cómo llegué hasta el Nemeton… entonces apareció un gran lobo negro de ojos rojos que ahuyentó a mis perseguidores… y el lobo me habló… él lobo era Derek…   
-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó esta vez Deaton.   
-Que… que no tuviera miedo… que él me protegería y… que estaría conmigo…- susurró sin controlar el nuevo rubor que invadió su rostro. 

No hizo falta que ninguno dijera algo porque sus rostros expresan claramente sus pensamientos en ese momento y Stiles no puede sentirse más avergonzado. Después del sueño de ayer, cree que se trata del poder del Nemeton que lo está afectando por medio del ritual que hicieron pero no es oscuridad lo que ataca, de lo contrario no aparecería la imagen de Derek protegiéndolo. El silencio comienza a hacerse bastante incomodo hasta que escucha unos pasos acercarse por su espalda y se voltea lentamente. 

-Supongo que seré yo quien preguntará lo que todos se mueren por hacer, si el Nemeton está intentado contactar contigo, advertirte del peligro, ¿Por qué toma la forma de Derek? ¿Acaso pasó algo entre mi querido sobrino y tú, Stiles?- pregunta el recién llegado con una sonrisa que da a entender que sabe o supone cual será la respuesta.   
-¡¿Peter?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!- intervino Scott indicándolo con el dedo algo perturbado, ya que no había sido capaz de olfatearlo y al parecer lo mismo ocurrió con los demás hombres lobos presentes.   
-Tranquilos, estoy aquí nuevamente para ayudar- dijo al mismo tiempo que mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y arroja una pequeña bolsita roja sobre la camilla- Apuesto a que esto fue lo mismo que usaron esos lobos para ocultar su aroma, funciona bien ¿Verdad? Entonces, Stiles, todos queremos saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. 

********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

El castaño comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando se volvió el centro de atención otra vez y todo por culpa de Peter. Tiene un montón de preguntas que hacerle a ese sujeto, siendo la más importante de ellas si mantiene contacto con sus sobrinos pero por el ambiente que se ha formado en la veterinaria, no podrá hacerlo hasta que él responda primero, así que suspira con resignación. 

-Es cierto que Derek y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien en el pasado…- habló algo cohibido, así que caminó en línea recta por la habitación para relajarse un poco- Eso cambió después de… de la muerte de Boyd.   
-Tú te quedaste a solas con él- afirmó pensativo Isaac, seguramente recordando ese momento- Cuando volví al día siguiente, Derek lucía mucho mejor.   
-Sí… hablamos un poco y… dos días después del eclipse lunar, cuando acabaron con el Darach… fue a mi casa, o sea entró por mi ventana a agradecerme lo que hice… ese fue el momento en que nos volvimos más cercanos… aquella noche…

+++ +++ +++

Hace dos semanas… 

El castaño está muy concentrado leyendo un interesante estudio sobre dinámica en manadas de lobos de dos especies diferentes cuando unos golpes en la ventana lo sobresaltaron y se levantó de un salto. Tardó solo unos segundos en reconocer a su inesperado invitado del otro lado del cristal y fue abrir, haciéndose a un lado para que entre. 

-Vaya, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Derek, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ¿Llegó otra criatura a Beacon Hills?- preguntó muy preocupado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa pero el mayor negó, quedándose de pie junto a la ventana y cruzado de brazos.   
-No se trata de eso, Stiles… todo está tranquilo por el momento, yo… yo vine a otra cosa… quería darte las gracias- dijo apretando la mandíbula y el humano adivinó que aquella es una palabra que no está en el vocabulario Hale, ninguno de los tres que siguen con vida.   
-¿Y por qué? No he hecho algo- señaló encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Mmm, si lo hiciste, cuando murió Boyd- susurró lo último bajito.   
-Oh, no tienes que agradecerme, Derek, gracias a ti por dejarme confortarte… sé que fue algo muy duro para ti, para la manada, perdimos dos compañeros… pero conseguimos acabar con esto, sé que ellos estarían felices y orgullosos de su Alfa- el aludido lo observó fijamente- De acuerdo, ya no eres el Alfa pero ellos siguen siendo tus betas, así que de todas formas lo eres, sé que ellos estarían orgullosos de que no te rindieras y protegieras Beacon Hills, nuestro hogar.   
-Eso espero… al menos pude hacer algo bien ahora y el Darach no causará problemas…   
-Un momento, Sourwolf- ordenó el castaño acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del moreno y colocó un dedo en su pecho con firmeza- ¿Qué te dije sobre cargar con la culpa del mundo? Ya basta, Derek, si no comienzas a soltar tu pasado, jamás podrá tener un futuro y tu presente seguirá muy sombrío… no me gustaría eso… has pasado por mucho y mereces ser feliz, no quiero que sigas siendo un lobo amargado.   
-Stiles….  
-Seguramente no te hace gracia que un mocoso como yo te diga que hacer… ni siquiera soy un buen ejemplo a seguir- aseguró frotándose la nuca con un risita nerviosa- Sé que las cosas siguen siendo malas para ti, primero el incendio, luego Laura, la locura de Peter, el regreso de Kate Argent, el Kanima, los cazadores torturando a tus betas, Jennifer engañándote, la pérdida de Erika y Boyd… sé que ahora parece que todo solo empeora a cada segundo pero si te das por vencido, jamás sabrás si las cosas podrían haber mejorado. 

Durante largos segundos, ambos se dedican a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro hasta que el castaño es el primero en romper el contacto visual con cierto nerviosismo y se da la vuelta, caminando torpemente hasta la cama pero se enredó con sus propias piernas, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo su mala coordinación y se incorporó molesto hasta que notó la expresión del lobo, quien mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que Stiles jamás ha visto antes, al menos no por causa de él. 

-No te burles de mí, Sourwolf, como yo no tengo tus increíbles reflejos de súper lobo machote, soy propenso a caídas… quizás debí aceptar la propuesta de Peter cuando ofreció morderme- comentó distraídamente, sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando notó la expresión de enfado que tiene el moreno antes de que lo tomen con rudeza por el antebrazo derecho- ¿Derek…?   
-No vuelvas a decir eso, si Peter te hubiera mordido, yo mismo te habría arrancado la cabeza, eres parte de mi manada y no puedes traicionar a tu Alfa, ¿Te quedó claro?- gruñó amenazante y el hijo del sheriff se apresuró en asentir, sorprendido por la reacción contraria.   
-A riesgo de enfadarte más… por ese tiempo… no estábamos en buenos términos… y… técnicamente no éramos manada… e incluso me empotraste contra la puerta de mi cuarto.  
-Eso da igual, no quiero que te conviertas en un lobo, eres una parte importante de la manada siendo humano, gracias a ti recuperé a Cora, con tu plan pudimos entrar al banco y rescatar a Boyd- susurró lo último con un nudo en la garganta.   
-Entiendo, Derek, el punto es que soy genial así y no quieres que cambie, aprecio mucho tus palabras, espero que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que me gruñas o quieras arrancarme la garganta con los dientes- canturreó obteniendo una segunda sonrisita de parte del lobo- ¿Estás ocupado ahora?   
-No, Cora está con Isaac en el Loft y Peter salió a no sé dónde, ya hice mi ronda diaria y todo está en orden, ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad en sus ojos.   
-Bueno, si mi gran Alfa quiere, podemos ver una película, mi papá tiene el turno de noche hoy, así que podemos prepararnos unas grasientas hamburguesas, ¿Te animas, Derek? Es parte de tu responsabilidad pasar tiempo con tus betas, aunque sean humanos y deberías agradecerme que esté alimentándote, seguro que comes por cuatro pero estoy dispuesto a cocinar hasta que te quedes satisfecho.   
-Mmm, está bien, no tengo algo mejor que hacer ahora.   
-Voy a fingir que no me siento ofendido con tus palabras- dijo el castaño entrecerrando los ojos con molestia e iba a agregar algo más cuando una mano se posó en su cabello, acariciándolo despacio.   
-Solo bromeo, Stiles y sí, yo también puedo hacerlo de vez en cuando- afirmó sorprendiendo bastante al dueño de casa- Me gustaría ver una película contigo y las hamburguesas suenan muy bien.   
-Derek…- una gran sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del humano antes de que alzara una mano entusiastamente- ¡Bien! Vamos, Sourwolf, quedarás fascinado con mi comida y ya que has sido bueno conmigo, permitiré que escojas la película que veremos, considéralo un gran honor. 

+++ +++ +++

-Después de esa noche, comenzamos a vernos más seguido… a veces me quedaba en su Loft a dormir, cuando mi papá tenía el turno nocturno… otras, es él quien iba a mi cuarto… esa semana nos acercamos bastante hasta que simplemente se marchó…- terminó de hablar tragando saliva con algo de dificultad. Hay dos situación que está omitiendo completamente, primero por la vergüenza de contarlo a sus amigos y segundo, porque significaría enfrentar de nuevo todos esos sentimientos confusos en su interior. 

Durante varios segundos, todos se quedaron en completo silencio cuando concluyó su relato. No había sido muy detallado pero había ciertas cosas que prefirió guardar para sí mismo. Al pasar el tiempo, sin que alguien hiciera un comentario, ni siquiera Peter, lo cual le pareció algo extraño al ser él quien preguntó, optó por finalizar con el tema y pasar a lo realmente importante de ese momento. 

-La persona que me envió ese sobre, ha estado siguiéndonos hace un tiempo, la foto más antigua es de hace casi dos semanas- señaló en la cual está subiendo al camaro junto al moreno- Derek fue a dejarme a casa después de pasar tiempo en su Loft.   
-¿Qué hay de la mujer que preguntó por Derek en la comisaria?- habló Scott carraspeando un poco.   
-Aún no le he pedido a Danny que haga su magia con el número- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo.   
-Yo puedo hacerlo, no se negará si se lo pido como un favor- intervino Ethan con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante y Stiles observó a su mejor amigo, quien asintió.  
-De acuerdo- buscó en bolso hasta que dio con el papel que consiguió de Parrish y se lo entregó con cierto recelo.   
-Encárgate de eso, Ethan, los demás iremos a la casa Hale, quizás esos sujetos volvieron y captemos un aroma, no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes solo ahora que estás en peligro, nos turnaremos para cuidarte- sentenció el Alfa y la manada asintió.   
-Un momento, yo no quiero una niñera peluda- protestó el hijo del sheriff casi en un puchero- Estaré bien por mi cuenta, puedo protegerme con Mountain Ash, lo que sí agradecería es que me creyeran cuando les digo que Luke, Eliot y Tommy ocultan algo, estoy muy seguro que Luke es uno de los lobos que intentó atacarme en el bosque.  
-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Lydia con curiosidad.   
-Un excelente plan que disipará todas nuestras dudas pero necesito ayuda, la tuya Allison, creo que le gustas a Eliot, además están juntos en el trabajo de biología.   
-No estoy de acuerdo, puede ser peligroso- objetó Isaac frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Si realmente son hombres lobos, pueden lastimarla, así que estaré con ella o simplemente no lo hará.   
-De acuerdo, ignoraré los celos implícitos en esas palabras- señaló Stiles riéndose cuando el beta rubio gruñó mientras la cazadora se sonrojó un poco- Entonces los dos me ayudarán, los demás se mantendrán por los alrededores, si el plan funciona, necesitaremos apoyo con los tres lobos, especialmente el matón de Luke, cada día me recuerda más a Jackson y en menor medida a Peter- el aludido arqueó una ceja sin entender- A veces coloca esa mirada de psicópata tan característica tuya.   
-Cada día entiendo más porque Derek te amenazaba tan seguido, eres insoportable, Stiles, procuraré no matarte mientras tomo la primera guardia cuidándote, tengo la impresión que quieres preguntarme algo ¿Verdad?- afirmó el mayor de los Hale con amplia sonrisa de diversión.   
-Seré yo quien termine matándote, Peter, estoy seguro. 

Luego de que cada uno tuvo una tarea asignada, el castaño se marchó en su jeep en compañía del mayor. Hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntar pero a mitad de la carretera no es una buena opción, así que acelera a fondo para llegar cuanto antes a su hogar, sin embargo, cuando aprieta el freno, la velocidad no disminuye. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el lobo al notar una perturbación en su pulso- ¿Esa de ahí no es tu casa?- señaló cuando pasaron por fuera.   
-Los frenos no funcionan ¡No funcionan!- gritó apretando de nuevo el pedal sin tener éxito- ¡Vamos a morir, Peter! ¡Vamos a morir!   
-Cálmate y conduce a las afueras de la ciudad… Solo hazlo, Stiles, confía en mí- pidió moviéndose con cuidado para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad- Vas a necesitarlo. 

El castaño consiguió llegar hasta la carretera que sale de Beacon Hills y observó sorprendiendo como el mayor trepa hasta la parte delantera del jeep imitando la escena de spiderman dos, cuando Peter Parker detiene el vagón del metro usando su fuerza y varias telarañas e impidiendo que caiga cuando el villano de turno destrozó las vías más adelante. Así se encuentra ahora su tocayo, haciendo uso de su súper fuerza lobuna para ir deteniendo lentamente el auto con sus pies, los cuales no le cabe duda que queden seriamente heridos. 

-¡Aaaahhh!- el humano grita cuando con uno de los movimientos del mayor, el jeep se desvía directo hacia unos árboles- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!   
-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó el lobo al mismo tiempo que se deja caer por completo al suelo, detenido con sus manos la desenfrenada carrera del automóvil al mismo tiempo que sale expulsado contra uno de los árboles violentamente.

“Stiles, despierta”

“Abre los ojos, Stiles”

“No puedes dormir ahora, es peligroso, ellos están aquí” 

“¡Stiles despierta!”

El castaño abrió los ojos abruptamente, con el repentino movimiento, el cinturón se ha ajustado y presiona dolorosamente sobre su torso. Batalla durante largos segundos hasta que consigue liberarse, dando una profunda respiración muy necesaria y descendió del jeep a paso torpe. 

-Peter… ¿Peter?- preguntó aturdido hasta que divisó un cuerpo inerte junto a unos árboles- Oh Dios… ¡Peter!-corrió junto al lobo y se arrodilló a su lado, asustándose al notar la gran cantidad de sangre que brota de su cabeza pero al menos está respirando- Gracias a Dios…- se apresuró en enviarle un mensaje a Scott, ya que ellos están en la casa de los Hale, lo cual queda como a dos kilómetros de su ubicación actual- Resiste, Peter, los refuerzos llegarán pronto, vas a estar bien. 

“No lo estará, Stiles, sus heridas no están cicatrizando, compruébalo” 

El hijo del sheriff se apresuró en obedecer a la voz de Derek y casi suelta un grito al verlo frente a él. Su cabeza sabe que es otra alucinación producto del Nemeton (o al menos es lo que cree) pero eso no impide que su corazón se acelere con la cercanía. Forzándose a salvar al mayor, revisa la herida de la cabeza, la cual efectivamente no está cerrándose. 

-No… ¿Qué hago? Si no comienza a curarse va a morir… ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó entrando en pánico. Los demás tardarían al menos diez minutos en llegar y no sabe si el hombre podrá resistir ese tiempo- Esto es mi culpa… se ofreció a cuidarme y… 

“¡Stiles basta! Tus lamentaciones no lo ayudarán, debes actuar rápido o morirá, concéntrate, Peter depende de ti, ¿Qué sabes de las capacidades curativas de los lobos? Stiles, responde”

-Las heridas de los lobos pueden cicatrizar a gran velocidad, incluso aquellas muy serias desaparecerán al día siguiente…por eso tú no temías lastimar a tus betas cuando los controlabas en luna llena… el dolor es una forma de control…

“Bien, ¿Por qué su herida no está curándose? ¿Qué es diferente en este momento, Stiles?” 

-Mmm… yo… está inconsciente, ¡Peter está inconsciente! Su cuerpo no está sintiendo el dolor en este momento… no está controlándolo… espera, puedo acelerar el proceso causando dolor, tú lo hiciste- señaló observando fijamente al moreno frente a él, quien asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? No tengo la fuerza suficiente para romperle algo… 

“El hospital, Stiles, ¿recuerdas el hospital? Cuando me desmayé en el ascensor y aquella vez cuando Kate me disparó en el brazo, en ambas ocasiones, ¿Qué hiciste?”

-Te golpeé… pero Derek, ¡Casi me rompo la mano al hacerlo!- protestó respirando profundo e intentando mantenerse tranquilo- Además, tú estabas inconsciente, no a punto de morir. 

“Iba a morir con la bala en mi brazo, no lo hice porque tú desesperación me despertó, Stiles, golpéalo, no queda tiempo, ellos están por venir, te han estado siguiendo desde que salieron de la veterinaria”

-Pero yo… ¿Y si no funciona…? Derek… ¿Y si muere…?- susurró lo último al borde de un ataque de pánica hasta que sintió una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando fue a su habitación- Derek…

“Tú mismo lo dijiste, Stiles, ¿Cómo puedes saber si las cosas podrían ser diferentes si te das por vencido? Peter es parte de nuestra manada y…”

-La manada nunca se abandona- completó el castaño respirando profundo y llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del hombre lobo- Lo siento, Peter pero tienes que despertar. 

Bofetada tras bofetada, solo consigue que su palma arda en dolor, sin embargo, la presencia irreal del moreno frente a él, es suficiente para darle la confianza que necesita y cierra el puño al mismo tiempo qua aprieta la mandíbula, dando el primer golpe, seguido de un segundo, tercero y cuarto hasta que escucha un débil quejido. 

“Está funcionando, continua, Stiles, no hay tiempo, ¡Date prisa!” 

No fue hasta el décimo golpe, en que el lobo herido abrió los ojos abruptamente, tosiendo un poco de sangre al mismo tiempo que respira agitado, quejándose por todas las heridas que tiene su cuerpo y ahora el humano si puede apreciar que la de su cabeza cicatriza, lento pero lo está haciendo. 

“Stiles, se están acercando, Peter tardará en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y aún así no es rival para tres betas, ¿Qué harás?” 

-Mierda… tengo que protegerlo hasta que se cure… ¡Mountain Ash! Lo tengo en mi jeep- se levantó corriendo y buscó en la guantera, sacando una bolsa con el polvo gris antes de regresar corriendo junto a su compañero herido- Resiste, Peter, estaremos a salvo aquí. 

Con movimientos rápidos, dibuja un circulo a su alrededor con las cenizas y se permite respirar con calma, al menos durante cinco segundos hasta que escucha potentes rugidos provenientes de entre los árboles. Los demás no llegarán a tiempo y no sabe si realmente se trata solo de lobos o hay algún humano con ellos, quien no tendría problemas en atravesar o peor aún, romper la barrera mágica. 

“Es hora del plan B, Stiles, tú siempre tienes uno”

-Esta vez no, Derek, no hay plan B, ni C… no sé qué hacer… Esperar a los demás parece ser la mejor opción- dijo observando con desesperación al moreno, quien señaló hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que algo a toda velocidad sale de entre los matorrales y el humano cierra el ojo izquierdo, sintiendo el corte que queda en su mejilla, el cual no tarda en sangrar. 

“¿Ahora sí continuarás con el plan B? El Mountain Ash repele a los lobos, todo lo demás puede entrar, debes buscar otra forma de protegerte, Stiles, ellos te quieren a ti, úsalo a tu favor” 

-Ayúdame… dijiste que estarías a mi lado, protegiéndome… ahora te necesito, Derek…- las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de abandonar sus parpado cuando entonces observó algo familiar al otro lado de la carretera- Ese camino… Derek- el aludido asintió con una sonrisa y en ese momento comprendió cual es el plan de respaldo al que se refiere- Bien… quédate aquí, Peter, los demás llegaran pronto- pidió centrándose en el mayor de los Hale, quien lo mira fijamente, jadeando un poco por el dolor- Yo me haré cargo de ellos, más te vale estar recuperado cuando regrese. 

Debe esperar el momento preciso en que sus atacantes estén distraídos para moverse, ya que no es rival contra la velocidad de un beta. No está muy segundo de como identificará ese momento hasta que un gruñido lo hace voltear, encontrándose con el gran lobo negro que vio en su sueño, aunque ahora sus ojos son verdes grisáceos. En solo un segundo sus miradas se conectan y cuando el animal se tensa, dándole la espalda, sabe que es la oportunidad que espera, así que sale corriendo del círculo de Mountain Ash, siguiendo al Alfa en una desenfrenada carrera por su vida. 

Puede sentir los pasos rápidos que lo siguen y de vez en cuando los gruñidos. En varias ocasiones, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al tropezar con piedras o ramas pero no es momento para hacer gala de su torpeza, porque un solo error le puede costar la vida y aunque sabe que el lobo que lo guía frente a él no es real, no quiere fallarle cuando le está ayudando a escapar. Al cabo de unos minutos el camino comienza a parecerle familiar, sin embargo eso no es posible, porque fue otra ruta la que siguió hacia el Nemeton cuando ocurrió todo el asunto del Darach, entonces… 

-¿Por qué… estoy aquí?- preguntó acercándose lentamente hasta el tronco del árbol mágico y se sobresaltó al escuchar unos aullidos- Oh no… 

Es tal como su último sueño, se encuentra en medio del bosque, a los pies del Nemeton mientras el enemigo lo rodea. Al no encontrar señales de Derek, se deja caer de rodillas, entendiendo que no tiene escapatoria y se acurruca contra los restos del árbol, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y los aullidos furiosos se hicieron más audibles, al igual que los pasos rápidos que se dirigen a él. 

-Derek…- susurra cubriéndose la cabeza cuando sintió una extraña brisa mientras escucha algo caer unos centímetros delante de él y un poderoso rugido rompió la quietud de la noche. 

Stiles tardó varios segundos en ser capaz de controlar su pánico hasta que se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose con el gran lobo negro que lo está protegiendo, igual que en su sueño y los sonidos de unos pasos alejándose, le permitieron respirar más tranquilo. ¿Cómo es posible que algo no real pueda manifestarse como si fuera real? Cuando el animal se acerca a él, se atreve a estirar la mano, sintiendo claramente la suavidad del pelaje negro. 

-No es posible… tú no estás aquí… no eres mi Derek…- dijo volteándose al Nemeton y colocó una mano sobre él- Gracias por salvarme… no entiendo por qué estás ayudándome… o… Deaton dijo que la oscuridad puede entrar en nuestro corazón al realizar el ritual pero esto no es oscuridad… sé que tienes algo que ver en lo que me está pasando… sin embargo, también siento que es algo más, algo entre Derek y yo…   
“¿Y qué haces cuando tienes dudas, Stiles?” preguntó esa familiar voz al mismo tiempo que unas manos se afirman en sus hombros.   
-Investigo hasta resolverlas- respondió cerrando los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encuentra completamente solo. 

No sabe exactamente el tiempo que estuvo ahí, disfrutando de esa calma y seguridad hasta que escuchó los gritos de la manada. Con una última palmadita se despedido del tronco del Nemeton antes de incorporarse, observando a Scott e Isaac que llegando corriendo a su lado en su forma de beta. 

-¡Stiles! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó su mejor amigo rodeándolo varias veces para asegurarse que no está herido, al menos no por lobos sobrenaturales.   
-Tranquilo, estoy bien, un poco adolorido por el accidente en el jeep, ¿Y Peter? Estaba muy mal… por unos segundos pensé que no lo conseguiría…- susurró estremeciéndose con el recuerdo.   
-No te preocupes, no te librarás de mí fácilmente- aseguró el mayor de los Hale, acercándose a ellos en compañía de Aiden- ¿Tú estás bien, cachorro? Hiciste algo muy peligroso.   
-No soy tan débil como piensas- se quejó haciendo morritos.   
-Lo sé, por algo te ofrecí la mordida cuando fui un Alfa, me hubiera encantado tenerte como mi beta, que lastima- se lamentó con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿Qué sucedió, Stiles? Estoy seguro que te escuché hablando solo…   
-¿Volviste a ver a Derek?- preguntó Scott con preocupación en su mirada.   
-Sí, gracias a él esos pulgosos no me usaron como su juguete masticable… fue gracias a él que supe cómo ayudarte, Peter… él me mostró el camino hasta aquí y me salvó…  
-Lo sabemos- afirmó Isaac con una mueca extraña en su rostro antes de intercambiar miradas con los demás lobos- Todos escuchamos el rugido, Stiles, todos escuchamos a Derek… ¿Qué está pasando?   
-Fue el Nemeton- señaló el hijo del sheriff lo que los demás piensan también- Creo que tengo una idea de lo que está ocurriendo pero necesito confirmarlo antes de contárselos, ¿De acuerdo?- los cuatro lobos asintieron- Bien, ahora, ¿Quién me llevará a casa? Necesito desmayarme y mi cama sería el lugar perfecto. 

Los cinco caminaron de regreso hasta el jeep de Stiles, en donde éste llamó a una grúa para que fuera a buscarlo, ya que tendrá que llevar a su querido bebé al taller a reparar los frenos cortados. En cuanto descubrieran quienes son el trio de betas, va a destrozarles la cara a golpes. Después de asegurarle a Scott que estaría bien en compañía de Peter y le avisaría de inmediato si algo ocurre, el Alfa se marchó con los lobos para revisar los alrededores, con la esperanza de captar algún olor o encontrar una pista. 

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó observando al mayor de reojo, quien se mantiene de brazos cruzados, afirmando contra la puerta del jeep.   
-Perfecto, cien por ciento curado, Stiles, gracias por ayudarme… antes de que esos sujetos fueran por ti, uno de ellos intentó atacarme pero el círculo que hiciste me protegió hasta que llegaron los demás.  
-Me alegra saberlo, ahora que no estás en plan espeluznante como cuando eres Alfa, podemos llevarnos bien-afirmó con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.   
-No sé dónde está Derek, acompañé a mis sobrinos hasta california y luego nos separamos… necesitaba mi tiempo a solas- explicó manteniendo la vista al frente.   
-¿Entonces por qué volviste? No me malentiendas, me alegra que estés aquí y gracias a ti no terminé estrellándome contra los árboles.   
-Mmm, vi las fotografías que enviaste por el grupo, recuerda que yo también estoy ahí en modo fantasma… no volví solo para ayudar, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que te lleves tan bien con Derek, no lo he visto sonreír con esa sinceridad desde antes del incendio… ¿Sabes? Él estuvo actuando muy raro la semana antes de que nos marcháramos, incluso discutió con Cora por algo que no quisieron contarme pero creo que fue por eso, así que cuando vi las fotografías, quizás pasó algo entre ustedes que tú no has querido contar a los demás- esas palabras hicieron que el menor se colocara muy nervioso y el lobo captó el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco-Lo suponía, no tienes que decírmelo ahora pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, Stiles, no solo a mí, sino que a toda la manada, si esos betas buscan a Derek, podrían haber ido con cualquiera, sin embargo te escogieron a ti y estoy seguro que eso no es azar, así que ten mucho cuidado. 

El hijo del sheriff asintió dándole la razón. Después de lo de hoy, le quedó claro que hay algo más pasando, que los sueños y alucinaciones con el moreno, no son producto del Nemeton, sino que de otra cosa que desconoce pero va a descubrir a como dé lugar.   
Al cabo de casi un ahora consigue llegar a casa, yendo directamente al cuarto y dejándose caer sobre su amada cama. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz por abrazar su almohada. Como pudo se quitó los zapatos, acurrucándose bajo las tapas y soltando un gemidito de satisfacción. No fue hasta escuchar una risa que recordó que no está solo. 

-Estoy muerto, Peter, dormiré hasta que llegue mi papá, no tienes que quedarte, debes estar cansado también- señaló abriendo un ojo para mirar al mayor.   
-Me quedaré hasta que llegue el sheriff, además dijiste que protegerías la casa con Mountain Ash, así que te despertaré en unas dos horas, comienza a dormir- ordenó al mismo tiempo que va a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, tomando el libro de química que encuentra.   
-Como quieras pero no te quejes si te aburres- respondió acomodándose casi entre ronroneos por lo a gusto que está-En el refrigerador hay comida por si tienes hambre… puedes calentar lo que quedó de la cena de ayer… no es por presumir pero soy genial en la cocina… ¿Peter?   
-Dime- soltó distraídamente mientras busca con la mirada algo con que entretenerse.   
-¿Crees que Derek… ha visto las fotografías que les envié?- preguntó con la voz pastosas por el cansancio y el sueño que lo reclama poco a poco.   
-No lo sé, intenté llamarlo después de eso pero no respondió y Cora tampoco, nadie sabe en donde estarán ahora o que harán- dijo colocándose de pie con un suspiro- No te preocupes, Stiles, vamos a resolver esto, estoy seguro que Derek regresará, le guste o no, su hogar está aquí, en Beacon Hills, siempre regresaremos.   
-Eso espero… quiero patear a ese maldito Sourwolf por largarse de esa forma…   
-Jajajaja, Oh Stiles, tú lo que quieres es otra cosa, acéptalo de una vez porque eres muy evidente- canturreó el mayor con diversión- Iré a asaltar tu refrigerador, aprovecha de descasar. 

El castaño quería contradecir los dichos de Peter pero todas las emociones del día lo han dejado agotado, así que cierra los ojos para permitirle a su cuerpo descansar. Tiene mucho por investigar y descubrir cuando despierte. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles se asomó a mirar por la ventana de su habitación con un suspiro. Pronto se haría de noche y la luna llena se alzaría en todo su esplendor en el cielo. Había pasado casi un mes desde que los estudiantes nuevos llegaron al instituto pero todavía no ha conseguido probarles a los demás que son hombres lobos. Por algún u otro motivo, algo interfiere en sus planes. Por otra parte, aún no ha podido encontrar algo útil sobre lo que le sucede. Ha leído casi todos los libros que tiene Deaton y ahora ha comenzado con los de la reserva personal de Peter. 

-Esto apesta…- se quejó bajando afirmando los brazos en el marco de la ventana mientras observa su teléfono, específicamente una fotografía, la única, que tiene con el moreno- Derek… ¿Qué demonios esperas para aparecer? 

+++ +++ +++

Hace un mes y once días… 

Stiles se presentó de improviso en el Loft, tal como lleva haciendo desde la semana pasada o viceversa, cuando el moreno va a su habitación entrando por la ventana sin siquiera llamar primero, lo cual le ha provocado varios sustos. 

-¡Hola, Sourwolf! Me enteré que estarías solito y vine a hacerte compañía- canturreó recorriendo el gran piso con curiosidad, ya que está desierto- ¿Derek?- sabe de buena fuente que Cora ha salido de compras con Lydia, “cosas de mujeres”, como se excusaron cuando les preguntó y Peter, por lo usual no está en el Loft hasta tarde, por eso aprovechó de venir a almorzar con el lobo- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? 

Un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta lo sobresaltó, tragó saliva con fuerza y después de dejar la bolsa con la comida (preparada por él) sobre el sillón negro, se dirigió hasta la escalera de caracol con nerviosismo. Está muy seguro que sus desenfrenados latidos se deben escuchar hasta las mansión de los Hale. Con cautela recorre el pasillo, dando un vistazo rápido en la habitación de Cora antes de dirigirse a la siguiente puerta, la cual es el baño. 

-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Sourwolf, eres tú? No es divertido asustar a un pobre humano, me vas a provocar un infarto- advirtió tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- ¿Derek…? 

Una especie de gruñido se dejó oír del otro y por unos instantes pensó que el moreno está transformado, tal vez perdió el control o alguien entró al Loft, ya que la puerta está abierta. Más que nunca deseó tener su amado bate al lado y rápidamente buscó algo que usar como arma, sin encontrarlo. 

-Maldición, Sourwolf… ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan austero con tu casa?- se quejó retrocediendo despacio, con la intención de huir y llamar a los demás pero en cuanto dio la vuelta, chocó contra algo muy duro, estando a punto de caer al suelo.   
-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!- gritó cerrando los ojos cuando sintió una mano en la cadera y lanzó golpes a ciegas.   
-¡Basta, Stiles!- lo detuvo esa familiar voz.   
-¿Derek…?- preguntó abriendo un ojo primero antes de hacerlo con el otro y esbozó una gran sonrisa- ¡Jamás he estado tan feliz de verte, Sourwolf!- el aludido arqueó una ceja gruñendo- ¡Hay alguien o algo en el baño!  
-¿Y dónde más quieres que lo tenga cuando debo bañarlo?- replicó apartándolo con un suspiro y fue hacia la puerta, cambiando de mano la bolsa que sostiene- No te esperaba por aquí hoy, ven, puedes ayudarme con esto.   
-¿Con qué?- se asomó a mirar en el umbral y descubrió que la súper amenaza que estuvo a punto de hacer que orinara sus pantalones, no es nada más ni nada menos que el perro de Lydia- ¿Por qué está aquí?   
-Cuando vino a buscar a Cora, ambas decidieron ir a una tienda que no entendí muy bien de que era y se prohíben los animales, así que me la encargaron a mí por un par de horas, por supuesto que ninguna se tomó la molestia de preguntarme- explicó rodando los ojos con molestia- Lydia dejó una lista de cosas que debo hacer, alimentarla, bañarla y después sacarla a pasear.   
-¿De verdad aceptaste? Jajajaja, no te imagino haciendo esto, Derek- señaló con diversión antes de tomar al canino en brazos- Hola, bonita, nos vamos a divertir mucho con Sourwolf, pueden jugar a perseguirse la cola, será muy, ¡Auch!- se quejó el humano cuando le dio una palmada en la nuca- Eso me dolió, idiota.   
-Entonces deja de burlarte de mí, la única razón por la que hago esto, es porque de lo contrario tendré que soportar las quejas de Lydia y Cora.   
-Oh, no quieres que tu hermanita se enfade contigo ¿Verdad? Sabía que bajo esa fachada de malote que siempre tienes, hay una ternurita- se burló picándole las costillas con un dedo y volvieron a darle un golpe en la nuca- ¡Auch! ¡Deja de hacer eso, Sourwolf! Te voy a denunciar por maltrato. 

Después de bañar y secar a la mascota de la pelirroja, los tres bajaron al primer piso, en donde observó como el moreno vacía un sobre de comida de perro sobre un tiesto rosado para luego colocarle un poco de agua fresca al lado. Stiles quería burlarse un poco de él pero prefirió no hacerlo, es mejor que no tiente su suerte, así que fue por dos platos para repartir la comida, arroz con pollo y sirvió dos jugos. 

-Vamos a comer, Sourwolf- dijo entregándole el almuerzo.   
-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó el mayor manteniendo la vista al frente- Has pasado bastante tiempo conmigo… ¿Ya no sales con Scott o se pelearon?   
-Claro que no, estamos bien… ¿Y por qué supones que solo estoy contigo porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer? Eso sería muy cruel, tú no eres mi última opción de con quien pasar el rato- objetó bastante molesto y el lobo se giró a él, analizando sus palabras con cautela- Pensé que ahora somos amigos… y los amigos pasan tiempo juntos, si estoy aquí es porque no me apetece estar en algún otro lugar o con alguien más… yo me divierto contigo, Derek, ahora que pasamos la fase en donde me gruñes o quieres arrancarme el cuello, podemos hacer cosas juntos, al menos a mí me gusta… a menos que te esté molestando al venir aquí… lo siento…- se disculpó bajando la cabeza con tristeza.   
-No me molestas, Stiles, lo siento, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy con alguien solo por pasar el rato… había olvidado que puede ser divertido- confesó sonrojándose ligeramente al mismo tiempo que carraspea, con la intención de ocultarlo.   
-Derek, gracias, me alegra saber que no te molesto- dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios y se percató de la forma en que lo observa el moreno- Sé que a veces puedo ser bastante irritante, especialmente porque no me callo, así que agradezco que hagas un esfuerzo conmigo.   
-Stiles, no me estoy forzando a estar contigo, es cierto que eres algo irritante a veces, sobre todo cuando me colocas esos apodos ridículos pero me agradas, realmente me agradas- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al humano, siendo ahora su turno de sonrojarse.

El castaño quería decir algo pero siente un nudo en la garganta después de las palabras tan honestas del lobo. Sabe que le ha costado horrores ser así de sincero, por eso está muy feliz de escucharlo. Durante varios segundos, se queda con la mirada perdida en esos bonitos ojos. Stiles nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero hace mucho tiempo que encuentra atractivo al señor gruñón frente a él, no está ciego para no ver lo evidente. No sabe con exactitud quien es él que hace el primer movimiento pero cuando vuelve a ser consciente, sus labios están presionando sobre los contrarios. Sus ojos automáticamente se cierran para disfrutar del contacto. Ese es el mejor que ha recibido, si lo compara con dos anteriores, aunque el de Lydia no cuenta del todo porque fue para detener un ataque de pánico. Cuando se separan, no pude detener el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se prepara a huir, convencido de que ahora si le arrancaran la garganta pero una mano en su camiseta se lo impide antes de que vuelvan a besarlo durante un tiempo indefinido. 

-Wow, eres perfecto, Derek… no hay una sola cosa que se te de mal- comenta con un sonrisa nerviosa.   
-Vamos a almorzar- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que provocó que el corazón del castaño latiera con mayor fuerza y solo se limitó a asentir. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, el lobo fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya que tendrían que sacar a pasear a la perrita. Al regresar, Stiles lo observó embobado, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados que no dejan mucho a la imaginación y la camisa azul oscuro que le compró ayer en el centro comercial. Se levantó a paso torpe, estando a punto de caer al sillón antes de acercarse. 

-Vaya, te queda muy bien, no volveré a criticar tu gusto en ropa, aunque con el cuerpo que tienes, cualquier cosa luce estupendo en ti- se quejó fingiendo resignación antes de ir por la correa del animal pero se detiene a medio camino, regresando junto al lobo-Esto te puede parecer ridículo, aunque en mi defensa, es algo que hago con mis amigos, así que… si no te molesta, ¿Nos tomamos una foto?- pidió sacando su teléfono anhelante- Por favor, por favor, por favor, será un recuerdo, por fa— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando cubrieron su boca.   
-Bien, solo tómala pronto y vamos.   
-¡Genial! 

Se apresuró en colocar la cámara y se pegó al cuerpo del mayor, pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras sus mejillas se tocan. Stiles sabe que el beta no es ávido a sonreír, así que ni siquiera se molesta en pedírselo, ya es más que suficiente con que aceptara sacarse una fotografía juntos. 

-¡Listo!- celebra apresurándose en revisarla y descubre con grata sorpresa que el moreno mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Es perfecta, gracias, Derek.   
-De nada, ahora vamos- dijo algo brusco pero el menor se percató que está ligeramente avergonzado.   
-Claro, Sourwolf, como órdenes. 

+++ +++ +++

El hijo del sheriff esbozó una sonrisa con la fotografía en su teléfono. Había sido un día divertido cuando lo tomó, sin mencionar que ese el primer beso que compartió con el hombre lobo, tal vez ese fue el momento en que su relación dio otro giro inesperado hasta llegar a la noche previa en que desapareció. 

-¡Stiles!- el grito de Scott lo sacó del rumbo deprimente al que lo llevan sus recuerdos y observó hacia la puerta, en donde lo vio junto a Isaac. 

Esa noche de luna llena y después de la advertencia del Derek que se aparecía frente a él, habían tomado la determinación de pasar aquella noche todos juntos en la estación de trenes abandonada, por supuesto que a su padre le mintió diciendo que esa noche hay pijamada solo para hombres en la casa McCall. Se apresuró en tomar su bolso de la cama y se lo colocó en la espalda al mismo tiempo que baja corriendo las escaleras, dejando una nota en el refrigerador a su padre, en donde le recuerda que estará con Scott y que la cena debe calentar la comida que ha preparado para él. 

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el beta de pelo rubio con curiosidad.   
-Sí, aunque no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto, me gustaría dormir un poco y el suelo no es cómodo- se quejó subiendo a su jeep junto a los dos lobos.   
-Es por tu seguridad- protestó su mejor amigo con un suspiro olisqueando el ambiente-¿Trajiste Mountain Ash?   
-Sí, por mi seguridad, te recuerdo que estaré solo con cuatro, no, cinco lobos en plena luna llena, confío en ustedes pero no en los gemelos del mal y Peter se ha ganado el beneficio de la duda después de salvarme-afirmó colocando un poco de música para amenizar el viaje- ¿Ya pudieron encontrar a la mujer que busca a Derek? 

Después de que Ethan consiguió la ayuda de Danny para identificar al propietario del número de teléfono, una mujer llamada Amelia Carson, quien figura con residencia en Idaho y extrañamente, no más información sobre ella en el sistema, ni tarjetas de crédito o alguna dirección resiente, así que hasta el momento solo pueden confiar en que cometa un error o que los lobos capten algún aroma sospechoso. 

-Nada- respondió Scott apretando la mandíbula con molestia.   
-Tú plan con los estudiantes nuevos tampoco ha dado resultados, ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Isaac observándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.   
-Pensé que Eliot caería con Allison pero fue iluso de mi parte, deben olfatear el acónito en ella, no serán tan descuidados, así que haré el primer movimiento con Tommy, la próxima semana nos juntaremos en mi casa a hacer un trabajo, colocaré acónito en cada puerta y ventana, si no puede salir, ya sabemos que es.   
-Estarás encerrado con él, no voy a permitirlo- protestó el Alfa con los ojos rojos.   
-Si es un hombre lobo, sabrá de inmediato si hay alguien más en la casa, mi papá cubrirá dos turnos ese día, así que no habrá problemas, además… no lo sé, si él hubiera querido hacerme daño, ha tenido muchas oportunidades, no es la primera vez que estaremos a solas… sé que algo oculta y si lo pienso con detenimiento, solo uno de los tres lobos que me persigue ha sido amenazante, él podría estar actuando por influencia de Luke, ese idiota no pierde ocasión de molestarme, si no hubiera sido porque Peter fue a buscarme al instituto para entregarme un libro, me habría golpeado en los vestuarios y hace dos días no quería dejarme salir del baño, si no hubiera sido por ti, Scott, estoy seguro que las cosas habrían ido muy mal.   
-Es cierto, a mí tampoco me agrada ese sujeto, es muy notoria su hostilidad hacia Stiles- afirmó Isaac arrugando la nariz.   
-Ten cuidado, Scotty, estás por perder el puesto de amigo fiel- canturreó el castaño con diversión. 

Luego de veinte minutos, llegaron hasta la estación de trenes abandonada, en donde ya se encuentra el par de gemelos y Peter, quien está hojeando un libro distraídamente. Stiles sabe que tendrán una larga, larga noche por delante, así que les propuso a todos jugar a las cartas para pasar el tiempo hasta que les diera sueño y sacó lo aperitivos que trajo, papas fritas y algunos refrescos. 

-¡Soy el mejor!-Celebró Isaac cuando ganó por tercera vez en el póquer.   
-¡Estás haciendo trampa!- Acusó Stiles haciendo morritos antes de mirar a los demás- ¡Todos aquí están haciendo trampa! ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Cada vez que tengo una buena mano, se retiran, ¡Están usando sus sentidos lobunos!  
-Jajajaja, hasta que por fin te diste cuenta, cachorro- se burló Peter, dándole un empujoncito en un costado, ya que está a su lado.   
-Quiero más papas- se quejó Aiden tomando el bolso del hijo del sheriff y humeó en él hasta que sacó algo- ¿Y esto? ¿Necesitas un peluche para dormir?  
-¡Dámelo!- se lo arrebató estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo puso entre sus cosas. Tal vez sí, desde que lo encontró en la mansión y supo que tiene el aroma de Derek, lo mantiene muy cerca, especialmente cuando duerme, de algún modo le da tranquilidad.   
-¿Por qué tienes eso?- preguntó Peter entrecerrando los ojos antes de tomar el peluche de lobo con una nostálgica sonrisa- Recuerdo esto, fuimos a una feria todos juntos… había un juego de tiro al blanco y Talia ganó un premio para Cora, Laura comenzó a hacer un berrinche y Derek ganó este para ella, pensé que se había perdido en el incendio también.   
-Mmm… lo encontré en una de las habitaciones, cuando me atacaron esos sujetos… ¿Quieres quedártelo?- preguntó por mera cortesía.   
-No, técnicamente es de Derek, él lo ganó y tú lo estás cuidando por él ahora, vaya, incluso arreglaste las costuras, muy buen trabajo, Stiles- lo felicitó sin un ápice de burla y se lo entregó- Cuídalo muy bien ¿De acuerdo?   
-Sí, lo haré. 

Pasada la una de la madrugada, el castaño se tendió en el suelo, usando su mochila como almohada mientras mantiene el peluche contra su pecho. Por unos segundos había considerado traer las esposas pero al estar con cuatro lobos, lo detendrían antes de que saliera sonámbulo de ahí, así que después de dar vueltas varias veces, terminó quedándose profundamente dormido. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles apresuró sus pasos a través del bosque, sentía que alguien lo llama con desesperación y debía ir a su lado lo antes posible. Al cabo de unos minutos, las ruinas de la mansión Hale se alzan frente a él y se detiene frente a la puerta, colocando la mano en la manija. 

-Puedes entrar- dijo una voz del otro lado y el menor obedeció con cautela, ya que no logra reconocer de quien se trata.   
-¿Derek?- pregunta ingresando con cuidado- ¿Qué…?- susurra al descubrir que el interior no es como lo recuerda, no hay pisos agujerados, tampoco paredes caídas, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el incendio.   
-Derek no se encuentra aquí ahora, no regresará por un tiempo- afirmó una voz y alzó la vista, encontrándose con una mujer desconocida que le dedica una sonrisa- Hola, Stiles, por fin nos conocemos.   
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Esto… esto es un sueño ¿Verdad? Estoy soñando otra vez- bajó la vista hacia abajo para contar sus dedos pero una suave mano lo detuvo- ¿Qué…?   
-He querido conocerte y me alegra poder hacerlo, soy Talia Hale- se presentó acercándose con una sonrisa.   
-La… mamá de Derek…- susurró tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- Tú… se supone que estás muerta… ¿Cómo es que…?   
-Eso no importa, Stiles, hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no creo que debamos desaprovecharla ¿Verdad?- señaló tomándolo por la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír- Mi hijo escogió muy bien.   
-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas… o sea habla?- se corrigió siendo formal.   
-Está bien si me tuteas, ven- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. El castaño la siguió con curiosidad. Si eso no es un sueño, o al menos no del todo, significa que es obra del Nemeton pero no entiende por qué está hablando con Talia. 

La mujer se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y lo observó un momento para luego entrar. Por unos segundos esperó encontrar todo consumido por el fuego o en ruinas, como el modelo actual pero no fue así, todo está como supone que fue antes del incendio y recorre el lugar con lentitud, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Es el cuarto de Derek?- pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.   
-Sí, así lucía antes de que todo se quemara pero esta no es la conversación que deberíamos tener- respondió acercándose a la ventana- ¿Sabes por qué esos lobos te buscan?   
-Para llegar a Derek, por alguna razón que desconozco, creen que yo sé dónde está… ¿Tú sabes por qué me buscan?- Talia se giró hacia él antes de caminar a una repisa, en donde tomó un libro con cubierta azul oscura.   
-Necesitas esto, Stiles y pronto- se lo enseñó segundos antes de que desapareciera de sus manos al mismo tiempo que la habitación recupera su estado deteriorado posterior al incendio- Tienes que salir de aquí, él ya viene.   
-¿Quién? ¿Y que hay en ese libro? Respóndeme por favor- pidió escuchando un fuerte ruido a su derecha pero no logra ver algo- ¿Qué está pasando?   
-Me alegra haberte conocido, Stiles, por favor cuida de mi hijo, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por él… dile que lo amo- pidió acortando la distancia entre ellos y colocó una mano cubriendo sus ojos- ¡Despierta, Stiles! 

+++ +++ +++

-¡Despierta Stiles!- gritó una voz que provocó que el castaño se incorporara abruptamente. Tardó varios segundos en orientarse y reconocer que está en las ruinas de la mansión Hale.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?- preguntó quedando de rodillas y reparó en la presencia de su mejor amigo, quien lo observa muy preocupado- ¿Scott? Pensé que iban a evitar que caminara dormido.   
-¿No lo recuerdas? Nos encerraste en Mountain Ash, lo colocaste en la salida, de no ser porque Scott pudo forzar la barrera, seguiríamos allá- explicó Aiden escudriñándolo con la mirada y en ese momento, el menor reparó en la presencia de los demás lobos, además del hecho de que está al pie de la escalera.   
-Oh… lo siento, no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, solo… tuve un sueño- dijo colocándose de pie con la ayuda del Alfa de la manada- Pero no era con Derek, quien estaba aquí dentro era—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando algo a toda velocidad fue directo hacia él pero Isaac lo cubrió con su cuerpo, gruñendo de dolor al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo. El par de gemelos cambia a su forma de beta para enfrentar a su atacante mientras Peter revisa la herida de bala en un costado de la espalda del rubio. 

-Es acónito- declaró intercambiando una mirada con el moreno, quien hizo brillar sus ojos rojos- Ustedes quédense aquí, Peter cuida de ambos- ordenó antes de marcharse corriendo al exterior a apoyar a los dos hombres lobos.   
-Esto te va a doler- dijo el mayor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al castaño para que sujete al herido- debo sacar la bala.   
-¡Espera!- lo detuvo el adolescente de pelo rizado jadeando despacio- No puedo moverme… esto… es como el veneno del Kanima, no puedo mover mi cuerpo.   
-¡¿Y dónde demonios consiguieron eso?!- replicó Stiles al mismo tiempo que un segundo objeto a toda velocidad se acercó a ellos- ¡Cuidado, Peter!- gritó abalanzándose sobre el mayor y ambos quedaron sobre Isaac mientras la bala atravesó una pared- Mierda, ¿Que vamos a hacer? Si nos tocan con una de esas cosas se acabó- afirmó el castaño atemorizado con el pensamiento.   
-Peter… tienes que llevarte a Stiles- pidió el beta paralizado con seriedad- Esos lobos harán lo que sea necesario para llegar a él, tienes que protegerlo, por favor.   
-No te dejaremos- protestó el hijo del sheriff angustiado antes de revisar sus bolsillos, sacando una bolsa pequeña de tela- Llevémoslo arriba, nos protegeremos en una de las habitaciones, no podrán dispararnos si no estamos a tiro.   
-De acuerdo, vamos- lo apoyó el mayor tomando el brazos al rubio. 

Los tres fueron hasta el cuarto en que anteriormente Stiles se refugió y huyó por la ventana. Se apresuró en crear una barrera, cubriendo la ventana y la puerta antes de observar a los dos miembros de su manada con pesar, ya que es a él a quien están buscando, por lo cual no es justo que ellos resulten heridos en el proceso. Un aullido lo saca de sus pensamientos y se apresura en asomar a la ventana junto con Peter. 

-¿Lo reconoces?- preguntó con preocupación, desde esa distancia, solo alcanza a ver una silueta inmóvil entre la arbole.   
-Es Aiden, han lastimado a su hermano, debe estar paralizado por el veneno del Kanima. 

Stiles apretó los puños con fuerza cuando algo a toda velocidad se dirigió dentro de la casa y escucharon un gran estruendo abajo, lo que le dio a entender que acababan de tumbar la puerta. Unos pasos rápidos suben por las escaleras y antes de que pueda escuchar algo más, es jalado por la muñeca derecha, siendo aventando al suelo mientras Peter lo cubre con su cuerpo cuando las primeras balas atraviesan la puerta.

“¿Esto es todo, Stiles? ¿Ni siquiera vas a defenderte?” 

El castaño se giró hacia la ventana, descubriendo que Derek se encuentra ahí, de brazos cruzados, la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, en un claro gesto de enfado mezclado con ¿Decepción? No, no quería que el moreno lo observara de esa forma, no después de todo lo que pasaron esa última semana y dos días, específicamente, juntos. El lobo caminó hacia él, ganándose en cuclillas mientras ladea un poco la cabeza. 

“¿Qué harás ahora? Scott y Aiden están ocupados con los otros dos lobos, el Mountain Ash no los protegerá de las balas, ¿Cuál es el plan, Stiles?”   
-No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!- gritó observando fijamente al ex Alfa e ignorando la mirada confusa que le dirigió Peter.   
“Stiles, si algo me has demostrado desde que nos conocimos, es que eres el de los planes brillantes, a veces algo peligrosos pero efectivos, así que mantén tu cabeza fría y piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora?   
-Hay que encargarnos del lobo tras la puerta, Sé que Scott puede con los otros dos de afuera- respondió recibiendo un asentimiento en señal de aprobación- No tenemos armas y ese sujeto tiene balas con veneno de Kanima.   
“Tú también tienes una ventaja, Stiles, sabes que es lo que buscan, entonces”  
-Debo aprovecharlo- completó afirmando sus manos en el suelo antes de observar a su alrededor- ¿Por qué escogiste este cuarto, Derek? No fue solo porque en el pasado te perteneció ¿Verdad? Si seguiste en esta casa, es porque querías estar cerca de tu familia, de sus olores, regresaste cuando pasó lo de Laura, entonces ¿Por qué no—?- guardó silencio abruptamente y bajó la cabeza mientras uno de sus dedos golpetea la madera quemada.   
“Ya sabes que hacer ¿Verdad? Entonces no pierdas más tiempo, Stiles” 

El moreno se desvaneció frente a él y se giró a observar a Peter, quien entrecerró los ojos antes de negar despacio. No podía explicarle su plan, sin arriesgarse a que su atacante tras la puerta lo oyera, así que solo tendrá que confiar en calcular bien los tiempo y predecir las reacciones del enemigo con la mayor exactitud posible. Buscó en sus bolsillo hasta dar con el celular, tecleando algo a toda prisa y se lo entregó al Hale, quien lo leyó con cautela antes de asentir con resignación. 

-Lo siento, Peter pero tengo que hacerlo o todos vamos a morir, ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó al mismo tiempo que simula lanzar algo con su malo y el lobo aúlla adolorido, debe admitir que la reacción ingenua del rubio ayuda bastante a hacer todo creíble.   
-¡Stiles, no! ¡No lo hagas! 

El castaño se apresura en salir por la ventana, sosteniéndose con cuidado de las tablas quemadas que forman la pared y camina por la cornisa hasta la ventana siguiente, deteniendo unos segundos a observar lo que ocurre en los alrededores. Scott está manteniendo a raya a uno de los betas mientras que Aiden se hace cargo del otro, quien apenas lo ve, suelta un rugido y esa es su señal para continuar avanzando hasta llegar a la última ventana de ese lado, entrando con rapidez. 

-Cuando salgamos de esta, te juro que voy a patear tu peludo trasero, Derek, lo juro- dijo yendo hasta la puerta y alcanzó a agacharse al escuchar un disparo- Oh Mierda… 

Apresuró en paso hasta llegar al último cuarto del lado contrario de la puerta principal, tomando el pomo de la puerta que se trabó al girarlo. Eso no estaba dentro del plan original. Unos gruñidos lo hicieron voltear, percatándose que el hombre lobo va directo hacia él a través del oscuros pasillo y cuando piensa que por fin podrá ver su rostro gracias a un haz de luz que se cuela por unos agujeros en el techo, que al menos en esa parte se mantiene aún intacto, nota que lleva una máscara en su rostro, la cual la cubre casi por completo, a excepción de la boca, en donde los colmillos asoman con fiereza. 

-Oh por Dios…- susurró embistiendo la puerta cada vez más desesperado- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!- un rugido fue todo lo que obtuvo al mismo tiempo que corre hacia él mientras sus ojos brillan amarillos- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Cuando tan solo está a medio metro de él, la puerta por fin cede y no duda en saltar dentro, sin soltar la manija. Tal como tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar desde abajo, el piso de esa habitación ha cedido por las llamas o el daño que estás causaron, lo cual lo deja colgando precariamente mientras que el desconocido caer estruendosamente sobre los restos de escombro del piso inferior, enterrándose un palo que atraviesa el costado de su abdomen y lo hace aullar de dolor. 

-¡Stiles!- lo llama Peter dándose prisa en sostenerlo de la mano para subirlo.   
-Uufff… gracias, eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y respiró profundo pero su calma duró muy poco.   
-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho hasta ahora!- lo regañó de improviso el mayor, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria por los brazos- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si la puerta cede también?! ¡¿Te detuviste a pensar un poco en todas las cosas que pudieron salir mal?!  
-Peter… de acuerdo, lo siento, no fue el mejor plan, lo sé, tendré más cuidado, lo prometo y gracias por ayudarme, aunque si no me sueltas voy a terminar con unos feos moretones- se quejó frotándose con suavidad después de ser liberado.   
-Eres un idiota suicida, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? Apuesto a que sí.   
-Y tú eres peor que mi padre- afirmó haciendo morritos antes de sonreír- Ya cumplí con mi parte, lobito, ahora es todo tuyo.   
-No hace falta que lo digas, regresa con Isaac y no salgas de ahí o seré yo quien te dé un balazo en una pierna para que te quedes tranquilo-amenazó con una sonrisa de diversión y saltó hacia el piso posterior, en donde el lobo se está colocando de pie con algo de dificultad. 

Stiles regresó a la habitación y se arrodilló junto al rubio, quien lo observó con una preocupación casi palpable, así que se apresuró en explicarle que todo fue parte de un plan para alejar a ese sujeto y que el mayor de los Hale pudiera hacerse cargo de él. Sabía que faltaban varios minutos más antes de que el lobo pudiera ser capaz de moverse con algo de dificultad, por lo cual no tomó en cuenta sus amenazas de darle una paliza por asustarlo de esa forma. 

-Guarda tus gruñidos, ahora estás a mi merced- canturreó picándole con un dedo en un costado de las costillas del lobo, quien gruñó enseñándole los colmillos- Podría pintarte la cara pero no tengo con qué, es tu día de suerte.   
-Sabes que no estaré así por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? No me des más razones para golpearte- advirtió el chico de pelo rizado con un bufido.   
-Parece que Derek te traspasó algo de su bravuconería con la mordida, por si no lo sabes, ya soy inmune a las amenazas lobunas. 

Con los primeros rayos de luz manifestándose en el oscuro cielo, los tres lobos emprendieron la huida, aunque no sin antes lanzar furiosos rugidos que el castaño está seguro que son advertencias futuras. Unos minutos después, el resto de la manada se unió a ellos, Aiden carga en la espalda a su hermano, Peter tiene un rasguño que luce algo profundo en su brazo derecho y Scott luce la marca de tres garras en su pecho. 

-¿Sabes qué? La próxima luna llena te encadenaremos- sentenció Ethan con un bufido mientras intenta mover los dedos de sus manos.   
-No es del todo mala idea, las cosas se hubieran puesto muy mal si no conseguimos romper la barrera- dijo McCall pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?   
-No… fue igual que la primera vez, comenzó como un sueño hasta que se hizo real pero… ahora no fue Derek quien estaba aquí- susurró lo último dirigiéndole una mirada fija al mayor de los Hale, quien correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- No sé cómo, ni por qué… quien estaba aquí dentro, esperándome, era tu hermana… Talia. 

**********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles entró al departamento observando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el lugar donde vive Peter, así que ahora que está ahí por asuntos de manada o como quiera llamarlo su anfitrión, no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad. Después de los eventos ocurridos en luna llena hace una semana, decidió dejar de lado el asunto de los nuevos estudiantes y se centró por completo en buscar el libro que le enseñó Talía Hale en ese sueño o lo que fuera. El lobo había buscado entre sus cosas, ya que rescató varios después de que Derek se mudara al Loft. 

-Ven, tengo los libros por acá- dijo el lobo llevándolo hasta un cuarto pequeño, donde hay varias cajas sin abrir.   
-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tardaremos todo el día en revisarlos! Y mucho más en descubrir que me está pasando-se quejó tironeándose el cabello con cierta desesperación- Debe haber un montón de libros con una cubierta azul oscura.   
-Si quieres culpar a alguien, hazlo con mi difunta hermana, fue ella quien ni siquiera te dio un título, así que ahora cállate y comencemos- ordenó abriéndose paso entre las cosas y se sentó bajo la ventana, tomando una de las cajas.   
-¿Por qué no acepté la ayuda de Scott? Ahora moriré del aburrimiento aquí mientras él está en una cita con su futura novia… tal vez Kira pueda colaborar, ¿Qué mejor que algo de lectura juntos?- afirmó entusiasmado con la idea hasta que escuchó un gruñido.   
-Claro, no hay sitio más divertido en Beacon Hills que este cuarto, rodeado de cajas viejas y buscando un maldito libro que ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trata, sí, tienes razón, Stiles, seguro que vendrán corriendo- señaló con sarcasmo el beta y el castaño solo se limitó a rodar los ojos- Ahora cierra la boca, entre antes comencemos, antes terminaremos. 

El humano murmuró un “sí” con resignación y se hizo un espacio entre las cajas que están contra la pared, colocando una en medio de sus piernas para iniciar la búsqueda. Las horas pasan lentamente, levantándose solo cuando deben ir al baño o haciendo una pausa para comer algo que el castaño prepara, ya que el mayor no es muy amigo de la cocina.   
No es hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde (tres horas, específicamente) cuando consiguen separar los libros de cubierta azul oscura de los demás y para desgracia del hijo del sheriff, son cerca veinte, los cuales se encargarán de reducir su vida social posterior al instituto a cero.

-Vamos a dividirnos esto con los demás, será más rápido- propuso el lobo levantándose para estirar las piernas.   
-No… ellos no sabrán que buscar, Peter, ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro que es… debo hacerlo por mi cuenta- afirmó dejándose caer a un lado mientras empuja una caja con el pie, consiguiendo estirarse a todo su largo y varios de sus huesos crujen por la posición que mantuvo.   
-Supongo, también debes considerar la posibilidad de que no esté ahí lo que buscas, podría haber sido consumido por el fuego- advirtió encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Por favor, no seas tan optimista- ironizó suspirando bajito mientras observa las dos pilas que han formado con los libros de cubierta azul- Todo esto sería mucho más sencillo si Derek se dignara a aparecer, ese maldito Sourwolf, voy a patearlo.   
-Jajajaja, estoy seguro que eso será lo último que harás cuando regrese- canturreó el mayor sin ocultar lo mucho que disfruta la situación- Lo noté muy claro ¿Sabes? Cuando ese lobo nos acorraló en el cuarto de Derek, tu corazón latía como loco, especialmente cuando comenzaron los disparos pero eso cambió, curiosamente al mismo momento en que nombraste a mi sobrino.   
-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Stiles, no quería mencionar esto, al menos no aún pero yo estuve en el Loft de Derek el día en que se marchó con Cora ¿Y adivina qué? Apestaba a—

El castaño se incorporó gateando antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración y se apresuró en cubrirle la boca, temiendo que alguien más pudiera escuchar su vergonzoso secreto, lo cual no sería posible porque están solos ahí pero tampoco quiere recordar lo que sucedió o sería hacer real todo los sentimientos raros que lo acompañan desde ese día y no está preparado aún para afrontarlos. 

-¡Cállate! Una palabra más y te patearé- amenazó entre gruñidos antes de ser apartado.   
-Jajajajaja, actuando así, solo lo haces más divertido, Stiles, ¿Te imaginas la cara que colocará Scott? Sin duda tengo que verlo- afirmó sosteniendo al menor por las muñecas, quien forcejea inútilmente por liberarse- Isaac se colocará celoso, Jajajaja, se considera el favorito de Derek.   
-¡Cállate, animal! Eres de lo peor, ahora suéltame- ordenó con un bufido molesto y gateó de regreso hacia donde están los libros-Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada o te arrancaré la lengua, bastardo.   
-Como si pudieras, cachorro- se burló siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar- ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irte? Ya estás aquí.  
-Mmm, depende ¿Tengo que cocinar yo? Hoy es mi día libre.  
-Está bien, ¿Quieres pizza?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles que estaría comiendo en el departamento de Peter como si fueran amigos, se habría reído en la cara del ingenuo o ingenua pero muchas cosas han cambiado en el último tiempo. Mientras esperan su comida, el humano propuso ver una película, de todas formas mañana es sábado y su padre tiene el turno nocturno hoy, así que tampoco notará que llega tarde. 

En uno de los libros que le prestó Deaton, se hacía hincapié en lo importante que es para la manada pasar tiempo juntos, realizando cualquier actividad, ya que eso ayuda a fortalecer los lazos que existen entre los miembros. Eso es algo que hace bastante con Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison y antes de que se marchara con Derek pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con Peter, ni siquiera con el asunto del Darach. Así que es una grata sorpresa descubrir que se pueden llevar bien. 

-¿En serio vamos a ver una película de lobos?- preguntó el mayor de los Hale arqueando una ceja.   
-Eres un aburrido, Peter, ¿Qué quiere ver, su majestad?- habló con seriedad antes de reírse.   
-Eres un idiota, cachorro.   
-Jajajaja, admite que así te gusto, aunque ya lo hiciste, cuando me ofreciste la mordida- canturreó con una sonrisa de victoria.   
-Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de eso- señaló el mayor con un bufido.   
-Oh Peter, sabes que soy el alma de esta manada, sin mí se aburrirían de muerte, ¿Verdad?- consultó dándole codazos cómplices al lobo, quien negó manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.   
-Eres imposible, Stiles, haz algo útil y trae unas cervezas del refrigerador, ya sé que las has probado antes, así que no finjas ser un buen chico. 

El castaño obedeció haciendo un puchero y fue hasta la cocina, sacando dos cervezas. Si su padre lo viera ahora le llegaría un gran regaño. Cuando regresó sillón, el dueño de casa había escogido una película de las de James Bond, así que no tuvo más opción que quejarse, explicándole la forma en que ha decaído la calidad de la trama cuando se hace una secuela en el cine hasta que una mano le cubrió la boca. 

-Ya basta del monólogo, no me dejas escuchar, ¡Iiuuggghhhh!- se quejó sintiendo que le lamen la palma y apartó rápidamente su extremidad- Eso es asqueroso, Stiles.   
-Tú comenzaste- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Tengo hambre, Peter, aliméntame o no me callaré.   
-No me provoques, Stiles, estoy a un paso de sacarte a patadas de mi casa o amordazarte y arrojarte por el balcón.   
-Es un tercer piso, no me haría mucho daño y te recuerdo que mi papá es el sheriff que ya sabe que existe lo sobrenatural, te llenará el trasero de acónito antes de que te des cuenta- canturreó disfrutando de los gruñidos ajenos.   
-Entiendo tanto a Derek cuando te quería arrancar la garganta, haces muy difícil el no querer hacerlo, cachorro. 

Para suerte del mayor, la pizza llegó diez minutos después y el castaño se entretuvo engullendo su comida con pequeños gemiditos de satisfacción. En algún momento consiguió encantarse con la película y se mantuvo absorto mirando, dando mordiscos distraídos de vez en cuando o tomando un poco de su cerveza. 

Pasadas las diez se dispuso a regresar a casa, Peter lo acompañó en el jeep, argumentando que es peligroso que esté solo después de todo lo que ha pasado. El mayor no se marchó hasta que se aseguró que colocó correctamente el Mountain Ash en cada puerta y ventana. Como aún es temprano, decidió avanzar la lectura de los veinte libros que trajo consigo. 

-Esto será una pesadilla… tengo unas largas noches por delante. 

+++ +++ +++

Dos meses. Dos meses han pasado desde el primero sueño que lo llevó hasta la mansión de los Hale y Stiles aún no consigue encontrar algo, ha revisado casi quince libros desde que fue a buscarlos a la casa de Peter hace casi tres semanas y aún cuando ha aprendido bastante sobre hombros lobos, nada encaja con lo que está sucediéndole. 

Por otra parte, los conflictos con Luke en el instituto van en aumento, ya ni siquiera se conforma con acorralarlo en cualquier lugar hasta que alguno de la manada llega a su rescate, tampoco con los empujones que casualmente le da, sino que ahora se inscrito en el equipo de Lacrosse y durante las prácticas, no pierde ocasión en lanzarlo con fuerza desmedida, tal como ese jueves por la tarde, en donde lo empotró contra la portería, dislocándole el hombro por la rudeza. 

-Aaahhhh Grrrrr, hijo de puta- siseó dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa al chico, quien solo sonrió antes de cambiar su gesto cuando llegaron los demás.   
-Lo siento mucho, Stiles, creo que me dejé llevar- se disculpó con falso arrepentimiento.   
-Lo llevaré a la enfermería, entrenador- dijo Scott apretando la mandíbula y por unos segundos, el castaño alcanzó a notar sus ojos rojizos.   
-Sí, llévalo y regresa, aún no hemos terminado- ordenó Finstock sosteniendo el silbato- Ten más cuidado, Duprest, no quiero que lesiones a todo el equipo.   
-Sí, entrenador. 

El castaño se dejó llevar hasta los vestuarios, en donde su amigo le ayudó con la lesión del hombro en un rápido movimiento mientras muerde su aguante, sintiendo los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Cuando Scott se apartó, arrojó su indumentaria al suelo, muy enfadado. 

-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese bastardo conmigo?! Esta ya es demasiado, Scott, ¿Aún te quedan dudas que ese infeliz es uno de los lobos que me ha atacado las últimas semanas?- gruñó moviendo los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- ¡Te juro que voy a meterle una bala de acónito por el trasero!  
-No, Stiles, no lo harás- sentenció el moreno y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, se percató del tono rojizo en sus ojos- Vamos a poner en práctica tu plan y si mañana descubrimos que son hombres lobos, yo me encargaré de ellos- prometió acomodándose su casco con seriedad- Es mejor que te cambies y vayas a casa, yo me encargaré de devolver la cortesía a ese sujeto.   
-Scott… sí- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Sé que no puedes romperle algo hasta no asegurarnos que sean lobos pero prométeme que le dolerá.   
-Te lo prometo- respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse de ahí. 

El enfado de Stilinski se aplacó un poco al saber que ese sujeto recibiría un escarmiento y se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa. Lo único que quiere es llegar a casa, comer algo, darse una ducha y descansar un poco, ya que le esperan varias horas de lectura por la noche. Estaba abrochándose las zapatillas cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y al alzar la vista, se encontró con esa familiar silueta. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó el rubio yendo frente a él con un gesto de preocupación.  
-Tommy… sí, duele pero Scotty lo arregló…- respondió guardando las cosas en su casillero antes de tomar su bolso y el palo de Lacrosse, a falta de su bate, le gusta tenerlo cerca.   
-Lo siento mucho… ni siquiera sé cómo disculparme… Luke no debió hacer eso…  
-No ha debido hacer muchas cosas- replicó frunciendo el ceño con molestia- No quiero hablar ahora, Tommy, déjame solo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero lo detuvieron por el brazo.   
-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?   
-¡Porque no confío en ti!- gritó complemente hastiado con todo lo que está pasando- ¡No eres tan honesto como aparentas! Sé que ocultas algo, Tommy y por más que me digas que me consideras tu amigo, no es verdad, porque de lo contrario me lo dirías.   
-Stiles… yo…- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.   
-¡Luke si es tu amigo! ¡Tu amigo que por alguna razón me odia y me acaba de dislocar el hombro por simple capricho! Suéltame ahora, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ni con nadie que tenga algo que ver con ese bastardo- siseó forcejando por liberarse pero sin conseguirlo.   
-Stiles… yo no he mentido, de verdad… te considero un amigo, me gusta el tiempo que pasamos juntos, es divertido estar contigo.  
-¡Entonces dime la verdad! ¡Dime que eres un hombre lobo! ¡Reconócelo de una vez!  
-¡Lo soy! Soy un hombre lobo- confesó el rubio bajando la vista con pesar- Lo soy… ¿Ahora qué…? ¿Confiarás… en mí?   
-Tommy… vaya… no esperaba esto- habló un tanto desconcertado, ya que nunca imaginó que sería tan sencillo conseguir la verdad.   
-¿Estás enfadad conmigo? Lo siento, no sabía cómo decirlo… sé que tu mejor amigo es el Alfa de Beacon Hills, lo escuché de otros lobos- señaló sentándose en la banca con pesar- Yo solo quiero tener una vida entre comillas normal, preocuparme solo por el instituto y hacer amigos, nada más.   
-Lo entiendo, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto aquí, ¿Vamos a mi casa? Mi papá está trabajando. 

El trayecto en el jeep fue en completo silencio, en cuanto llegaron a la casa Stilinski, el castaño le indicó que entre y fue por unos bocadillos a la cocina junto a dos jugos que dejó sobre la mesita de centro. El rubio continuó sin hablar, manteniendo las manos juntas sobre su regazo y apretando la mandíbula. 

-Lo siento, Tommy, estaba enfadado con Luke y me desquité contigo, eso no estuvo bien… aprecio mucho que me cuentes lo que eres- palmeó el hombro del lobo, quien se giró a mirarlo con cierta cautela- Necesito preguntarte algo más, yo no tengo tus súper sentidos, así que solo apelaré a nuestra amistad como garantía, ¿Tú eres uno de los betas que ha estado persiguiéndome?  
-Stiles… No, como te dije, yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo, nada más- aseguró manteniéndole la vista durante varios segundos.  
-De acuerdo, te creo- aseguró al mismo tiempo que el rubio se permite respirar aliviado al percibir la honestidad en esas palabras- ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros la primera vez? Ya sabes sobre Scott y es como una cortesía lobuna presentarse ante el Alfa de un territorio.   
-Lo siento, no sabía eso… el Alfa que me convirtió… fue asesinado unos meses después, no es mucho lo que pude aprender de él… era una buena persona… no entiendo por qué le hicieron algo tan horrible…   
-¿Fueron cazadores?- preguntó el castaño con preocupación.   
-No… fue otro lobo… un Alfa…   
-Lo siento mucho… debo suponer que Luke y Eliot también son lobos ¿Verdad?- Tommy asintió despacio- Lo sabía…   
-¡Te equivocas, Stiles! No te hemos atacado, ninguno de nosotros fue, te lo juro… queremos una vida tranquila, por eso llegamos aquí, no buscamos problemas… por favor créeme- pidió con cierta desesperación que hizo sentir mal al hijo del sheriff.  
-Te creo, Luke me hace dudar un poco pero te creo cuando dices que tú no me has atacado, con esa carita de bebé no podrías- bromeó haciendo sonreír al rubio.  
-Gracias, Stiles… ellos son mi manada, aunque sea raro que solo somos betas pero es así… ellos son como hermanos para mí… tú eres la primera persona con quien me llevo bien fuera de ellos… es divertido pasar tiempo contigo… me alegro que confíes en mí, Stiles. 

El castaño escuchó en silencio como Tommy le cuenta que su Alfa fue el hermano de Eliot, a quien asesinaron hace dos años, en un bosque a las afueras de california. Después de eso, la pequeña manada de betas, ha estado emigrando de ciudad en ciudad, pueblo en pueblo, buscando un lugar que sea seguro y puedan reconstruir sus vidas, siendo de esa forma como dieron con Beacon Hills. Tal vez, el humano se está dejando llevar por algo más pero cree completamente en las palabras del beta, en la angustia que distingue en sus ojos y la tristeza de su rostro. 

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Tommy con resignación.   
-Scott debe saberlo y es mejor que se lo digas tú, él va entenderlo, no te preocupes- lo animó dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.   
-Eso espero… me gusta Beacon Hills. 

Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo, quien llegó en un tiempo record de cinco minutos, así que supuso que ya estaba en casa. Al notar lo tenso que se puso el rubio, colocó una mano en su rodilla, en señal de apoyo y eso le ayudó a hablar, contándole las mismas cosas que previamente le dijo a él. Los ojos de Scott brillaron rojos en cuanto acabó de escuchar, se puso de pie y por unos segundos parecía listo para arrancarle la garganta pero el hijo del sheriff se interpuso, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. 

-Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo- le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro, riéndose al recibir un gruñido como respuesta- Él no es uno de la betas que me atacó, díselo, Tommy o no se calmará.   
-Yo no ataqué a Stiles- afirmó el lobo con seriedad y después de varios segundos de silencio, el Alfa cambió sus ojos rojos.   
-Dices la verdad, entonces no solo fueron ustedes quienes llegaron a Beacon Hills- reflexionó entrecerrando los ojos antes de sentarse otra vez.   
-¿Que harás con nosotros…?- preguntó el beta manteniéndose cabizbajo.   
-Pueden quedarse si no causarán problemas pero tengo una condición, no quiero que Luke vuelva a molestar a Stiles, entiendo que la pérdida de su Alfa fue un duro golpe para ustedes, sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a desquitarse con quien se le cruce por delante.   
-Lo sé…y lo siento mucho- dijo colocándose de pie- Hablaré con ellos para que se presenten contigo, Scott, muchas gracias por entenderlo, me tengo que ir.   
-Oye, no olvides que mañana nos juntaremos a estudiar, me prometiste una rica hamburguesa casera, Tommy- canturreó el castaño saboreándose los labios con antelación, lo cual hizo reír al lobo.   
-Claro, te estaré esperando a las seis, hasta luego. 

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Stiles se encontró con la mirada seria de su amigo, quien seguramente quería explicaciones sobre cómo llegaron a esa situación, así que no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que pasó en los vestuarios. Mientras el moreno procesa todo, aprovechó de enviar un mensaje al grupo de la manada, confirmando que los tres estudiantes nuevos si son hombres lobos, aunque lamentablemente, no aquellos que buscan. 

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Si ellos no son los betas que me persiguen, no tenemos más pistas- se quejó el hijo del sheriff con un bufido- La mujer de la comisaria no aparece, ya han recorrido todo Beacon Hills buscando, incluido los bosques.   
-Tendremos que seguir buscando, no tenemos más alternativas… le prometí a mi mamá que le ayudaría con la cena- dijo colocándose de pie con un suspiro- Aún si no son ellos, Luke tiene algo contigo y ahora que sabemos que son lobos, no me contendré si vuelve a lastimarte.   
-Oh, Scotty, que buen chico eres, así debes proteger a tu amo- bromeó dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y el aludido negó con una sonrisa.   
-¿Has tenido suerte con los libros de Peter?- preguntó McCall con curiosidad mientras se arregla la chaqueta.   
-Nada, o sea, algunos son bastante interesantes y creo que pronto podré tener un doctorado lobuno pero nada que explique lo que me está pasando- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya ha pasado la etapa de frustración y enfado durante su búsqueda, ahora se encuentra en resignación.   
-Entiendo, avísame si das con algo, nos vemos y coloca las protecciones apenas me vaya.   
-Estaré bien, Scott, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana. 

En cuanto su amigo se marchó, volvió a levantar todas las protecciones en puertas y ventanas antes de ir a preparar la cena. Cerca de las ocho, recibió una llamada de su padre, avisándole que había ocurrido una emergencia en el trabajo, así que llegaría tarde a casa. Stiles guardó una porción en un recipiente de plástico que dejó sobre el microondas con un papel que decía “Cena, calentar”. Al estar solo, decidió que comería en su cuarto, así aprovecha de adelantar su lectura nocturna. Se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo sobre rituales en manadas, que dio un brinco al escuchar unos golpeteos en la ventana. 

-¿Qué demonios?- susurró al notar una silueta del otro lado y fue a correr la cortina suspirando- Scott, ya te dije que…- guardó silencio al descubrir quién es su inesperada visita- ¿Tommy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó abriendo y rompió la protección de ese acceso, permitiéndole pasar- Wow, ¿Qué te pasó?- señaló la sangre que mancha su camiseta.   
-Luke… se enfadó al enterarse que les conté toda la verdad sobre nosotros… Eliot está intentando hacerlo razonar… siento mucho llegar así, no sabía a donde más ir…- se disculpó bajando la vista y el castaño suspiró bajito.   
-No te preocupes, no es molestia, ahora ven, tienes que darte una ducha para quitarte esa sangre y te prestaré algo de mi ropa, vamos, no me gusta la sangre. 

Lo condujo hasta el baño y le entregó un par de toallas limpias junto a un buzo holgado con una camiseta blanca, que es la más grande que tiene. Mientras espera en su habitación que el lobo termine de asearse, no puede evitar pensar en Derek, cuando le dio cobijo en su casa por el tiempo en que se convirtió en la persona más buscada de Beacon Hills gracias a ellos que lo acusaron de asesinato. No, no quería pensar en eso ahora, así que decidió bajar a la cocinar y preparar un sándwich a su invitado. 

-Gracias por esto, Stiles- dijo el rubio al regresar del baño, cargando su ropa en las manos.   
-Está bien, trae eso- pidió tomando lo que se ha cambiado después de bañarse- Lo lavaré mañana, siéntate y come, ya vuelvo. 

Fue directo al baño a dejar la ropa en la cesta, al regresar, el beta está comiendo el silencio lo que dejó sobre la cama mientras recorre la habitación con la mirada. Stiles esperó que acabara y ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. La verdad es que no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que Luke reaccionara de esa forma, ya ha dejado más que claro el tipo de persona que es. 

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó el castaño manteniendo la vista al frente.   
-Sí… ya se le pasará el enfado…- respondió dejando de lado el plato- Gracias por la comida…   
-Puedes hablar conmigo, Tommy, somos amigos- lo instó colocando una mano en la rodilla ajena y el lobo afirmó la cabeza en su hombro.   
-Yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto… quiero tener una vida tranquila, nada más… Eliot no quiere reconocerlo pero Luke ya no es la misma persona que cuando lo conocí… ha cambiado demasiado después de lo que pasó… todo lo que hay en él es odio… mucho odio… yo no quiero eso, Stiles, no lo quiero- afirmó con la voz rota al final y el hijo del sheriff llevó una mano hasta su nuca, moviendo el pulgar en círculos.  
-Tal vez, ya es hora de tomar tu propio camino- habló el humano haciendo una pausa para que procese sus palabras- A veces tienes que hacer lo que es bueno para ti, aún si eso lastima a quienes quieres.   
-No podría dejarlos, Stiles… son mi familia… ellos me han ayudado mucho… no podría ni siquiera pensarlo, no, no- afirmó levantándose y dio vueltas por el cuarto.   
-Luke te ha dado una paliza simplemente porque lo hiciste enfadar, siento decirte esto pero un amigo jamás haría eso, mucho menos alguien que es como tu familia. Sin importar cuan enfadado estemos Scott y yo, jamás llegaríamos a los golpes- aclaró con seriedad antes de suspirar bajito, colocándose de pie para detener la caminata del rubio- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar y mañana pensarás en esto con claridad.   
-No quiero regresar…- susurró manteniéndose cabizbajo.   
-Lo sé, puedes quedarte aquí está noche, así también le das tiempo a ese idiota de calmarse.  
-Stiles…- susurró observándolo sorprendido.   
-No coloques esa cara, tendremos una pijamada, aunque ninguno tiene el pelo tan largo para trenzarlo- bromeó dándole codazos cómplices- Mi papá llegará tarde hoy, hubo una emergencia en la comisaria, tenemos un colchón extra cuando Scott se queda a dormir aquí, puedes dormir ahí si no te molesta… o mejor en mi cama, yo puedo quedarme ahí.   
-No, ya es hecho suficiente por mí, el colchón estará bien- aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo al castaño, quien le acarició la espalda despacio- Gracias, Stiles, eres un buen amigo. 

Ambos armaron el lugar donde dormiría el lobo esa noche. El castaño aún no tiene sueño, así que encendió la luz del escritorio para leer un poco. Tommy tampoco parecía con ganas de dormir, por lo cual tomó uno de los libros, hojeándolo con curiosidad y haciendo varias preguntas al respecto. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, ambos fueron a sus respectivas camas, Stiles esposó su muñeca derecha, percatándose que el lobo lo observa con curiosidad. 

-¿Por qué haces eso?- se atrevió a consultar el rubio.   
-Últimamente he tenido problemas de sonambulismo, la última vez llegué caminando hasta el bosque, no quiero preocupar a mi papá, por eso tomo precauciones.   
-Oh, entiendo, estaré atento por si ocurre algo- prometió haciendo brillar sus ojos en la oscuridad y el castaño se rio.   
-Nada de cosas lobunas hoy, al menos por una noche serás un adolescente como cualquier otro, así que apaga tus súper sentidos y a dormir, dentro de unas horas tendremos que levantarnos para ir al instituto.  
-¿Crees que tú papá se enfade porque me quede hoy?- preguntó con cautela.   
-No, le diré que estábamos ocupados con un trabajo de química, eso bastará, no te preocupes, buenas noches, Tommy- dijo al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos, acomodándose sobre la cama.  
-Sí, gracias, Stiles, buenas noches. 

Tal como supuso, por la mañana siguiente su padre no creyó del todo su excusa para explicar la presencia del rubio ahí, ni mucho menos por qué durmieron en el mismo cuarto, aunque en camas separadas. Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando el sheriff les pidió que si están teniendo sexo, deben cuidarse, porque aún cuando no pueden quedar embarazados (por obvias razones) hay muchas enfermedades que no discriminan por género. 

-¡Solo somos amigos!- gritó un muy avergonzado Stiles mientras el lobo se ríe.   
-A mí no me engañas, hijo, me sorprende un poco que realmente seas gay pero no tiene algo de malo que estés saliendo con chicos de tu edad y—  
-¡Cállate!- ordenó dándole un mordisco molesto a su pan- Por última vez, papá, Tommy es mi amigo, nada más, ¡Tú di algo también!   
-Jajajaja, lo siento, es la verdad señor Stilinski, solo somos amigos, nos quedamos hasta tarde terminando el trabajo de química, no es mi materia favorita ni la que se me da mejor, Stiles ha sido muy paciente conmigo.   
-Oh, entiendo, ¿entonces no eres gay, Stiles? ¿Y qué hay de Derek? hace semanas que no hablas de él, hubo un tiempo en que salías todos los días con él, ¿Terminaron?   
-¡Derek no es mi novio! Ya basta, papá, esta no es una conversación para tener ahora, ya basta de avergonzarme frente a mi amigo.   
-El deber de un padre es avergonzar a sus hijos- señaló el sheriff terminando su café cargado y se levantó- No lleguen tarde al instituto, nos vemos. 

Ambos terminan su desayuno manteniendo una amena conversación y evitando el tema del par de primos a propósito. Durante el trayecto hacia el instituto, el castaño se percata que el hombro lobo se ha colocado tenso y mantiene la mandíbula apretada, forzando sus labios en una línea. Luego de encontrar un lugar donde aparcar, los dos descienden del jeep y antes de que Stiles pueda dar un paso, una mano furiosa lo toma por la camisa, estrellándolo contra la puerta del conductor sin ninguna delicadeza. 

-Buenos días, Luke, ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu entusiasta recibimiento?- suelta sin dejare amedrentar por ese sujeto.   
-Cierra la boca o te arrancaré la lengua, maldito- ordena colocándole la mano libre en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que hace presión con sus garras.   
-¡Suéltalo! ¡Basta!- pidió Tommy intentando apartarlo pero fue empujado hacia atrás.   
-¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff con el ceño fruncido- No has hecho más que molestarme desde que llegaste, ¿Acaso no puedes controlarte, pulgoso?  
-Ya basta, basta- intervino Scott apartando al beta sin esfuerzo mientras Isaac y el par de gemelos se mantienen muy cerca en caso de que deban involucrarse- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Luke, no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi amigo- aseguró enseñando sus ojos de Alfa. 

El castaño contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos hasta que Eliot llegó junto a ellos, se disculpó cortésmente antes de llevarse a su primo de ahí. Ahora no le cabe dudas que tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas de ese chico, independiente de si es o no el lobo que los ha atacado en varias ocasiones, está claro más que claro que lo detesta y ahora que conoce su secreto, está casi seguro que no tendrá reparos en romperle todos los huesos por simple placer. 

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Tommy observando al Alfa, quien correspondió su gesto con el ceño fruncido.   
-Pensé que hablarías con él- replicó McCall cruzándose de brazos.   
-Lo intentó pero ese idiota le dio una paliza, se quedó en mi casa anoche-explicó Stiles, ignorando las miradas de la manada presente, a excepción de las chicas.   
-¿Qué? ¿En tu casa? Es peligroso- señaló Isaac lo que todos piensan en ese momento.   
-Mi intención no es causar problemas- aseguró el beta rubio con un suspiro- Lo siento mucho, Stiles… gracias por todo… nos vemos después.   
-¿Ahora son amigos?- preguntó Ethan arqueando una ceja.   
-Sí, no es una mala persona… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Luke, la próxima vez no tendrá reparos en golpearme, ese maldito hijo de puta- siseó al mismo tiempo que su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje del Hale mayor, el cual provocó que retuviera el aire por varios segundos.  
-¿Stiles?- lo llamó su mejor amigo con preocupación- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Está aquí…- susurró releyendo el mensaje- Cora ha regresado, está en el departamento de Peter, nos juntaremos después de clases. 

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Si la hermana menor de Derek está ahí, ya es un gran paso para descubrir por qué razón se han marchado de esa forma tan abrupta y mucho más importante, es una oportunidad invaluable de averiguar en donde está el lobo amargado, porque todo lo que está sucediendo ahora es por su culpa y se merece una paliza… al menos esa es la razón de la cual intenta convencerse, ya que no va a aceptar tan fácilmente que extraña demasiado a ese maldito Sourwolf y cada día que pasa, aquellos sentimientos raros en pecho cobran fuerza en vez de disminuir. 

***************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se apresuró en bajar del jeep corriendo, importándole bien poco que Scott lo llamara con un grito y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Después de recibir el mensaje de Peter por la mañana, le fue imposible concentrarse en sus clases, pasó todas las horas fantaseando con Derek, lo que vivieron en la semana y media que compartieron, imaginando la forma en que le restregaría en la cara lo bastardo que fue al marcharse de esa manera después de lo que hicieron y sin duda le daría un buen golpe, tomaría un libro, un florero o lo que tuviera a mano para destrozárselo en la cara por provocar todos esos sentimientos raros en su pecho para luego desaparecer. Apenas el mayor de los Hale abrió la puerta, se auto invitó a entrar y fue directo hacia Cora, quien está en uno de los sillones tomando un café. 

-¡¿Dónde está Derek?!- preguntó casi a gritos mientras aprieta los puños.   
-Hola a ti también, Stiles- respondió la loba dándole un sorbo a su humeante taza.   
-Hola, Cora, ahora dime dónde está ese maldito Sourwolf- exigió apuntándola con la el dedo hasta que alguien lo tomó por el antebrazo, llevándolo hasta el sillón de enfrente.   
-Tranquilo, cachorro, siéntate y hablaremos, esa no es forma de tratar a mi querida sobrina- advirtió Peter con una sonrisa algo espeluznante. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, se les unió el resto de la manada, acomodándose como pudieron en los dos sillones y terminando con Isaac y los gemelos de pie. El hijo del sheriff escuchó en silencio los primeros segundos. El par de hermanos se había marchado al medio día, subieron todo al camaro de Derek y Peter se les unió en las afueras de Beacon Hills. Estuvieron en diferentes ciudades y pueblo, cualquier lugar sirvió para pasar la noche antes de continuar en carretera. En California, el mayor los dejó y ellos continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al otro extremo del condado, en donde alquilaron un pequeño departamento.

-Estuvimos ahí hace cuatro días- explicó la loba con un suspiro cansado- Las peleas con el idiota que tengo por hermano, se hicieron insostenibles y yo ya no iba a seguir huyendo porque él estaba asustado de admitir que— guardó silencio abruptamente.   
-¿Admitir que?- preguntó Lydia entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Algo que no tengo por qué decirles, como sea, yo no iba a continuar siguiéndolo, me tomó mucho tiempo ser capaz de regresar a Beacon Hills y no quería estar más tiempo lejos, por eso regresé, no tengo idea de que habrá decidido hacer él pero ya no es asunto mío- aseguró dando por concluida la superficial explicación.   
-¿Él ha visto los mensajes del grupo?- preguntó Isaac con el ceño fruncido y apretando los labios.   
-Sí, los leyó- afirmó antes de centrar su atención en Stilinski, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad- Cito textual “No es mi problema”.   
-¿Qué…?- murmuró el humano sorprendido con esas palabras, ¿Realmente esa fue todo el comentario del beta? No, no podía ser posible.   
-No sé qué querías conseguir con eso, Stiles pero a Derek no le interesa, así que deja de—  
-¡Es algo serio!- gritó Isaac sin contener más tiempo la decepción que siente por su ex Alfa- ¡Realmente hay unos betas persiguiendo a Stiles porque quieren a Derek! ¡Hay una mujer diciendo que es familiar de ustedes para conseguir una dirección! ¡Stiles no lo inventó, es real! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?!   
-Vamos a calmarnos un poco- intervino Scott colocándose de pie para imponerse mejor- Esas fotografías no las hizo Stiles, Cora, las recibió como una amenaza, ha sido atacado por tres betas en dos ocasiones, ambas en tu antigua casa, esos sujetos buscan a Derek, no sabemos por qué pero están convencidos que Stiles sabe dónde está.   
-A mí no me sorprende que piensen eso- replicó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa de prepotencia y se giró al hijo del sheriff- Apuesto a que lo olieron, igual que yo cuando regresé ese día al Loft, ¿No se lo has dicho a los demás, Stiles? Lo que tú y mi hermano hicieron la noche antes de que nos fuéramos. 

El castaño tragó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando sintió todas las miradas fijas en él. No tenía ninguna obligación de contarles su intimidad a la manada, ¡Ni siquiera es algo relevante para la situación! Por nada del mundo quería hablar sobre eso, no cuando se siente despreciado por la forma en que se marchó el moreno, no cuando ha entendido que fue algo insignificante para él, hasta el punto que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despedirse o al menos decirle que no está interesado en que se repita. 

-¿Qué es lo que no sabemos?- preguntó Scott a su mejor amigo, quien se ruborizó en el acto y se levantó casi de un salto, con la intención de ir hacia la puerta pero el par de gemelos le cortó el paso.   
-No es casualidad que esos betas te persigan, ¿A qué se refiere Cora con que lo olieron? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- habló Isaac acercándose a él y lo tomó por el brazo, llevándolo de regreso a su lugar en el sillón.   
-Tienes que decírnoslo, Stiles, debemos saber por qué esos betas piensan que tú sabes dónde está Derek- pidió Allison con una comprensiva mirada.   
-Lo siento, cachorro pero ya llegó el momento en que debes decir la verdad- aconsejó Peter cruzándose de brazos.   
-Stiles, dinos que pasó entre Derek y tú la noche previa a que desapareciera- exigió Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos en rojo.   
-Mmm… Derek y yo… nosotros…- sus labios se movieron pero no salió palabra alguna.   
-Más fuerte- exigió Isaac entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Derek y yo… nosotros… Mmm… en su Loft…   
-Dilo de una vez- ordenó la pelirroja en un gruñido.   
-¡Derek y yo tuvimos sexo en su Loft! ¡¿Están felices ahora?!- soltó antes llevarse las manos al rostro mientras escucha las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la manada.   
-Es una broma ¿Verdad? Dinos la verdad- exigió Scott con una risita nerviosa.   
-No está mintiendo- señaló Peter con un suspiro de cansancio- Si aprendieras a usar tu nariz te habrías dado cuenta, gran Alfa verdadero- se burló con una sonrisa de diversión- El cachorro dice la verdad, cuando esa mañana llegué al Loft, apestaba a sexo y Derek olía a Stiles. 

No por primera vez en su vida, el castaño desea encogerse en su lugar o que el suelo se abra a sus pies y se lo trague. Así de avergonzado se siente en ese momento. Como si no le bastara con todos esos raros sentimientos que cada vez se parecen a algo que no está dispuesto a aceptar porque no quiere otra decepción amorosa como resultó con Lydia, ahora también debe soportar la vergüenza de que toda la manada sepa que ha perdido la virginidad con el lobo gruñón. 

-¡¿Derek y tú?! Es imposible… ¿Lo emborrachaste?- preguntó Ethan con tal asombro en su mirada que la humillación del hijo del sheriff aumentó.   
-¿De qué otra forma podría haber conseguido que Derek se acostara con él?- soltó la pelirroja con incredulidad.   
-¡No lo emborraché! ¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto creer que Derek tuvo sexo conmigo?- se quejó Stiles indignado por los dos comentarios.   
-¿Es que no te has visto en el espejo? Alguien como Derek no se fijaría en alguien como tú, ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la ti— Aiden cubrió la boca de su hermano con un suspiro de resignación. 

El castaño quitó las manos de su rostro mientras observa al idiota gemelo con la boca abierta. Él nunca se ha considerado alguien precisamente atractivo pero tampoco es tan horrible como para que la única persona con quien ha tenido sexo, se largue al día siguiente, ¿O sí? La sola idea de que fuera cierto, hizo crecer la angustia en su pecho y por unos segundos se le dificultó el respirar, temiendo que fuera el comienzo de un nuevo ataque de pánico hasta que una mano en su espalda lo sobresaltó. 

-Cálmate, cachorro, respira, por supuesto que esos idiotas están bromeando, mi sobrino ya es grandecito para decidir a quién llevar a su cama, nadie lo obligó- aseguró Peter sentándolo mientras Isaac le entrega un vaso con agua, lo cual agradeció con una mirada.   
-Tú cállate- ordenó el Alfa observando a Ethan con seriedad antes de fijarse en su amigo- Tienes que contarnos que pasó esa noche, Stiles, si esos betas saben que Derek y tú… eso que hicieron… entonces esa noche te vieron, dinos que pasó, aunque por favor ahorra algunos detalles… hazlo por nuestra amistad y mi sanidad mental, hermano.   
-Idiota- soltó el hijo del sheriff sintiéndose un poco mejor y bajó la vista a sus manos- Ese noche… habíamos quedado de ver una película… así que le dije a mi papá que me quedaría esa noche en tu casa, Scott y fui al Loft en mi jeep… -explicó cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Aquel momento ha quedado a fuego grabado en su cabeza. 

+++ +++ +++

Hace dos meses y una semana. 

-¡Hola, Sourwolf! Ha llegado por quien llorabas- canturreó entrando con su bolso en la espalda y fue recibido con un gruñido- Jajajaja, yo también me alegro de verte.   
-Definitivamente hoy te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes- amenazó al mismo tiempo que le enseña sus colmillos.   
-¿Sabes? Eso no suena aterrador como pretendes, de hecho es sexy, ¿Estás ligando conmigo, Derek? Ya sé que te gusto- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina- Haré palomitas y veremos una película, traje una de acción, las reseñas son buenas. 

En cuanto tuvo listo su bocadillo nocturno, lo dio vuelta en un recipiente y fue al sillón con el lobo, entregándole el tazón con palomitas para luego colocar película, había sido una buena idea convencer al moreno de que comprara una televisión junto a un reproductor de DVD, aunque éste último venía como un combo de promoción por una liquidación en la tienda. Se acomodó junto al mayor, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y acomodando la cabeza contra el hombro contrario. Desde el primer beso que compartieron hace dos días, la intimidad entre ellos fue en aumento y la cercanía física se hizo algo común. 

-¡Que buenos efectos!-gritó el humano cuando pasaron la secuencia de la persecución en autos, terminando con una gran explosión donde el protagonista se salva por poco.   
-No está mal, tampoco es la gran cosa- le restó importancia el lobo.   
-Eres un aburrido, Sourwolf. 

En varias ocasiones sus manos se encuentran en el tazón de palomitas y Stiles no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco. Durante unos segundos, se queda embobado mirando las facciones en ese agraciado rostro, ¿Por qué tiene ser tan jodidamente sexy? Definitivamente es dañino a los ojos. Cuando se da cuenta que ha estado demasiado tiempo distraído con el rostro del lobo, vuelve a centrar su atención en la película, conteniendo la respiración al descubrir que el protagonista está a punto de tener sexo con la chica de turno. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra bajito y desea más que nada hundirse en el sillón hasta que ese vergonzoso momento pase. 

Los gemidos no ayudan mucho, su mente lo traicione e imagina cómo sería probar lo mismo con el gran ex Alfa que tiene a su lado, ¿Ya ha dicho que es muy atractivo? Sí, se lo repite mentalmente todos los días, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Baja la mirada a sus pies mientras sus dedos juguetean nerviosos con la camisa, tirando de ella despacio. Repentinamente todo sonido cesa y cuando alza la vista, la televisión ha sido apagada, dejándolo en la penumbra del cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtra por el gran ventanal del Loft. 

-¿Der— no alcanza a terminar la oración cuando es tumbado sobre el sillón y el tazón con las palomitas cae al suelo. Quiere decir algo pero pierde el habla cuando el lobo olfatea su cuello, rozándole la piel con la punta de la nariz.   
-No puedes provocarme de esta forma, Stiles… no puedes esparcir tu excitación de esta manera- señaló susurrando sobre sus labios e intercambiaron una mirada fija antes de iniciar un apasionado beso. 

Stiles no sabe que está sucediendo, ni cómo llegaron a eso pero no quiere detenerse. Rápidamente cola sus manos bajo la camiseta negra del beta, quien colabora alzando los brazos para que se la quite, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajo torso. El castaño lo acaricia con devoción, deleitándose con lo que ve y toca. 

-Wow, que pectorales, Sourwolf y estás muy duro, o sea…- el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al instante mientras el mayor le dedica una arrogante sonrisa.   
-Por supuesto que estoy duro- afirma al mismo tiempo que mueve su cadera, restregándose contra el adolescente que jadea- Hago bastante ejercicio.   
-Oh Dios- es todo lo que abandona su boca y vuelve a apoderarse de la contraria en un lascivo beso. 

Ni en sus sueños más locos (y vaya que ha tenido unos cuantos en el último tiempo gracias a Hale) imaginó que estaría en esa situación tan intimida con el lobo. Está tan concentrado en luchar contra la lengua que se cuela en su cavidad, que no se da cuenta de en qué me momento le han quitado la ropa hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer. Se deja acomodar por esos fuertes brazos hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, quien lo observa fijamente y acaricia su cintura, bajando hasta su trasero, haciéndolo gemir. 

-Mmm, dereeeek…- rodea el cuello beta con las brazos, cerrando los ojos cuando siente que cierta parte de la anatomía del moreno se restriega descaradamente contra su trasero- Dereeeekkk…  
-Hueles muy bien- afirma el pelinegro, volviendo a olfatear su cuello con insistencia.   
-Y tú aún tienes mucha ropa- dijo bajando las manos hasta el cierre del pantalón contrario, desabrochándolo con lentitud y sus dedos rozan el gran bulto bajo el bóxer, obteniendo un gruñido grave- ¿Impaciente?   
-Cierra la boca o te… no, no te daré una advertencia esta vez, solo lo haré- señaló al mismo tiempo que se inclina a morder el cuello del castaño, quien gime más fuerte por la sensación de esos caninos sobre su piel.   
-Dereeeekkkk…Mmm… tu ropa se tiene que ir, ahora- pidió sin ocultar su necesidad e iba a intentar bajarle el pantalón cuando lo levantaron abruptamente y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor- Wow, que fuerte eres, muy fuerte. 

Por unos segundos, Stiles pensó que lo llevarían hasta la cama que está en un rincón del Loft pero no fue así, lo empotraron duramente contra el ventanal mientras esa boca le roba el aliento con un apasionado beso. En ese momento, tiene una más que evidente erección presionando su bóxer, la cual ruega por ser liberada y puede apostar lo que sea, a que el hombre lobo está igual.   
Jamás pensó que llegaría a estar de esa forma con Derek, ni siquiera creía que pudieran ser amigos pero esa última semana y media, está demostrando que las cosas imposibles, se vuelven posibles. Rápidamente la temperatura aumenta, los besos y restregarse contra el cuerpo contrario no es suficiente para aplacar el calor que sienten. 

-Dereeeekkk- gime más fuerte cuando siente las garras del beta presionando contra un costado de su espalda y se aparta un poco, encontrándose con un par brillante de ojos azules.   
-Stiles, esto se tiene que ir- sentencia al mismo tiempo que rasga su ropa interior con las garras.   
-¡Oye! No lo…- un estremecimiento le impide hablar al sentir uno de los dedos contrarios rozando casualmente su erección y segundos después, esa tibia mano lo envuelve- Aaaaaaahhh Dereeeekkk Sssssiiiii- comienza a mover sus caderas en busca de un roce aliviador pero el cuerpo del moreno lo inmoviliza completamente contra el ventanal.   
-Quieto- ordena con sus ojos destellando en azul y el humano obedece al instante, recibiendo una sonrisa complacida del mayor- Buen chico.

El lobo vuelve a hundir la nariz en el cuello del menor, quien cierra los ojos jadeando y comienza a gemir descontroladamente cuando la mano que rodea su erección, lo masturba despacio. Nunca antes ha tenido sexo pero Stiles siente la imperiosa necesidad de tocar, morder y lamer ese fuerte cuerpo, sin embargo, no es mucho lo que puede hacer al estar inmovilizado por Derek, quien parece a punto de transformarse por completo y cada vez más cerca de su lobo que de su parte humana, lo cual extrañamente lo excita más. 

-Cama, vamos a la cama… por favor- pide enterrando los dedos en la espalda del Hale cuando éste reparte mordiscos por sus hombros, marcando sus dientes-Derek… quiero tocarte también… por favor… 

El moreno lo observa unos segundos antes de cargarlo hasta la cama, quedando recostado sobre ella con el menor encima, quien no pierde ocasión para cumplir sus dichos, acariciando ese duro cuerpo mientras lo recorre con su boca. Se entretiene varios segundos mordisqueando y chupando los pezones hasta dejarlos duros antes de deslizar su lengua hacia abajo. 

-Stileeessss- sisea el lobo llevando una mano hasta su cabeza e incentivándolo a continuar el descenso sin dejar de jadear. 

Si pudiera, el castaño se daría una palmadita en la espalda por provocar de esa manera al gran Derek Hale pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora, porque no está dispuesto a apartar su boca de esa apetecible piel ni por un segundo. Como puede, termina de desnudar al mayor y se incorpora un poco, apreciando ese varonil cuerpo en todo su esplendor, sonrojándose mucho cuando sus ojos se detienen en cierta parte baja de su anatomía. 

-Oh por Dios… no hay forma en que eso tan grande quepa dentro… vas a partirme en dos- afirmó tragando saliva con algo de dificultad y una mano lo tomó por el cabello con firmeza, forzándolo a inclinarse hasta quedar rozando la nariz del lobo con la suya- Derek…   
-Sí lo hará, Stiles y te va gustar tanto que no querrás que te la saque- prometió con una radiante sonrisa que deja al descubierto su dentadura blanca.   
-Oh por Dios… si continuas hablando así de guarro, haré gala de ser adolescente y acabaré en unos segundos.   
-Adelante, te daré tantos orgasmos esta noche, que me suplicarás que me detenga- prometió jalándolo un poco hacia atrás para que expusiera más el cuello y no dudó en morderlo, agregando otra marca a las que ya hay.   
-Oh por Dios… 

En cuanto el lobo se aparta y suelta su cabello, traza un camino de besos que comienza en ese amplio pecho, descendiendo lentamente hasta que sus labios rozan la palpitante erección contraria. Si es honesto, nunca le ha atraído el sexo oral pero estar de esa forma ahora, con alguien tan atractivo bajo él, hace que se muera de ganas por probarlo y alza la vista, encontrándose con la mirada atenta del beta, quien se ha incorporado sosteniendo su peso en un brazo y lleva la mano libre hasta la barbilla del humano. 

-Hazlo- ordenó con sus ojos brillando en azul otra vez.   
-Como ordene, su majestad lobuna- dijo con una sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en esa gran erección- No quiero quejas, soy nuevo en esto.

Tímidamente recorrió la longitud con su lengua, sintiendo un sabor ligeramente amargo pero no desagradable. Un jadeo contrario, le dio la confianza que necesita para abarcar unos centímetros en su boca, acostumbrándose a la sensación de ser llenado de esa forma e inicia un movimiento de mete-saca, tomando cada vez más en su boca y gime entre ahogado cuando una mano vuelve a sostenerlo por el cabello con firmeza. Con anhelo alza la vista, encontrándose con Derek que respira agitadamente, enseñando sus caninos que se han transformado y sus ojos han cambiado de color. Stiles aumenta el movimiento de su boca, disfrutando de ser el causante que el lobo esté perdiendo el control sobre su lado animal.

-Stileeessss- gruñe el mayor marcando el ritmo de la felación con su mano y el castaño contiene una risa al descubrir lo dominante que puede ser en la cama, aunque no le sorprende del todo. Siempre ha pensado que el sexo con el moreno debe ser tan increíble como salvaje, lo cual espera descubrir ahora- Stileeesss, Stileeeesss. 

Aquella voz asediada por el placer que repite su nombre como si fuera un mantra, incentiva al hijo del sheriff a abarcar mucho más en su boca mientras su lengua se une a la acción. En ese momento no se guía por la experiencia (simplemente no tiene) tampoco por lo que ha leído o viste en internet, sino que por la excitación que lo invade en ese momento. Cuando los gruñidos del lobo se hacen más graves, sabe que está muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y eso lo motiva a aumentar el ritmo mientras baja una mano hasta su propia erección. 

-¡Quieto!- ruge el moreno sosteniéndolo con fuerza por el cabello- No te he dado permiso para tocarte.   
-Uuuyyyyy, el gran lobo feroz se ha enfadado- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión- Yo no necesito tu permiso, tú no eres mi Alfa. 

Stiles sabe que está pasando la línea con sus provocaciones pero no puede evitarlo, le gusta burlarse del mayor. Con un rápido movimiento, es tumbado en la cama y ese fuerte cuerpo trepa sobre él, inmovilizándolo sin dificultad antes de que el rostro del beta, completamente transformado quede frente suyo y ruja, enseñándole los colmillos. 

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, ya no soy un Alfa pero si soy tú Alfa y debes obedecer- afirma entre gruñidos.   
-Oh Dios… ¿Siempre eres así cuando estás en modo lobo?- pregunta moviendo sus caderas para restregarse contra el cuerpo contrario.   
-Stileeesss- gruñe en señal de advertencia y el menor traga saliva con algo de dificultad. ¿Por qué no se siente intimidado en ese momento? En vez de tener miedo, su excitación no ha hecho más que aumentar con esa demostración de dominación.   
-Bien, bien, será como usted quiera, su gran Alteza lobuna, ¿Qué desea que haga?- consultó alzando un poco la cabeza hasta que rozó los labios contrarios con los suyos- Porque lo que es yo, no aguanto las ganas de que me folles, oh gran Alfa.

Esas palabras provocaron un estremecimiento en el moreno, quien volvió a besarlo lascivamente al mismo tiempo que toma ambas erecciones, masturbándolos con rapidez y el castaño se deshace en gemidos obscenos cuando sus bocas se separan. Toda la situación es demasiado excitante y llega al orgasmo con un ronco gemido de placer que está seguro que ha matado varias de sus neuronas, porque sin duda ha sido el mejor. Durante unos segundos disfruta de la sensación hasta que un dedo roza su entrada, haciéndolo gemir y entreabrir los ojos. 

-Dereeekkk… Mmm…- aquellos orbes azules lo contemplan fijamente, sus rasgos de beta han desaparecido casi por completo- Dereeekk… ¡Aaahh!- grita sorprendido al sentir una presión en su entrada- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- lo detiene por el pecho jadeando despacio y el mayor bufa molesta- Tranquilo, tigre, mejor dicho lobo, no puedes simplemente meterla, no somos animales y está más que claro que soy virgen, así que más te vale encontrar algo con que lubricarme o patearé tu peludo trasero- amenazó dándole un golpecito en el hombro para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.   
-Eres tan irritante- gruñó el moreno levantándose.   
-¿Seguro? Porque tu lobito junior está muy interesado en mí- canturreó recorriendo con la vista ese espectacular cuerpo y se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que el mayor volteó a él- Wow, eres perfecto, ni que seas un gruñón lo arruina.   
-Idiota- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. 

Stiles se aferró a la almohada aspirando profundamente ese varonil aroma y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Jamás pensó que podría estar en la cama de Derek Hale, mucho menos a punto de tener sexo. No se le ocurre alguien mejor con quien perder su virginidad. Unos pasos lo sacan de sus pensamientos y el mayor lo jala por el brazo, dejándolo recostado sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que se hace espacio entre sus piernas. 

-¿Eres así de bestia con tus ligues?- preguntó el castaño riéndose al recibir un gruñido- Si no te conociera, Derek, diría que tienes problemas controlando tu lado animal conmigo.   
-Cállate- gruñó recorriéndolo con la mirada antes de besarlo lascivamente- No sé por qué me provocas así, Stiles, estás descontrolando a mi lobo y él es muy dominante, muy posesivo, muy bestia.  
-Derek… Mmm… entonces invítalo a jugar con nosotros, porque a mí me encanta cuando te pones mandón o cuando me empotras contra la pared, eso me gusta mucho- afirmó esbozando una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió-¿Encontraste lubricante?  
-No pero tomé esto prestado del cuarto de Cora- dijo enseñándole un tubo de crema para manos- Es hipoalergénico, así que no habrá problemas.   
-Oh por Dios, Jajajaja, ¿Hace cuánto que no follas con alguien?- en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca, deseó jamás haberlas pronunciado, porque sabe muy bien la respuesta (Jennifer Blake) y no es algo agradable de recordar- Lo siento mucho…   
-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorpresivamente el mayor- Por si quieres saberlo, nunca he tenido tantas consideraciones con alguien, las dos mujeres con quienes he estado, solo querían algo de mí pero tú eres diferente, Stiles, eres parte de mi manada, nunca te lastimaría, aún si pierdo el control de mi lobo, sé que no lo haría y precisamente porque confío en ti, es que puedo ser como soy, algo bestia, como dices.   
-Derek… me gusta que seas algo bestia, gruñón, mandón y que te dejes llevar, ten por seguro que yo lo haré, no tengo colmillos ni garras pero mis uñas dejaran una bonitas marcas en tu espectacular espalda, ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que eres? Si no lo he hecho, soy un idiota- la risa del mayor alivió cualquier preocupación que tuviera- Ahora, menos palabras y más acción, solo por esta vez te perdonaré no ser tan hablador. 

El moreno se inclinó a darle un apasionado beso, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos lubricado por la crema se cuela lentamente en el estrecho interior del adolescente, quien jadea por la incomodidad inicial pero rápidamente se acostumbra, moviendo las caderas para aumentar el ritmo. Cuando el segundo dedo se une a la tarea de dilatarlo, nota que algo duro presiona contra su abdomen, siendo consciente que el lobo aún está empalmado y luego se recordará alabar su gran resistencia. 

-¡Derek!- un grito estrangulado escapa de su boca cuando siente el tercer dedo abriéndolo con algo de dificultad.   
-Respira, Stiles, tienes que relajarte o dolerá más- pidió el mayor repartiendo besitos por su rostro antes de bajar la mano libre hasta su entrepierna, masturbándolo.   
-Aaaaahhhh Ssssiiiii Maaaassss, Dereeekkk, Maaaasss- pide entre besos que se hacen cada vez más hambrientos. Durante unos segundos se percata que el beta ha vuelto a transformarse pero antes de que pueda decir algo, los dedos en su interior dan de lleno con su próstata- ¡Aaaaahhhh Sssiiiii!- grita arqueando un poco la espalda mientras su entrepierna se remueve interesada- ¡Maaaass Dereeeekkk! Maaaasss, Aaaahhh. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que esos dedos lo abandonaron, dejando su hombría muy dura y con ansias de más, las cuales fueron saciadas de inmediato, ya que lo tomaron por los muslos y sintió algo duro contra su entrada. Sabe que va a doler, por más que el lobo lo preparare así será, por eso rodea el cuello contrario antes de besarlo, procurando relajarse todo lo que puede mientras siente esa palpitante erección colarse lentamente en su interior. 

-Respira, Stiles, ya casi- dijo el moreno terminando de entrar en él y se quedó quieto- Ya está, respira, ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del humano, quien jadeó al sentirlo.   
-Un poco… no eres precisamente pequeño, Sourwolf- canturreó con una sonrisa y acarició el rostro transformado del beta- Muévete pero ve despacio. 

El castaño gimió bajito cuando Derek obedeció su indicación de ir con calma. Las suaves embestidas se hicieron lentamente más rápidas hasta que una de ellas fue lo suficientemente profunda para dar contra su próstata y hacerlo gemir roncamente mientras entierra los dedos en la espalda del hombre lobo, quien gruñe sobre sus labios. 

-¡Más Dereeekk! ¡Más Fuerte!¡¡Maaasss!- suplica entre gemidos de placer.   
-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles- sisea el moreno cerrando los ojos para intentar ganar un poco de control sobre su lado animal.  
-Dereeekk… no te contengas… Aaaaaahhhh… hazlo, Sourwolf Aaaahhhh, sé que no me lastimarás, no lo harás- dice el castaño con una sonrisa llena de ternura antes de capturar los labios contrarios en un lascivo beso al mismo tiempo que las embestidas se recrudecen. 

El humano se retuerce sobre la cama, presa de un placer que jamás creyó poder experimentar. El lobo lo está follando desenfrenadamente, repartiendo mordiscos posesivos por sus hombros y dejándole marcas rojas por los lugares en donde pasa sus garras, aunque sin llegar a romper la piel. Stiles se siente en el cielo y así de rápido, vuelve a correrse encima de su abdomen con la mano del moreno masturbándolo, quien sigue llenándolo implacable y haciendo gala de su resistencia. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Dereeekkk, Mmm, Dereeekkk, ¡Dereeekk!- grita al sentir una presión extraña en el borde de su entrada- Dereeek… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta enterrando los dedos en la espalda del lobo, quien continua embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta que el bulto extraño entra por completo en él, aumentando en tamaño- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Dereeekkkk!

Esa cosa extraña en su interior duele al comienzo pero cuando deja de crecer, quedando firmemente sujeto, le produce una nueva erección. Le parece físicamente imposible volver a correrse cuando lo ha hecho hace unos minutos pero ahora lo duda seriamente, porque las frenéticas embestidas golpeando su próstata sin darle tregua, lo están a punto de llevar al clímax de nuevo. 

-¡Aaaahhhh Dereeeekkk! ¡Dereeeeekkk!- se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo contrario cuando el tercer orgasmo de esa noche lo golpea, aunque no se corre con la misma intensidad de antes, es suficiente para quitarle el aliento y un gruñido escapa de sus labios al sentir al lobo corriéndose estrepitosamente en su interior mientras suelta un rugido casi animal-Dereeeekkk Mmm. 

El moreno mantiene la frente afirmada sobre su hombro, respirando pesadamente. Stiles intenta moverse pero la presión cerca del borde de su entrada no ha disminuido, impidiéndole dolorosamente cambiar de posición, en ese preciso momento recuerda algo que leyó sobre lobos y todo cobra sentido. 

-Oh por Dios… ¡Tienes un nudo!- grita golpeando los hombros del mayor, quien lo observa jadeando aún- ¡Un nudo! Wow, jamás pensé que ustedes también… Wow, es increíble…   
-¿Eh? ¿Un qué?- pregunta intentando incorporarse pero el castaño se lo impide, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.   
-¡Ni te atrevas! Vamos a estar unidos hasta que tu nudo baje, no soy una perra cachonda, así que te aguantas- ordenó antes de suspirar y observar fijamente el rostro de Hale con una sonrisa- Fue increíble… mucho, mucho- aseguró besando perezosamente los labios del moreno, quien corresponde sus acciones para luego hundir la nariz en su cuello, aspirando profundo. 

El calor que desprende el cuerpo de Derek, provoca que la somnolencia en el humano aumente hasta que en algún momento se queda profundamente dormido. Cuando despierta por la mañana, no hay señales del hombre lobo en el Loft, ni tampoco responde su teléfono, así que le envía un mensaje para decirle que se junten por la tarde, ya que aún no han terminado de ver la película y se marcha de regreso a casa o se ganará un buen regaño por parte de su padre. 

+++ +++ +++

-Tuvimos sexo en su cama… y cuando desperté al día siguiente, no estaba, así que le envíe un mensaje y me marché, cuando salí del Loft a mi jeep… no había algo raro… solo… antes de subir al auto, del otro lado de la acera había una mujer mirando en mi dirección, recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque tenía un cabello rubio muy bonito pero no me fijé en más… estaba ocupado pensando en otras cosas… como la fantástica noche que pasé con Derek- confesó colocándose muy rojo al escuchar la risa de Isaac y Peter.   
-Esa podría ser la misma mujer que preguntó por Derek en la comisaría- señaló la cazadora pensativa- ¿Recuerdas algo más?   
-No, no presté atención, lo siento- se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Hay una forma de tener una mejor descripción- intervino el mayor de los Hale observando a Scott, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender- Con esto- dijo sacando las garras de una mano- Puedes entrar en su cabeza, Alfa.  
-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera eso pasará!- se negó rápidamente. Quiere mucho a su mejor amigo pero no se arriesgará a ver TODO, lo cual incluye esa noche de sexo.   
-Stiles podría haber visto más de lo que cree, no tienes opción- apoyó Lydia jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello- Tendrás que sacrificarte por el equipo, Alfa.  
-Vamos a hacer algo- pidió Stiles sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Tenemos que saber si esa mujer coincide con la descripción que me dio Parrish, así que entrarás, husmearás hasta encontrarlo y cualquier otra cosa que veas en el camino, fingiremos que jamás pasó, ¿De acuerdo? A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, Scotty pero es necesario, hazlo, me debes una por todo lo que he hecho y hago por ti a diario.   
-Dios… me voy a arrepentir toda la vida de esto- se quejó el moreno negando despacio mientras los gemelos se ríen.   
-Por cierto, Cora, ¿De casualidad sabes si Derek tiene un libro de cubierta azul oscura? Cuando vi a tu mamá me lo enseñó, ahí puede estar la respuesta a lo que me pasa- explicó percatándose de la mirada extrañada de la chica- ¿Peter no te lo contó? Cuando los betas nos acorralaron en la mansión en luna llena… vi a Talia, ella dijo que quería conocerme y me llevó hasta el cuarto de Derek, como era antes del incendio, mostrándome un libro de cubierta azul… sé lo que estás pensando y ni yo entiendo por qué pasó pero fue así.   
-Mmm, Derek no se llevó muchas cosas, solo algo de ropa, he visto varios libros, deben estar en la bodega del edificio, sigue rentándola y guardó ahí todo lo que no se llevó del Loft, podemos ir a buscarlo ahora, así me contarás que más pasó con mi madre.  
-Oh, de acuerdo… 

******************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles dio vuelta la página del libro antes de frotarse los ojos con cansancio. Hace cuatro días Cora le había pasado tres libros que cumplen con la descripción que le dio Talia, así que decidió revisarlos de inmediato pero no ha tenido mucha suerte con el primero de ellos. Unos golpecitos en la ventana lo sobresaltaron y fue a abrir, rompiendo la línea de Mountain Ash para dejar entrar a su visitante. 

-¿Cómo va la investigación? Traje un bocadillo nocturno- señaló agitando una bolsa.   
-Nada aún, estoy por mandar todo a la mierda… gracias por el bocadillo, Peter, me muero de hambre- iba a tomarlo pero el lobo lo apartó con una sonrisa.   
-Coloca la barrera, no puedes ser tan descuidado, cachorro- canturreó yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama.   
-Eres peor que mi padre- se quejó el menor obedeciendo y luego se sentó a su lado, sacando una de las hamburguesas sonriendo- Esto está exquisito, son mis favoritas, tienes un excelente gusto, Peter.   
-Jajajaja, por supuesto que sí, cachorro- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- No solo estoy aquí para darte apoyo moral con tu búsqueda, hay algo que debes saber, logré hablar por teléfono con Derek.   
-Oh… ¿Y eso por qué habría de importarme?- soltó molesto y apretó la mandíbula unos segundos- Ese idiota dejó muy claro que esto no es su problema.   
-Pues se equivoca, si es su problema, es a él a quien están buscando y hemos sido atacados por su culpa, a regañadientes conseguí que me escuchara y es muy probable que regrese pronto, no me quiso decir en donde está, como sea, debías saberlo- explicó como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-Repito, ¿Y por qué habría de importarme? Que haga lo que quiera, me da igual.   
-Eres tan evidente, Stiles pero bueno, lo entenderás cuando debas entenderlo, ¿Scott ya entró en tu cabecita?- preguntó dándole un mordisco a su comida.   
-No todavía, creo que lo está aplazando todo lo que puede, por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor, Scott e Isaac no pueden, no confío en lo gemelos aún, Cora se está manteniendo al margen, así que solo tú puedes ayudarme, Tommy me invitó a su casa mañana y quiero que me acompañes, ya sabes, por si Luke tiene ganas de usarme como saco de boxeo.   
-Jajajaja, eso sería algo interesante de ver, así que solo puedes contar conmigo, eso suena algo intimo- canturreó dándole codazos cómplices y se ríe a carcajadas cuando el hijo del sheriff se sonrojó- Tu cara, Stiles, Jajajaja, nunca tendrás la suerte de estar conmigo, ya me rechazaste y soy rencoroso.   
-Idiota- se quejó dándole un empujoncito con su cuerpo. 

Desde que el tío espeluznante de Derek regresó a ayudarles, su relación ha cambiado, se han vuelto mucho más cercanos y ya no lo intimida, ni desconfía de él como en el pasado. Stiles propone ver una película en el computador y es así como los encuentra una hora más tarde el sheriff, quien no puede evitar la sorpresa en su rostro e instintivamente lleva su mano a la funda de la pistola. 

-Tranquilo, papá, solo estamos pasando el rato- se apresuró en aclarar el castaño un poco nervioso- Ya sé lo que estás pensando y te equivocas, Peter es de lo buenos, cien por ciento bueno, así que lo verás seguido por aquí, no tienes que preocuparte.   
-¿De verdad no debo? Con todo lo que me has contado sobre ellos- replicó el mayor cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.   
-Eso ya es pasado, papá, no es bueno guardar rencor, ahora Peter es un buen lobo y se ha unido a la manada de Scott, quien te recuerdo es mi mejor amigo y Alfa, ¿Crees que él aceptaría a alguien peligroso? No, por supuesto que no… por cierto ¿Qué hora es? Olvidé por completo hacer la cena- señaló con un risita nerviosa y le dio una palmada en el hombro al Hale- Esto es tu culpa, Peter, tendrás que ser mi asistente, sin excusas.   
-No quiero ser tu niñera, ya estás grandecito para cocinar solo, te puedo hacer porras si quieres- ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
-Oh por favor, ¿No me digas que ahora estas saliendo con él?- pidió el sheriff bufando antes de ir a la puerta, dejándola abierta- ¿Qué pasó con el otro chico? ¿Tommy? Él es de tu edad, Stiles, o por último Derek.   
-¿Mi sobrino y Stiles?- preguntó Peter con curiosidad en el rostro.   
-Sí, mi hijo habla un montón sobre él, te juro que solo esperaba el momento en que me dijera que están juntos.   
-¡Papá cállate!- intervino el castaño tirándose el cabello- Bien, tú ganas, pediremos una pizza y acabaremos con esta conversación incómoda, ¿Trato?  
-Trato- respondió su padre con una sonrisa de victoria.   
-Esto es tu culpa, Peter y tú, no creas que esta no me la cobraré, estarás a base de ensalada toda la semana, sin un gramo de carne- advirtió al sheriff, quien se marchó riendo de la habitación. 

El castaño pide la pizza desde su celular y luego se acomoda de nuevo en la cama para seguir viendo la película. En cuando terminó, ambos bajaron a la sala de estar y unos segundos después golpearon la puerta, Stiles fue a abrir con el cambio exacto en la mano más la propina pero su sonrisa se borró al reparar en quién es. 

-Luke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Mientras siguiera tras la barrera del Mountain Ash, estaría bien.   
-Parece que olvidas que soy- dijo dándose un toquecito en la nariz- Como sea, ¿Tommy está aquí? No ha regresado aún y ya sé que juega a los amiguitos contigo.   
-Lárgate de aquí- ordenó muy molesto- No eres bienvenido.   
-Tal vez deba preguntárselo a tu padre- afirmó al mismo que aparece las garras en su mano derecha- Oh Sheriff.   
-¡Lárgate!- sisea dispuesto a sacarlo a golpes pero antes de que atraviese la barrera, Peter lo detiene por el brazo, manteniéndolo tras él.   
-¿Qué quieres? Scott dejó muy claro que pueden quedarse aquí sin causar problemas, piensa muy bien lo que haces, Luke, podrías tener un accidente antes de que el Alfa venga- advirtió haciendo brillar sus ojos de beta.   
-Jajajaja, ¿Ahora necesitas niñera, Stilinski? No me sorprende en lo más mínimo, con lo débil que eres, es una vergüenza para cualquier manada tener a alguien como tú.   
-Largo, no volveré a repetirlo- ordenó el Hale sacando sus garras y enseñando los colmillos- Ahora.   
-Si Tommy está escondido aquí o te llama, dile que lo estoy buscando, ese idiota no va a hacer lo que le venga en gana- señaló mirándolos por última vez antes de marcharse. 

Stiles observa en silencio como el beta se marcha calle abajo y cierra la puerta muy tenso. Ese maldito no puede tener el descaro de ir a molestarlo a su propia casa. Una mano en su hombro hace que se relaje un poco y respira profundo para calmarse o hará algo que pueda colocarlo en aprietos. 

-Estoy bien, Peter, gracias-dice dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de mirar hacia las escaleras- ¿Por qué papá tardará tanto en cambiarse? Debería estar aquí revisando el periódico. 

“Stiles, algo no está bien” 

El castaño se gira rápidamente hacia la voz, encontrándose con el gran lobo negro cuyos ojos brillan rojos mientras enseña los colmillos. Ahora no le cabe duda que algo sucede, ya que esas alucinaciones no aparecen a menos que esté en peligro o para ayudarlo. Iba a advertirle al mayor cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del segundo piso. 

-¡Papá!- gritó con la intención de correr pero el animal lo interceptó a mitad de camino.   
“No, Stiles, ellos están aquí, no actúes sin pensar o todos saldrán heridos”   
-Esos lobos están aquí, Peter- advirtió respirando profundo e intercambió una mirada con el beta, quien asintió apresurándose en aparecer sus garras.   
-Quédate aquí, Stiles, esos sujetos están cubriendo sus rastros, llama a Scott y no subas a menos que te lo indique, yo traeré a tu padre, lo prometo- dijo con seriedad y el menor asintió. 

Iba a llamar a su amigo cuando un nuevo golpe se dejó oír arriba y decidió enviar un mensaje por el grupo de la manada antes de silenciar su teléfono. Confía en que Peter protegerá a su papá, así que va a la cocina a tomar uno de los cuchillos para cortar carne, no hará mucho daño con eso pero al menos podrá defenderse en caso de ser necesario. 

“Tienes que calmarte, Stiles, ellos pueden escucharte, olerte y si está asustado, será más sencillo que te lastimen”   
-¿Y que se supone que haga? Si algo le ocurre a mi papá…- un nudo se le formó en la garganta con el fatídico pensamiento.   
“Eso no ocurrirá, porque tú eres fuerte, Stiles, eres fuerte para proteger a quienes amas, si los tres betas consiguieron entrar, significa que tienen ayuda de un humano”  
-Debe ser esa mujer, la que preguntó por ti en la comisaría, a diferencia de los betas, ella no vino directo a mí, ella no pudo olfatearme cuando salí de tu Loft esa mañana… había alguien más ahí, uno de los lobos debió estar ahí- concluyó observando al animal negro, quien asintió antes de ir hacia el umbral de la puerta, erizándose en el acto- ¿Derek?   
“Alguien viene, ocúltate, no es Peter” 

El humano busca un escondite cuando la luz se cortó, dejándolo en penumbras y con la tenue iluminación de las farolas de la calle que se filtran por la ventana. Unos crujidos le advirtieron de la presencia de un tercero y se apresuró en ocultarse bajo la mesa, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuchillo. Su corazón late como loco en ese momento pero consigue calmarse cuando siente al lobo a su lado. 

“Los demás no tardarán en llegar, Stiles, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, concéntrate, yo estoy contigo” 

Esas palabras tranquilizaron bastante al castaño y en cuanto distinguió unas silueta caminando sigilosa entre la penumbra, esperó pacientemente a que se acercara lo suficiente para apuñalarlo en la pantorrilla derecha y escuchó un chillido femenino. Derek salió de debajo de la mesa al igual que el hijo del sheriff, quien no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre la mujer, intentando inmovilizarla pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que lo dejó quejándose en el suelo. Por unos segundos creyó que su agresora volvería al ataque, sin embargo fue hasta la puerta trasera y huyó. 

“¡Stiles, levántate! Uno de los beta se acerca” 

El castaño se apresuró en recoger el cuchillo ensangrentado del suelo y se ocultó a un costado de la puerta. No sabe con precisión donde está el hombre lobo pero le basta con mirar a Derek para saber que está cerca y cuando nota que sus ojos destellan rojos, ataca directo a la cabeza, siendo detenido por una mano que le dobla la muñeca hasta que suelta el arma. 

-¡Aaaahhh— su grito interrumpido cuando una segunda mano lo toma por el cuello y lo aplasta contra la pared, golpeando repetidas veces su cabeza contra la madera- Grrrrr…- se queja bajito antes de que lo dejen caer al suelo- Mierda… 

Con la visión borrosa, logra distinguir como una silueta negra toma el cuchillo que dejó caer y por unos segundos piensa que lo acabará ahí, sin embargo, un fuerte rugido se escucha antes de que alguien embista por un costado a su atacante. Un lado de la cabeza le duele a horrores e intuye que está a punto de desmayarse pero el Alfa en su forma completa le da golpes en el rostro con su hocico algo húmedo. 

“¡Stiles levántate! ¡Levántate!”

-Derek…- susurra llevando una mano sobre la pata delantera del animal- Desearía tanto… que estuvieras aquí…- los ojos le pesan tanto que deja de luchar y se entrega a la inconsciencia, alcanzando a escuchar un rugido perteneciente al animal irreal frente a él. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño parpadea cansado varias veces hasta que por fin es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, reconociendo que se encuentra en una habitación de hospital y eso no le gusta, porque le recuerda inevitablemente a su madre, los últimos días que vivió ahí. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?- preguntó Scott tomándolo de la mano y en ese momento reparó en la presencia de la manada, quienes se apresuraron en rodear la cama.   
-¿Estás bien?- Lydia tomó su otra mano con preocupación.   
-Dejen respirar al cachorro- intervino Peter con una sonrisa.   
-¿Qué pasó?- fueron las primeras palabras del castaño antes de que unos flashes vinieran a su cabeza. La visita de Luke. Los ruidos sospechosos en el segundo piso. Su padre en peligro. El ataque de los betas. La mujer que apuñaló en la cocina. El lobo que lo golpeó contra la pared. El rugido de Derek, uno fuerte y claro- ¡Mi papá!- gritó con la intención de incorporarse pero el Alfa se lo impidió.   
-Tranquilo, amigo, él está bien, mamá lo está revisando y vendrá a verte, tiene un golpe en la cabeza que sangra un poco pero no es serio, lo mantuvieron en observación toda la noche y está bien- aseguró el moreno apretándole la mano.   
-Gracias a Dios… mejor dicho a los hombres lobos, gracias, chicos… ¿Qué pasó con los betas? La mujer huyó por la puerta de atrás… aunque conseguí herirla.   
-Lo sabemos, Ethan y Aiden se están encargando de rastrearla, por fin captamos su olor- explicó Isaac mirándolo fijamente- ¿De verdad estás bien? Luces muy pálido, más que de costumbre.   
-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué pasó con el sujeto que me atacó?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente y tocando la venda que tiene.   
-Fue muy raro- dijo Peter pensativo- Volviste a ver a Derek ¿Verdad? Esa mujer rompió tres protecciones de las ventanas de arriba, esos lobos me estaban dando una paliza hasta llegaron los chicos, Scott, Isaac y los gemelos se encargaron de dos de ellos mientras yo fui por el tercero que se escurrió al piso de abajo, tenían uno de esos bastones electrificados que usan los cazadores… no alcancé a llegar, Stiles, te lastimó e iba a apuñalarte cuando escuchamos ese fuerte rugido, el rugido de Derek y eso detuvo al beta unos segundos, los suficientes para que yo llegara.   
-El Derek no real me salvó otra vez…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Está feliz de seguir respirando pero a la vez decepcionado, porque el idiota Sourwolf no está ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su padre entra muy angustiado y tiene que asegurarle casi cinco veces de que ya está bien, aunque no se queda tranquilo hasta que Melissa lo revisa. Sin posibilidades de mentir al respecto, no le queda más opción que contarle toda la verdad al sheriff, cuyo gesto se ensombrece a cada segundo y Stiles está seguro que cuando salgan de eso, estará castigado hasta que termine el instituto, o probablemente más. 

-Espera, papá- lo detiene antes de que hable porque sabe que lo regañara a gritos- Sé lo que dirás, está bien, tienes razón, debí contártelo pero en mi defensa, te juro por Dios que no tengo algo que ver con esto, todo es culpa de Derek, yo solo soy un daño colateral… al menos dame un respiro, estoy lastimado, ¿Eso te inspira compasión?- preguntó bajando la voz.   
-No, ni un poco- respondió el sheriff tomándolo de la mano y por unos segundos el castaño tuvo la esperanza que al menos no lo regañaría frente a sus amigos pero no fue así, ya que en un rápido movimiento lo esposó a la camilla.   
-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Papá!- se quejó al escuchar la risa de los demás.   
-Agradece que no te digo lo que pienso en este momento, más te vale quedarte aquí hasta que te den el alta y si alguno de ustedes lo libera, lo llenaré de acónito y sé dónde conseguirlo- amenazó el sheriff.   
-Estás exagerando- intervino Melissa negando despacio- Además, ¿Te das cuenta con quienes estás tratando? ¿Desde cuándo hemos sido capaces de prohibirles algo a estos chicos?   
-Hoy puede ser la primera vez…- suspiró con resignación el mayor- Tengo que ocuparme de algo, Stiles, descansa, vendré en cuanto pueda.   
-Sí, señor. 

Cuando su padre se marchó en compañía de Melissa, continuaron platicando sobre el ataque de los betas de la tarde de ayer (porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que pasó toda la noche inconsciente) y Scott decidió que ahora que el sheriff sabe lo que ocurre, se turnaran para cuidarlos, así que en todo momento habrá un hombre lobo con él. El horario de visitas estaba por terminar cuando llegó alguien inesperado y sus amigos se colocaron en guardia, ya que están al tanto de la visita amenazante que le hizo Luke unos minutos antes de que los atacaran. 

-Hola… yo solo quiero saber cómo está Stiles… no busco problemas- se apresuró en explicar Tommy bajando la vista.   
-Chicos, basta, agradezco que me protejan pero no hay amenaza aquí, por favor, basta de gruñidos lobunos- pidió el castaño haciendo una seña al recién llegado para que se acerque- Hola, gracias por venir.   
-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Escuché lo que pasó y vine de inmediato.   
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal tú? Luke fue a visitarme ayer y no precisamente en plan amistoso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.   
-Me alegra que estés bien, Mmm… tuve una discusión con Luke… no te lo dije porque no quiero ocasionarte más problemas… sé que Luke te molesta más por lo que hice… lo siento mucho- se disculpó notablemente afligido y Stiles tomó su mano despacio.   
-Oye, cambia esa carita de bebé, Luke me detesta desde que me conoció, así que no es tu culpa, ahora, si quieres compensarme de alguna forma, jamás rechazo comida gratis, mucho menos papas rizadas y una jugosa hamburguesa- afirmó casi babeando con la imagen tan clara que se creó en su cabeza.   
-Te invitaré todas las que quieras, Stiles- aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió hasta que un carraspeo atrajo su atención y se percató de la forma en que los observa la manada.   
-Vamos a turnarnos para cuidarte, mi mamá nos ayudará para quedarnos contigo- habló Scott con solemnidad- Peter tomará el primer turno, luego Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Cora y yo, nos iremos rotando en ese mismo orden después, llámame si necesitas algo, te avisaré si encontramos a esa mujer, ahora que captamos su aroma, será más sencillo dar con ella.   
-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Tommy con curiosidad- ¿Quiénes te atacaron ayer, Stiles? En el instituto se rumorea que entraron a robar a la casa del sheriff, ¿Qué pasó?   
-Fueron los betas, al parecer tienen ayuda de un humano, una mujer para ser precisos- explicó el castaño.   
-Oh… Ella rompió las barreras ¿Verdad?- Stilinski asintió dándole la razón- Sé que no confían en mí y no los culpo… pero si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor díganmelo.   
-Gracias, Tommy, lo que nos vendría genial ahora es que Luke no aparezca por aquí buscando pelea- pidió Scott con un suspiro cansado.   
-Me ocuparé de eso, siento mucho que fuera a molestarte ayer, Stiles.   
-No te preocupes, carita de bebé- canturreó bajando la vista hacia sus manos que se mantienen tomadas aún- Y por si acaso, yo sí confío en ti, ahora que lo pienso, ¿No deberías estar en el instituto? ¿Te escapaste para visitarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión que se transformó en una risa al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias.   
-Mmm… sí, cuando escuché a unos chicos comentar lo que pasó, tomé mis cosas y me escapé…  
-Jajajaja, yo sabía que podías ser un chico malo. 

Con un nuevo carraspeo, Scott llamó la atención del parcito para despedirse, ya que “oficialmente” el horario de visitas terminó y no podían estar todos en la habitación. El castaño les dio las gracias por venir y los observó marcharse hasta que solo quedó con Peter, quien acercó una silla a la cama, recogiendo un bolso junto a la puerta del cual sacó un libro. 

-Sé que te aburrirás de muerte aquí, así que continuaremos con tu lectura y tendrás el placer de que yo sea tu narrador en esta ocasión- el menor se rio con esas palabras- Sé que te encanta escuchar tu propia voz, por eso nunca te callas pero espero que al menos ahora que estás herido, seas un buen oyente.   
-Palabra de explorador- bromeó alzando una mano con solemnidad.   
-Por cierto, Cora contactó con Derek en la madrugada y le contó lo que pasó, Mmm, no entró en detalles, aunque creo que discutieron porque ella estaba enfadada, como sea, parece que por fin entró en razón, va a regresar a Beacon Hills a resolver esto, no sabemos cuándo pero suponemos que debe venir en camino.  
-Que bien que asuma su responsabilidad pero te lo reitero, no me interesa lo que haga ese idiota, nada cambiará con su regreso-dijo desviando la vista con molestia.   
-Stiles, no estás siendo sincero, recuerda que puedo escuchar tu pulso y olerte- señaló con un suspiro antes de abrir el libro en la página marcada- No te preocupes, no trataremos un tema que tú aún no tienes resuelto, vamos a continuar la lectura, cachorro, presta atención y no te duermas.

El castaño prestó toda su atención a lo que leía el mayor de los Hale, quien de vez en cuando hacía un comentario personal, contándole alguna anécdota de su familia para ilustrar la jerarquía en una manada. Consiguieron avanzar un total de treinta páginas hasta que llegó Lydia a hacer el siguiente turno de vigilancia, quien trae varias revistas en sus manos y cuando Peter se marcha despidiéndose con un “hasta luego, cachorro” (luego tendrá que preguntarle por qué le puso ese sobrenombre tan ridículo) la pelirroja le cuenta sobre unos vestidos que está pensando comprar en el centro comercial. No es que el tema no le interese, seguramente es efecto de las inyecciones que le han dado o lo que sea que todavía está en su sistema y se termina quedando dormido, escuchando un bufido molesto de la chica junto a una maldición en su contra. Ya se disculpará después. 

+++ +++ +++

-Hola, Stiles, me alegra que regresaras- dijo una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato.   
-¿Talia?- preguntó observando a su alrededor algo agitado, ya que descubrió que está en la mansión Hale, tal como quedó después del incendio.   
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien?- una mano se posó en el hombro del castaño, provocando que soltara un gritito poco masculino- No deberías estar aquí, no en luna llena.   
-¿Luna llena?- el hijo del sheriff se asomó a la ventana, descubriendo que efectivamente es así- ¿Estoy soñando otra vez? Papá me esposó a la cama del hospital… es un sueño ¿Verdad?   
-Eso no es relevante ahora, Stiles, ¿Encontraste el libro? Es importante que lo leas- señaló la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-No, todavía no… o sea, he leído muchos que se ven como el que me enseñaste, incluso Cora me entregó los que tenía Derek en el Loft… todavía me faltan cuatro y uno que estoy leyendo actualmente, casi lo acabo pero no coincide con lo que está pasándome… sería más sencillo si me dieras un título- pidió casi en un puchero que hizo reír a la Alfa.   
-Tú puedes hacerlo, Stiles, no hay prisas aún- respondió subiendo las escaleras y el castaño la siguió- El Nemeton ha sido bondadoso al permitirnos una segunda ocasión para hablar pero eso pronto acabará, cuando entiendas lo que desea comunicarte.   
-No es muy claro con su mensaje- protestó el humano entrando al cuarto donde encontró el peluche de lobo negro- Creo que lo entiendo, ¿Sabes? Lo que me pasa no es obra del Nemeton, su magia, su poder o lo que sea, actúa como un amplificador de lo que me está pasando y si con frecuencia veo a Derek… es algo que hay entre nosotros ¿Verdad?  
-Así es pero no lo sabrás si continuas negando lo que sientes, Stiles- el aludido arqueó una ceja con confusión- Derek, cualquier lobo puede percibir lo que te ocurre cuando alguien menciona su nombre, tú eres el único que no quiere entenderlo porque estás asustado, muy asustado de admitir un par de verdades que llevas meses pensando. 

El castaño apretó los puños al oír esas palabras. Entiende perfectamente a que se refiere Talia, es aquello en que ha evitado pensar desde que el moreno desapareció de su vida sin siquiera decir adiós o dar una explicación. Es cierto, está muy asustado de admitirlo, está asustado de pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras que convertirían en algo real los sentimientos que lucha por alejar para no lastimarse. 

-Ya no puedo hacer más por ti, Stiles, por favor cuida de mi hijo, ha cambiado mucho después de lo que sucedió, al igual que tú, está asustado de que vuelvan a lastimarlo, de volver a perder las cosas que quiere, por eso ha decidido cerrar su corazón… por favor cuídalo- pidió dedicándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acerca y le da un inesperado abrazo al menor, quien siente una extraña calidez en su interior antes de corresponderlo. Talia se siente como su madre y no puede evitar pensar en el dolor que vive a diario Derek después de perderla, porque es el mismo que lo acompaña a él cada día- Tienes que marcharte ahora, Stiles, no es seguro que estés aquí en este momento. 

Esas palabras bastaron para que Stilinski comprendiera que nuevamente está soñando, no, eso no es un sueño, lo que sea que es, está pasando de nuevo y cuando abre los ojos (que cerró durante el abrazo) se da cuenta que está complemente solo en el antiguo cuarto del moreno. ¿Cómo demonios se liberó de la esposa en su muñeca? ¿No se suponía que Lydia lo estaba cuidando? Bajó la vista por su cuerpo, descubriendo que trae la ropa del hospital (una camiseta celeste claro y pantalones del mismo color) y está descalzo. 

-No… tengo que regresar con los demás- susurró apresurándose en salir pero cuando llegó a la escalera, dos disparos lo hicieron retroceder y se ocultó tras una pared- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?!- gritó cansado con toda la situación.   
-Yo nada, sin embargo, hay tres personas que si tienen algo pendiente contigo- respondió una voz femenina lo hizo contener la respiración unos segundo.   
-Tú… ¿Por qué buscas a Derek? Sé que no eres pariente de él, todos murieron en el incendio- siseó observando el pasillo, la habitación del moreno, es la mejor opción para escapar de ahí.   
-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ellos, yo solo cumpliré con mi parte, si te atrapo, ellos me darán lo que tanto quiero- afirmó la voz con determinación y los pasos subieron lentamente la escalera- Ven aquí, Stiles, sé un buen chico o tendré que lastimarte. 

El castaño se apresuró en correr hacia la habitación, abrió la ventana con algo de dificultad y salió a la cornisa, respirando profundo antes de saltar, quejándose bajito del dolor al caer con un costado del cuerpo. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección a los árboles, alcanzando a esconderse detrás de uno cuando dispararon varias veces en su dirección. 

-¡VEN AQUIIIII!- gritó enfurecida la mujer cuando cesó el ataque. 

Stiles se asomó a mirar con cautela desde su escondite, descubriendo que no hay señales de la mujer hasta que sale corriendo por la puerta. Debe buscar la forma de encargarse de esa chica o terminará gravemente lastimado y será capturado por esos tres betas que no dudarán en destrozarlo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Puede correr hasta la carrera, esperando encontrar a alguien que lo ayude pero descarta la idea, si la manada ya se dio cuenta de su desaparición, vendrán a buscarlo a la mansión Hale, así que lo mejor es no alejarse mucho de ahí. 

-¡No tienes a donde ir! ¡Entrégate por las buenas, Stiles! Ellos estarán aquí muy pronto- canturreó lo último con una risa que hizo estremecer al hijo del sheriff- ¡Vamos, Stiles! No hay donde esconderse. 

El castaño se movió sigilosamente por los árboles, sin perder de vista a la mujer que está un par de metros, dándole la espalda mientras sostiene la pistola. Retrocedió lentamente hasta que un fuerte aullido rompió la quietud de la noche, erizándole la piel al no reconocerlo y se giró rápidamente, con la intención de huir pero al dar el segundo paso, el suelo se acabó y se vio cayendo estrepitosamente por una pendiente bastante inclinada hasta que un árbol detuvo su caída, golpeándose dolorosamente la espalda y quedando aturdido por varios segundos, los mismo que tardó la mujer en llegar junto a él, apuntándole con la pistola mientras sonríe. 

-Eres mío, Stiles. 

**************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

El castaño observó fijamente a la mujer frente a él, quien le apunta con el arma antes de levantarlo sin delicadezas por el cabello. La espalda le duele bastante, está seguro que tendrá unos feos moretones mañana, si es que los betas no lo despedazan después de descubrir que él no tiene idea de donde está Derek. Un nuevo aullido lo coloca en alerta y su captora lo lanza al suelo con una sonrisa. 

-Ya está aquí, gracias a ti salvaré a mi pequeña. 

Stiles cerró los ojos cuando sintió unos pasos rápidos abriéndose camino entre la maleza y un fuerte ruido seguido de varios disparos lo hizo tirarse al suelo asustado. Cuando volvió a mirar, descubrió que la mujer de cabello rubio está acorralada contra el árbol por Scott, quien ha tomado su forma de beta y sus ojos brillan rojos. 

-¡No interfieras!- grita la chica disparando al Alfa antes de fijarse en él con enfado en sus ojos y disparar-¡No vas a escapar! 

El hijo del sheriff se cubrió la cabeza, esperando lo peor pero el dolor jamás llegó, aún cuando consigue escuchar los impactos de las balas y siente un cuerpo tibio cubriendo. Venciendo su temor, se atreva a mirar, descubriendo sorprendido que Tommy lo está protegiendo del ataque. Cuando los disparos cesan, escucha unos pasos alejarse a toda prisa entre los árboles. 

-¡Quédate con Stiles, yo iré por ella!- ordena Scott antes de marcharse a toda prisa.   
-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- pregunta el rubio apartándose con cuidado hasta quedar sentado a su lado- Maldición… esta es mi chaqueta favorita… ni modo.   
-Oh Dios… ¡¿Estás bien?!- grita tomando al beta por los hombros muy preocupado- ¡Esa loca te disparó! ¡Te disparó!  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien, recuerda que soy un hombre lobo- señaló el chico dándose la vuelta con cuidado y levantó su ropa hasta dejar la espalda al descubierto- ¿Ves? Ya está sanando, por suerte son balas normales.   
-Tommy… gracias a Dios- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, muchas gracias por protegerme.   
-Stiles… de nada- correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa antes de ayudarle a levantarse- ¿Estás herido?   
-Me golpeé la espalda al caer pero estoy bien, tienes que ayudar a Scott, los betas que me atacaron están aquí y no podrá hacerlo solo, por favor- suplicó muy preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo.   
-Te llevaré con Allison, nos dividimos para ir a buscarte y nosotros fuimos a la mansión de los Hale- explicó dándose la vuelta para que el menor subiera- Date prisa, así será más rápido. 

El castaño se dejé hacer algo avergonzado con la situación. Tardaron tan solo unos breves minutos en salir del espeso bosque, encontrando a Allison junto a su auto. Tommy lo dejó con ella y adoptó su forma de beta para correr a apoyar al Alfa. Mientras esperan a que llegue el resto de la manada dentro de un círculo de Mountain Ash, ya que la cazadora tuvo la precaución de cargar con un poco de ella en la guantera, se enteró que entre el cambio de turno de Isaac a Cora, lo dejaron solo unos segundos en el cuarto y a volver a entrar, ya no estaba. Rápidamente la manada se organizó en grupos de búsqueda y cuando el par de gemelos vino como apoyo, detectaron el aroma de la mujer en el estacionamiento, así que dedujeron que ella fue quien se lo llevó del cuarto. 

-Al parecer esos betas tomaron ropa de tu cuarto, porque los chicos detectaron tu aroma en diferentes lugares, Scott insistió en que podrías estar caminando dormido otra vez, así que lo acompañé aquí- explicó Allison observándolo con preocupación.   
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, me alegra que Scotty insistiera, porque tiene razón, volví a caminar dormido, ¿Y cómo se enteró, Tommy?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Scott lo llamó, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarte. 

Stiles se pasó de un lado a otros, inevitablemente saliendo del círculo, hasta que llegó el resto de los hombros lobos de la manada, Isaac se quedó con ellos mientras los demás fueron a apoyar a Scott y Tommy. No podía con la sensación de nerviosismo que lo invade en ese momento, necesita saber que sus amigos están bien. Cuando la espera se hizo insoportable e iba a correr hacia el bosque, algo a toda velocidad pasó cerca de su rostro, impactando en el hombro derecho al rubio de pelo rizado, quien cayó de rodillas quejándose. 

-¡Isaac!- gritó la cazadora cubriendo la herida con una mano- ¿Estás bien?   
-Más o menos… tiene acónito- dijo respirando algo agitado.   
-¡¿Creíste que podías escapar, Stiles?!- gritó la mujer saliendo de entre los arboles con una pistola en la mano- No, no, no, ahora sé un buen chico y ven aquí o voy a matar a tus amiguitos, comenzando con el chico lobo. 

El castaño observó a sus amigos, con Isaac herido, no es mucho lo que podían hacer contra una pistola, así que totalmente resignado, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Estaba a tan solo medio metro de ella cuando alguien se le abalanzó encima, rodando un poco hasta dejarlo sobre el suelo y reconoció a Tommy antes de fijar su atención en la mujer, quien fue tumbada por Ethan, el cual clavó las garras en su pecho. 

-No mires- pidió el rubio colocando una mano en su mejilla para que se enfoque en él- Está bien, ella no volverá a herirte, Alice ya no podrá hacerte daño.   
-¿Está… muerta?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.   
-Ya no es una amenaza y tú estás bien, eso es lo importante- aseguró el beta ayudándole a colocarse de pie.

Stiles se dejó llevar de regreso al auto de Allison, en donde Tommy se arrodilló junto a Isaac para extraer la bala con la mayor rapidez posible. Al cabo de unos minutos, el resto de la manada se unió a ellos, al contrario de lo que pensó, Scott no regañó a Ethan por lo que hizo, si no que todo lo contrario, le agradeció que protegiera a sus amigos, porque a fin de cuentas es eso lo que hizo, le salvó la vida. 

-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme- dijo cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.   
-De nada, espero que ahora confíes un poquito en nosotros- afirmó el gemelo con una sonrisa.   
-Tendrás que salvarme la vida un par de veces más para conseguir eso- bromeó el castaño dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro antes de girarse al Alfa- ¿Volvieron a escapar?   
-Sí, los perdimos, estaban armados con pistolas y bastones electrificados, cubrieron sus aromas, así que estamos igual que al comienzo- se lamentó Scott con un suspiro- ¿Tú está bien? ¿Te lastimaron?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que olfatea un poco el aire y lo rodeo con rapidez, levantándole la camiseta para ver su espalda- Tienes unos cortes.   
-¡Hey! ¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso al husmear bajo la ropa de alguien? Estás convertido en un pervertido, amigo- canturreó bajándose la ropa con un estremecimiento- Estoy bien, solo tengo algo de frío.   
-¿Otra vez, Derek?- preguntó Peter entrecerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se quita la chaqueta que usa y se la coloca en la espalda al humano.   
-Gracias, no fue él sino… Talia… como sea, ¿Nos podemos ir? Esos lobos deben estar rondando por aquí, les recuerdo que hay un cadáver por allá y mi papá debe estar muy preocupado.   
-Lydia se quedó con él- señaló Aiden encogiéndose de hombros. 

El viaje de vuelta en el auto de Allison fue en completo silencio. Stiles se entretuvo manteniendo la vista fija en la ventana mientras recuerda su breve conversación con Talia en la mansión. Aún no está listo para aceptar sus sentimientos, mucho menos después de que se marchó como si lo que ocurrió entre ellos hubiera sido algo insignificante. 

-Estúpido, Sourwolf- gruñó frunciendo el ceño molesto. 

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el sheriff lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo antes de darle un largo regaño en plena recepción, ante las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encuentran esa madrugada ahí y luego permitió que Melissa revisara su espalda mientras él continua la segunda parte del regaño, prometiendo que si vuelve a desaparecer de esa forma, lo dejará bajo la llave todas las noches y colocará barrotes de acero en su ventana. 

-Me ocuparé de la mujer en el bosque, te quiero aquí al regresar- ordenó el mayor muy serio.   
-No, papá, no quiero quedarme en el hospital, estoy bien, por favor, por favor, me quedaré encerrado en mi cuarto, te lo prometo, ¡Scott me vigilará!- agregó con suplicante mirada a su amigo, quien asintió con una sonrisa- Entonces está decidido, me voy a casa.   
-Bien pero quédate ahí, por favor- pidió el sheriff pasándose una mano por el cabello con resignación. 

Después de que Melissa terminara de curar los cortes de su espalda y le aplicara una crema en los moretones ya comienzan a formarse. Agradeció nuevamente a la manada por su ayuda y a Tommy para luego ir a casa junto al Alfa, quien lo envió directo a la cama a descansar o de lo contrario llamaría al sheriff.

-Traidor- susurró el castaño acomodándose bajo las tapas con un suspiro y sorprendentemente, se quedó dormido de inmediato. 

+++ +++ +++

Una semana tardaron en identificar a la mujer que murió después de ser atacada por un animal en el bosque (al menos esa fue la versión de la policía) Alice Baker, madre soltera de una niña de once años que actualmente se encuentra en el hospital en coma después de un aparatoso accidente. Stiles se había sentido un poco mal por ella al leer la ficha policial, podía apostar lo que sea a que hizo un trato con los lobos, seguramente para que convirtieran a su hija y que así pudiera recuperarse. Al final, solo fue una víctima de esos sujetos. 

-¿A dónde vas?- lo detuvo Luke antes de que pudiera salir de los vestuarios, ya que el entrenador lo había enviado a la enfermería cuando ese idiota lo tumbó al suelo y su espalda se resintió. Había conseguido un analgésico para el dolor pero no quería volver aún, así que fue a descansar un poco ahí.   
-Apártate de mi camino- ordenó con su mejor cara seria.   
-Que maleducado eres, Stiles, estoy preocupado por ti, has pasado días malos, como lo ocurrido en tu casa, ladrones ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo los ladrones tienen garras y colmillos? Tommy me lo contó, así como también lo que pasó la semana pasada, su chaqueta sufrió los peores daños y todo por ti, yo hubiera salvado la chaqueta- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa espeluznante.   
-¿Qué demonios quieres, Luke? No te he hecho algo.   
-Si lo has hecho, Stiles, estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado- afirmó dando un paso hacia adelante e instintivamente el menor retrocedió. No es rival para la fuerza del beta.   
-Apuesto a que tuviste algo que ver con la chica muerta en el bosque, ¿Qué hacías ahí, Stiles? ¿Una visita social? Escuché que eres cercano a los Hale, específicamente a uno de ellos, ¿Fuiste a buscar a tu lobito feroz? Es una pena que no esté, él no podrá salvarte, ni ese Alfa, ni Scott- señaló acortando la distancia y colocó una mano en el cuello del castaño, quien se tensó en el acto- ¿Qué ocurre, Stilinski? ¿Asustado?- canturreó haciendo crecer un poco sus garras y terminó empotrando al humano contra las taquillas- Sería muy sencillo dejar una linda marca en tu cuello.   
-Bastardo… yo no soy tan indefenso como piensas- siseó al mismo tiempo que consigue abrir la bolsita de tela con Mountain Ash que guarda en su bolsillo y lo lanza al rostro de Luke.   
-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡MALDITO, HIJO DE PUTA!- rugió retrocediendo hasta chocar con las otras taquillas.   
-No me subestimes de nuevo, bastardo- siseó antes de marcharse corriendo de ahí. 

Desde lo que pasó hace una semana, decidió estar siempre preparado y por eso carga bolsitas con Mountain Ash en toda su ropa, bolso, en diferentes lugares del jeep y ha colocado por toda la casa en caso de ser necesario, enseñándole a su padre como se usa.   
Al doblar la esquina, chocó de frente con el par de gemelos, quienes lo observaron con curiosidad y cuando iba a contarles lo que pasó, un rugido furioso resonó en el pasillo. 

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO!- gritó Luke completamente transformado, corriendo hacia él listo para cortarle el cuello pero Aiden lo detuvo por el brazo, lanzándolo contra la pared mientras Ethan se coloca delante del castaño.  
-Solo te daremos una advertencia, cálmate y vete o te detendremos por los medios que sean necesarios- Amenazó uno de los gemelos haciendo brillas sus ojos de beta.   
-No creas que no me cobraré esto, Stiles, soy una persona muy paciente, no lo olvides- advirtió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse de ahí.   
-¡Stiles!- Isaac y Scott se acercaron corriendo a ellos- ¿Qué pasó?   
-Lo de siempre, Luke intentó matarme en la vestuarios pero estoy preparado, le lancé un puñado de Mountain Ash en la cara… funcionó pero se enojó mucho, de no ser por Ethan y Aiden me habría cortado en picadillos.   
-Muchas gracias- dijo el Alfa observando a los gemelos con una sonrisa-Esto ya no puede seguir así, voy a ir a hablar con ellos, si Luke insiste en molestarte, les ordenaré que se vayan de Beacon Hills o yo mismo los desterraré. 

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento infernal con Finstock, el castaño se marchó a casa con su niñera peluda de turno, Isaac. Los avances con su gran lectura sobre temas lobunos no han dado resultados, aunque ya solo le quedan dos libros por revisar. 

Los siguientes días fueron similares. Aún después de la advertencia de Scott, Luke continúo molestándolo en cada ocasión que lo encontró solo y no sabe si son ideas suyas pero cada vez percibe más odio en su mirada, lo cual no puede ser bueno. 

Aquella tarde estaba terminando de leer el último libro sobre lobos/hombres lobo, cuando su teléfono y respondió sin siquiera molestarse en averiguar quién era, porque seguro que se trata de Scott, ya que quedaron de juntarse por la tarde para discutir que harían con el trío de betas, Eliot, Luke y Tommy. 

-¿Qué pasa, Bro? Has interrumpido mi entretenida lectura, aunque no puedo quejarme, creo que ahora soy una biblioteca andante sobre hombres lobo, te lo juro amigo, sé hasta lo más insignificante sobre cómo funciona una manada, creo que esto hará peligrar tu estatus de Alfa- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión adornando sus labios y cambió de página- Procuraré no avergonzarte frente a los demás pero tendrás que—  
-Sigues hablando demasiado, Stiles- lo interrumpió aquella familiar voz que lo dejó inmóvil por varios segundos y conteniendo la respiración- ¿Stiles?   
-Derek…- susurró al salir de su sorpresa y se apresuró contar sus dedos, comprobando que no es su sueño- ¿Eres tú…? ¿Derek…?   
-Sí, ¿Acaso conoces a otro?- preguntó bastante cortante, lo cual reafirmó al castaño lo real, porque el que ha estado viendo los últimos meses, nunca lo trataría así.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres…? ¡¿Qué quieres?!- gritó incorporándose muy molesto mientras da vueltas por el cuarto- ¡Te desapareces por casi tres malditos meses y ahora me llamas como si nada! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado?!   
-Lo sé, Cora y Peter me lo contaron, por eso volveré, arreglaré esto y—  
-¡¿Por qué me llamas?! Maldito bastardo, me abandonaste como si fuera algo insignificante, ¡Te he llamado un montón de veces y me ignoras! ¡No respondes mis mensajes! ¡Te importa una mierda que esos putos betas me persigan por tu culpa! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- se detuvo afirmando la cabeza contra la puerta de su cuarto y durante unos segundos, la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas que se fuerza en no dejar salir.   
-Stiles, cálmate por favor, no quiero discutir, te estoy llamando porque—un largo silencio continuó a esas palabras.   
-¡¿Por qué?! No digas que es porque estás preocupado… no te creo, Derek… han sido casi tres meses… tres meses en donde me has ignorado de todas las formas posibles… le dijiste a Cora que no es tu problema… eres un maldito- afirmó pasándose una mano por la mejilla derecha cuando sintió algo tibio deslizándose por ella. 

No podía creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado, ese sujeto tenga el descaro de llamar como si nada y ni siquiera es capaz de dar una explicación. Ya ha dejado más que claro que no le interesa lo que está pasando con él, ya ha dejado claro que fue insignificante todo lo que pasó entre ellos antes de que se marchara, ¿Entonces por qué una parte en él se siente tan feliz de volver a escuchar su voz? No es justo… no es justo que con solo un par de palabras, remueva todos los sentimientos en su interior que se ha esforzado por ocultar. No es justo. 

-Sé lo que dije, Stiles, yo… necesitaba alejarme un tiempo, tengo cosas que pensar y—  
-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡¿Qué hay de lo que pasó entre nosotros?! Te importa una mierda… no fue importante para ti… nada de lo que pasó significa algo para ti…- susurró lo último con hipido y en ese momento se dio cuenta que está llorando- Te odio… te odio por hacerme sentir esto… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he repetido que no significó algo? Que todo esto que me provocas… no es algo… no es real… ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho, bastardo?!   
-Stiles…   
-Jajajaja pero que estoy diciendo, tú ya has dejado claro lo que piensas, sobre mí, sobre lo que está pasando… ¿Para qué me llamaste, Derek? Si es porque vas a regresar, Peter y Cora ya me lo han dicho, no tienes que perder tu valioso tiempo conmigo, apuesto a que te han molestado tanto con sus llamadas, que por eso regresarás, porque si de ti dependiera, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, haz lo que quieras, Derek y no vuelvas a llamarme, ya has dejado claro que no somos algo, ni siquiera amigos, porque de lo contrario, te habrías tomado la molestia de despedirte y no largarte como un maldito cobarde al día siguiente de hacer el am… como sea, cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre los betas que te buscan, háblalo con Scott o alguien más de la manada, adiós. 

Cortó la comunicación y lanzó su teléfono sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que se desliza por la puerta, quedando de rodillas mientras aprieta sus dedos contra la madera, en un intento por controlar esas tontas lágrimas que parecen no tener intenciones de detenerse. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece en esa posición hasta que unos toques del otro lado de la puerta lo hacen reaccionar. 

-Me voy al trabajo antes, hijo, hay una emergencia que debo atender, ¿Quién se quedará contigo hoy?-preguntó con curiosidad y el castaño se acomodó para afirmar su espalda contra la puerta, no quiere que su padre lo vea así de afectado por culpa de ese lobo gruñón.   
-Creo que Peter- respondió intentando que disimular su tristeza- No te preocupes, estaré bien, recuerda que está noche me quedaré en casa de Scott.  
-Sí, cuídate mucho y avísame de inmediato si algo sucede.   
-Claro, que tengas una noche tranquila- se despidió ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos que descansan sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. 

Stiles permaneció en esa posición unos breves minutos cuando sintió unos toques a la puerta. Por un momento creyó que se trata de su papá, quizás olvidó algo o se dio cuenta que está raro pero al oír la voz que pronuncia la puerta, se levanta despacio y abre, al mismo tiempo que va hacia la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas a su invitado. 

-Hola, cachorro, el sheriff me… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor antes de que sienta un peso extra tras él- ¿Stiles? ¿Estuviste llorando?   
-Derek me llamó… creo que acabo de hacer el ridículo por teléfono… me comporté como un idiota adolescente despechado porque su novio lo dejó… ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Cuando escuché su voz… lo extraño mucho… creo que estoy enamorado de él… es patético ¿Verdad?   
-No, no lo es, de hecho ya lo sabía- afirmó el lobo acariciándole el cabello despacio- Lo supe cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, no te das cuenta pero cuando hablas de él o escuchas su nombre, desprendes muchas cosas.   
-Talia me dijo lo mismo… cuando la vi por segunda vez… ella me pidió que cuide de Derek… dijo que después de lo que pasó en la mansión, él cerró su corazón porque está asustado de que vuelvan a lastimarlo… ¿Cómo se supone que cuide a alguien que ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo?-soltó con la voz quebrada.   
-No soy precisamente la mejor persona que puede aconsejarte, Stiles, aunque si te puedo decir que mi hermana tiene razón, Derek cambió mucho después de lo que paso ¿Y quién puede culparlo? No importa como se lo digas, siempre se culpará por la muerte de su familia, siempre se va a culpar por la muerte de Boyd, al menos así lo pensaba hasta que volví a tocar el tema antes de que llegáramos a california, nos quedamos en un motel en medio de la carretera, nosotros compartimos cuarto y ni me preguntes como acabamos en esa platica de chica, simplemente pasó pero había algo diferente, no era el Derek deprimido como los días posteriores a la muerte de su beta, por supuesto que estaba triste pero ya no es esa culpa casi asfixiante que emitía, ahora había calma, ya no estaba culpándose de todo y llevando ese peso a cuestas- hizo una pausa antes de cruzarse de brazos, manteniendo la vista al frente- Le pregunté si su cambio de pensamiento se debía a que estaba pasando más tiempo contigo, ¿sabes lo que hizo? Sonrió, Derek sonrió como solía hacerlo antes del incendio, esa fue la razón de que al llegar te prestara más atención y me di cuenta que ese sentimiento raro en mi sobrino, es similar al tuyo, aunque tú lo tienes mucho más claro, tal vez se deba a que siempre eres honesto, sin importar si eso te trae consecuencias o no, definitivamente debí morderte cuando tuve la oportunidad en el estacionamiento, serías un excelente hombre lobo y yo estaría encantado con tener un beta tan leal como tú. 

Esa afirmación hizo reír al castaño, quien limpió sus lágrimas y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Peter tiene razón, ya no puede seguir negando lo evidente, sus sentimientos son muy claros, desde un comienzo lo fueron pero él tuvo la absurda ilusión de poder esfumarlos. Está enamorado de Derek Hale, esa semana y media en que pudo conocer al verdadero hombre tras el ceño fruncido, mandíbula apretada, gruñidos amenazantes y cejas increíblemente expresivas, le gustó demasiado todo lo que encontró. 

-Jamás pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien, nunca esperé que Sourwolf pudiera decirme una oración sin amenazas o gruñidos de por medio- confesó con una sonrisa mientras mantiene la vista en la espalda del lobo- Cuando fue a visitarme a mi cuarto para darme las gracias por apoyarlo con lo de Boyd… ese fue el momento en que abandonamos nuestra relación de agresividad pasiva o activa de su parte en algunas ocasiones pero… no fue el momento en que sentí algo raro… nuestro tiempo juntos me permitió conocerlo mejor y cuando nos besamos por primera vez… mi corazón latió como loco… más de lo normal… ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta que lo quiero?- el mayor negó escuchando atentamente- Fue la mañana siguiente de tener sexo… cuando subí a mi jeep… me di cuenta que eso es lo que quería… quería despertar cada mañana en su cama y preferiblemente con él ahí… quería sentir su calor cada noche antes de quedarme dormido… quería más tardes de ver una película, de salir a dar una vuelta, de que me gruña porque hablo mucho, que discutamos sobre sus gustos aburridos en el color de su ropa… Dios, quiero dormir cada noche usándolo como almohada por culpa de su fantástico nudo.   
-¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Peter girando la cabeza para observarlo con curiosidad- ¿Que dijiste?  
-Que quiero usarlo como almohada- repitió entrecerrando los ojos.   
-No, después de eso.  
-¿Su fantástico nudo?- soltó interrogante y el mayor abrió ligeramente la boca- ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo que te sorprende, ustedes son medio lobos, eso es algo natural, aunque ni de broma se lo preguntaré a Scott, que vergonzoso.   
-Creo que ya sé cuál es el libro que mi hermana quiere que leas- dijo Peter carraspeando repentinamente incómodo- No lo encontrarás aquí, Stiles, no es alguno de los que te entregó Cora, ese libro lo tiene Derek, una noche lo vi leyéndolo antes de dormir.   
-¿Sobre qué es? Dímelo, por favor. 

El mayor iba a responder cuando su teléfono sonó y se levantó a contestar. Stiles intentó escuchar la conversación, lo cual es inútil considerando que no tiene súper sentidos lobunos. Miró en silencio como Peter se pasea de un lado a otro mientras da un par de asentimientos y mantiene un gesto pensativo en el rostro. Aburrido de esperar a que acabe, camino hasta el lobo, deteniendo su andar y se coloca de puntillas para pegar su oído al teléfono, reconociendo la voz de Lydia junto a uno de los gemelos, probablemente Aiden, esos dos han estado más juntos que nunca. 

-Sí, yo se lo diré, no te preocupes- dijo el Hale apartándolo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos donde Scott, adiós.   
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Están en problemas?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-No, cachorro, están bien, Lydia tuvo la estupenda idea de revisar las pertenencias de esa mujer que colaboraba con los betas, Ethan convenció a Danny de ayudarles, localizaron el lugar que alquilaba esa mujer, fueron a registrar la casa y encontraron su teléfono, había varios mensajes, sin nombre pero ellos se le dan indicaciones para atraparte, otras sobre cómo debe romper las barreras de Mountain Ash y hay uno donde se refieren a Derek como el Alfa que deben capturar.   
-¿Alfa? Pero ya no lo es, no después de salvar a Cora- señaló llevando una mano hasta su barbilla.   
-Sí, al parecer los betas no están enterados de las últimas noticias, por la cantidad de mensajes, todo indica que llevan cerca de cuatro meses planeando todo esto.   
-Espera un poco- lo detuvo moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente, como suele hacer cuando necesita concentrarse- Se refirieron a Derek como Alfa, cuando Luke me atacó en los vestuarios, la semana pasada, se refirió a Derek como Alfa, ¿Cómo podría saber que nos conocemos? Se supone que llegaron hace un poco menos de tres meses, Derek ya no estaba en Beacon Hills en ese momento, yo no se lo he dicho a Tommy, aún si me hubiera escuchado cuando lo vi por el Nemeton o lo que sea, no tiene forma de saber que fue un Alfa.   
-Eso es bastante sospechoso pero necesitamos algo más concreto, Stiles, nada los liga con esa chica.   
-Alice, Alice, Alice- movió sus dedos más rápido hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Peter- Oh por Dios, ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! Cuando esa mujer me atacó, cuando ella murió, Tommy dijo “ella no volverá a herirte, Alice ya no podrá hacerte daño” ¿Cómo supo su nombre? No la identificaron hasta unos días después.   
-Oh, mierda, vamos, hay que decírselo a los demás. 

Stiles le pasó las llaves de su jeep a Peter mientras él intenta comunicarse con Scott pero no responde su teléfono, así que optan por ir a buscarlo a su casa. Cuando están a mitad de camino, el lobo se detiene de improviso, apretando el freno a fondo antes de bajar la ventanilla de su lado, olfateando el aire con insistencia. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.   
-Derek, está aquí-dijo girándose al menor, quien tragó saliva con algo de dificultad- Tal vez por eso te llamó, para decirte que ya llegó.  
-¿Estás seguro que es él?- el lobo asintió un ápice de duda y lo miró expectante, en espera de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento- Mmm… debemos contarle esto a Scott pero… Derek… llévame con Derek- pidió casi en un susurro y apretando las manos contra sus rodillas. No puede ocultar en lo más mínimo sus enormes ansias por el tan esperado reencuentro.   
-Entiendo, vamos, Scott puede esperar un poco. 

El beta condujo el jeep en dirección a las afueras de Beacon Hills, dirigiéndose hacia su antiguo hogar pero cuando iban en medio de la ruta, un auto a toda velocidad lo impacto por un costado. Stiles se cubrió la cara con las manos, en un intento por protegerse y se estrellaron del lado del conductor contra un árbol. Durante varios segundos, un pitido en los oídos no le permitió concentrarse hasta que lentamente disminuyó y se movió despacio, comprobando que se ha azotado la cabeza contra el cristal de la puerta, en donde hay algo de sangre. 

-Mierda… ¿Peter?- lo llamó girándose hacia el mayor, quien permanece inconsciente en el asiento, con el rostro ensangrentado y su brazo izquierdo ha destrozado la ventanilla de su costado. Después de eso, no volverá a quejarse cuando su padre le ordene colocarse el cinturón de seguridad al conducir- ¿Peter? ¡Peter!-gritó moviéndolo por los hombros.  
-Mmm… ¿Stiles..? ¿Estás bien…?- preguntó algo aturdido con el golpe.   
-Sí, estoy bien, tenemos que— unos fuertes aullidos lo hicieron callar en el acto- ¿Peter…? Estamos en problemas, no creo que el aroma que percibiste fuera realmente de Derek…   
-Es una trampa- completó el lobo incorporándose con cierta lentitud antes acomodar su brazo herido sobre el regazo- Salgamos de aquí, hay que llamar a los demás- el castaño se apresuró en descender y le ayudó al mayor a hacerlo- Ya están aquí- anunció con seriedad antes de transformarse- Tienes que huir, Stiles, la mansión está a medio kilómetro hacia allá- señaló un camino de tierra que se interna en el bosque- Corre y llama a los demás, yo los detendré.   
-Peter… sí, por favor ten mucho cuidado… más te vale reunirte conmigo en una sola pieza.   
-Promesa, cachorro, ahora vete. 

El hijo del sheriff se marchó a toda prisa, podía escuchar los aullidos y realmente espera que Peter esté bien, sabe que es fuerte pero no será un combate justo. A los pocos minutos, una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo hace detenerse, afirmando una mano sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras jadea despacio. No cree que el golpe sea algo serio, sin embargo, es mejor asegurarse y en cuanto pueda irá al hospital. Con algo de dificultad saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando el número de Scott sin obtener respuesta. 

-Maldición, ¿Dónde demonios estás, amigo?- susurró afirmando la espalda contra el árbol y es enviado al buzón de voz, así que decide dejar un mensaje-¡Scott soy yo! Tienes que venir rápido, los betas nos atacaron camino a la casa de los Hale, Peter creyó sentir el aroma de Derek pero fue una trampa, por favor date prisa- pidió cortando e iba a enviar un mensaje por el grupo de la manada cuando un nuevo aullido se dejó oír muy cerca de su posición- Oh mierda…

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, el castaño retoma su desenfrenada carrera en dirección a las ruinas de la casa pero unos ruidos lo hacen detenerse y se oculta tras un árbol, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para controlar su agitada respiración. Su temor aumenta cuando distingue una silueta acercándose entre la maleza y cuando cree que todo acabará mal, alguien lo toma por el hombro al mismo tiempo que lo presiona con su cuerpo. 

-Shhhh, soy yo- dice el rubio asomándose con cautela desde el escondite.   
-Oh Tommy…gracias a Dios- susurra por unos segundos aliviado de tenerlo ahí.   
-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí. 

Stiles se deja guiar a través de los árboles, luchando por contener el ataque de pánico que quiere apoderarse de él y cuando consigue calmarse un poco, presta atención a su alrededor. El camino que están siguiendo no le es familiar, definitivamente no van a la mansión Hale, ¿Cómo se supone que el beta llegó tan rápido ahí? Nadie sabe que tomó un desvió de su camino a casa de Scott, la única forma posible en que estuviera ahí ahora, es si los hubiera estado siguiendo. Sus pasos se detienen abruptamente, si necesita una confirmación de que ha sido engañado los últimos meses, ya la tiene.

-¿Qué haces, Stiles? Tenemos que darnos prisa o nos alcanzará- afirmó Tommy jalándolo por el brazo pero el castaño se libera- Stiles…   
-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido aquí? Y no me mientas diciendo que estabas dando un paseo, no soy idiota, al menos no más… ¿Cómo sabias el nombre de esa mujer que nos atacó? ¿Cómo sabias que se llamaba Alice? Solo hay una forma en que lo supieras… la misma que explica por qué estás aquí… Eres uno de los betas que está buscando a Derek, eres uno de los que me ha atacado- señaló retrocediendo un paso.  
-No, Stiles, yo no mentí, no te he atacado- dijo bajando la vista con cierto pesar.   
-Es cierto, quien te atacó fui yo, Tommy es demasiado bueno para lastimarte, creo que se ha metido demasiado en su papel del nuevo amigo- señaló una voz tras su espalda y en cuando el castaño se giró, Luke le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y todo se va a negro. 

**********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Stiles abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, le dolía bastante la mejilla derecha y en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido, como Peter detectó el aroma de Derek y cuando se dirigían a la mansión, un auto los impactó de costado. El mayor de los Hale se quedó luchando contra los betas mientras él huye para conseguir ayuda y refugiarse en los restos de la gran casa pero en el camino se encontró con Tommy, a quien encaró y segundos después Luke lo noqueó. 

-Mierda…- siseó cuando intentó mover los brazos y un dolor lo recorrió. Alzó la vista despacio, descubriendo que sus muñecas están encadenadas al techo, forzándolo a estar de pie. Debe llevar varias horas en esa incómoda posición- Maldición… 

Le tomó varios minutos ser capaz de mover los brazos sin sentir tanto dolor y forcejeó inútilmente con las cadenas hasta que se dio por vencido. Sin súper fuerza lobuna, está atrapado en esa habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se filtra por una pequeña ventanilla en una esquina. Probablemente alguien de la manada ya se dirigió hacia el lugar donde tuvieron el accidente y realmente espera que Peter se encuentre bien. Unos pasos llaman su atención hasta que la puerta frente a él se abre soltando un chirrido. 

-Al fin despiertas, Stiles, ¿Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto? Tu estancia será indefinida hasta que obtengamos lo que buscamos- dijo Eliot entrando con una sonrisa y unos segundos después lo siguieron los otros dos betas.   
-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y evitando cualquier contacto visual con Tommy. Había sido un idiota al confiar en él.   
-Eso lo sabes muy bien, Stiles, así que dinos, ¿Dónde está Derek?- habló Luke acercándose con las manos tras la espalda-Y no intentes mentirnos, lo sabremos de inmediato.   
-No sé dónde está Derek, ¿Qué demonios quieren con él? Yo no tengo algo que ver, cualquier problema, arréglenlo entre ustedes- gruñó dando un paso adelante y las cadenas tironearon sus brazos.   
-Jajajaja, que divertido chico, ¿No tienes algo que ver? Yo diría que es todo lo contrario, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Derek no dudará un segundo en venir por ti, él no va a abandonar a su compañero, así que sí, tienes mucho que ver en esto, Stiles- explicó Eliot yendo hasta un lado de la puerta y encendió la luz.   
-¿Compañero?- repitió el hijo del sheriff sin comprender a que se refiere. Eso no es posible. Ellos no son compañeros, no lo son.   
-¿Oh? Vaya, así que Derek no te lo ha dicho, que mal lobito resultó ser, aunque no lo culpo del todo, ¿Quién estaría con un débil y patético humano como tú?- canturreó Luke disfrutando cada palabra- Yo te vi esa mañana, Stiles, cuando saliste de su Loft, apestabas a ese Alfa, aunque la unión no fue completa- dijo acercándose a tomar al castaño por la barbilla y olfateó su cuello antes de mover su camiseta, revisando los hombros- No, definitivamente no fue completo, no te dio el mordisco de reclamación.   
-Parece que tienes muchas cosas que pensar en este momento, así que te daremos un tiempo a solas y cuando regresemos, más te vale decirnos donde está tu Alfa o habrá consecuencias que no te gustarán- señaló Eliot con una sonrisa de diversión y los tres se marcharon del cuarto, dejándolo en la penumbra otra vez. 

En todos los libros que hace revisado los últimos meses, se menciona de forma superficial la palabra “compañero”, sabe que los lobos se emparejan de por vida y encontrar a su “compañero” es algo muy especial para ellos. Si realmente él es el compañero de Derek, éste debió darse cuenta la noche que estuvieron juntos. En ese momento recuerda la sorpresa en el rostro de Peter cuando mencionó lo del nudo antes de hacer referencia al libro que busca, el cual está en posesión del moreno. Esa noche debió sospechar algo al respecto e investigó, descubriendo de inmediato que ocurre y por eso se marchó. 

-Se fue… porque soy su compañero… se fue por mí…- susurró al mismo tiempo que sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas- Maldito, Sourwolf… ¿Tanto odias… ser mi compañero…?

Le tomó largos minutos conseguir calmarse y respiró profundo. Ahora no tiene sentido deprimirse por eso, ya tendrá tiempo después, cuando la manada lo rescate o consiga hacerles entender a ese trio de idiotas que no tiene idea de donde está Derek. 

No sabe con precisión qué hora es pero cuando la luz deja de filtrarse por la pequeña ventanilla de la esquina, entiende que se ha hecho de noche y es muy probable que los demás no lo rescaten todavía. Los betas han cubierto su olor, así que fácilmente podrían estar haciendo lo mismo con el lugar donde esconden y eso dificultará su rescate, lo cual reduce sus opciones a dos, esperar ahí o intentar escapar por sus propios medios. Un ruido llama su atención y la puerta se abre. 

-Hola, Stiles- lo saluda Luke con una sonrisa de diversión y enciende la luz antes de cerrar tras él- ¿Ya has tenido tiempo de pensar?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que le enseña lo que tiene en su mano derecha- No te preocupes, aún no hablaremos de Derek, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente ¿Recuerdas? Me arrojaste Mountain Ash en la cara, eso no fue una decisión inteligente- lo rodeó lentamente, ya que lo tienen encadenado a mitad del cuarto- Siempre he querido probar este látigo, lo encontré en una de las habitaciones de este lugar, parece que fue ocupado por cazadores o por personas que les gusta el BDSM, quien sabe- soltó caminando hacia la pared y quedó tras la espalda del castaño- Vamos a arreglar el pequeño asunto pendiente entre nosotros. 

El hijo del sheriff se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar con el primer azote. No iba a darle el gusto a ese maldito de demostrar cuanto le duele. Estoicamente aguantó cada golpe, siendo muy consciente de como los segundos se hicieron minutos y pronto se cumpliría la primera hora. La espalda le dolía a horrores, así que optó por cerrar los ojos e intentar concentrarse en otra cosa pero no está dando resultados. 

-Vamos, Stiles, sé que te gusta, déjame escuchar cuanto lo disfrutar-canturreó el beta propinándole otro fuerte latigazo y sintió algo tibio esparciéndose sobre su piel- Jajajajaja, definitivamente el rojo es tu color. 

El castaño apenas podía contener las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus parpados y cuando iba a rendirse, una mano en su mejilla lo sobresaltó, encontrándose con el moreno frente a él. No quería verlo después de saber el motivo por el cual se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós pero en ese momento necesita distraer su cabeza del dolor. 

“Stiles, mírame, yo estoy contigo”

El humano apretó las manos contra la cadena cuando un nuevo azote causó un ardor casi insoportable al mismo tiempo que siente algo deslizándose bajo su camiseta. En todo momento mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de Derek, quien no dejó de susurrarle palabras de aliente y apoyo, las cuales realmente desearía escuchar en la realidad pero sabe que no será así. Lo que hubo entre ellos se acabó en el momento en que ese idiota Sourwolf se marchó sin siquiera considerar su opinión. 

“Yo estoy contigo, Stiles, voy a cuidarte, siempre te cuidaré”

-Basta…- pidió el menor sollozando, escuchó la risa de Luke pero la ignoró por completo, porque esa palabra no fue para él, sino para Derek. No quiero que haga promesas que nunca cumplirá. 

La tortura se prolongó por un tiempo más hasta que el beta se cansó o se aburrió de su falta de respuesta y se marchó sin decir una palabra. El castaño fijó su vista en la alucinación delante de él, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hasta que quedaron frente contra frente. 

“Puedes hacerlo, Stiles, no te rindas, no te rindas” 

El cansancio de la reciente golpiza, lo hizo conciliar el sueño en esa incómoda posición, a sabiendas que cuando despierte, sus brazos se resentirán. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió algo frío que se desliza por su espalda y por unos segundos se tensó, creyendo que esa bestia había regresado por un segundo round. 

-Tranquilo, soy yo- dijo esa familiar voz antes bajar su camiseta y lo rodeó.   
-Tommy… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora es tu turno de lastimarme? Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que ese hijo de puta- siseó frunciendo el ceño.   
-Stiles… no, te equivocas, yo no quiero herirte, nunca lo he hecho- replicó el rubio con pesar en la voz antes de enseñarle una botella con agua- Tienes que beber, has dormido por horas, pronto amanecerá.   
-Lárgate… no volverás a engañarme, Tommy. 

El beta lo observó unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación, dejando la luz apagada. En el rincón derecho, junto a la puerta, se encontró con los resplandecientes ojos rojos de Derek que vigilan cada uno de sus movimientos pero simplemente lo ignoró. Es doloroso y a la vez reconfortarte tenerlo ahí. Doloroso porque sabe que no es real, que el verdadero moreno está muy lejos de ahí, ajeno totalmente a lo que está pasando. Y reconfortante porque no se cree capaz soportar todo eso estando solo. 

Cuando la luz del sol vuelve a entrar por la pequeña ventanilla, Eliot aparece en el cuarto para comenzar el interrogatorio. Enterrándole una de las garras en los muslos o los costados del abdomen cada vez que no le da la respuesta que desea. 

-¿Por qué sigues protegiéndolo, Stiles? Derek no tuvo problemas en largarse sin ti, ¿Por qué le eres fiel?- preguntó el beta con una sonrisa mientras pasa una de sus garras por el cuello del humano.   
-No soy fiel… ya te dije que no sé dónde está… no lo sé- volvió a afirmar por enésima vez- Déjenme ir… Derek se largó… ¿Qué te hace pensar… que vendrá?- soltó jadeando un poco por el dolor.   
-Jajajaja, vaya, tú sí que no tienes idea de lo que significa un compañero para un hombre lobo, da igual si él te quiere o no, eso no evitará que sienta tu dolor, los lobos pueden percibir cuando su compañero está en peligro y ten por seguro que tu pequeña manada, no permitirá que mueras por proteger al Alfa, ¿O sí?- respondió con una desagradable sonrisa antes de rodearlo lentamente, enterrando una de sus garras en el hombro del menor.   
-¡Aaaahhh! Grrrrr… hijo de puta- siseó apretando las cadenas con fuerza.   
-No prolongues más tiempo esto, Stiles, ¿Dónde está Derek? Es muy sencillo, dímelo y esto se acabará, podrás regresar a casa con tu padre.   
-Ya te lo dije, maldito… ¡No sé dónde está!- gruñó tirando las cadenas con fuerza, en un inútil intento por liberarse y recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.   
-No sé cómo has aprendido a burlar nuestros sentidos pero no nos engañarás, Stiles, revisé personalmente tu teléfono y hablaste con tu querido lobito ayer, ¿Vas a negar eso también?   
-¡No sé dónde está!- Volvió a gritar con el ceño fruncido.   
-Bien, será a tu manera. 

Eliot continuó haciendo la misma pregunta y por cada respuesta incorrecta, clava sus garras en el castaño. Después de un tiempo impreciso, el beta se marchó de la habitación riendo, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos y con el moreno que sigue de pie en el rincón, observándolo fijamente.

Rápidamente, Stiles consigue detectar un patrón en los actos de su captores. Dos de ellos se turnan, Eliot y Luke, aplicando diferentes torturas para que le diga donde está Derek. Mucha de estas se prolongan por horas enteras (las cuales ha contado segundo por segundo como una forma de distraerse del dolor). En cuanto a Tommy, éste no participa de las sesiones de tortura y de vez en cuando, entra al cuarto a limpiar sus heridas y darle algo de beber. Al comienzo lo rechazó pero luego de días (en tres ocasiones ha caído la noche) aceptó con resignación pero en ningún momento le dirigiría la palabra. 

Cuando contó la quinta noche, las palizas, la pérdida de sangre y el hambre, lo tienen muy debilitado, un temblor a comenzado en su cuerpo, tanto por el frio como por la falta abrupta de su medicamento para el TDH. El cuerpo le duele a horrores y mataría por tragar una porción de papas rizadas o lo que fuera para calmar el dolor de su estómago. Su vista se dirige hacia el rincón, en donde permanece el Derek no real, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y ofreciéndole tranquilizadores palabras en los peores momentos. 

-Ven- pide con la voz rasposa, el agua que le da a escondidas Tommy, porque ya ha comprobado que los otros dos no tienen intenciones de mantenerlo con vida más allá de su propio aguante, no es suficiente.   
“Tienes que resistir, Stiles, eres más fuerte de lo crees, me lo has demostrado muchas veces, ¿Recuerdas cuando el Kanima nos arrinconó en la piscina?”  
-Sí… lo recuerdo… me dijiste que huyera… y la lagartija te paralizó…- susurró moviendo un poco los brazos, intentando aliviar el dolor de sus extremidades.   
“Pero tú no me hiciste caso, aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, nunca has hecho lo que te pido, tú me mantuviste a flote por horas, podrías haberte salvado pero no huiste, no me abandonaste, aún cuando yo no hacía más que gruñirte y amenazarte”  
-Nunca te abandonaría… y… es divertido… cuando te comportas como el lobito feroz conmigo…- afirmó cerrando los ojos cuando acariciaron su mejilla con suavidad- Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí, Derek… no atrapado conmigo… sino a mi lado… tú patearías el peludo trasero de esos tres idiotas… sin esfuerzo…  
“No te duermas, Stiles, puedes resistir, eres muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que ellos piensan, tú me has salvado, también lo haces con Scott a diario, puedes sobreponerte a esto”  
-Derek… sí… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría… que el Derek real fuera como tú… me gustaría…- murmuró dejándose llevar por la somnolencia hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. 

Los siguientes días pasaron de la misma forma, con la diferencia que su estado había empeorado y hubo dos noches en que estuvo muy seguro que tenía fiebre, ya que no solo veía a Derek con él, sino también a sus padres y a sus amigos. Vagamente recuerda a Tommy pasando algo frío en su cabeza, dándole algo de consistencia similar al puré en la boca y unos sorbos de agua. Esos días también lo golpearon pero apenas lo sintió por la enfermedad. 

Cuando se cumplió la séptima noche, el castaño estaba un poco más repuesto, sin embargo, no había señales del moreno por todo el cuarto y conforme avanzaron las horas no apareció. Tal vez está tan mal, que su mente ya no es capaz de materializar al Derek falso o quizás los poderes del Nemeton se acabaron, no lo sabe con certeza. Dos días más pasan y se convence que el lobo ya no regresará, así que ahora depende de él mantenerse vivo hasta que lo rescaten, porque tiene la absoluta certeza que su manada vendrá a buscarlo muy pronto. 

La décima noche no pudo dormir mucho, ya que Luke llegó bastante molesto al cuarto y después de liberarlo de las cadenas, le dio una buena paliza, tirando agua fría en su rostro cada vez que se desmaya. No importa cuántas veces los betas insistas, no tiene idea de donde está Derek pero sus captores no tienen intenciones de dejarlo ir. Fue después de una paliza que entendió la razón de aquello, Tommy le comentó que gracias al vínculo que comparte con el moreno al ser compañeros, éste puede sentir su dolor y los dos lobos continuarán usándolo como saco de boxeo hasta que les dé una respuesta o Derek caiga en la trampa al ir a buscarlo. 

El undécimo día de cautiverio, despertó con la desagradable sensación de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo y descubrió los betas que lo han torturado, quienes tienen entre sus posesiones, uno de la bastones electrificados que los cazadores usan. No hay forma en que pueda resistir todo el voltaje de esa arma y entiende que han tomado la decisión de matarlo. 

-Vamos a divertirnos, Stiles- canturreó Luke con una gran sonrisa de diversión. 

El segundo toque con el bastón, provoca que el cuerpo del castaño se tense por la electricidad mientras gruñe de dolor hasta que la tortura acaba y deja caer todo su peso sobre sus lastimadas muñecas, ya que sus pies no son capaces de sostenerlo. Puede oír las risas de los dos betas antes de que lo tomen por el cabello sin delicadezas. 

-¿Te sientes listo para hablar, Stiles?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que aumenta un nivel más el voltaje. 

El humano ni siquiera se molesta en responder, ninguno le creerá. El tercer contacto con el bastón, lo hace retorcerse y aún cuando solo fueron unos segundos, le parecieron largos minutos hasta que apartaron el arma del costado de su torso. Su cuerpo cae completamente laxo, siendo solo sostenido por las caderas y está a punto de desmayarse pero una fuerte bofetada lo despierta. 

-Jajajaja, ¿Tan poco aguantas?- se burló Eliot sin ocultar lo mucho que está disfrutando de la situación- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta, Luke? Cien dólares a que no aguanta la siguiente descarga.   
-Mmm, acepto, no subestimaré al compañero de Derek Hale. 

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando acercaron el bastón a su pecho pero antes de que le dieran lo que podría ser la última descarga que aguantaría su lastimado cuerpo, un poderoso aullido se dejó escuchar y contuvo la respiración al reconocerlo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de inmediato. 

-Quédate con él, Eliot, yo iré- dijo Luke con seriedad, aumentó al máximo el voltaje del bastón y se lo entregó a su primo- Vigílalo, parece que el lobito feroz vino por su compañero. 

El castaño luchó por mantenerse consciente hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta que Tommy entró con seriedad y eso terminó por esfumar cualquier esperanza que alberga Stiles de salir con vida de ahí pero en un rápido movimiento, el recién llegado arroja el contenido de un frasco sobre su amigo, quien deja caer el arma al suelo mientras aúlla de dolor. 

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- grita el rubio corriendo a su lado y romper las cadenas gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural- Resiste, voy a sacarte de aquí, los demás vienen en camino.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Qué… haces?- susurra cuando lo toman en brazos y lo sacan con rapidez de ese oscuro cuarto. 

El humano no entiende que sucede, está muy seguro que el rugido que escuchó pertenece a Derek pero quien lo está sacando de ahí es Tommy, el cual se supone que es uno de sus captores, que está del lado del par de idiotas que lo ha torturado casi dos semanas, no está muy seguro del tiempo. El beta sube corriendo unas escaleras y salen a un largo pasillo, en donde puede escuchar gruñidos desde el exterior. 

-Tommy… ¿Qué… sucede?- pregunta completamente desorientado, un poco temeroso de que todo sea un nuevo engaño.  
-Lo siento mucho, Stiles, jamás fue mi intención que ocurriera esto… no mentí cuando dije que eres mi amigo… por favor, confía en mí… no volveré a fallarte- suplica doblando en la esquina, al mismo tiempo que tres balas se impactan con la madera de la pared.   
-¡REGRESA AQUÍ, MALDITO TRAIDOR!- gritó Eliot persiguiéndolos furioso. 

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando uno de los disparos impactó en el hombro derecho del rubio, quien soltó un quejido pero no detuvo su carrera hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal. El hijo del sheriff cerró los ojos al sentir la potente luz del sol sobre ellos, le tomó varios parpadeos acostumbrarse al cambio en la luminosidad y dejó escapar un grito cuando dos balas hirieron las piernas del beta que lo carga, provocando que ambos caigan al suelo. 

-¿Creyeron que podrían huir? Están muy equivocados, voy a acabarte de una vez, Stiles y en cuanto a ti, traidor, te juro que vas a desear estar muerto por esto, ya has escogido tu bando y fue el equivocado- gruñó vaciando el cargador en ellos. Tommy cubrió con su cuerpo al humano, quien lo observaba aterrado.   
-Tranquilo… no dejaré que te lastimen… vas a estar bien…confía en mí- pidió con un hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

Un fuerte rugido se dejó oír, segundos antes de que Eliot gritara. Stiles estaba muy débil para poder apartar el cuerpo semi consciente del lobo sobre él y cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse, simplemente se resignó a aceptar lo que fuera a pasar pero nada lo preparó para encontrarse con esa familiar silueta.

-¿Derek…?- susurró temiendo que fuera la alucinación que lo ha acompañado los últimos tres meses.   
-Stiles- dijo el moreno moviendo el cuerpo del beta antes de arrodillarse a su lado, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y eso le confirmó al menor lo real que es la situación.   
-Derek… ¡Derek!- gritó ignorando el dolor de su maltrecha garganta y correspondió el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.   
-Tranquilo, Stiles, ya estoy aquí, yo voy a protegerte.   
-¿Crees que no te esperaba, maldito bastardo?- siseó Luke sosteniendo dos pistolas- Al fin te tengo donde quiero.   
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moreno protegiendo con su cuerpo al humano, quien afirma las manos en sus hombros.   
-Así que ya lo has olvidado, así de insignificante fue para ti arrebatarme a mi hermano- siseó Eliot colocándose de pie mientras limpia la sangre de su labio inferior- Hace dos años asesinaste a mi hermano, el Alfa de nuestra manada.   
-Él creía en que nuestra especie debía estar unida y tú lo asesinaste, ¡Lo asesinaste!- acusó Luke disparando dos veces y Derek cubrió con su cuerpo al castaño, recibiendo los impactos en su espalda.   
-Se supone que mi hermano se ausentaría tres días pero nunca regresó, nos tomó mucho tiempo descubrir los lugares en donde estuvo hasta que llegamos aquí- afirmó apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿Sabes dónde encontramos su cadáver? ¡¿Sabes dónde?!- gritó disparando tres veces más al moreno- ¡En tu maldito patio trasero! 

Stiles intercambió una mirada con el moreno, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad y eso le dio a entender que todo lo que dicen esos sujetos es cierto. No, debe tratarse de un error, Derek jamás mataría a uno de su especie por el simple placer de hacerlo, ¡Nunca! El único Alfa que ha asesinado es Peter y eso fue por qué ese sujeto intentó matarlos también, sin mencionar que fue quien asesinó a la hermana del moreno. 

-No… no es cierto…- replica el humano casi sin darse cuenta que esas palabras han abandonado su boca.   
-Que ingenuo eres, Stilinski, ¿De verdad piensas que tu amado lobito es de los buenos? No, no lo es, no tuvo piedad en asesinar a Joshua, en asesinar a uno de los suyos por su estúpido orgullo de Alfa, ¡Por su estúpida ambición de poder!   
-¡No es cierto!- gritó sorpresivamente el hijo del sheriff, apretando sus manos en los hombros del lobo- ¡Derek jamás haría algo así! ¡Él nunca lastimaría a otros! ¡Nunca!  
-Stiles…- susurró el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició la nuca de su compañero antes de besarlo- Quédate aquí- dirigió su vista hacia el rubio- Cuídalo- ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento con respuesta y se levantó- ¿Tanto quieres vengarte? Bien, vamos a luchar, ustedes dos y yo, dejen a Stiles fuera de esto, ya estoy aquí.  
-Bien, vamos a destrozarte, Alfa- dijo Luke adoptando su forma de beta al igual que su primo- Vas a pagar con tu vida lo que hiciste.   
-Pueden intentarlo pero tengan en cuenta que estoy muy enojado y voy a devolverles cada herida que le hicieron a Stiles. 

El castaño observa en silencio como los tres lobos luchan, aún cuando el moreno se ha transformado, se defiende muy bien de los ataques combinados del par de primos. Un grito llama la atención del hijo del sheriff y segundos después, los hombres lobo de su manada llegan corriendo a su lado en su forma de beta. Jamás se ha sentido tan feliz de ver a todos juntos. 

-Ustedes cuiden de Stiles, yo ayudaré a Derek- ordenó el Alfa con sus ojos brillantes.   
-¡No!- rugió el moreno dándole un puñetazo a uno de sus atacantes en el rostro- Está es mi pelea, yo los haré pagar por lo que hicieron.   
-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- dijo Isaac tomando en brazos al humano de la manada, quien se apresuró en negar.   
-No… Derek…

No iba a marcharse de ahí sin su Sourwolf. No podría estar tranquilo, sin saber que está a salvo. El rubio de pelo rizado pareció entenderlo, ya que observó a su Alfa unos segundos antes de asentir despacio y contemplaron en silencio la batalla que se libra frente a ellos. Cuando Luke comienza a presumir la forma en que torturaron a Stiles las casi dos semanas de cautiverio, el moreno se transforma por completo, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules antes de abalanzarse sobre ese sujeto, rasgándole la garganta de un zarpazo. 

-Derek…- susurra el humano conteniendo la respiración ante la ferocidad y salvajismo que desprende el lobo frente a él.   
-No tengas miedo- dijo el mayor de los Hale acariciándole el cabello despacio mientras sonríe- Es natural que reaccione así, lo mínimo que hará es despedazar a quien se atreva a lastimar a su compañero.   
-Peter… me alegra que estés bien.   
-Por supuesto, cachorro, te hice una promesa y soy un hombre de palabra- respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de volver su atención a la pelea entre los betas- Vaya, jamás lo he visto tan enfadado, mi sobrinito es puro instinto en este momento. 

El castaño puede sentir que está próximo a desmayarse pero se fuerza a mantenerse consciente, temeroso de que el moreno desaparezca otra vez si cierra los ojos. Con un agónico grito, Eliot cae muerto al suelo después de que le arrancaran parte de la garganta y Derek regresa con Luke, clavando sus garras repetidamente en el abdomen del cadáver. Jamás lo ha visto perder el control de su lado lobuno de esa manera y contiene la respiración cuando esos orbes que brillan azules, se fijan en él antes de caminar en su dirección. Al llegar a su lado, Isaac baja la mirada de inmediato en señal de sumisión e incluso los gemelos dan un paso atrás. 

-Deberías calmarte un poco, estás asustando a los betas, incluso a tu pequeño cachorro- señala Peter cruzándose de brazos y esas palabras parecen surtir efecto en el pelinegro, quien hace desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos, a excepción de los ojos azules. 

Stiles no opone resistencia cuando es Derek quien lo toma en brazos y se alejan por un camino de tierra entre los árboles. Tiene muchas preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Por qué ninguno se ha pronunciado respecto a Tommy? (quien por lo demás los está siguiendo) ¿Es cierto lo que pasó con el hermano de Eliot? ¿En qué momento regresó Sourwolf? Aunque lo realmente importante es, ¿Se quedará? La sola idea de que vuelva a marcharse ahora que ha resuelto ese problema… 

-Tienes que descansar- dijo el moreno sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Duerme, yo te cuidaré.   
-Derek… yo…   
-Shhhh, descansa, yo estoy contigo- afirmó deteniéndose frente al camaro e Isaac se apresuró en abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros para que entraran- Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes, Stiles, descansa- pidió dándole un casto beso en la frente mientras se acomoda con cuidado junto a la ventana y Scott toma lugar a su lado muy preocupado- Seguiré aquí, te lo prometo. 

Esas palabras aliviaron un poco la angustia que siente el castaño y cierra los ojos lentamente. Hay muchas cosas que quiere saber pero ya tendrá tiempo después, ahora solo quiere recuperar sus horas de sueño entre la calidez de esos reconfortantes brazos. 

************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles abrió los ojos con pesadez, le tomó varios parpadeos ser capaz de mantenerse despierto y movió lentamente los dedos, sintiendo algo extraño en la derecha que lo hizo girar la cabeza despacio, descubriendo con asombro que se trata del moreno, quien se ha quedado dormido en el asiento. 

-Derek…- susurra llevando su mano libre hasta la cabeza pero se detiene a mitad de camino al sentir la manguerilla que sale de su antebrazo, seguramente es suero. 

En ese momento recuerda todo lo ocurrido. Los tres betas que lo secuestraron, dos de ellos lo torturaron, Tommy sacándolo del húmedo cuarto y protegiéndolo de los ataques de Eliot, el moreno luchando contra los dos betas, destrozándolos con un salvajismo que jamás antes aprecio (ni siquiera cuando se encargó de Peter) y finalmente el calor de esos que lo llevaron a un plácido sueño. 

-Derek- susurró recorriendo el cuerpo contrario con detención, luce exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos, bueno, quizás solo ha cambiado que ahora tiene la barba más corta- Derek…- como si su voz fuera la de un hipnotizador sacando del trance a la persona de turno, el lobo abre los ojos despacio.   
-¿Stiles…?- preguntó incorporándose un poco y haciendo crujir algunos huesos, procurando no soltar la mano del humano- Stiles, ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Bien… me duele un poco el cuerpo pero fuera de eso estoy bien- respondió tragando saliva cuando el mayor se inclinó hacia él, quedando su narices casi rozando.   
-Me alegra oírlo, llevas dormido tres días, estaba comenzando a preocuparme que no despertaras- confesó bajando la vista.   
-Derek… estoy bien…- afirmó apretando la mano contraria.   
-Tus heridas tardarán en sanar, tendrás que estar en reposo el resto de la semana, por suerte ninguna herida fue grave… Stiles, lo siento mucho…no quería involucrarte en esto. 

En ese momento, la magia del momento se rompió y el castaño recordó las circunstancias que lo llevaron a su cautiverio. Lentamente la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota al aparecer como el gran héroe que salva el día y fingir que nada ha pasado? ¿Acaso tiene idea de todo el daño que le provocó? Es cierto que no lo torturó como esos betas pero le dolía mil veces más que se hubiera largado de esa forma. En un rápido movimiento apartó su mano de la del lobo, quien colocó una expresión de decepción. 

-Stiles, yo—  
-¡No! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó sin permitirle terminar la oración mientras lucha por contener las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus parpados- ¡¿Por qué regresaste?!   
-Stiles, yo no—  
-¡Te fuiste! ¡Huiste de mí! ¡Huiste de…! Huiste…- susurró lo último apretando las manos contra la sabana que lo cubre- ¿Es cierto, Derek…? ¿Soy tu compañero?- preguntó sin atreverse a levantar la vista.   
-Sí, Stiles, es verdad- respondió con un ligero titubeo en su voz.   
-Vaya… entiendo… debió ser horrible para ti cuando lo descubriste ¿Verdad? Debió ser horrible que te enteraras que tu compañero es alguien un humano débil y patético como yo- siseó sintiendo las lágrimas calientes que corren por sus mejillas- Por eso te fuiste ¿Verdad? ¿Te marchaste porque descubriste que soy tu compañero?- al no obtener respuesta, fijó su mirada furiosa en el beta- ¡Contesta!   
-Sí, me fui porque entendí que eres mi compañero… pero Stiles, yo—  
-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó apartando los brazos del mayor cuando intentó tocarlo- ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ahora vete! No te quiero cerca de mí… tanto odias ser mi compañero que huiste…- susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho- Huiste de mí… después de todo lo que compartimos… solo huiste…  
-Stiles, cálmate- pidió Derek con preocupación tiñendo su voz- Respira.   
-¡No me digas que hacer!- gritó apartándolo con un empujón- ¡Lárgate! ¡LÁRGATE! 

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que se levantó y ahora está intentando sacar al lobo de la habitación con desesperación. Siempre ha sabido que no es alguien por quien otros pelearían o harían fila para conseguir una cita pero por un momento creyó que Derek es diferente, que él había conseguido ver algo más que su fachada de adolescente hiperactivo e irritante, sin embargo, se equivocó, porque la noche que compartieron juntos fue insignificante para el moreno, seguramente solo quería quitarse el calentón de encima y él fue lo más a mano que tuvo. 

-¡Stiles!- unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno, lo apartaron del beta- ¡Stiles! Cálmate, por favor, cálmate.   
-¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Quiero que se vaya de aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¡LÁRGATE!- gritó observando muy enfadado a Derek, quien no hizo ademan alguno de moverse- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya no tienes algo que hacer aquí! ¡Vete! ¡VETE!   
-Stiles, cálmate, por favor- pidió la persona que continua sosteniéndolo con firmeza, impidiéndole que vuelva a arremeter contra el mayor.   
-Tenemos que hablar- sentenció el pelinegro con un deje de tristeza en la voz- Yo no vine solo por esos betas, regresé por ti. 

El castaño se quedó completamente inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras y en cuanto sintió que los brazos en su cintura aflojaron el agarre, se liberó con brusquedad y fue directo hacia el lobo frente a él, dándole una bofetada que solo consiguió lastimar su mano pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Una mano intentó apartarlo y en ese momento se percató que quien entró al cuarto fue Scott. 

-Déjame, estoy bien- pidió con una mirada a su amigo, quien asintió dudoso- Y tú, ¿Volviste por mí? Vaya, que considerado de tu parte, Hale, ¿Y dónde has estado estos tres meses? ¿Dónde has estado cada vez que te llame y envié mensajes? ¿Dónde estabas cuando esos betas me atacaban por ti? ¿Dónde estabas cuando realmente te necesitaba? Yo te lo diré, ¡Estabas hasta la otra punta del estado! Lamentándote de que alguien como yo sea como tu compañero, ¡Ahí estabas!- el aludido bajó la vista con esas certeras acusaciones- Ahora no te necesito, Hale, ni te quiero cerca, ¿regresaste por mí? Mala suerte, porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar lo más lejos posible de ti.   
-Stiles…- susurró Scott colocándole una mano en el hombro con suavidad.   
-Ya es tarde, Hale, me despreciaste y eso jamás voy a olvidarlo, huiste de Beacon Hills en cuanto te enteraste que algo como yo es tu compañero… ¿Sabes? Eres la peor persona de quien me he enamorado… al menos Lydia me ignoraba y demostraba abiertamente que ni en un millón de años estaría con alguien como yo pero en cambio tú, fingiste ser bueno conmigo, fingiste que tenía una posibilidad de que te fijaras en mí y después me destrozaste el corazón… me destrozaste y te importó una mierda- afirmó pasándose las manos por el rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caen incesantes de sus parpados- Si has regresado por mí, ya es tarde, Hale, solo pierdes tu tiempo… si alguna vez llegaste a considerarme algo más que el maldito mocoso molesto e irritante que debías soportar para tener a Scott de tu lado, entonces lárgate, no te quiero cerca de mí… no te quiero, Derek…

El lobo lo observó unos segundos antes de marcharse en completo silencio y después entró el resto de la manada, los cuales a juzgar por sus expresiones, han estado escuchando la discusión desde el comienzo. En completo silencio se deja llevar por el Alfa de regreso a la cama, en donde se acurruca bajo la sabana, pidiéndoles a los demás que lo dejen solo y en cuanto obedecen, se permite llorar, prometiéndose que esa será la última vez que derrame una lágrima por Derek. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles respiró profundo cuando estacionó su jeep afuera del Loft. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que acabaron con los dos betas que lo torturaron durante trece días. Sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo, dejando cicatrices que tardarían más tiempo en sanar pero al menos ya no duelen como los primeros días. Esa semana, había estado rindiendo exámenes y trabajos atrasados, se habría vuelto loco con tantas cosas de no ser por sus geniales amigos, quienes se dividieron las materias para ayudarle. 

-Bien… entra Stiles… tienes que entrar…- se animó a sí mismo con un suspiro. 

Con pasos temblorosos, entró al edificio, intentando calmar su respiración. Desde la gran discusión que tuvo con Derek en el hospital, aunque éste último apenas dijo un par de cosas antes de marcharse, no han vuelto a verse en esas dos semanas pero sus amigos le han contado que el moreno está muy pendiente de él e incluso su padre hizo el comentario despreocupado de que varias veces ha visto al camaro negro rondando por el vecindario. Esas dos semanas había conseguido olvidarse del tema gracias a sus deberes pendientes en el instituto, sin embargo, con un nuevo peligro acechando Beacon Hills y con Derek quedándose de forma permanente ahí, Scott recurrió a él, ya que le guste o no, aún es inexperto con el tema de ser Alfa. 

-Vamos mano toca- susurró al reparar que está de pie frente a la puerta corrediza del Loft- No seas cobarde, Stiles… 

¿Por qué demonios aceptó a la petición de su amigo? Debió negarse a ir ahí, que Scott esté trabajando con Derek, no significa que él también deba hacerlo, perfectamente podría aceptar ayudar en la investigación u otra cosa por separado pero no, su boca lo traicionó aceptando y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que sus sentimientos siguen intactos… no, son mucho más fuertes ahora que ese lobo a regresado. 

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- preguntó el beta al mismo tiempo que desliza la puerta y el menor se sobresaltó- Pasa, los demás deben estar por llegar.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Y Scott? Me dijo que estaba aquí- replicó observando hacia el interior y descubriendo con horror que nadie ha llegado- Ese traidor… de seguro se enredó en la boca de Kira…  
-¿Vas a pasar?- insistió el moreno arqueando una ceja con cierta curiosidad.   
-Mmm, sí, permiso- dijo pasando lo más rápido posible junto a ese atractivo hombre, porque sin importar lo que hizo, jamás desconocerá lo sexy que es.   
-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció el dueño de casa, yendo directo hacia el sillón, en donde tomó un libro de cubierta azul.   
-No, gracias, tampoco me interesa cualquier intento de conversación- respondió tomando lugar junto al gran ventanal y le dio la espalda a su única compañía. 

No se le puede ocurrir una situación más incómoda que esa y lo peor de todo, es que de por sí, le cuesta demasiado estar callado. ¿Qué se supone que haga? No quiere iniciar una plática pero tampoco soportará más tiempo ese silencio. Debió llamar a Scott antes de abandonar el espacio seguro que es su jeep. Un toque en el hombro lo hizo brincar por la sorpresa y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con el lobo a escasos centímetros de él. 

-¿Estás bien? Tu inquietud es muy fuerte, Stiles- dijo con preocupación en la mirada y el castaño se quedó embobado contemplándolo. No es justo que esos ojos lo desarmen tan fácilmente.   
-Derek… 

Isaac y Peter se encargaron de contarle la forma en que dieron con su paradero. Una semana después de su desaparición, Tommy llegó hasta la mansión de los Hale al detectar su aroma ahí, para ese tiempo, Derek ya estaba con ellos y no dudó en abalanzarse sobre el beta, dándole una paliza que por poco termina matándolo de no ser porque Scott se compadeció de ese sujeto y accedió a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. El rubio se disculpó por ellos por todo lo ocurrido, además de asegurarles que jamás fue su intención que lo lastimaran y que acudió a ellos para darles su ubicación, de lo contrario, Eliot y Luke terminarían matándolo. Cuando ejecutaron el plan de rescate, Derek se adelantó a ellos, ignorando por completo las ordenes directa del Alfa (su Alfa, por más que no le gustara es así) y se adelantó a encontrarse con Tommy pero éste no pudo recibirlo, ya que había una barrera de Mountain Ash en la única entrada. El moreno le ordenó que fuera a liberarlo mientras él se hacía cargo de lo demás. Ninguno estuvo presente en ese momento pero fue muy obvio lo que pasó, todos escucharon el potente rugido de Derek al mismo tiempo que conseguía romper la barrera (una hazaña que solo el Alfa verdadero ha realizado) y el resto Stiles lo conoce porque estuvo ahí. Peter fue el primero asegurarle que debido al vínculo que hay entre ellos, aún cuando no lo han reclamado como compañero de forma completa, fue suficiente para que el moreno hiciera uso de todas sus fuerzas con tal de rescatarlo, sin importar que pudiera resultar lastimado. 

-Stiles- volvió a llamarlo el moreno estirando la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla.   
-Gracias…- dijo quedándose paralizado al sentir ese suave toque que esfuma su rabia- Por salvarme… rompiste una barrera de Mountain Ash para ayudarme…   
-No tienes que darlas, Stiles, fue mi culpa que te secuestraran, lo siento mucho- se disculpó con profundo pesar en sus ojos antes de acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron.   
-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó saliendo del trance en que está e intentó apartarlo por el pecho inútilmente.   
-Necesitamos hablar, Stiles, por favor escúchame, yo sé que me quieres, aún cuando fui un completo idiota contigo, sigues queriéndome.  
-No… ¡No es verdad!-negó forcejeando por huir de ahí pero sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando los labios contrarios capturaron los suyos en un beso. 

No. No quería caer en el mismo juego otra vez, no quería caer ante los encantos de ese hombre para luego ser rechazado cruelmente. Tiene que huir de ahí, correr a su jeep y conducir de regreso a casa, ¡Eso hará! O al menos esas eran sus intenciones, ya que las fuertes sensaciones que provoca el lobo en él, lo dominan por completo y enreda las manos en el cuello contrario, profundizando más ese contacto tan íntimo. Su espalda se resiente un poco cuando lo pegan contra el ventanal mientras sus lenguas luchan por invadir la cavidad ajena hasta que se separan al recordar que deben respirar. Stiles se estremece de ansias cuando esas grandes manos se cuelan bajo su camiseta, grabando su tacto caliente sin compasión y haciéndole recordar la fantástica noche que compartieron hace tres meses. No sabe cómo ha sido llevado hasta la cama, en donde disfruta de los besos hambrientos del beta y esas manos bajo su ropa que saben precisamente donde tocarlo para hacerlo jadear. 

-Vaya, esto es inesperado, deberían cerrar bien la puerta si quieren divertirse- canturreó una voz familiar desde la entrada.   
-¡Peter!- gritó el castaño sonrojándose y se apresuró en escapar de debajo del beta, quien soltó un bufido molesto- ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Te juro que no! Yo… ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- apuntó con el dedo al moreno, quien arqueó una ceja sin entender- ¡Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros! No te quiero cerca de mí, solo estoy aquí porque la manada me necesita, nada más, entre tú y yo jamás volverá a pasar algo, nunca, ¡Nunca! ¿Te quedó claro?- siseó lo último ignorando la risita divertida del recién llegado- Yo no te quiero, ya no siento algo por ti.   
-Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, Stiles- respondió Derek sentándose en el sillón y tomó el libro de nuevo- Cometí un error y me disculparé las veces que sea necesario pero no pienses por un segundo que aceptaré que me dejes, eres mi compañero y yo el tuyo, solo puedes estar conmigo y yo contigo.   
-Wow, que posesivo, sobrinito- señaló el mayor de los Hale, yendo a sentarse también- ¿Tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.   
-¡Eso jamás va a pasar!- gritó el castaño volviendo a su lugar junto al ventanal y cruzándose de brazos mientras el moreno le dedica una arrogante sonrisa- Maldito, Sourwolf… 

Lentamente los demás miembros de la manada se unen a ellos y el castaño se sorprende un poco cuando su mejor amigo llega en compañía de Kira, no tiene algo contra la chica, las veces que han salido juntos o pasado el tiempo en los recreos del instituto, le agrada bastante pero no cree que sea buena idea que se entere de lo sobrenatural, eso podría colocarla en peligro. 

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?- preguntó Peter arqueando una ceja y la chica oriental se sonrojó visiblemente al igual que Scott.   
-Sí, o sea no… o sea… ¡Eso no viene al caso!- replicó ignorando la risitas del par de gemelos e Isaac- Hay algo que deben saber… Kira formará parte de la manada, muéstrales- pidió sacando algo de su bolso y se lo entregó con una sonrisa- Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. 

Stiles abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando la chica encendió la ampolleta solo con su mano. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que varios de los presentes querían, fueron los gemelos quienes revelaron lo que realmente es: Una kitsune, ya que se habían topado con alguien hacia durante sus días como parte de la manada de Deucalión. La mayoría de los lobos se mostraron cautelosos con la chica, porque los lobos y los zorros no se llevan precisamente bien, esa fue la explicación simple de Peter. 

-¡Eso es genial!- afirmó el único humano presente, ya que Allison está de camino con Lydia y Cora- Que increíble, una kitsune, te gustan las relaciones complicadas, amigo- canturreó picándole las costillas con un dedo y el Alfa se sonrojó- Bienvenida a la manada, Kira, no te preocupes por estos pulgosos, gruñen mucho pero en el fondo son cachorritos adorables.   
-¿A quién llamas cachorro, idiota?- replicó Isaac dándole una palmada en la nuca.   
-¡Hey! Eso me dolió, pulgoso, agradece que hay una dama presente o te ahorcaría con esa bufanda que no te quitas ni para dormir- señaló sacándole la lengua infantilmente mientras todos, a excepción de Derek, se ríen.   
-¿Y cómo sabes que no se la quita al dormir? ¿Algo que contar, Stiles?- lo molestó Ethan con una sonrisa de superioridad.   
-Jajajajaja, a Allison no le gustará eso- canturreó Scott tomando la mano de la kitsune. Desde que llegó a su vida, por fin ha conseguido superar su primera relación fallida con la cazadora y ahora son solo buenos amigos.   
-No sabía que te gusto, Stiles, podrías haberme dicho- continuó el juego Isaac arrimándose al castaño, quien se colocó rojo por la vergüenza- ¿Me invitarás por un trago primero o repetimos lo de ayer en tu cama?  
-I… Idiota, ahora sí que te ahorco, maldito pulgoso- aseguró saltando a su espalda y tomó los extremos de la bufanda verde con diversión- Jajajaja, como castigo serás mi caballo, ¡Arre! ¡Arre, arre!  
-Ya basta- intervino Derek con el ceño muy fruncido, dejó de lado el libro y fue hasta su beta (porque aún cuando no es el Alfa, lo sigue considerando como tal al ser quien lo convirtió) para quitarle al humano de encima- Deja de comportarte como un niño, Stiles y quédate tranquilo de una vez- gruñó llevándolo hasta el sillón- Siéntate.   
-¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, Hale? No vuelvas a tocarme- advirtió cruzándose de brazos muy molesto e intercambió lugares con Peter, quedando del otro extremo.   
-Ya resolveremos la tensión sexual entre ustedes- dijo Aiden ignorando las miradas molestas del parcito- Estamos aquí por otra cosa, coloquemos al tanto a Kira mientras esperamos que lleguen Lydia, Cora y Allison.   
-También hay que esperar a Tommy- dijo consiguiendo que todas las miradas se centren en él- ¿Qué? Yo lo invité, ahora que se quedará en Beacon Hills, necesita una manada y le ofrecí la nuestra. 

+++ +++ +++

Hace cuatro días… 

Stiles apoyó la cabeza sobre su libro de historia mientras suspira. Es imposible que pueda terminar un ensayo tan largo para mañana, apenas lleva la mitad y ya casi son las ocho de la tarde. Definitivamente tendrá que trasnochar otra vez pero no tienes más opción. Mañana se quejará con Scott por el tirano profesor que le dio ese trabajo como una forma de recuperar el examen que perdió al estar en el hospital. Tal vez no sea buena ahora que su mejor amigo sale con Kira, aunque todavía no lo han hecho oficial. 

-Parece que necesitas ayuda- dijo una voz de la puerta y el castaño se incorporó asustado- Hola, Stiles… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó bajito mientras mantiene la vista en sus zapatos.   
-Tommy… ¿Cómo entraste?  
-Tú papá me dejó entrar antes de marcharse a trabajar… siento venir de repente… yo… quiero hablar contigo pero… no sé si tú quieres… no sabía si podía venir… lo siento- se disculpó bastante afligido.   
-Tommy…- inspeccionó al recién llegado unos segundos antes de levantarse y quedar frente a él- Pasa, justamente quería hablar contigo.   
-Stiles… sí, permiso- entró al cuarto y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta- Me alegra mucho que ya estés bien… yo… quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que pasó, sé que no puedes perdonarme por traicionar tu confianza pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad… por eso me siento horrible al fallarle al mejor amigo que he tenido…  
-Tommy…- el humano lo tomó de la mano para que se siente a su lado sobre la cama y suspira bajito- Sí, es cierto, me defraudaste, me mentiste… me engañaste… pero también es cierto que gracias a ti estoy aquí ahora, Isaac y Peter me contaron lo que pasó, puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti hacerlo, Luke y Eliot no solo eran tus amigos, tu familia, también tu manada… gracias, Tommy, gracias por salvarme y por protegerme.   
-Stiles…- susurró con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas- Stiles…  
-Creo que me tomará más tiempo volver a confiar en ti pero puedo darte la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿te pareces si comenzamos de nuevo? Sin mentiras, solo la verdad desde ahora, ¿Promesa?- preguntó extendiendo su meñique y el rubio lo imitó sin contener más tiempo sus lágrimas.  
-Promesa- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que el humano lo abrace- Stiles…   
-Siento mucho lo que pasó con tu familia, de verdad lo siento, ¿Qué harás ahora?   
-No lo sé… no tengo un lugar al cual regresar… supongo… que me iré, ya causé bastantes problemas aquí…

El castaño bajó la vista unos segundos, sin romper el abrazo. Una parte de él, sigue sin confiar del todo en el beta después de la forma en que lo traicionó pero otra parte, la mayor, quiere darle una oportunidad, realmente cree que Tommy es diferente a los otros dos hombres lobos, gracias a él volvió con su padre y sus manada, jamás va a desconocer como lo protegió de Eliot, recibiendo todas balas por él, ignorando el dolor del acónito con tal de cuidarlo. Sabe que el rubio no mintió cuando dijo que nunca lo ha lastimado y por eso cree que merece una oportunidad de reivindicarse. 

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? Yo… no quiero que te vayas, una vez me dijiste que te gusta Beacon Hills, ¿Entonces por qué no haces de este lugar tu nuevo hogar? Además, da la casualidad que yo soy el mejor amigo del Alfa local, estoy seguro que con algo de tiempo, ellos también te aceptarán como uno más- canturreó el castaño apartándose para mirar al beta, quien tiene una mueca de sorpresa antes de reírse- ¿Tommy?   
-Derek tiene mucha suerte… de que seas su compañero- afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor.   
-No me menciones a ese idiota… no somos algo y nunca lo seremos- gruñó colocándose de pie para ir hasta el escritorio- Volviendo al tema… ¿Le darás una oportunidad a Beacon Hills?   
-Sí, da la casualidad que el mejor amigo que he tenido vive ahí- respondió mucho más animado que cuando llegó.   
-Oh, apuesto a que tu amigo es el chico más increíble, inteligente, guapo y divertido ¿Verdad?- canturreó con diversión.   
-Por supuesto que sí.   
-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te parece si comienzas a reivindicarte ayudándome con este aburrido ensayo de historia?- propuso haciendo un puchero al volver a fijarse en lo que lleva.   
-Por supuesto, acabaremos muy pronto si lo hacemos juntos. 

+++ +++ +++

Cuando Stiles terminó de contarles lo que pasó, los lobos lo observaron con sorpresa, a excepción de Derek que tiene el ceño muy fruncido y parece listo para arrancarle el cuello a alguien. El castaño sabe que ninguno de los presentes confía en Tommy, aún cuando fue gracias a él que lo encontraron, así que se coloca de pie con seriedad. 

-Escuchen, sé que parece una locura lo que estoy haciendo, lo sé pero él se merece una segunda oportunidad, todos aquí la hemos tenido, especialmente Peter, sin ofender- el aludido se encogió de hombros antes de asentir, dándole la razón- Ya hemos pasado por situaciones en donde el enemigo se volvió un aliado, como pasó con los Argent, ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que él también entra en esa categoría?   
-¡Porque solo se acercó a ti para ganarse tu confianza y después secuestrarte!- replicó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Amigo, te recuerdo que Peter te convirtió, mordió a Lydia, me secuestró, atacó a Derek y lo desangró para hacer un ritual que lo devolvió a la vida, todos lo consideramos un maldito psicópata y míranos ahora, somos amigos ¡Amigos! ¿Por qué no puedes darle la misma oportunidad a Tommy? No estás siendo justo- señaló el castaño apuntándolo con el dedo.   
-¿Estás seguro de esto?- intervino Isaac mucho más receptivo que su Alfa- Tienes un punto, yo no fui agradable con ustedes al comienzo, así que entiendo lo de una segunda oportunidad, si realmente crees que la merece, entonces yo estoy de acuerdo pero que quede claro que lo haré solo porque confío en ti, Stiles.   
-Aaaawww, te tejeré una nueva bufanda como agradecimiento- canturreó haciendo reír al beta de cabello rizado- Vamos, chicos, no tienen que confiar en él, Tommy sabe que tendrá que esforzarse por enmendar las cosas, por favor, Scott, al menos dale un tiempo de prueba, él solo estaba siendo manipulado por Luke, jamás me colocó un solo dedo encima, fueron esos bastardos quienes se turnaban para torturarme.   
-Bien, le daré una oportunidad pero si llego a ver algo sospechoso o intenta engañarnos de nuevo, te juro que no voy a reaccionar tan bien como la última vez- afirmó bufando despacio y llevó a Kira a sentarse al único espacio libre en el sillón donde está el par de gemelos.   
-Si Scott está de acuerdo, nosotros también- dijo Aiden en representación de su hermano.   
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con las segundas oportunidades- afirmó Peter cruzándose de brazos.   
-Perfecto, entonces ya está- celebró Stiles con una gran sonrisa.   
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero a alguien como él cerca de ti- protestó Derek con el ceño muy fruncido y sus ojos brillando azules.   
-Tú opinión no importa, ¿Cómo sabemos que seguirás aquí mañana? Tienes la costumbre de marcharte a escondidas, como una maldita rata- siseó el humano ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre los demás lobos. 

El moreno se colocó de pie apenas escuchó esas palabras, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que fue capaz de sentir la respiración del lobo contra su piel, provocándole un estremecimiento. No puede permitirse flaquear ahora, no va a suceder lo mismo que estuvo a punto de pasar de no ser por la interrupción de Peter. Si hay alguien que no merece una segunda oportunidad, ese es el maldito Sourwolf, quien solo jugó con sus sentimientos y huyó apenas descubrió que son compañeros. 

-No te quiero cerca de él, Stiles, no lo repetiré otra vez- ordenó el lobo a punto de transformarse, lo cual alertó a los demás.   
-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer, Hale, ni siquiera eres un Alfa y aunque lo fueras, jamás serás el mío- afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo gruñir al moreno al mismo tiempo que adopta su forma de beta- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que actúes así? Cada vez que algo no te agrada, simplemente entras en modo lobuno pero a mí no me asustas, Hale, te guste o no, estaré con Tommy cuando se me dé la gana, él es mi amigo, tú no.   
-Ya basta los dos- intervino Scott haciendo gala de su estatus como Alfa, el cual no solía ocupar muy seguido- Basta, Derek- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el moreno bufó volviendo a recuperar su apariencia humana antes de sentarse de brazos cruzados- Tú también, Stiles, no quiero peleas, resuelvan sus problemas en otro momento.

El hijo del sheriff gruñó molesto con esas palabras y se sentó sin cuidado, provocando que las heridas de su espalda se resintieran, así que se inclinó hacia adelante mientras lleva una mano atrás. Cuando Scott hace un ademan de ir hacia él, el castaño niega despacio y se levanta para ir hacia el baño, sacando unos analgésicos que le recetaron en su última revisión. Una de las garras del maldito de Eliot, había penetrado profundamente en la parte baja de su espalda, así que tardaría más sanar y los movimientos bruscos hacen que le duele, esa es una de las razones por las que aún no ha retomado los entrenamientos de Lacrosse. 

-No me gustan estas cosas- se quejó haciendo un puchero, ya que esas pastillas le producen un poco de sueño, el suficiente para tomar una siesta.

Cuando regresó con los demás, Scott está explicándole la situación a Kira. Habían encontrado tres cuerpos desmembrados en la última semana a las afueras de Beacon Hills, la policía los atribuía a ataque de animales y parecían ser obra de algún lobo solitario o pequeña manada que entró a su territorio sin presentarse pero en la última víctima, encontraron flechas, además de descubrir que se trató de un omega, así que sus suposiciones comenzaron a apuntar a cazadores, lo cual no tenía sentido del todo porque las primeras dos víctimas eran simples humanos, excursionistas que paseaban por los bosques. 

-No conseguimos captar un aroma- agregó Isaac con cierta resignación- Sería buena idea hacer rondas, si está o están asesinando con tanta frecuencia, podríamos encontrarlos por simple casualidad.   
-No es mala idea hacer un patrullaje, iremos en pareja y nos repartiremos por turnos- sentenció el Alfa- Antes de que digas algo, no, Stiles, tú no irás, no sabemos con qué estamos lidiando y podría ser muy peligroso,  
-¡No es justo!- replicó acomodándose en el sillón con una ligera sensación de somnolencia-   
-Tú nos apoyaras con la investigación, cachorro- dijo Peter observándolo unos segundos- Y si te sientes solito, puedo hacerte compañía, ¿O prefieres a los rubios con bufanda?- el aludido se rio coquetamente.   
-Puedo hacerte compañía si quieres, Stiles, Allison lo entenderá.   
-Cállense, pulgosos, son insoportables- se quejó sacándoles la lengua infantilmente. 

Unos diez minutos después, se unieron a ellos las tres chicas que faltan y un breve tiempo luego, lo hizo Tommy, quien llegó bastante tímido a la reunión de manada, así que el castaño lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo sentó en su lugar mientras que él lo hace en posabrazo del sillón, comentando que un poco más de muebles serían estupendos. Nuevamente Scott volvió a contar la historia de la “cosa” que está acechando Beacon Hills, por lo cual el hijo del sheriff se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, afirmando la espalda en el poco respaldo que queda libre y cierra los ojos unos segundos o al menos eso le pareció a él hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque alguien lo sostuvo por los brazos. 

-Si quieres dormir, ve a la cama- ordenó el moreno levantándolo por el brazo e instándolo a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba y lo empujó sin mucha delicadeza.   
-Hey, Sourwolf, estoy convaleciente, trátame bien- gruñó ignorando las risitas del par de gemelos y las miradas cómplices que intercambiaron las chicas. 

De reojo observó como el beta se afirma de espalda contra el gran ventanal, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados mientras está pendiente de lo que dice el resto de la manada. Scott comenzó a escoger las parejas para hacer los patrullajes en el bosque y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que eligiera a Tommy como compañero, ya esa es la mejor forma de vigilarlo. 

-¿Ya terminamos?- preguntó Stiles bostezando sonoramente y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Peter-Odio estos medicamentos…me dan sueño.   
-Vamos a entrenar ahora, deberías ir a casa- respondió el Alfa pensativo.   
-No puedes manejar así- intervino Derek con seriedad- Toma una siesta aquí, puedes ocupar mi cama, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estás ahí.   
-Uuuuyyyy, que indirecta te han dado, Stiles, apuesto a que no estuviste precisamente durmiendo la primera vez- canturreó Ethan con malicia mientras los demás se ríen.   
-¡Cállense! Prefiero dormir en el suelo que estar en tu cama- gruñó levantándose de su lugar con molestia y le dio la espalda- Me voy a casa, si encuentro algo les avisaré.   
-Entonces te llevaré- dijo Derek caminando hasta él y deteniéndolo por el brazo con firmeza- Puedes tener un accidente, Stiles, ¿Quieres preocupar a tu papá?  
-Grrrrr, maldito, no uses a mi papá como excusa- soltó pasándose una mano por el cabello- Bien, me quedaré aquí pero te juro que si intentas algo, voy meterte acónito por el trasero.   
-Jajajaja, seguro que preferirías que fuera al revés y no precisamente acónito lo que te metieran- canturreó Aiden esquivando por poco el cojín que le lanzó el humano.  
-Ya basta, vamos, chicos- pidió Scott dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante a su amigo- Vendré a buscarte cuando terminemos. 

Stiles esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro en el señal de apoyo. Cuando se quedó completamente solo, fue directo hasta la cama de Derek, ya que no quiere subir esa infernal escalera de caracol y se quita la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer para luego acurrucarse bajo las tapas. Aspiró profundamente al sentir ese cautivante aroma varonil y abrazó la almohada. 

“Descansa, Stiles, yo siempre te cuidaré”

El castaño ignoró aquella voz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa es la única cosa que no ha cambiado en esos tres meses. Por unos segundos, creyó que el Derek falso ya no volvería a rondarlo, que el Nemeton se había quedado sin energías que intensificaran ese lazo incompleto que comparte con el beta pero no es así, durante su estadía en el hospital, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo y según Deaton, esas alucinaciones no se detendrán hasta que el árbol mágico cumpla su cometido de unirlo a su compañero. 

-Y todavía no le he contado que conocí a su madre…- susurró para sí mismo con un suspiro cansado. 

**************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

“Deberías descansar” 

Stiles continuó revisando el bestiario, buscando a la criatura que ha vuelto a asesinar a un excursionista desprevenido. Lo único bueno, fue que su padre consiguió colocar un toque de queda para que nadie entre a los bosques por la noche y eso facilita los patrullajes que hacen los lobos adolescentes. 

“Ya es tarde, ve a la cama” 

El castaño se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de observar la hora en la esquina inferior derecha, comprobando que son casi las dos de la madrugada y dentro de unas horas tiene que ir al instituto. Con un suspiro cansado, apagó el computador, hizo lo mismo con la luz y se cambió el pijama, acomodándose bajo las tapas al mismo tiempo que siente un peso extra tras él. 

“Descansa, Stiles, yo te cuidaré” 

“No importa que me ignores, sabes que no desapareceré” 

-No te quiero aquí- dijo el hijo del sheriff dándose la vuelta y se quedó embobado con ese atractivo rostro.   
“Sé que estás molesto, Stiles pero no te dejaré, voy a cuidarte lo quieras o no”   
-Derek…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué el verdadero tú no puede ser así? Quédate conmigo…   
“Duerme, Stiles, siempre estaré contigo” 

Por la mañana siguiente, el castaño se enteró que habría otro entrenamiento de manada, ya que Derek aceptó hacerlo para prepararlos contra lo que sea que enfrentan, y le ofreció estar presente pero se negó, no quiere estar más tiempo del necesario junto al Hale de en medio después de como terminaron la cosas. Cuando acabaron las clases, sus amigos lo esperan junto al jeep, incluido Tommy. 

-¿Por qué no quieres venir? Podemos ir a comer algo después- intentó tentarlo Isaac haciendo un puchero.   
-Paso, otro día, los puedo alcanzar después del entrenamiento- señaló lanzando su bolso a los asientos traseros. 

“Deberías ir, es bueno que estés preparado en caso de que suceda algo, Stiles” 

-¿Tienes miedo de que te demos una paliza?- canturreó Cora con cierta arrogancia heredada por sus familiares vivos.   
-Me encantaría decir que no pero les recuerdo que la mayoría son lobos, una Banshee que me rompería los tímpanos y una cazadora que me daría una paliza sin sudar, definitivamente no hay cabida para un simple humano en sus entrenamientos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros con resignación. 

“La fuerza física no es todo lo que importa, Stiles, tú lo sabes, no podrías en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos pero hay otras formas de ganar, conoces a la perfección los puntos débiles de muchas criaturas, incluido los hombres lobos, sabes reconocer plantas que pueden fortalecernos, debilitarnos e incluso curarnos más rápido, tú no eres un simple humano” 

El castaño se sorprendió bastante con las palabras del Derek no real y lo observó fijamente. No es que mintiera al respecto pero jamás ha sido alagado de esa forma, ni siquiera por su propia manada y le gusta bastante escucharlo de él. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de recordar que no está solo. 

-¿Lo sigues viendo?- preguntó Lydia entrecerrando los ojos.   
-¿A quién?- interrogó una nueva voz uniéndose a ellos.   
-A Der—el hijo del sheriff se apresuró en cubrir la boca de su mejor amigo al notar que el moreno ha hecho acto de presencia.   
-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Sourwolf!- gruñó el castaño muy molesto e iba a subir al jeep pero una mano se lo impidió- Apártate, Derek.   
-No me has respondido, ¿A quién estás viendo? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- soltó frunciendo el ceño y tomó por el brazo al adolescente- Respóndeme.   
-No tengo por qué hacerlo, ahora suéltame o gritaré y llamarán a la policía- amenazó con firmeza.   
-Necesito mostrarte algo, Stiles, es sobre la criatura que buscamos- dijo el lobo soltándolo mientras lo observa fijamente- Seré breve, por favor- pidió sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que es bien sabido su falta de cortesía, otra herencia familiar entre los Hale vivos. 

“Hay personas en peligro, tu siempre ayudas a otros, por eso me gustas tanto” 

El hijo del sheriff se sonrojó ligeramente con esas palabras y observó de reojo al Derek falso, es demasiado extraño estar con ambos ahí. Su plan original es invertir ese tiempo en la veterinaria y averiguar si existe alguna forma de romper el vínculo lobuno entre ellos, aún cuando en las decenas de libros que revisó los pasados meses se deja claro que eso no es posible, no va a rendirse en encontrar una manera, porque jamás va a estar con alguien que lo rechazó tan cruelmente, largándose apenas se enteró que son compañeros. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó el beta arqueando una de sus expresivas cejas- ¿Vienes?   
-Sí pero los demás también vienen, si es sobre la criatura que buscamos, todos debemos verlo- dijo dando por concluido el tema e iba a subir pero volvieron a impedírselo- Derek, ¿Cómo quieres que te siga si no me dejas entrar en el jeep?- soltó ligeramente irritado con la situación.   
-Isaac puede llevarlo, tú vienes conmigo- ordenó quitándole las llaves y arrojándoselas a su beta, quien suspiró bajito.   
-Ni siquiera te molestas en ser sutil, Derek, espero que eso te dé algunos puntos.   
-Cierra la boca, chico bufanda- replicó el castaño intentando quitarle las llaves pero el moreno lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el camaro- ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así, maldito Sourwolf? Suéltame en este instante o te voy a— 

No pudo terminar la oración cuando el lobo lo empujó de espaldas contra la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que lo besa, importándole bien poco que estén en la entrada del instituto, frente a un montón de adolescentes y profesores que observan la escena. Cuando esa boca lo dejó, le abrieron la puerta para que subiera y obedeció en el acto, intentando ocultar el rubor que cubre sus mejillas. 

-Colócate el cinturón- pidió el mayor encendiendo el auto.   
-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso… entre nosotros no hay algo… nunca lo habrá, Hale, así que métetelo de una vez en la cabeza- afirmó jugueteando los dedos sobre las rodillas para distraerse.   
-Stiles, ya sabes lo que pienso, además- el moreno se acercó a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron y esbozó una sonrisa- Si hay algo que quiero meter pero no precisamente en mi cabeza.   
-¡Cállate, pervertido!- gritó pegándose a la puerta todo lo pudo mientras escucha la risa del pelinegro- ¡Una más y me largo, Hale! Hablo muy en serio. 

El viaje en el camaro, fue en completo silencio y el castaño comenzó a colocarse nervioso. No solo porque no le gusta estar en silencio, sino porque su corazón está latiendo como loco al tener a ese atractivo hombre tan cerca. Respiró mucho más tranquilo cuando divisó la mansión en ruinas y el auto estacionó afuera. Iba a descender cuando lo detuvieron por el brazo, jalándolo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que vuelven a besarlo. Quería apartarlo, golpearlo o lanzarle el acónito que trae en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero no puede moverse, esos labios lo vuelven débil. 

-Derek…- susurró algo agitado cuando se separaron.   
-Cometí un error, Stiles, no debí reaccionar de esa forma y sé que te hice mucho daño… por favor dame una oportunidad de arreglarlo- pidió tomando su mano con cariño- No estoy decepcionado de que mi compañero seas tú, sé que no podría tener un mejor compañero que tú. 

El castaño se colocó muy rojo al percibir la honestidad abrumada en esas palabras y se sobresaltó cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos a la ventana, aprovechando la ocasión de huir o haría una locura. Cuando todos se reunieron, el hijo del sheriff se apresuró en esconderse tras su mejor amigo y junto a Tommy, evitando a toda costa tener que ir junto al moreno. 

-¿Qué quieres enseñarnos, Derek? ¿O solo fue un truco para atraer a tu chico?- preguntó la pelirroja jugueteando con su cabello.   
-¡No soy su chico!- replicó Stiles frunciendo el ceño.   
-Es por aquí- dijo el lobo internándose entre los árboles y los demás lo siguieron. 

El castaño observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, ya llevaban casi veinte minutos caminando cuando sintió un olor muy desagradable y se cubrió la nariz con una mueca de asco, lo cual bloqueó su visión del suelo, estando a punto de caer por una rama que sobresale de la tierra de no ser porque Tommy lo sujeto por la cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación y el humano sonrió.   
-Sí, soy bastante torpe, gracias, carita de bebé- respondió guiñándole un ojo y se giró al oír el gruñido de Derek pero prefirió ignorarlo- ¿Qué es ese olor?   
-Un animal muerto- dijo Peter, quien va caminando al lado de su sobrino, a la cabeza del grupo- Corrección, unos tres.   
-Cuatro- corrigió Isaac arrugando la nariz- Esto es asqueroso.   
-Ya casi llegamos, caminen en silencio- ordenó el Hale de en medio con seriedad.   
-Ya puedes quitar tus manos de él, yo me ocupo- intervino sorpresivamente Cora y lo jaló por el brazo- Camina levantando los pies, no es tan difícil.   
-El mal genio es de familia- se quejó el castaño rodando los ojos. 

Unos breves minutos después, llegaron hasta un terreno con diferentes elevaciones y una poco profunda zanja, encontraron cuatro animales despedazados, tal como había dicho el beta de cabello rizado. Stiles se cubrió la nariz antes de acercarse pero una mano lo tomó por el brazo y se encontró con la mirada fija de Derek. 

-Eso no es lo más importante, ven- le ayudó a atravesar la zanja y continuó caminando sin soltarlo- Esto es lo que quiero mostrarte. 

El castaño se ganó en cuclillas, pasando sus dedos sobre los claros rasguños que han sido marcados en la tierra y luego se fijó en la mitad delantera de una flecha, tomándola para inspeccionarla de cerca. ¿Por qué un lobo usaría un arma teniendo garras y dientes afilados? Eso no tiene sentido. No es una posibilidad que estén los cazadores involucrados, ya lo consultaron con los Argent, quienes también les están ayudando con las patrullas nocturnas.

-Esa criatura ha estado alimentándose aquí, ¿Por qué crees que trae un arma cuando ha dejado muy claro que puede despedazar un cuerpo y animales?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del hijo del sheriff, quien se incorporó pensativo.   
-En solo una de las víctimas encontraron flechas… ¿Había luna llena esa noche?- el moreno asintió.   
-¿Crees que fue un lobo? Es evidente la fuerza que tiene pero hay muchas criaturas que también tienen garras y súper fuerza, como Jackson cuando se convirtió en Kanima- señaló Isaac acercándose a ellos.   
-He estado revisando las fotografías que tomó la policía esa noche, a diferencia de los anteriores, esa chica tenía un corte por aquí- señaló un costado de su abdomen, por sobre la mitad superior- Todos los cuerpos fueron despedazados en dos, presentando marcas de garras, por eso hemos considerado un lobo.   
-¿Y cuál es el punto?- preguntó Lydia cruzándose de brazos con curiosidad.   
-El punto, mi querida pelirroja, es que nuestro escurridizo amiguito, amiguita o lo que sea, ha dejado claro que cuenta con un lindo juego de garras, así que dime, ¿Por qué utilizaría algo afilado para hacerle un corte primero? Por la simple razón que cuando la perseguía, era humano y probablemente también lo era cuando cazó a esos animales- explicó llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Estoy seguro que hay algo más que nos falta.   
-¿Ahora reduciremos la búsqueda a quienes sepan manejar un arco?- habló la cazadora ladeando un poco la cabeza- Cualquiera con un par de dólares puede comprar uno en el centro comercial.   
-Por eso hay algo que nos falta- volvió a repetir el castaño- Estas pasando algo por alto.   
-¿Creen que podríamos tenderle una trampa a esa cosa aquí?- preguntó Aiden.   
-No, esos animales llevan muerto varios días, debe haber encontrado otro lugar donde tirar los restos- respondió Scott olfateando el aire- Tampoco tenemos un aroma que seguir. 

Los lobos decidieron que darían unas vueltas por los alrededores, abarcando un radio de medio kilómetro para estar seguro que no hay más pistas, así que Stiles se quedó junto a Kira, Lydia y Allison esperando el regreso de los demás, alejándose un par de metros del lugar debido al olor. No le gustaba cuando lo excluyen de esa forma, se siente bastante inútil e incluso llega a considerar que debió aceptar el mordisco cuando se lo ofreció Peter.

-Aprovechando nuestro tiempo a solas, ¿Qué pasa entre Derek y tú, Stiles?- preguntó la Banshee con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
-Nada, absolutamente nada está pasando, ni pasará- aseguró cruzándose de brazos con molestia. Lo último que quiere es platicar sobre eso.   
-Pero te gusta- señaló la kitsune con una sonrisa comprensiva- Estás enamorado de él, Stiles.   
-No somos lobas pero tenemos ojos, la forma en que lo miras, como cambia tu lenguaje corporal cuando estás a su lado, eres muy evidente- afirmó la cazadora dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Sé que Derek fue un completo idiota al marcharse de esa forma, no debió hacerlo pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, su reacción no fue del todo inesperada.   
-Así es, su primera novia murió en sus brazos y las otras dos mujeres en quienes se han interesado, resultaron ser psicópatas, una de ellas mató a casi toda la familia mientras que la otra envenenó a su hermana y asesinó a muchas personas bajo sus propias narices.   
-¿Estás diciendo que tiene miedo de que yo sea como ellas?- replicó frunciendo el ceño con enfado- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! Si él piensa, entonces es mayor prueba de que no podemos estar juntos, cualquier tipo de relación necesita confianza de por medio.   
-Allison no se refiere a eso- corrigió la pelirroja tomándolo por la mandíbula con suavidad- Precisamente tú eres todo lo contrario a esas dos psicópatas, Stiles, eres un chico increíble y cualquier persona sería muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado, tú eres el compañero de Derek, una unión muy, muy importante para los hombres lobos, estoy segura que lo que realmente le da miedo, es que sea él quien pueda lastimarte, tal como sucedió con su primera novia.   
-Claro, no quiere lastimarme y se largó apenas supo que somos compañeros, se marchó a la mañana siguiente en que estuvimos juntos, ¿Qué creyó que me haría eso?- siseó dando un paso atrás para alejarse de la Banshee.   
-Stiles, la primera persona que Derek amó, murió en sus brazos desangrándose por una mala decisión que tomó, a diferencia de ella, tú eres su compañero, algo mucho más importante y exclusivo entre lobos, ¿Crees que para él será fácil abrir su corazón de nuevo después de todo lo que ha sufrido?- preguntó la cazadora arqueando una ceja. 

En ese momento, el castaño recordó una de las conversaciones que tuvo con Talia gracias a los poderes del Nemeton. Ella también mencionó algo similar, Derek cerró su corazón para no resultar lastimado. Realmente lo entiende, sin embargo, no es justo que por sus temores, se hubiera largado hiriéndolo a él y que ahora mágicamente, esté enamorado. 

-No es fácil, claro que no pero eso no le da derecho a lastimarme, él me conoce, sabe quién y cómo soy, aún así optó por largarse, tenía muchas opciones en vez de huir y escogió una, ahora tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias- sentenció dando por finalizado el tema. 

Unos minutos después, los lobos regresaron con algunas flechas, aunque ninguna es un rastro reciente y eso apoya la teoría de que buscó otro lugar de caza. Stiles se apresuró en quitarle las llaves del jeep a Isaac para marcharse de ahí con un “hasta luego”, evitando a toda costa que el Hale de en medio pudiera detenerlo otra vez. 

Durante el trayecto hacia la veterinaria, colocó la música a todo volumen, en un intento por acallar sus pensamientos después de la conversación con el trio de chicas. ¿Desde cuándo estaban en el equipo Derek? Lydia lo desangró para revivir a Peter mientras que Allison y su familia llenaron de flechas a la manada, ¿Por qué ahora están de su lado? Y mucho más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo su vida sentimental es del interés de alguien? 

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a su destino y aparcó con cuidado. Deaton lo recibió en la habitación del fondo, en donde innumerables veces ha curado a hombres lobos. Tal parece que el druida lo estaba esperando, ya que en cuanto estuvieron a solas, negó con cierta decepción. 

-No he dicho algo- se defendió casi en un puchero y el mayor sonrió un poco.   
-Sé a qué has venido, Stiles, la respuesta sigue siendo no, no hay forma de romper el vínculo entre Derek y tú- afirmó tranquilamente.   
-De acuerdo, has adivinado por qué estoy aquí, ¿Estás seguro que no se puede hacer? Debe haber alguna manera, cualquiera- pidió esperanzado.   
-No la hay, Stiles, mucho menos en un vínculo incompleto y aún si existiera, ¿Realmente quieres romperlo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad- ¿Realmente te desagrada tanto ser el compañero de Derek? Sé que ha cambiado mucho y no es precisamente alguien ejemplar pero tampoco es malo.   
-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos que de repente están tan fascinados con Derek?! ¡Yo no soy el malo aquí! ¡No tengo ninguna obligación de estar con alguien que apenas supo que soy su compañero, se largó hasta el otro extremo del estado! ¡¿Por qué nadie puede entenderme?!- soltó completamente hastiado.   
-No se trata de eso, Stiles, si tus amigos intervienen por él, o crees que yo lo estoy haciendo, no es porque de repente todos estén de acuerdo con Derek, incluso yo considero que fue bastante cobarde de su parte huir de esa manera pero hay una cosa que es muy cierta, hay una cosa que no puedes negar y es que estás enamorado de él, Stiles, por eso tus amigos interfieren, porque quieren que seas feliz-explicó con parsimonia.   
-¿Y tú por qué lo haces?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y un poco más tranquilo.   
-Porque les tengo aprecio y sé reconocer cuando dos personas deben estar juntas, ahora estás muy enfadado, Stiles, lo cual es entendible pero no deberías privarte de ser feliz- respondió observándolo fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- ¿Realmente quieres romper el vínculo? Piénsalo con calma, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
-Deaton… No… no es lo que quiero…- confesó afirmando la espalda contra la pared- No lo quiero.   
-Lo sé, Derek tendrá que esforzarse mucho en arreglar esto y eso le será más fácil si tú decides darle una oportunidad, cuando te sientas listo lo sabrás, no te presiones.   
-Sí, gracias- dijo mucho más tranquilo.   
-Creo que sería bueno para ti, leer el libro que te señaló Talía cuando la viste, ¿ya lo has encontrado?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, Derek lo tiene… se lo pediré. 

Aprovechando que el veterinario no está ocupado, lo colocó al tanto sobre lo que encontraron en el bosque y que siguen sin dar con la criatura responsable, aunque el castaño tiene serias sospechas de que se trata de un hombre lobo pero hay algo más, a lo cual Deaton está de acuerdo. Cuando llega una mujer con un perro pastor cuya pata delantera está entablillada, lo toma como su señal de marcharse, así que se despide dándole las gracias y conduce de regreso a casa. 

Mientras prepara la cena para su padre y él, su mente divaga en el moreno. ¿En dónde habrá estado esos tres meses? ¿Por qué decidió volver? Si es honesto, siente mucha curiosidad por saberlo pero no quiere preguntar, porque se supone que está enfadado y no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso ese idiota tiene idea de cómo se sintió cuando comprendió que se había largado sin siquiera despedirse? ¿Tiene una maldita idea de lo difícil que fue convivir con todos esos sentimientos raros en su interior sin saber qué eran? 

-¡Auch!- se quejó reaccionando cuando gotas de la salsa que revuelve con demasiada fuerza cayeron sobre su mano- Maldición- siseó antes de suspirar bajito- Concéntrate, Stiles. 

Con bastante dificultad, consiguió terminar la cena: pasta con pavo y colocó la mesa, casi al mismo tiempo que el sheriff llega a casa después de un arduo día de trabajando. El castaño sirve dos platos y toma asiento esperando a que su padre se cambie de ropa primero. Por el gesto de su cara al saludarlo, es muy probable que apareciera otro cadáver en el bosque. 

-¿Quién es esta vez?-preguntó observándolo atentamente y el mayor arqueó una ceja- Algo pasó en el trabajo, tienes esa cara seria, ¿Otro “ataque de animal”?- hizo las comillas con los dedos.   
-No, nada, el día ha estado bastante tranquilo- respondió muy serio.   
-De acuerdo, ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Algo te pasa, dímelo- pidió con genuina curiosidad en sus ojos y tomó un bocado de su comida.   
-¿Cuándo ibas a contarme que Derek Hale y tú están saliendo?  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó tosiendo al atragantarse con el pedazo de pavo- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- agregó muy ruborizado.   
-Da la casualidad que una de las chicas fue al instituto a recoger a su hermana y vio cuando Derek Hale fue a buscarte en su, cito textual, espectacular auto negro y te comió la boca en un beso- señaló cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Stiles, ¿Tengo que recordarte que es mayor que tú? ¿O que es un hombre lobo? ¿O que se marchó y estuviste muy deprimido porque, cito textual: “El muy idiota ni siquiera dijo adiós”?  
-Papá… eso… ¡No es lo que crees! No estamos saliendo, ¡Nunca! Él… él me besó contra mi voluntad- apenas esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que su padre se levantó muy enfadado y está seguro que irá a increparlo con pistola en mano- ¡Espera! No quise decirlo así, ¡Papá! 

Cuando consiguió detener al sheriff en el umbral de la puerta, no tuvo más opción que contarle todo. Sus salidas juntos, el primer beso que compartieron en el Loft, los que vinieron después y cómo terminaron teniendo sexo la noche previa a que se marchara de Beacon Hills. Con un nudo en la garganta, le contó como fue el horrible momento en que descubrió que desapareció de su vida, las semanas difíciles que pasó con esos sentimientos raros, las alucinaciones y sueños que lo llevaron hasta la mansión en ruinas, cómo se enteró durante su cautiverio que son compañeros y luego que esa fue la razón por la huyó. 

-Ahora… ahora dice que ha vuelto por mí… que cometió un error y me pide que le dé una oportunidad de arreglarlo… esa es toda la verdad, papá… no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte… y ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entenderlo…-susurró lo último manteniendo la vista en el suelo, por lo cual se sobresaltó cuando lo abrazaron de improviso- Papá…   
-Te juro que le metería un par de balas de acónito por el trasero a ese infeliz por lastimarte… pero eso seguramente te colocaría triste y no quiero eso… debo admitir que no esperaba que realmente estuvieras enamorado de él, solo quería molestarte con eso- afirmó el sheriff separándose mientras mantiene una mano en el hombro de su hijo- Entiendo y comparto tu enfado, Stiles, sin embargo, debo aceptar que Hale te ha cuidado, cuando desapareciste y él regresó… había ocasiones en que lucía muy, muy mal, Cora me mintió diciendo que porque ustedes son manadas, él podía sentir tu dolor, lo cual también lo debilitaba y tenía pesadillas contigo, supongo que eso se debe a que son compañeros, como sea, Derek me prometió que te traería de regreso sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer y cumplió, mientras estabas dormido en el hospital, él en ningún momento dejó de sostener tu mano, Melissa y otras enfermeras, incluso el doctor, intentaron convencerlo de que fuera a descansar pero se negó, él dijo “Le prometí a Stiles que estaría a su lado, no volveré a decepcionarlo”- esas palabras hicieron que el menor abriera la boca en señal de sorpresa- Sé que no hablamos sobre esto pero… cuando lo vi sosteniendo tu mano y mirándote con tanta devoción… me recordó a tu madre y a mí… por eso sé que él te quiere, aunque no aminora la sorpresa de comprobarlo.   
-¿De verdad dijo eso?- preguntó bajito, temiendo que solo fuera un invento más de su cabeza.   
-Sí, hijo, Derek no es precisamente alguien de mi agrado, hay muchas cosas que están muy mal con él pero en ese momento, se ha ganado el beneficio de la duda conmigo, si tú en algún momento decidieras que quieres darle una oportunidad a ese chico, quiero que sepas que yo también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- aseguró dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo- Ahora vamos a cenar y tenemos una charla pendiente.   
-¿Charla pendiente?- preguntó volviendo a su lugar en la mesa- ¿Qué charla?   
-Mi hijo de diecisiete años ha tenido sexo con un adulto de veintitantos, ni siquiera comentaré lo obvio ahí, solo espero que usaran protección, porque—  
-¡Papá! Basta, ya es bastante vergonzoso que te fueran con el chisme a la estación, no quiero la charla, internet me dirá todo lo que necesito saber y por si acaso, Derek no puede pegarme algo, es un lobo, no se enferman y tampoco es como si fuera a quedar embarazado-sentenció dando por concluido el tema, sin embargo, la expresión del sheriff demuestra lo contrario- Bien, aunque también tendrás que dársela a Derek… un momento, ¡No estamos juntos! No hay algo entre nosotros y no voy a perdonarlo, por más que todo el mundo esté de su parte ahora, no lo perdonaré, es un tarado, un idiota, un estúpido, un—  
-Pero así te gusta- lo interrumpió su padre encogiéndose de hombros antes de suspirar- Bien, esperaré a que lo castigues primero hasta que aceptes sus disculpas, estén juntos y entonces les daré la charla a ambos, ¿Conforme?   
-¡Que no va a ser mi pareja!- insistió el castaño ruborizándose un poco- Vamos a comer o se enfriará. 

Esa noche, Stiles tuvo muchos sueños diferentes pero todos con un mismo denominador común: Derek. Todavía está demasiado enojado por todo como para pensar tan siquiera en darle una segunda oportunidad y tendrá que pedirle a sus amigos que por favor no interfieran más, especialmente ahora que la mayoría es “equipo Sourwolf”. 

Los siguientes días, el castaño consigue evitar al Hale de en medio, aunque eso no evita que la manada haga comentarios “casuales” sobre él, ni que Cora lo mire mal cada vez que ignora al moreno cuando éste los espera después del instituto con la excusa de algún entrenamiento sorpresa o más información de la criatura que buscan. Al parecer, ya todos sus amigos están dentro del “equipo Sourwolf”, incluso Scott, quien no deja pasar ocasión en resaltar lo cambiado que está Derek y que debería considerar al menos escucharlo. El único que no lo molesta con el tema es Tommy, razón por la cual ha comenzado a pasar más tiempo con él, sentándose juntos en clases, haciendo trabajos o equipo y saliendo a divertirse por ahí, lo cual por supuesto, no agrada a la manada, además de provocar que su compañero le gruña cada vez que lo olfatea y le lance miradas asesinadas al beta rubio. 

Stiles había intentado dilatar lo más posible el momento de ir a conseguir el libro al Loft hasta que ya no pudo continuar, especialmente cuando su alucinación del moreno se hizo más frente, especialmente por las noches cuando está solo en su cuarto. Es por eso que aquella tarde conduce su jeep a casa de Derek, había dejado la cena lista para que su padre la caliente, ya que después de conseguir lo que necesita, pasará la noche en casa de Scott, descartando todas las opciones que encontró en bestiario que coinciden con la criatura que ronda Beacon Hills, la cual ha estado sospechosamente tranquila esos días. 

-Hola- dice fuerte y claro después de deslizar la puerta de metal para entrar- ¿Hola?   
-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Cora bajando por las escaleras de caracol con el ceño fruncido- Puaj, apestas a ese beta.   
-Que amable, gracias, ¿Dónde está Derek?- soltó cruzándose de brazos con cierta molestia, ya se está cansando de la hostilidad de esa chica, la cual no ha hecho más que empeorar el último tiempo.   
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué quieres, Stilinski? No deberías estar jugueteando con tu noviecito, ¿O solo son amigos con ventaja? No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto- afirmó caminando hasta quedar a unos dos metros de él y se cruzó de brazos.   
-Primero, mis amistades no son tu problema y segundo, vine a hablar con Derek, no contigo- insistió con el ceño fruncido.   
-Que gracioso eres, has estado ignorándolo toda la semana y ahora quieres hablar con él.   
-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cora? Estás insoportable- se quejó moviendo las manos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.   
-Tú eres mi maldito problema, Stilinski, mi hermano cometió un error pero eso no te da derecho a lastimarlo por venganza- acusó acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras hace aparecer sus garras- ¡Él es tu compañero y no tienes reparos en engañarlo con ese beta!  
-Un momento-la detuvo dando un paso adelante amenazante- Derek y yo no somos algo, así que no estoy engañándolo, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ¿Por qué demonios todos apoyan a ese idiota? Claro, no les importa que el patético humano de su manada fuera rechazado cruelmente primero, no les interesa que en cuanto ese idiota se enteró que es mi compañero, huyó hasta el extremo del estado con tal de alejarse, sé que lo defiendes porque es tu hermano y tienen esos lazos lobunos pero no te atrevas a acusarme de lastimarlo, ¡Tú no tienes idea del daño que él me hizo!- gritó sintiendo las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus parpados. 

Ya está cansado que todos lo traten como si él fuera el malvado de esa historia porque no es así. No fue él quien escapó cuando descubrió la verdad, no fue él quien rechazó cruelmente a su compañero y tal parece que ninguno de esos adolescentes idiotas, recuerda cómo se siente ser tratado de esa forma antes de que su popularidad subiera gracias al mordisco que los convirtió. Ningún es capaz de entender cómo se siente él, quien pasó muchos años mirándose en el espejo para intentar averiguar que es tan malo en él que no le gusta a Lydia, ni siquiera a otras chicas de su clase y cuando creyó que por fin podría tener algo especial con un hombre claramente no parece lógico que estuviera con él (por lo atractivo que es) sus temores se confirman y nuevamente es rechazado, dejándolo con la pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué está mal en él que no puede gustarle a otros? 

-Stiles- la voz de la chica lo saca de sus deprimentes pensamientos y se da cuenta que está llorando en silencio- Yo…   
-Déjalo, tú nunca podrías entenderlo… tú nunca has tenido que preguntarte que está mal contigo que no consigues gustarle a los demás…  
-Nada-dijo una voz que lo hizo voltear mientras contiene la respiración.  
-Derek…  
-Nada está mal contigo, Stiles, soy yo quien no puede creer que alguien como tú se ha fijado en mí… eres demasiado bueno para mí- afirmó bajando la vista con un deje de tristeza.

En ese momento el castaño recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el trio de chicas en el bosque hace unos días. Las últimas mujeres que han estado con el moreno, han resultado ser unas psicópatas que lo lastimaron mucho y la única persona de quien se enamoró, terminó muerta por sus malas decisiones. Por supuesto que ahora tendría miedo, miedo de lastimar a su compañero, miedo de lastimar a aquel que tanto el lobo como el humano han escogido para pasar el resto de la vida juntos. Quizás, tan solo quizás, en ese momento comprende un poquito, la razón que impulsó a Derek a marcharse de esa manera en cuanto descubrió el vínculo que comparten. 

********************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles observó en silencio como los hermanos Hale intercambian miradas antes de que Cora se marche, dejando la puerta cerrada tras ella. Las palabras del lobo todavía lo perturban, así que no se mueve un milímetro cuando éste acorta la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó cortésmente y el menor asintió despacio- ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabré si no me lo dices.   
-Yo… yo quiero que me prestes el libro… el de cubierta azul que sueles tener contigo- respondió repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía.   
-Claro, pensé que nunca te interesarías en leerlo- confesó con una sonrisa tristeza y pasó a su lado para ir hasta el sillón- Ten- el menor fue a buscarlo con pasos indecisos- Siento que Cora te molestara, no debería entrometerse en cosas que no le conciernen.   
-Es tu hermana… lo entiendo- admitió paseando sus dedos nerviosos por el lomo del libro- Gracias… te lo devolveré pronto…- en ese momento recordó sus conversaciones con Talia- Yo… tú mamá me pidió que leyera esto…  
-Lo sé, Peter ya me lo contó…- susurró caminando hasta el gran ventanal y le dio la espalda- Has estado teniendo alucinaciones conmigo… Deaton me explicó que el Nemeton ha potenciado el vínculo de compañeros que compartimos… siento causarte tantas molestias.  
-¡No es molestia!- se apresuró en negar y se ruborizó cuando el mayor se volteó a él curioso- O sea…me salvaste muchas veces… bueno… el tú no real… y… tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu mamá… es una mujer muy hermosa- el Hale esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Ella… me pidió que te dijera que te ama mucho… lamento no habértelo dicho antes, independiente de todo lo que ha pasado, es algo muy importante para ti, no debí ocultarlo.   
-Está bien, Stiles, gracias por el mensaje… yo también la vi, después de hablar con Deaton hace unos días, fui al Nemeton y la vi, jamás pensé que la he puesto triste con mis decisiones… ella tiene razón, mi compañero es alguien muy especial y no supe valorarte, ese fue mi mayor error- confesó volviendo a darle la espalda- Es mejor que vayas a casa, pronto anochecerá. 

El castaño no supo muy bien por qué, quizás por la expresión tan triste del mayor, lo que fuera, lo llevó a acotar la distancia y lo abrazó por la espalda. Durante unos segundos, el lobo se tensó en sus brazos pero rápidamente se relajó. Ambos permanecieron en esa silenciosa posición por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el moreno hizo el primer movimiento, girándose hacia Stiles y después de observarlo fijamente, capturó los labios contrarios en un suave beso que comenzó a hacerse más hambriento. El menor sabe que está mal, no fue al Loft para eso pero el contacto del lobo lo vuelve débil y se dejó llevar.

-Dereeeek- jadeó cuando lo levantaron por los muslos antes de empotrarlo contra la pared junto al ventanal- Mmm… Deereeekkk-gimió más alto cuando la boca contraria repartió mordiscos por sus hombros- Mmm…Dereeekkk.  
-Quiero hacerte el amor, Stiles, necesito sentirte, tenerte, tocarte, lamerte, morderte, deleitarme con tus gemidos, que grites mi nombre- susurró al oído del castaño, quien apretó las piernas contra la cintura contraria.   
-Dereeekkk…Mmm, follame- suplicó rindiéndose por completo ante las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo.

Ambos vuelven a besarse con ansias, restregando sus cuerpos en busca de más contacto y la ropa comienza a sobrar. Stiles gime más fuerte cuando lo bajan, sin dejar de aplastarlo contra la pared antes de desnudarlo con prisas y él hace lo mismo con el hombre lobo, quien gruñe excitado cundo roza el gran bulto bajo su bóxer negro. En ese momento, una atractiva idea cruza por su cabeza e intenta cambiar de posiciones pero el mayor no le permite moverse ni un milímetro mientras se dedica a morderle el cuello, dejando notorias marcas que no se borrarán en días. 

-Dereeek… Mmm… Derek basta… ¡Derek!- grita dándole una palmada en el pecho y consigue atraer la atención del mayor, quien gruñe arqueando una ceja- Tranquilo, Sourwolf, solo quiero que me dejes libre unos segundos, tengo unas ganas enormes de chupártela, ¿No quieres?- pregunta fingiendo indiferencia y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando lo tomaron con rudeza por la cintura antes de cambiar posiciones.   
-Chúpamela ahora- ordenó enseñándole los colmillos con un gruñido.  
-Jajajaja, ¿Ansioso, lobito feroz?- canturreó disfrutando de la reacción que obtuvo y llevó las manos hasta la cinturilla del bóxer contrario- Tendrás que suplicar un poco más si quieres que te—

No pudo terminar la oración cuando lo tomaron por el cabello con firmeza y el moreno le mordió el cuello hasta dejar otra marca para luego observarlo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan azules. Es un gran aumento al ego del humano, conseguir descontrolar de esa forma al hombre lobo. 

-Chúpamela, no es una sugerencia- gruñó dominante y el menor asintió tragando saliva con algo de dificultad.   
-Como ordene, mi Alfa- afirmó anhelante y el beta sonrió complacido al ser llamado de esa forma. 

El castaño sabe que no está bien lo que hacen, ya que no ha perdonado aún a Derek por la forma en que huyó apenas se enteró que son compañeros pero en ese momento nada importa, está tan desesperado por tener al lobo que todo lo demás da igual. Con prisas se arrodilla y se apresura en quitarle la última prenda de ropa al mayor, dejándolo completamente desnudo y se toma algunos segundos para admirar la gran erección que se alza frente a él. El tan solo pensar en que pronto el lobito junior de Derek estará abriéndose paso implacable dentro de él, lo hace estremecerse. 

-Stiles, chúpamela- ordenó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.   
-Sí, mi Alfa. 

El humano comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente antes de acercar su boca hasta la punta de esa hombría, lamiéndolo con timidez. Es la segunda vez que le hace una felación a ese hombre y está tan nervioso como si fuera la primera. Los gruñidos del moreno son incentivo suficiente para que se atreva a abarcar la mitad de la erección en su boca, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que tiene gimiendo a Derek. Un sabor ligeramente amargo invade su boca antes de que el agarre en su cabello lo fuerce a tomar más y es lo más erótico que ha hecho (después del sexo). Una de las embestidas llega hasta su garganta, haciéndolo gemir por la sensación. 

-Stileesss, Stileeessss- gruñe alargando la última vocal del nombre mientras continua arremetiendo contra la cavidad del humano- Mmm… quiero correrme en tu boca, si no lo deseas Mmm, apártate- dijo liberándolo del agarre de su mano. 

Ni cinco segundos le toma al hijo del sheriff decidir aceptar la propuesta del Hale, quien cada vez gime más gravemente, señal de que está muy cerca de llegar al clímax y eso lo motiva a tomarlo más dentro, hasta la garganta. Bastan solo tres profundas embestidas por parte del lobo, para que se corra en su boca con un gruñido animal y el castaño lo traga todo antes de apartarse jadeando agitando. 

-Dios… eso fue muy caliente… ¿Te ha gustado, Sourwolf? En mi defensa, es la segunda vez que… lo hago- susurra lo último al notar que el moreno se ha transformado y sus ojos brillan azules- Oh Dios. 

El mayor lo jaló por el cabello, levantándolo por los muslos para llevarlo hasta la cama, en donde ambos cayeron sin dejar de besarse con ansias. Stiles gimió de gusto cuando una de las manos contrarias lo masturbó lentamente y se siente capaz de correrse con esas leves caricias, lo cual sería bastante vergonzoso. El moreno descendió por su cuello, en donde aspiró profundamente antes de agregar nuevas marcas de sus dientes a las ya existentes. 

-Dereeekkk… Mmm… follame, por favoorrr…- suplica jadeando descontroladamente por las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo- Dereeeekkk…   
-Mierda, otra vez olvidé el lubricante- se quejó el beta con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarse- Espera aquí, tomaré algo del cuarto de Cora.   
-Jajajaja, menos mal que no se enterará de esto o nos matará a los dos- canturreó con diversión y se acomodó en la cama, escuchando los pasos que suben la escalera de caracol. 

Por unos segundos, Stiles piensa en lo incorrecto que es todo eso. Si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, hace mucho que habría tomado el libro y marchado a casa de Scott a pasar la noche, tal como planeó en un principio. Un ruido llama su atención, encontrándose con ese perfecto hombre que camina completamente desnudo hacia él mientras sostiene un bote de crema en su mano derecha. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el lobo arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Sí… no… o sea, ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente atractivo, Derek?- suelta con cierta molestia y el aludido se ríe con diversión- Engreído. 

El moreno se acomoda entre las piernas abiertas de su compañero, esparce algo de crema en sus dedos y los acerca a la entrada del castaño, quien se estremeció con la frialdad viscosa en un lugar tan íntimo. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros contrarios, atrayendo ese fuerte cuerpo sobre él y besó el rostro transformado del beta lujuriosamente. El primer dedo ni siquiera lo siento, el segundo fue algo incómodo pero esa maravillosa boca hace maravillas al distraerlo hasta que el tercer dedo entra en él, haciéndolo gruñir por la incomodidad. 

-Ya pasará- susurró el lobo repartiendo besitos por el cuello de su compañero.   
-Dereeeekkk…. Aaaahhh… Dereeekkk… Dereeekkk… ¡Aaaahhh!- grita estremeciéndose cuando uno de los dígitos da contra su próstata. 

Totalmente rendido ante el placer que le entrega el lobo, expone su cuello en señal de sumisión, lo cual hace gruñir a su compañero, quien repartió más mordiscos sobre su piel y lo alternó con lamidas. Los tres dedos embisten con fuerza en su interior, cada tanto rozando su próstata y a los pocos minutos, está completamente empalmado, listo para correrse otra vez. Un fuerte gemido de protesta escapa de sus labios cuando esos dígitos lo abandonan pero rápidamente son reemplazados por algo más grande y caliente que se desliza lentamente en su interior.

-Trata de relajarte, no quiero lastimarte- pidió el moreno repartiendo besitos por su rostro, lo cual le ayudó bastante a obedecer- Buen chico, eres hermoso, Stiles.  
-Dereeekkk… Mmm… Aaaaahhhhh- gimió al sentirlo completamente dentro y ambos observaron con deseo- Dios… tu lobito junior es espectacular, ¿Hay algo pequeño en ti?- preguntó haciendo sonreír al beta, quien dio un par de respiraciones profundas para controlar sus rasgos lobunos.   
-Tendrás que averiguarlo- respondió con cierta arrogancia antes de tomar con firmeza la cintura del humano y comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad.  
-Dereeekkkk… Aaaaahhhh, Aaaaaahhhh, Ssssiiiiiii, Maaasss Dereekkk, Dereeeekkkk,Dereeeekkk- entierra los dedos contra la amplia espalda del mayor y arquea la suya al sentir una arremetida contra su próstata- ¡Aaaahhh Siiiiii! Dereeeekkk Maaassss, Maaaasss. 

En algún momento, el castaño cerró los ojos, completamente presa del placer pero volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó un rugido y se encontró con el rostro transformado del lobo mientras sus ojos brillan azules. Stiles iba decir algo pero fue silenciado con un gruñido de advertencia antes de que las embestidas se hicieran más rápidas y profundas, golpeando impasibles su próstata. Puede sentir vergonzosamente como pronto se correrá de nuevo pero cuando baja una mano a masturbarse, el moreno lo detuvo con un gruñido alto.

-No te he dado permiso para tocarte- siseó tomándolo por las muñecas con una mano y las inmovilizó sobre su cabeza, sin reducir el ritmo de las penetraciones.   
-¡Dereeeekkk Aaaahhhh Maaaassss! Ooooohhhh Diiioooossss, Dereeekkk ¡Dereeeekkk Maaaassss!- suplica sollozando excitado y necesita llegar al orgasmo ahora o va a explotar pero el dominante lobo no le permite usar sus manos- ¡Dereeeeekkk por favoooorrr! Por faavooorrr, necesito corrermeee, Aaaahhhhh, Dereeekkk ¡Dereeeekkk Por favooooorrr! 

El humano arquea la espalda, apretando los puños por la lujuria que invade su cuerpo y se retorció de placer cuando la mano libre del mayor, comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas pero antes de llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, el lobo se lo impidió gruñendo en señal de advertencia mientras sus ojos brillan azules de nuevo. 

-¡Dereeeekkk Por favooorrr! Aaaaahhhh, por favooorrr- pidió sollozando más fuerte al sentir esos caninos mordiendo su cuello- ¡Dereeeekkkk!   
-No, no hasta que me supliques, ruégame, Stiles- ordenó el pelinegro arremetiéndolo con profundidad.   
-Maldito, hijo de ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- no pudo terminar la oración por el placer que lo invadió cuando aquella caliente mano apretó su dura erección- ¡Dereeekkkk! De acuerdo, de acuerdo… por favooorrr, mi Alfa, necesitoooo Aaaahhhhh, necesitooo corrermeeee, por favooorrr, me vuelves locoo, muy locooo Oooohhh Diiooossss, Dereeeekkkk, eres el mejooorrr, el mejooorrr, mi gran Alfaaaa, ¡Aaaaaaahhh!-sollozó al sentir una embestida más dura que las anteriores-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Dereeeekkkk!   
-Mío, Stileeesss, Eres ¡Miiioooo!- rugió el hombre lobo frente a su rostro y lo levantó sin cuidado alguno, dejándolo sentando sobre su regazo mientras coloca las piernas en mariposa para retomar el ritmo de la penetración.   
-Dereeekkkk, ¡Oooohhh Dereeeekkk!- gritó apretando los dedos contra los hombros del mayor al sentir un bulto creciendo en el borde de su entrada.   
-Eres Mío, Stiles, solo MÍO- afirmó embistiéndolo con fuerza y el nudo entra por completo en el menor, quien se queja de dolor cuando crece hasta quedar firmemente encajado en su interior, ejerciendo una presión tan fantástica que lo lleva directo al orgasmo- ¡Dereeeeeekkkkk!- grita estrechado el cuerpo del mayor mientras mancha ambos abdómenes.   
-¡Stileeesssss!- ruge el moreno al sentir ese estrecho interior apretando aún más su erección y se corre estrepitosamente, llenándolo con su esencia- Eres mío, todo mío, Mmm, solo mío…

El hijo del sheriff se queda laxo sobre el lobo, quien reparte caricias en su sudorosa espalda antes de besarlo pausadamente por varios minutos, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar posterior al sexo. Lentamente, Stiles recupera el control sobre sí mismo y en cuanto se encuentra con los hermosos ojos de ese hombre, los cuales lo observan con cariño y devoción, intenta apartarse pero es detenido por la cintura, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. 

-No, Stiles, mi nudo aún no ha bajado, te lastimarás- advirtió con preocupación- Lo siento…   
-Derek… no, no es tu culpa, no me obligaste a hacerlo, yo quise… debí controlarme pero…me vuelves loco- apenas esas palabras abandonaron su boca, se colocó muy rojo y negó rápidamente- ¡No quise decir eso!- se apresuró en replicar al oír la risa del mayor- Maldición… vamos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que tu nudo baje y pueda largarme con Scotty- dijo afirmando el mentón en el hombro de su compañero. La calidez que emana ese bien trabajado cuerpo, es fantástica, lo está invitando a usarlo como almohada y dormir.  
-Quédate conmigo- pidió Derek dándole un besito en el cuello- Por favor, Stiles, estás cansado, si quieres dormiré en el sillón y tú en mi cama.  
-Mmm… no creo que sea buena idea, Sourwolf… yo no te he perdonado por lo que pasó, te recuerdo que no estamos precisamente de amigos ahora.   
-Entonces déjame explicarte lo que hice… no te pido que me perdones pero al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor- el castaño lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir, siendo persuadido por los repentinos buenos modales del lobo.   
-Está bien… te escucho pero no esperes algo de mí. 

Mientras espera que Derek hable, se dedicó a trazar figuras sin forma en la espalda contraria con sus dedos. Cuando los segundos comienzan pasar, entiende que la conversación que tendrán, será difícil para su compañero, así que se aparta de su hombro a observarlo fijamente, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. 

-Stiles…- susurra con cierta tristeza en el rostro.   
-Está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites- dice acariciando la nariz del mayor con la suya.  
-Gracias- los fuertes brazos del moreno lo estrechan más contra su cuerpo y después de olfatearle el cuello, afirma el mentón en su hombro, sintiendo las suaves caricias en su espalda- Cuando Boyd murió… tú me ayudaste a no culparme por ello y cuando fui a tu cuarto a agradecértelo, fue difícil para mí… no suelo hacer eso… no tenía planeado que continuáramos frecuentándonos pero me sentí muy bien a tu lado, mi lobo y yo lo hicimos, los siguientes días pude conocerte mejor y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba sobre ti, no eres el irritante adolescente que pensaba, eres increíble, Stiles… cada día… cada día aguardaba ansioso… tu compañía…- confesó haciendo sonrojar al castaño, quien siente su corazón latir como loco por la honestidad del moreno-Cuando nos besamos por primera vez… estaba muy confundido porque fue increíble, jamás me había experimentado algo así y mi lobo se regocijó contigo… no sé por qué, comencé a sentirme posesivo contigo, me sentía celoso cuando sabía que estabas con alguien más, porque deseaba que estuvieras conmigo… mamá… mi madre nunca me habló sobre las señales para reconocer a mi compañero, por eso no lo sabía… y por eso sé que no es solo mi lobo quien te quiere, Stiles, también yo… la noche que hicimos el amor, me di cuenta que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti… me dediqué a observarte por horas y me sorprendí ante mi deseo tan fuerte por tenerte, porque fueras mío por completo…eso me asustó mucho…   
-¿Por qué te recordó a Paige?- preguntó en un murmullo, no queriendo asustar al moreno.   
-Sí pero no es igual, contigo el sentimiento de posesividad fue mucho más fuerte, la conexión que sentí fue abrumadora y me aterré ante mi deseo de estar contigo toda la vida…- admitió estrechando con mayor fuerza al castaño, quien le dio un beso en un costado de la frente- Sé que fui un cobarde, Stiles… tomé la peor decisión de mi vida y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias… esa mañana tomé el libro que me entregó mi madre para leerlo en el bosque y entonces reconocí todas las señales en ti, tú eres mi compañero, Stiles… quería con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo pero también quería con todas mis fuerzas huir…   
-Tenías miedo de sufrir como con Paige- completó el hijo del sheriff con un suspiro.   
-No, Stiles, por favor deja de compararte con ella, es cierto que la quise mucho pero a ti te amo, tú eres muy importante para mí, no tenía miedo de que me hirieras… tengo miedo de ser yo quien te lastime… las personas que quiero se mueren, Stiles… si algo te pasa…jamás voy a perdonármelo… me arrancaría mi propio corazón por ti, así de intenso son mis sentimientos.

El castaño tragó saliva con dificultad después de oír esa confesión. Si es honesto, jamás pensó que Derek se sintiera de esa manera y ahora entiende perfectamente las palabras del trio de chicas. Con cuidado, toma el rostro del su Sourwolf con suavidad y lo besa, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. 

-Eres un lobo idiota- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ¿Crees que yo no estoy asustado también? Me enamoré del hombre más atractivo de todo Beacon Hills, ni siquiera soñé que tuviera una oportunidad contigo y cuando desapareciste… me sentí muy dolido… eras otra persona que simplemente pasa de un mocoso molesto como yo… me hiciste mucho daño, Derek… no sé si pueda perdonarte, si realmente quieres estar conmigo, tendrás que ser paciente, todavía estoy muy molesto con esto pero aprecio mucho que seas tan sincero conmigo- agradeció afirmando la frente contra el lobo, quien le dio un pequeño beso.  
-¿Me darás una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, Stiles?- preguntó el moreno esperanzado.   
-Sí, Derek, te daré una oportunidad pero no será sencillo… soy muy terco cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza…aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte y largarte- advirtió desviando la vista.   
No volveré a huir, Stiles, estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y voy a recuperarte- prometió con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al castaño. 

En cuanto siente que el nudo del lobo disminuye en tamaño, lo tumba sobre la cama para besarlo suavemente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma antes de acomodarse, usando de almohada ese firme cuerpo. Su padre sabe que esa noche no estará en casa, así que da igual en donde se quede a dormir y en ese momento, no quiere moverse de ese cómodo lugar. 

-Stiles- lo llama con curiosidad el moreno.   
-Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana tengo que ir al instituto, si llego tarde será tu culpa- susurró lo último adormilado mientras cierra los ojos.   
-Me aseguraré de despertarte temprano- prometió dándole un beso en la frente- Gracias, Stiles, por darme una oportunidad. 

Eso fue lo último que el castaño escuchó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.   
Fueron dos risitas las que sacaron al humano de su letargo y se incorporó adormilado, lo cual le valió un gruñido por parte de un durmiente Derek antes de que lo estrecharan más fuerte por la cintura y volvió a acomodarse sobre ese firme torso para seguir durmiendo pero volvió a oír risas, ahora mucho más fuertes. 

-Suelta a tu osito de peluche, Stiles, lo estás babeando, iiiiuuuuugggghhhh- señaló aquella familiar voz.   
-¿Peter…?- se frotó los ojos antes de mirar hacia la puerta, en donde vio al tío ex psicópata del moreno junto al rubio de cabello rizado- ¿Isaac…? Mmm… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hora es…?- preguntó tanteando el suelo con la mano en busca de su ropa pero no la encontró.   
-Tranquilo, cachorro, aún es temprano, son las seis, no sabía que estarías aquí o no habríamos venido- se excusó con una sonrisa maliciosa el mayor de los Hale.   
-Parece que ya arreglaron las cosas- señaló el beta rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Están juntos ahora? Es evidente lo que estuvieron haciendo, apesta a sexo y el olor de Derek es fuerte en ti.   
-¡Cállate!- ordenó muy ruborizado y soltó un gritito poco masculino de sorpresa cuando el moreno lo atrajo contra su cuerpo de improviso para cubrirlos a ambos con las tapas.   
-¿Qué demonios quieren?- gruñó a los recién llegado sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.   
-Encontramos algo en el bosque, una cueva donde parece que alguien estuvo ocultándose hasta hace poco, Ethan y Aiden están allá- explicó Isaac intercalando la mirada entre la no pareja.   
-Genial, entonces vamos- dijo Stiles con la intención de levantarse pero el beta lo detuvo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo-¿Derek?   
-¿Has olvidado que estás completamente desnudo? Nadie a excepción de mí te verá así, además debes desayunar y tienes instituto- respondió el lobo dándole un cariñoso beso- Sé que quieres ir, así que primero vamos a comer algo.   
-Qué bueno eres con tu cachorro, sobrinito, así se hace- lo felicitó Peter antes de llevar al rubio hasta la puerta- No se entretengan más de la cuenta, tortolitos. 

Cuando los dos inesperados visitantes se marcharon, Stiles jadeó al ser tumbado sobre la cama y el beta quedó encima, olfateándole el cuello unos segundos antes de morderlo, dejando otra notoria marca a las que ya tiene. Durante varios segundos, se dedican a acariciar el cuerpo contrario y compartir cariños besos. Al castaño le encantaría estar de esa forma todo el día pero tiene que ir a clases, sin mencionar que no pueden ignorar una pista tan importante para encontrar a la criatura que está destrozando cuerpo en los bosques. Los dos van a tomar una ducha juntos, como una forma de ahorrar tiempo según el moreno, quien no perdió tiempo de intentar comenzar una segunda ronda. 

-Se nos hará tarde, Derek, Aaaahhhh- su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano contraria masturbándolo- Dereeekkk… Mmm… Oh Dios… follame- suplicó en un gemido cuando dos dedos enjabonados trazan círculos alrededor de su entrada- Dereeeekkk. 

Stiles se entregó por completo al inmenso placer que le da el lobo y terminaron haciendo el amor en la ducha, aunque no de la forma tan apasionada de la noche anterior por el peligro de resbalarse pero fue igual de increíble. Después de un desayuno rápido, el lobo sugirió que fueran en su auto, ya que es mucho más rápido y será él quien lo pase a dejar al instituto. Durante el trayecto, el castaño llamó a Scott, quien le había enviado un montón de mensajes la noche anterior, ya que nunca llegó a dormir a su casa. Ignoró completamente la risita del Alfa al saber que pasó la noche en el Loft y acordaron que se reunirían en la entrada del instituto para que le cuente lo que descubrieron en el bosque. Al llegar afuera de las ruinas de la mansión Hale, ambos descendieron del camaro y el beta le dio la espalda, flexionando un poco las rodillas. 

-Sube, es un largo camino hasta donde están los demás y llegaremos rápido de esta forma- explicó el lobo mirándolo de reojo.   
-Está bien… gracias- dijo subiendo algo ruborizado y abrazó al mayor por el cuello- Vamos, lobito, arre, arre. 

El castaño disfrutó del paseo que duró unos breves minutos hasta llegaron hasta una gran grieta que fácilmente abarca los tres metros. El beta lo sostuvo con fuerza por los muslos y corrió mucho más rápido para dar un gran salto al llegar a la orilla. Stiles no pudo evitar gritar mientras entierra los dedos en los hombros contrarios hasta que se atreve a mirar de nuevo. 

-Oh por Dios… ¡Eso fue increíble!- afirmó haciendo reír al moreno y en menos de un minuto llegaron hasta la cueva que mencionó Peter, en donde ya están los cuatro lobos revisando el lugar.   
-Wow, ¿Tenemos una nueva pareja en la manada?- preguntó Ethan olfateando el aire con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¡No es así!- se apresuró en corregir el humano antes de pegar su mejilla a la del lobo- ¿Me bajas? Puedo caminar solo desde aquí.   
-No me molesta tenerte encima- respondió con cierta coquetería el moreno, haciendo sonrojar al castaño y los demás se rieron.  
-Bájame Sourwolf o te morderé-amenazó con seriedad pero luego negó despacio- No, me romperé los dientes, como sea, bájame. 

Derek lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado para luego revisar la cueva con la mirada y el castaño lo imitó. En un rincón hay una chaqueta con sangre seca, un cántaro de metal con algo de agua, restos de lo que fue un animal por el otro rincón y algunas piedras formando un círculo, en donde dentro hay restos quemados de madera. 

-¿Hace cuánto creen que estuvo aquí?- preguntó el humano con curiosidad.   
-Probablemente hace cinco días o una semana- respondió Aiden cruzándose de brazos- Esto no parece un escondite de un lobo, más bien de un humano.   
-Tal vez son dos personas, eso explicaría las flechas que encontramos- señaló Isaac pensativo.  
-Solo tenemos el aroma de la chaqueta, esa cosa está cubriendo su olor- explicó Peter intercambiando una mirada con su sobrino- El que captamos es de mujer- agregó observando a Stilinski.   
-Entonces buscamos a una chica lobo ¿Cierto?- preguntó Ethan.   
-No necesariamente, la sangre podría ser de la chica y estar muerta, así que el lobo guarda el objeto como algo simbólico- habló el castaño llevándose una mano a la barbilla.   
-¿Y por qué dejarlo si es tan importante?- intervino el beta rubio.   
-Tal vez fue forzado a abandonar la zona, ¿Los cazadores de los Argent están patrullando esta zona también?- preguntó observando al moreno, quien asintió dándole la razón- ¿Encontraron algo más en los alrededores?   
-Algunas trampas para animales y un nuevo tiradero con los restos, solo eso- respondió el mayor de los Hale.   
-Derek, dile a todos que después del instituto nos reuniremos en tu Loft, hablaré con Allison para que llame a su padre, creo que ya sé que es lo que está pasando y hay alguien que tiene que dar muchas explicaciones- afirmó entrecerrando los ojos antes de sacar su teléfono- ¡Que tarde! Tengo que estar en el instituto en veinte minutos, vamos, Derek- pidió saltando a la espalda del lobo, quien lo tomó por los muslos arqueando una ceja- No me mires así, te explicaré todo en el camino y nunca más volverás a dudar de mi inteligencia, gemelos lobunos y ricitos de oro, ustedes también dense prisa, vamos, Derek, arre, arre. 

El beta lo cargó en su espalda de regreso al camaro e Isaac subió en la parte trasera llevando su bolso. Durante el trayecto hasta el instituto, Stiles les explicó lo que descubrió con esa visita a la cueva y frente a quien creía que se están enfrentando en base a todo lo que han encontrado, además de los asesinatos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, no pasó por alto las miradas del par de betas, las cuales lo colocaron nervioso. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff algo temeroso.  
-Mi compañero es el chico más inteligente- respondió el moreno tomándolo por la nuca y dándole un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadeando-Muy listo.   
-Derek…Mmm… idiota, no hagas eso-pidió muy ruborizado mientras escucha la risa de Isaac.  
-No seré mal tercio entre papá y mamá- canturreó con diversión y descendió del camaro- Iré con los demás, no tardes en despedirte de papá, mamá.   
-¡No molestes, idiota!- lo regaño Stiles colocando aún más rojo por esa referencia.   
-Serías una buena mamá- aseguró repentinamente el lobo y volvió a besarlo antes de olfatearle el cuello con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que cuidarías muy bien de nuestras cachorros.   
-¡¿Qué estás pensando, Derek?! Ambos somos hombres… no podemos tener hijos… ni siquiera he terminado el instituto…- replicó jugueteando con la hebilla del bolso entre sus dedos.   
-¿Entonces si aceptarías tener hijos conmigo después del instituto?- preguntó ilusionado con la idea y el menor se bajó del camaro muy avergonzado.   
-No me molestes, Derek… no vamos a tener esta platica ahora… necesitas esforzarte mucho para que te perdone… nos vemos después en tu Loft-dijo con la intención de marcharse pero el moreno estiró el brazo, tomándolo de la camiseta y se acercó a la ventana, dándole un apasionado beso frente a todos los presentes antes de apartarse dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-Nos vemos, ten un buen día, Stiles. 

El castaño se quedó inmóvil hasta que el camaro desapareció de su vista y volvió a reaccionar al oír los murmullos a su alrededor. Esa ya es la segunda vez que Derek lo besa en un público, así que probablemente su padre se termine enterando, por lo cual deberá tener una plática con él al respecto. A paso algo torpe, va corriendo donde están sus amigos y les cuenta sobre la reunión en el Loft del moreno después de clases, pidiéndole a Allison que se lo comunique a su padre. 

-¿Por qué me miran así…?- preguntó sonrojándose mientas observa a su mejor amigo junto a la kitsune.  
-Me alegra que decidieras darle una oportunidad, él realmente te quiere- respondió el Alfa con una sonrisa.  
-Hacen una bonita pareja- afirmó la chica oriental con una sonrisa.  
-Y vaya que es posesivo, ¿Quieres que te preste mi bufanda o prefieres presumirlas?- canturreó el beta rubio con diversión antes de indicar su cuello.   
-Se refiere a esto, Stiles- dijo Lydia sacando un espejo de su bolso y lo colocó frente a él, siendo consciente del montón de marcas de dientes y sugilaciones que adornan su piel.   
-¡Oh Dios! Ese animal… Maldito Sourwolf- gruñó frotándose con la mano, en un inútil intento por desaparecerlas.   
-Jajajaja, quien diría que Derek fuera tan posesivo- comentó la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de cabello- Me alegra no ser loba porque de seguro que apestas a él.   
-Oh sí, demasiado- confirmó Isaac arrugando la nariz- ¿Verdad, mamá? Papá sí que sabe marcar bien lo que es suyo.   
-¡Cállate!- gritó Stiles ignorando las risas del resto y se apresuró en quitarle la bufanda verde oscura al lobo para cubrir su cuello. Después se encargaría de regañar a ese idiota por marcar territorio en su piel de esa manera. 

*************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	14. Chapter 14

El castaño llegó al Loft junto a sus amigos, descubriendo que Chris Argent y alguno de sus cazadores están ahí, lo cual parece tener bastante incomodo a Derek, ya que está junto al ventanal cruzado de brazos, con el cuerpo tenso y la mandíbula apretada. Apenas sus miradas se cruzan, parece relajarse considerablemente antes de ir a su lado, quitándole la bufanda del beta rubio con un gruñido para tirársela de regreso.

-No me gusta que tengas el olor de otra persona- dijo con sus ojos brillando antes de inclinarse a besarlo.   
-Lo siento… espera un momento, ¡No soy yo quien debe disculparse! ¿En qué momento me hiciste esto?- lo encaró apuntándose el cuello con el ceño fruncido.   
-Se ven bien y eres mío, por supuesto que voy a marcarte- explicó el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio.  
-Ya tortolitos, les recuerdo que tenemos algo despedazando personas por el bosque, luego podrán juguetear antes de divertirse bajo las sabanas- canturreó Peter descendiendo por las escaleras de caracol. 

Stiles se colocó muy rojo con esa insinuación e iba a protestar cuando el pelinegro lo tomó por la cintura, mordiéndole el cuello hasta dejar una nueva marca que lo hizo jadear. No podía creer que el moreno estuviera comportándose de esa forma, ¡Incluso los cazadores los miraron como si les hubiera salido una tercera cabeza! Completamente avergonzado, se apresuró en apartar al lobo de él y se refugió tras Scott, quien se está riendo al igual que los demás miembros de la manada.   
Todos se acomodaron como pudieron con los pocos muebles que hay en el Loft y el castaño quedó de pie junto al ventanal, entre el Alfa y su compañero. 

-¿Por qué nos han pedido que viniéramos?- preguntó Chris con curiosidad- Hemos estado patrullando el bosque las últimas dos semanas sin encontrar al lobo.   
-Precisamente por eso están aquí- respondió Stiles cruzándose de brazos mientras los demás lo observan- Gracias por confirmarnos que se trata solo de un lobo, esa información hubiera sido útil hace semanas, ¿No lo creen?- uno de los cazadores iba a protestar pero el hijo del sheriff no se lo permitió- Sí, ahora que estamos información como debió ser desde un comienzo, tengo algo para ustedes, el lobo que buscamos fue convertido hace poco, un mes, máximo dos y era uno de los suyos, un cazador, ¿Quién es? Será más sencillo encontrarlo con un nombre y un olor.   
-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó con cautela Chris.   
-Debo admitir que al comienzo no lo entendí hasta que los chicos encontraron una de sus guaridas pero lo más interesante fue lo que había alrededor, la policía ha encontrado seis cuerpos en el último mes, dos de ellos humanos y los otros cuatro hombres lobos, en estos últimos habían flechas, está es mi teoría, uno de sus cazadores fue mordido durante un trabajo, el Alfa se lo llevó contra su voluntad, probablemente su esposa o alguien muy cercano a él fue atacada y murió, por eso guarda una prenda ensangrentada donde duerme, para tener cerca su olor, las primeras dos víctimas fueron asesinadas por un lobo descontrolado, seguramente el Alfa le ordenó hacerlo para unirse a la manada, es lo mismo que Peter quería hacer con Scott cuando lo convirtió- el aludido asintió escuchando atentamente- Los siguientes cuatro fueron asesinados por un cazador, por su parte humana, por eso usó flechas en vez de sus garras y dientes, además es importante señalar que estos últimos son lobos, ha conseguido evadir a todos porque conoce los bosques de Beacon Hills muy bien, ha ocultado su olor de lobos y su rastro de cazadores porque conoce ambos lados, fui a hablar con Deaton hace unos días, él me contó que hay plantas que permiten ocultar el aroma, luego lo confirmé con Allison y ese conocimiento lo tienen los cazadores pero ¿Sabes qué fue lo que realmente me ayudó a convencerme de esto? Fue la forma en que murieron, leí los expedientes del forense, los cuerpos fueron destrozados después de muertos, la causa de muerte fue un corte precisamente aquí- pasó su mano por el abdomen en horizontal- ¿Les recuerda a alguien? Partir cuerpos lobunos por la mitad, ¿Quién utiliza esos métodos tan primitivos? Oh sí, los cazadores, específicamente, los Argent, de otra forma no conocería tan bien los bosques de por aquí. 

Guardó silencio unos segundos para disfrutar de las reacciones de los demás miembros de la manada y los invitados a la reunión. Por la expresión que mantiene Chris en el rostro, sabe que ha dado en el blanco con sus suposiciones pero antes de que pueda preguntar, uno de los cazadores se le levantó molesto y lo apuntó con el dedo. 

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para acusarnos?! Nosotros no tenemos por qué compartir algo con los de su tipo, mucho menos con dos Hale, un asesino en potencia y un psicópata- siseó despectivamente.

Stiles ni siquiera fue consciente de sus acciones hasta que escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, acaba de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a ese bastardo que se ha atrevido a insultar a dos miembros de su manada, a dos amigos que aprecia mucho (y uno de ellos es su compañero).

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, idiota- comenzó a hablar el hijo del sheriff con seriedad- No olvides que han sido dos de los tuyos quien provocaron más problemas, Kate Argent masacró a una manada completa por el simple placer de hacerlo, se tenía bien merecido lo que le pasó, lo único que lamento es que no sufrió ni siquiera un décimo de todo el dolor que le provocó a Derek y Peter, éste fue muy benevolente al matarla rápido, y por supuesto, no olvidemos a Gerard, no conforme con manipular a su nieta para masacrar a la manada de Derek, quería convertirse en una de esas cosas que tú tanto desprecias y estoy seguro que de haberlo hecho, no estarías refiriéndote de esa manera a ellos, secuestro a dos personas para torturarlas en su sótano, ese sujeto se merecía todo lo que le pasó, lo siento mucho Allison pero es la verdad, los cazadores han causado muchos más problemas que los hombres lobos y fueron estos quienes causaron más problema, y no olvidemos el último gran acierto de los cazadores, porque es uno de los suyos quien está matando, otra vez.   
-Lo convirtieron, una de esas cosas que tanto te empeñas en proteger, aunque no me sorprende, ahora eres la perra de uno de los Hale- afirmó con burla en la voz y Derek no dudó en acercarse a ellos, completamente transformado, listo para arrancarle el cuello pero el castaño lo detuvo por el pecho.   
-Tranquilo, no dejes que te provoque, esto es lo que hacen los cazadores, provocar e inventar una falsa excusa para masacrar a inocentes, me da igual lo que diga alguien como tú sobre mí, eso no cambiará el hecho de que las únicas bestias aquí son ustedes, ahora, si ya has terminado con tu berrinche, vamos a enfocarnos en lo importante, ¿Quién es el sujeto que buscamos y dónde está? Les daré dos opciones- dijo observando fijamente a Chris, quien correspondió su gesto con cierto interés- Nos cuentan todo lo que saben sobre él o yo me encargaré de descubrirlo y sabes que no tardaré mucho en hacerlo.   
-Bien, les contaré todo lo que sabemos- respondió el padre de Allison cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡No puedes hacerlo! No necesitamos colaborar con ellos, podemos encargarnos de esto nosotros- replicó el cazador que había encarado al hijo del sheriff.  
-No, no podemos, Darryl, Stiles tiene razón en lo que ha dicho, así que guarda silencio y siéntate, por más que nos cueste admitirlo, los lobos nos han ayudado más de lo que estamos dispuestos a reconocer, tienes mucho valor, chico- afirmó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño- Derek ha encontrado un buen compañero en ti.   
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Allison con curiosidad.   
-Sé muchas más cosas de las que crees, cariño- respondió antes de volver a centrarse en la pareja-Acepta mis disculpas por esto, Stiles, tú también Derek, Darryl a veces no sabe cuándo callar. 

Stiles esperó hasta que el insolente cazador volviera a su lugar y tomó la mano del lobo, llevándolo de regreso junto al Alfa. En ese momento se percató de la forma en que lo mira el resto de la manada y comprendió lo que acaba de hacer: Defender a su compañero aún cuando tenía todas las de perder, porque lo acepte o no, ni siquiera es rival para alguien de su misma especie, mucho menos un cazador. El moreno pareció darse cuenta de lo que le pasa, así que lo jala a su lado y le dio un beso en el costado de la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse. 

-Entonces, ¿A quién estamos buscando?- preguntó Scott retomando el tema y ayudando a su amigo a cambiar el foco de atención.   
-Su nombre es Joshua, ha estado colaborando con nosotros desde hace cinco años, hace dos meses, rastreamos una manada de lobos intentando entrar a Beacon Hills, recibimos una advertencia, el Alfa ha estado convirtiendo a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, así que la prioridad era matarlo, nos dividimos en tres grupos de siete cazadores, Joshua iba conmigo, los lobos nos atacaron y nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos, no habríamos tenido problemas encargándonos de betas hasta que apareció el Alfa, es muy fuerte y no tuvimos más opción que escapar y reagruparnos pero entonces ese sujeto atrapó a uno de los nuestros y Joshua corrió a ayudarlo, le advertí que era tarde, que ya no podía hacer algo pero…  
-Él no abandonaría a sus compañeros- completó Stiles asintiendo, él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, aún sabiendo que es peligroso, no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudar a su manada.   
-Así es, el Alfa lo mordió y él nos gritó que nos fuéramos, que lo detendría lo suficiente para que escapáramos… no se los dije porque sé que Joshua jamás asesinaría personas inocentes, él no es así, ustedes nos han demostrado que no todos los lobos son peligrosos, sé que Joshua entra en esa categoría también.   
-Ya han muertos dos humanos, eso no lo hace inofensivo- señaló Aiden con el ceño fruncido.   
-Son tres… la primera víctima no fue la que encontraron en el bosque… su esposa fue asesinada en su propia casa, despedazada por supuestos “animales”, según la policía.   
-¿También destrozaron el cuerpo por la mitad?- preguntó Stiles observando fijamente al cazador y éste negó- ¿Entonces como saben que fue él quien la mató? Los lobos no cambian mucho con la transformación, al menos no en esencia, ese hombre se sacrificó por proteger a sus compañeros, no hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a la persona que ama aún cuando se lo ordene el Alfa, Scott no lo hizo.   
-Las evidencias son bastante claras para suponer lo contrario- replicó Isaac llevándose una mano a la barbilla- El Alfa cazará junto a su nuevo beta.   
-Y lo hará matar a su manada anterior- agregó Ethan hablando desde la experiencia- En este caso a su esposa.   
-No, no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, solo dos víctimas han sido humanos, los demás son lobos y puedo apostar lo que sea a que pertenecen a la manada del Alfa que lo convirtió, los está cazando, mantiene sus costumbres antes de ser convertido, incluso para cazar animales usa trampas, como lo haría un cazador, no un hombre lobo, aún hay posibilidades de recuperarlo y antes de que me contradigan- dijo observando fijamente al par de gemelos- Todos aquí saben cómo es luchar contra su instinto, lo que es no poder resistirse a las órdenes de un Alfa, vamos a encontrarlo y hablaremos con él, tal vez no es muy tarde para recuperarlo- propuso Stiles, quien intercambió una mirada con Chris y éste asintió, para luego fijarse en su manada- ¿Chicos? ¿Scott? 

Los segundos que los lobos tardaron en tomar una decisión silenciosamente, le pareció eterno al hijo del sheriff hasta que su mejor amigo aceptó y todos se acercaron hasta la única mesa del Loft, en donde uno de los cazadores desplegó un mapa con varias cruces rojas que delimitan un área de casi dos kilómetros, en donde suponen que se está ocultando el lobo. 

-Vamos a dividirnos en pareja- sentenció McCall a su manada y el castaño iba a decir algo pero su amigo lo silenció con un gesto de mano- Lo sé, está bien, vendrás con nosotros, solo no hagas algo peligroso.   
-A su orden, jefe- respondió con una sonrisa antes de tomar al beta rubio por el brazo- Yo iré con Tommy.   
-No, vendrás conmigo-replicó Derek tomándolo de la mano pero el humano negó con seriedad.   
-Iré con Tommy y punto, acepté darte una oportunidad y estas escenitas de celos son puntos en contra para ti, Sourwolf- señaló con cierta diversión antes de liberarse del agarre del mayor- ¿Cuáles serán las áreas a patrullar? 

Stiles prestó atención a lo que decía su mejor amigo y de reojo se percató que el moreno no está para nada de acuerdo con su decisión, ya que se ha cruzado de brazos y se mantiene muy tenso, apretando la mandíbula mientras frunce el ceño. Cuando ya se han designado todos los equipos y las zonas que patrullarán, se dividen por el bosque. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Derek está muy molesto- dijo el rubio con cierto pesar en la voz- No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, Stiles…   
-Tranquilo, somos amigos, no voy a dejar mis amistades por un lobo celoso, él tendrá que aceptarlo, además, sé que las cosas han sido muy difíciles para ti con la manada, Isaac, Allison y Kira ya te consideran uno más, Scott y Peter lo están intentando, los gemelos y Derek ni siquiera pueden estar cerca de ti, por eso sé que es difícil pero yo no dejaré de ser tu amigo, Tommy, cuando me sacaste de ese lugar, demostraste que si puedo confiar en ti- afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al rubio.   
-Gracias, Stiles…  
-Recuerda que mañana tendremos noche de cine en mi casa, prepararé una fina selección- canturreó dándole un empujoncito y casi se cae al tropezar con una rama pero el beta lo sostuvo por la cintura.   
-Ten cuidado, Stiles, puedes lastimarte- advirtió el lobo soltándolo despacio.   
-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a las caídas y los golpes, no tienes idea de cómo son los entrenamientos de Lacrosse, mucho más cuando hay tantos hombres lobos que olvidan que solo soy un débil humano- se lamentó dramáticamente y el rubio se rio. 

Los dos estuvieron revisando el área que se les designó, en busca de alguna señal que revelara la presencia del beta ahí pero no lo encontraron. Estaba anocheciendo cuando recibieron una llamada de Scott, pidiéndoles que se reunieran afuera de los restos de la mansión Hale para saber cómo le fue a cada pareja. Stiles estornudó al sentir una fría brisa levantándose y el rubio le pasó su chaqueta. 

-Eres mi salvador, lobuno, gracias- dijo colocándosela con rapidez sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Que envidia, tú nunca tienes frío y yo me congelo.   
-Jajajaja, no es del todo así, Stiles, nuestra temperatura corporal es más alta que la de un humano, solo eso, yo también siento frío- respondió dándole un empujoncito cómplice que el menor correspondió.   
-Mmm, creo que son más los puntos a favor que en contra- replicó con diversión.   
-¿Y por qué nunca has aceptado ser un hombre lobo? Estoy seguro que Scott lo haría si se lo pidieras- preguntó el beta con curiosidad.   
-Me encanta mi humanidad y soy mucho más útil así, aunque tendría mayores ventajas ser como ustedes, no lo sé, supongo que ser humano es lo que me hace especial en la manada, si todos fuéramos lobos sería aburrido, tenemos uno de cada especie, como el arca de Noé, con la diferencia que no estamos en medio de la inundación- explicó con una risita por su mal chiste- He considerado hacerlo pero…aún cuando soy débil, me enfermo con facilidad, no soy rival en un combate, ni siquiera contra mi propia especie pero me gusta ser así, por supuesto que a veces me siento impotente por no poder hacer algunas cosas, sin embargo, si me convirtiera en lobo, creo sería mucho más lo que perdería versus lo que ganaría.   
-Eso es cierto, ya eres bastante especial de esta forma, Stiles, no necesitas cambiar- dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-Además, no podría hacer esto- canturreó saltando a la espalda del lobo, quien lo sostuvo por los muslos riéndose- ¡Arre, lobito, arre! Uno de mis privilegios es poder ocupar transporte lobuno, ¡Arre, arre!   
-Estás completamente loco, Stiles- respondió el beta riéndose antes de comenzar a correr.   
-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo crees que aguanto a una manada de hombres lobo que se quitan la camiseta cada dos por tres? ¿Tú también lo haces? Alardear de tu cuerpo perfecto- dijo bajando una mano para colarla bajo la camiseta del rubio, quien se rio- Oh, tienes cosquillas, no debiste revelarme tu punto débil. 

Sin importarle que pudiera tener un accidente, ya que Tommy está corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro, comienza a hacerle cosquillas con ambas manos metidas bajo la camiseta contraria. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de caer, siendo salvados por los rápidos reflejos del beta, quien se detuvo junto a un árbol e intentó quitárselo de encima pero Stiles se sostuvo con fuerza, enredando sus piernas en las caderas contrarias. Estaban en medio de esa pelea de juego cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido que los hizo quedarse inmóviles antes de que alguien jalara al castaño hacia atrás. 

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Derek! Me asustaste, idiota- replicó llevándose una mano al pecho mientras respira profundamente.   
-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cambiando a azules durante unos segundos.   
-Por favor, ¿Otra vez celoso? Somos amigos, Derek, además no hay algo entre tú y yo, así que suéltame ahora, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo luchando por liberarse del agarre del lobo.   
-Derek… solo estamos jugando, nada más, te lo juro, yo nunca intentaría algo con tu compañero, Stiles solo es mi amigo- afirmó el beta con la mirada en el suelo.   
-¡No tienes que darle explicaciones, Tommy! Bájame de una maldita vez, Derek o te juro que te bañaré en acónito- amenazó forcejeando más fuerte pero fue inmovilizado contra un árbol antes de que el moreno, completamente transformado, se incline a olfatearle el cuello, gruñendo en señal de reprobación y le quitó la chaqueta, arrojándosela de regreso al rubio.   
-Vete de aquí, Stiles y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar, ¡Ahora!- rugió amenazante y el beta obedeció sumisamente, perdiéndose entre los arboles a toda velocidad.   
-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?!- lo regañó el humano luchando aún más fuerte por liberarse- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Voy a patear tu peludo trasero, idiota!   
-¡¿Cuánto vas a entender que eres mío?!- gruñó el moreno muy enojado y el castaño lo observó fijamente, ya que nunca lo ha visto tan molesto- ¡¿Tienes una pequeña idea de cómo me siento cada vez que estás con alguien que no soy yo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo mi lobo se retuerce cuando hueles a alguien más?! ¡Es insoportable, Stiles! Es insoportable…- dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza antes de respirar profundo- Maldición… no quiero asustarte, lo siento, no debí gritarte- se disculpó soltando al hijo del sheriff, quien se ha colocado muy serio- Lo siento… no debí tratarte así- con un par de respiraciones profundas consiguió controlar sus rasgos lobunos, desapareciéndolos por completo. 

Stiles acorta la distancia entre ambos y acaricia el rostro del moreno, quien se deja hacer disfrutando del contacto antes de abrazarlo. Jamás se ha detenido a pensar en lo mucho que debe controlarse el lobo de Derek. Aún no ha leído el libro que le recomendó Talia pero por sus pláticas con Peter, sabe que los lobos son muy posesivos con sus compañeros, especialmente cuando no han sido reclamados e incluso son capaces de tomarlos a la fuerza, solo siguiendo sus instintos. 

-Oye, Tommy solo es mi amigo, escogí venir con él porque estoy preocupado, después de lo que pasó con su manada, quedó completamente solo y me preocupa que quiera marcharse porque sienta que no encaja aquí… tú mejor que nadie sabe que es quedar completamente solo, no te pido que seas su amigo, solo dale una oportunidad- pidió acariciando el cabello del mayor con suavidad.   
-Lo siento, Stiles… es que…  
-Lo sé, Derek, lo entiendo, de verdad, para ti tampoco es fácil y es admirable el control que tienes de tu lobo, siento no ser considerado contigo, hay cosas que yo también doy por hechas, como caer en tu fachada de chico rudo y que nada te perturba pero no es así- el moreno se apartó sin dejar de rodearle la cintura con los brazos para observarlo fijamente- No tienes que estar celoso, tú no tienes absolutamente algo que envidiarle a Tommy o a cualquier otro, creo que ha quedado más que claro que pienso que eres jodidamente perfecto, habría que estar ciego para no notarlo- acortó la distancia entre ambos, compartiendo un suave beso- Definitivamente tengo que leer ese libro, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, aunque aún estoy enfadado contigo por lo que pasó, no significa que quiera dañarte.   
-Lo sé, Stiles, eres muy considerado, aún cuando no lo merezco- respondió frotando la mejilla contra la del menor- Intentaré darle una oportunidad a Tommy pero no me gusta que tengas su olor, si yo no fuera tu compañero, estoy seguro que él intentaría algo contigo, a veces te mira de una forma poco amistosa, eso no me gusta- gruñó frunciendo el ceño y el castaño se rio.   
-Que lobito tan celoso resultaste ser, te recuerdo que quien tiene un cuerpo de infarto y enamora a todo el mundo, eres tú, no yo, de hecho, soy yo quien debería hacerte estas escenitas a ti, a donde vamos, todos te quedan mirando y estoy seguro que apestarían a excitación- señaló molesto con el recuerdo, aunque no debería, porque eso es algo que pasa mucho antes de que fueran algo y sin duda continuará pasando.   
-Pero yo solo te amo a ti, Stiles, los lobos se emparejan con un compañero de por vida, es imposible que pudiera sentirme así por alguien que no seas tú- afirmó provocando un notorio rubor en el rostro del humano y acortó la distancia para volver a apoderarse de esos labios. 

El castaño sabe que no es buena idea bajar la guardia en medio del bosque, mucho más ahora que tienen un lobo suelto por ahí pero su cuerpo lo traiciona y unos enormes deseos de ser tomado por ese hombre, crecen con urgencia en su interior. El mayor parece notarlo, ya que lo presionó contra el tronco del árbol al mismo tiempo que cuela las manos bajo la camiseta del menor. 

-Derek… Mmm… los demás…- un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando le mordieron el cuello- Mmm… Dereeeekkk… Dios… acabamos de follar esta mañana en la ducha… no creo que… Aaaahhhhh- suelta un gemido más grave cuando el bulto bajo el pantalón de lobo se restriega contra el suyo- Mmm…   
-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunta el moreno con coquetería sobre su boca.   
-Si te detienes te mato- amenazó haciendo reír al beta y rápidamente le bajaron los pantalones junto a la ropa interior- Dios… caliéntame, Derek, está haciendo frio- canturreó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Es tu deber hacerlo, mi gran Alfa.   
-Claro que lo haré, Stiles pero primero debo prepararte, no quiero herirte- dijo arrodillándose frente al humano, quien se colocó muy rojo por la posición y gimió sonoramente cuando lamieron su erección completamente despierta- Oh por Dioooosss… Dereeeekkk…Aaaahhhhh… 

Jamás pensó que tendría la privilegiada posición de recibir una felación del moreno, ni en un millón de años lo creyó pero ahí está, de rodillas a sus pies, sosteniéndolo por las caderas y metiendo lentamente su hombría en la boca. Sus dedos se aprietan contra el árbol, disfrutando de las atenciones de ese maravilloso hombre y ni siquiera siente el primer dedo colándose en su interior. No es hasta el tercero, que le produce una ligera incomodidad, que se da cuenta que lo están dilatando pero rápidamente todos los pensamientos abandonan su cabeza cuando esa boca lo traga por completo. 

-¡Dereeeekkkkk Siiiiiii!- grita moviendo sus caderas, pidiendo silenciosamente por más y separando un poco las piernas, dándole un mejor acceso a su trasero a esos dígitos que continúan preparándolo- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!- un lloriqueo excitado escapa de sus labios cuando uno de los dedos roza su próstata, produciendo una corriente eléctrica de lujuria en su cuerpo- ¡Sssiiiii Maaasss, Dereeekkk! Maaaassss. 

Podía sentir su liberación muy cerca pero antes de correrse, el lobo detuvo los movimientos de su boca y se incorporó con una sonrisa predadora para darle la vuelta. El castaño jadeó al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera abriéndose y giró un poco la cabeza cuando sintió que reparten besitos por su espalda hasta llegar al cuello. Sus hombros se vuelven el nuevo objetivo a marcar del lobo, al mismo tiempo que alinea su palpitante erección contra la entrada del humano. 

-Dereeeekkk… Aaaaaahhhh- aprieta los dedos contra el árbol cuando el mayor entra con suavidad en él, dándole unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión una vez que está dentro por completo- Dios… Mmm… no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto aquí… Mmm…   
-¿No quieres?- preguntó el moreno pegándose completamente a él y manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura.   
-Claro que sí… es solo que… Mmm… es algo extraño, estamos cerca de la mansión… y los demás… Aaaahhhh- un gemido más fuerte nace de su garganta cuando el mayor comienza a moverse con un ritmo constante- Aaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh, Dereeekkkk, Aaahhhh.  
-No me importan los demás, solo tú, así que concéntrate solo en mí- ordenó en un susurro al oído contrario antes de lamerlo con lascivia. 

Ambos saben que no tienen mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento puede venir alguien de la manada a buscarlos o algún cazador pero vergonzosamente, Stiles es consciente que no durará mucho, especialmente después de esa maravillosa felación que lo tuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo. 

-Dereeeekkk, ¡Aaahhh!- un gritito escapa de sus labios cuando una de las profunda embestida da de lleno contra su próstata- ¡Dereeeekkkkk Maaaasss! ¡Maaaasss Maaaass fuerteeee! Dereeeekkk Aaaaahhhh- comenzó a lloriquear preso del placer que lo invade.   
-Mío, Stileess, eres mío, miooo Aaaaaahh- las acometidas se hicieron más rápidas y potentes, haciendo sollozar lujuriosamente al castaño- Miooo, Miiiiooo, ¡Miooo!- rugió mordiendo toda la piel expuesta que alcanzan sus dientes y deseando más que nada reclamar a ese humano como suyo.   
-Aaaaaaaahhhh, ¡Derek! Oh por Diooosss…tu nudo… Dereeekk nooo- el menor arquea la espalda al sentir ese bulto entrando en él, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que estuvo firme en su interior- ¡Dereeeeekkkk!- gritó apretando las manos, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás llegando a un satisfactorio orgasmo.   
-¡Stileesss!- lo llamó el lobo sin ocultar su necesidad y con dos fuertes embestidas, se corrió también- Stiles…- susurró dándole perezosos besitos en los hombros mientras admira con orgullo las marcas. 

El castaño agradeció que lo estuvieran sujetando por la cintura porque de lo contrario, sus piernas no soportarían su peso, no después de lo increíblemente relajado que se encuentra. Se tomó largos minutos para reponerse, disfrutando de la calidez del lobo y giró un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. 

-Jamás pensé que fueras un exhibicionista, Derek, ¿siempre será así cuando te coloques celoso porque huelo a alguien más?- preguntó con diversión y el moreno le dio un pausado beso.   
-No me provoques o te encerraré en mi Loft y te follaré en cada rincón de él, sobre la mesa, en el sillón, en la cama, contra el ventanal, en las escaleras, en el piso, contra la puerta, las paredes- comenzó a enumerar lentamente y el menor gimió.   
-Dios… no creo que pueda aguantar tanto pero podemos intentarlo cuando quieras, lobito- aseguró lamiéndose los labios despacio.   
-Te tomaré la palabra- dijo acariciándole el abdomen con una mano- Siento haberte gritado, Stiles.   
-Está bien, me has compensado muy bien por tu escenita de celos, ¿Ahora a que huelo?- preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa y los ojos del lobo destallaron azules antes de que se incline a su cuello, aspirando profundamente.   
-A mío- respondió casi en un ronroneo. 

Ambos esperaron casi veinte minutos hasta que el nudo del moreno bajó y pudieron separarse para arreglarse la ropa. Stiles aprovechó que el moreno está dándole la espalda, así que se apresuró en saltar encima, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apretó las piernas contra las caderas contrarias sin dejar de sonreír. 

-Arruinaste mi paseo a lobo con Tommy, así que tendrás que llevarme- canturreó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Puedes hacerlo, mi Sourwolf? Estás calentito, que envidia- se quejó haciendo un puchero y escuchó la risa del moreno.   
-Cuando quieras te caliento, Stiles- dijo sujetando sus piernas para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la mansión, en donde están sus autos.   
-Uuuuyyy, te has vuelto un lobo muy pervertido, muy pervertido y eso es bastante sexy. 

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, no hay rastro de los cazadores y casi todos se han ido, a excepción de Scott e Isaac, quienes olfatean el aire antes de arrugar la nariz con una mueca de desagrado. El castaño entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo indignación por la reacción de sus amigos y afirmó el mentón en el hombro derecho del moreno, sin ninguna intención de pedirle que lo bajara. 

-No huelo mal para que actúen así, ¿Crees que apesto, Derek?- preguntó suavizando su voz y el aludido gruñó en dirección a los dos adolescentes- Jajajaja, buen chico, tienes que defender al inocente humano.   
-Tú no eres precisamente inocente- canturreó el rubio con una risita- De hecho eres bastante manipulador, ten cuidado, Derek.   
-¡Oye! Soy adorable y por supuesto que Sourwolf tiene que consentirme si quiere que lo perdone, está haciendo bastantes méritos- confesó frotando su mejilla contra la del mayor, quien cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa- ¿Encontraron algo?   
-Sí, en el área que revisaron los gemelos, había rastros de que alguien estuvo cazando recientemente y también encontraron los restos de una fogata, los demás acompañaron al señor Argent, él nos entregará algo de ropa para captar un aroma, esta noche iremos a buscarlo, no puede estar lejos- explicó Scott con seriedad- No sabemos si el Alfa de esa manada sigue vivo no está cerca, así que por seguridad, no vendrás con nosotros, Stiles.   
-¿Otra vez me harán a un lado? No soy un inútil- se quejó el humano desviando la vista molesto.   
-Por supuesto que no lo eres, Stiles- dijo el moreno bajándolo con cuidado y le acarició el cabello despacio- Gracias a ti conseguimos identificar a ese sujeto, si no hubieras descubierto todo eso y encarado a los cazadores, todavía estaríamos buscando a ciegas, eres muy importante en la manada, Stiles, por eso queremos cuidarte.   
-Derek… Mmm… está bien, me quedaré en casa hoy pero deben prometerme que me avisarán de inmediato si algo ocurre- pidió observando fijamente a su mejor amigo, quien asintió- Bien, entonces continuaré investigando por mi culpa, todavía tengo la sensación que nos falta algo- sacó su teléfono para ver la hora- ¡Que tarde! Mi papá llegará pronto, me tengo que ir, avísenme apenas tengan algo o no, me quedaré preocupado si no sé cómo están, nos vemos mañana- se despidió con la mano de sus amigos y se ganó de puntillas a darle un beso al moreno- Ten cuidado, lobito. 

Ignoró por completo las risas del parcito y subió a su jeep para conducir de regreso a casa. Le hubiera encantado acompañar a los demás en la noche pero también entiende sus aprensiones, a diferencia de los lobos y cazadores, él no tiene súper fuerza, ni está entrenado en combate, así que más que ayudar, será un estorbo y preocupará a los demás, lo cual no quiere. Por más que no le guste, lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es apoyarlos investigando a ese tal Joshua, porque aún tiene la sensación que hay algo más, ¿Por qué ha asesinado solo hombres lobos en las últimas semanas? Hay solo una diferencia de seis días entre los primeros dos asesinatos de humanos hasta cambió a un omega, le parce casi imposible que sea capaz de lograr ese nivel de control en tan poco tiempo, había sido muy difícil para Scott conseguirlo, al igual que los betas de Derek cuando era un Alfa, es muy distinto un lobo nacido a uno que recibió la mordida siendo humano. 

-¿Por qué será?- se preguntó a sí mismo bajando la vista al volante- ¿Qué no estoy considerando?- apenas levantó los ojos hacia la carretera, una silueta sale a toda velocidad frente al jeep, sin darle tiempo de detenerse y lo impacta de frente- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- grita presionando el freno a fondo y el cinturón de seguridad evita que se golpee- Oh Dios… oh Dios…- se apresura en descender a toda prisa y distingue un bulto inerte a un par de metros delante- No… Dios no… maté a alguien- susurró aterrado con el pensamiento antes de acercarse lentamente y se arrodilló junto al hombre, quien usa unos jeans negros, un suéter gris, zapatos marrones y un charco de sangre se forma bajo su cabeza- Oh Dios… por favor no estés muerto, por favor no estés muerto- rezó mientras acerca la mano hasta el rostro del hombre- Por favor no estés muerto, por favor no estés muerto. 

Lo siguiente ocurre tan rápido, que no es consciente de que ha caído en una trampa hasta que el supuesto herido lo tiene tumbado sobre el capot del jeep, con una mano en el cuello mientras le enseña los colmillos y los ojos brillan amarillos. El castaño está esperando lo peor, cuando una flecha se incrusta en el hombro derecho del lobo, quien suelta un gruñido lastimero antes de soltarlo, yendo por la persona que lo lastimó. Stiles escucha ruidos, quejidos, golpes, una flecha surcando el aire y un aullido herido para que luego todo quede en silencio. Por más que lo intenta, su cuerpo no colabora en moverse y traga saliva con fuerza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta una voz masculina tendiéndole la mano y la toma sin dudar- ¿Estás herido, muchacho?  
-N…No- respondió observando fijamente a la persona frente a él, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vistiendo completamente de negro y lleva un arco en la espalda pero todo lo que llama su atención, es la herida sangrante que tiene en el brazo izquierdo.   
-¡Te lastimó!- señaló apresurándose en quitarse la camisa para improvisar una venda y detener el sangrado- Vamos, te llevaré al hospital.   
-No es necesario, estoy bien- se apresuró en responder el desconocido algo confundido.   
-¡De ninguna manera! Estás sangrando mucho, si no quieres ir a un hospital, tengo todo para curarte en mi casa, vamos, sube o llamaré a la policía- ordenó sin darle lugar a replica y se apresuró en empujarlo hasta el asiento del copiloto- Me has salvado la vida, ese pulgoso casi me usa como su juguete masticable, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con eso.   
-Oh… de acuerdo, gracias, muchacho. 

*********************************************  
Gracias por leer  
Saludos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles limpió bien la herida, lo mejor que pudo considerando que no deja de sangrar y después de colocar un parche encima, lo vendó con cuidado. Había sido un viaje largo, aún cuando duró solo ocho minutos (porque fue a toda velocidad) no podía dejar de mirar por el espejo retrovisor al hombre, quien cubría su brazo, gruñendo de vez en cuando. 

-Ya está- dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio y con un paño, limpió la sangre seca alrededor de la venda.  
-Gracias, muchacho, no tenías que hacerlo- respondió lavándose las manos.   
-Claro que sí, me salvaste la vida, ese hombre salió de la nada y estaba tan asustado de haber matado a alguien- señaló estremeciéndose con el nefasto pensamiento- Ni siquiera soy capaz de matar una araña en mi cuarto.   
-Solo cumplía con mi trabajo.   
-Oh, ¿Eres un cazador? ¿Eres de los que están con los Argent? No te vi hoy, aunque tampoco me reuní con los demás hace un rato, como sea, me alegra mucho que siguieras en el bosque, gracias-habló dedicándole una sonrisa- Ha sido un agitado ¿Verdad? Al menos ya encontramos un rastro confiable, ¿A qué hora irán al bosque? Scotty no entró en muchos detalles.   
-A las nueve, ¿Tú vendrás?- preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja.   
-No, de ninguna forma, me terminaría matando yo solo con lo torpe que soy y mis amigos se preocuparían mucho por mí, así que hoy me quedaré haciendo trabajo de oficina- bromeó tirando a la basura las gasas ensangrentadas y guardó todo lo demás en su lugar- Me gustaría ayudar pero no lo físico no es lo mío, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Necesitarás energía para la cacería de esta noche, ya sé que no les agradamos a tus compañeros, creo que solo el señor Argent nos aguanta sin insultarnos.   
-Chris siempre ha sido bastante justo- señaló el hombre volviendo a colocarse la chaqueta negra que usa- Así que eres un humano entre lobos.   
-Sip, soy el chico que corre con lobos, no literalmente porque terminaría exhausto y no podría aguantar su ritmo, ¿Quién podría? Tal vez ustedes sí pero yo dejo bastante que desear en lo físico- comentó haciéndole una seña para que lo siga por el pasillo al primer piso- ¿Estás seguro que puedas ir con tu brazo herido? Le avisaré a Scotty del lobo que me atacó, ellos aún están allá, estoy muy seguro que es uno de la manada que buscamos. 

Mientras bajan las escaleras, llama a su mejor amigo, contándole lo que acaba de pasar en la carretera, haciendo un montón de ruidos que le dan más realismo a la situación, lo cual hizo reír al cazador y sonrojarse a él por la vergüenza. Después de asegurarles a los tres lobos (porque Derek e Isaac siguen allá también) por quinta vez que está bien, gracias a la ayuda de uno de los cazadores de Chris, corta la llama con un suspiro. 

-Estos lobitos son demasiado sobreprotectores- comentó yendo a la cocina y corrió una silla para que su invitado se siente- Mi papá debe estar por llegar, así que haré algo rápido, ¿Te gusta la pasta co carne?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- No me malentiendas pero es raro platicar de esta forma con un cazador, todos detestan a los lobos, especialmente a Derek, así que no nos tratan precisamente bien, como ese Darryl, fue muy satisfactorio darle un puñetazo.  
-Jajajaja, ¿De verdad lo golpeaste? Entonces no eres tan malo en combate como dices, su boca suelta siempre le ha traído problemas- señaló el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Oh sí, nadie se mete con mis amigos… Mmm… que maleducado soy, no me he presentado, mi papá me regañaría por mi falta de modales, Soy Stiles, o sea, es un apodo, mi verdadero nombre no puedo pronunciarlo ni yo, así que es fácil llamarme de esa forma- explicó sonrojándose un poco al oír la risa del hombre- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó reuniendo todo lo que necesitaría para hacer la cena de esa noche.   
-Soy James, un gusto conocerte, Stiles- dijo tendiéndole la mano y el castaño correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa.   
-Yo sabía que no todos los cazadores podían ser unos gruñones, ¿Eres de por acá?- colocó el hervidor mientras descongela la carne en el fregadero.  
-No, soy de Minnesota, llegue hace un par de años a Beacon Hills y decidí quedarme, es un buen lugar, sin tomar en cuenta los hombres lobos.   
-Eso es verdad, aunque lo sobrenatural también hace la vida más emocionante, excepto cuando intentan matarme, eso no es divertido. 

Fue un grato descubrimiento el poder congeniar tan bien con un cazador, porque a ninguno le agradan los hombres lobos, mucho menos la manada en donde hay tres Hale. Estaba colocando la mesa con la ayuda de James cuando llegó su papá, quien observó con curiosidad al hombre y los presentó con una sonrisa. 

-Así que uno de los hombres de Argent, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo.   
-De nada, Sheriff, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.   
-Que modesto eres- canturreó el castaño dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro y sirvió la cena- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre, ¿Todo bien en el trabajo, papá? Los chicos encontraron un rastro hoy en el bosque, dentro de una hora más se juntaran con los cazadores a revisar el área.   
-No han aparecido más cuerpos en el bosque, espero que puedan encontrar a ese lobo pronto, no quiero seguir recogiendo cadáveres.   
-Sé que lo harán papá, los Argent son muy buenos en lo que hacen y mis lobitos son los mejores siguiendo rastros, especialmente Derek- afirmó lo último con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¿Hay algo que debes contarme, hijo?- preguntó el sheriff alzando ambas cejas.   
-Mmm, no… nada aún, no me mires así, papá, te digo la verdad- hizo un puchero infantil antes fijarse en el cazador, quien tiene un gesto raro en la cara- ¿Estás bien, James?   
-Sí, lo siento… es que me recuerdas a mi hija, ella se quedó en Minnesota con mis padres, este trabajo es muy peligroso, no es precisamente lo que quiero dejarle de legado- explicó con una sonrisa melancólica.   
-Te entiendo muy bien, James, yo tengo a mi hijo al lado pero por su TDAH, no tienes idea los sustos que me ha dado, especialmente de niño, nos descuidábamos un segundo y ya estaba intentando subir al techo, convencido de que podía volar Batman.   
-¡Oye! No me avergüences… además… después entendí que Batman no vuela, por eso quise ser Superman- replicó sacándole infantilmente y el sheriff se rio.   
-Siempre ha sido demasiado inquieto, incluso ahora pero los sustos me los da cuando se va a con sus amigos lobos al bosque, al menos agradezco que me dijera la verdad- señaló el Stilinski mayor tomando un bocado de su comida.   
-Papá, Scott siempre me cuida y Derek también, toda la manada lo hace, no tienes que preocuparte- argumentó haciendo morritos- Scotty no me dejó participar hoy porque está resguardando mi seguridad y Derek me está cuidando.   
-Mmm, claro, debo suponer que también fue él quien te estaba cuidando cuando aparecieron todas esas marcas en tu cuello, ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del plato.   
-Eso… eso… ¡No tiene algo que ver con lo que hablamos! Por favor, papá, tenemos una visita- pidió ruborizándose mientras se mueve incomodo en el asiento. 

Después de cenar, acompañó a James a la puerta, agradeciéndole nuevamente que le ayudara en la carretera y le deseó suerte en la búsqueda de esa noche. Cuando regresó a la cocina, su padre lo espera con dos humeantes tazas de café y le señala el asiento a su derecha antes de cruzarse de brazos. Sin más opción, le cuenta lo que ha pasado esos días, como se acercó más a Derek después de escuchar su motivo para marcharse de esa forma y que ha decido que le dará una oportunidad, aunque tendrá que hacer muchos méritos si quiere que lo perdone. 

-Sé lo que piensas, papá, es mayor que yo, un hombre lobo, es un gran gruñón, estuvo detenido como principal sospechoso por el asesinato de su hermana, tiene un imán para atraer mujeres psicópatas que arruinan su vida, su tío es un ex psicópata que convirtió en lobo a mi mejor amigo, tiene la manía de gruñir en vez de hablar pero Derek es un buen hombre, papá, es la mejor persona con quien podría estar, es algo idiota a veces… que se largara de Beacon Hills apenas descubrió que somos compañeros, es prueba de eso pero… lo entiendo, realmente entiendo por qué lo hizo…   
-¿Tú también lo amas, hijo?- preguntó el sheriff prestándole toda su atención.   
-Mmm… sí, papá… yo… me gusta mucho la idea de ser su compañero- respondió colocándose muy rojo mientras sus dedos juguetean con una servilleta- Ser compañeros es algo muy especial en el mundo lobuno… que Derek me ame de esa forma, me hace feliz- dijo observando fijamente al mayor, quien se pasó una mano por el cabello.   
-Entiendo, puedo entender un amor de adolescente y de hecho me agrada que ya no sigas tras la chica Martin, ella nunca podría corresponder tus sentimientos y solo sufrirías pero si esta unión lobuna de compañeros es para toda la vida, es como un matrimonio pero sin divorcio, ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven? Aún tienes mucho por vivir, Stiles, el instituto es una pequeña parte de todo el camino, no puedes cerrar tus opciones solo porque un lobo te escogió como compañero, no me malentiendas, Derek se ha portado bastante bien desde que regresó y ha probado que puede cuidar de ti… es solo que eres demasiado joven, ¿Qué te asegura que en un par de años continuarás amándolo? No creo que estés listo para algo así, Stiles, solo eres un niño- señaló con preocupación en su rostro y el castaño colocó una mano sobre la de su padre que mantiene al lado del café.   
-No soy un niño, papá, dentro de poco cumpliré los dieciocho, ya soy casi todo un hombre, no niego que sigo metiéndome en problemas y me aloco de vez en cuando pero papá, ya no soy un niño, mírame, no lo soy, estoy a punto de convertirme en un hombre, uno bastante bueno, aunque suene mal que yo lo diga y todo es gracias a ti, papá, has hecho lo mejor que has podido conmigo, ahora tienes que permitirme cometer mis propios errores, tomar mis propias decisiones, tal vez me estoy apresurando en escoger un compañero de vida pero estoy muy seguro que esa persona si es Derek, lo es ahora y lo será en veinte años más, en cuarenta, en ochenta, seguirá siéndolo, papá porque él me hace sentir de un modo que nadie nunca antes ha conseguido, ni siquiera cuando estaba enamorado de Lydia, puedo sentir esta conexión, papá, quizás es gracias a los poderes del Nemeton cuando hicimos el ritual para encontrarlo pero está aquí- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho mientras esboza una cálida sonrisa-Es un vínculo real, papá, probablemente discutiremos mucho, por lo irritante que soy y por lo gruñón que es mi Sourwolf pero no podría amarlo de otra forma, dale una oportunidad, papá.   
-¿Realmente lo amas, Stiles?- preguntó con seriedad.   
-Sí, amo a Derek- respondió sin un ápice de duda mientras sonríe.   
-Bien, invítalo a cenar, no te prometo que pueda aceptar tan fácilmente ese vínculo místico que tienen, sin mencionar que no me has contado muy bien de que se trata pero le daré una oportunidad a Derek porque realmente te hace feliz, tu cara es la misma que yo tenía cada vez que estaba junto a tu madre- confesó bajando la vista y el castaño se levantó de su lugar a abrazarlo.  
-Yo también la extraño, papá… sé que ella estaría feliz al vernos ahora, has hecho un trabajo extraordinario conmigo, sé que no ha sido fácil, papá pero lo has hecho- el mayor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de observarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica.   
-¿En qué momento creciste tanto, Stiles? Por supuesto que eres un buen chico, aunque a veces me exasperas, si lo eres, Derek es muy afortunado de tenerte, más le vale que te cuide porque si llega a herirte, voy a ir con Argent, conseguiré una de sus pistolas con acónito y vaciaré el cargador en su trasero.   
-Jajajajaja, terminarás espantando a mi lobito feroz. 

Después de terminar el café mientras platican, fue directo a su cuarto a investigar a Joshua, aunque ahora que lo piensa, debió conseguir el nombre completo de ese hombre, así que mañana lo conseguiría con Allison y ahora se dedicaría a revisar toda la información que hay sobre los asesinatos, esperando encontrar algo que ha pasado por alto pero su mente comienza a divagar sobre la tarde entretenida que tuvo con el moreno. 

-Mi Sourwolf es un pervertido- canturreó con una risita de diversión y afirmó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, sin quitar la sonrisa torpe que apareció en sus labios- Derek. 

Había sido increíble pasar la noche juntos en su Loft y lo del bosque fue muy excitante, podría estar todo el día enredado en las sabanas con su lobo favorito. Luego dela conversación con su padre, ha tomado una decisión y apenas se encarguen de ese lobo o manada, ya no está seguro porque hay cosas que aún no encajan, va a decirle al moreno que lo ama y que quiere ser su compañero oficialmente. 

-¿Cómo será?- preguntó cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza con una sonrisa- Debí traer el libro del Loft. 

No supo con exactitud cuándo tiempo pasó perdido en sus fantasías eróticas hasta que se profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio.   
Unos suaves toquecitos en su mejilla derecha comenzaron a sacarlo lentamente de su estado de aletargamiento hasta que se encontró con dos brillantes ojos azules que le hicieron dar un brinco en el asiento y no se cayó gracias a que lo sostuvieron por los hombros. 

-¿Derek…?- preguntó muy despierto por el susto, relajándose notablemente al comprobar sus suposiciones gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana- Dios, casi me da un infarto.   
-Lo siento, deberías estar durmiendo en la cama- dijo jalándolo de la mano y lo tomó en brazos.   
-Jajajaja, ¿Me llevarás a la cama? MI papá duerme en el cuarto de al lado, lobito- canturreó observándolo unos segundos antes de besarlo con cariño- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?   
-No encontramos a Joshua pero dimos con otro cadáver, un beta, fue partido por la mitad igual que los otros- respondió con la mandíbula apretada- Ese sujeto está ocultando su olor de nosotros y ha cubierto los rastros de los cazadores, ¿Tú estás bien? Me quedé preocupado con tu llamada de ayer.   
-Sí, uno de los cazadores de los Argent me ayudó, James, estuvo genial encargándose de ese lobo, aunque lo lastimaron, así que lo traje a casa para curarlo, es el primer cazador que conozco que no me empotra contra una pared como el papá de Allison o me mira mal por estar con hombres lobos- explicó acariciando la nuca del moreno.   
-Debí acompañarte a casa.  
-Estoy bien, Derek, me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo, por unos segundos pensé que había matado a alguien y al siguiente me tenía contra el capot del jeep, no volveré a caer en esas trampas- prometió alzando una palma con solemnidad- Por cierto, papá me preguntó por el millón de marcas que has dejado en mi cuello- afirmó lo último entrecerrando los ojos- Tendremos que hacer algo con tu posesividad lobuna, como sea, ya está al tanto de todo y quiere que cenes con nosotros, es tal como piensas, te amenazará de muerte si le haces daño a su hijo, bla bla bla, cuando son tus intenciones conmigo, bla bla bla y esas cosas de padres que siempre avergüenzan a sus hijos- señaló con un suspiro de resignación.   
-No me molesta escucharlo, Stiles, mis intenciones son muy serias contigo, tenía planeado hablar con el sheriff cuando nos encargáramos de ese lobo pero está bien ahora- dijo llevándolo hasta la cama y lo recostó al mismo tiempo que cuela las manos bajo su camiseta- Apenas son las seis.   
-Dios, Derek… Mmm, me encantaría, en serio que sí pero mi pap— un beso no le permitió terminar la oración y sin darse cuenta lo despojaron del pantalón junto a la ropa interior- Dereeekkkk…   
-Aún no te has bañado- señaló levantándole la camiseta con una sonrisa de arrogancia y se inclinó a depositar besos, bajando hasta los muslos del castaño, quien gimió al sentirlo- Puedo olerlo, Stiles, mi semen dentro de ti- mordió la parte interna de las piernas del menor y éste se cubrió la boca, conteniendo un fuerte gemido- Sé que después tienes que bañarte pero no te preocupes- se incorporó con una sonrisa predadora- Dejaré más dentro de ti.   
-Idiota- lo regañó intentando no gritar mientras se coloca muy rojo- Eres un pervertido… un maldito lobo pervertido- dos dedos fueron puestos en sus labios y rápidamente comenzó a lamerlos, sin apartar la vista del mayor.   
-Stileeesss- siseó con sus ojos brillando azules. 

El hijo del sheriff gimió cuando esos dedos lo abandonaron y el lobo se inclinó a besarlo, al mismo tiempo que lo penetra con el primero, moviéndolo rítmicamente para dilatarlo. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo devorando la boca del pelinegro hasta que uno de los tres dígitos que lo embisten, rozó su próstata, provocándole una oleada de placer y alcanzó a cubrirse la boca cuando se repitió el movimiento. 

-Dereeeekkk…- susurró con la vista vidriosa por la excitación- Follameeee…- suplicó alzándose a morder el cuello del lobo, dejando notorias marcas antes de tumbarlo- Te sobre ropa, lobito. 

Stiles se apresuró en desnudar a Hale, tomándose varios segundos en contemplar ese fuerte y atractivo cuerpo antes de inclinarse a besar cada centímetro de piel y llegar a la erección que se alza triunfante entre esas bien trabajadas piernas. El moreno se ha incorporado sobre sus manos, observando cada uno de mis movimientos y gruñe de satisfacción cuando lame su hombría. Al humano le encantaría tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar pero no pueden, porque su padre está a unos metros en el cuarto de al lado y dentro de poco se levantará a preparar el desayuno mientas se supone que él debería estar en la ducha. Apenas abarca por completo la erección del mayor, éste lo toma por el cabello para imponer un ritmo rápido, llegando de vez en cuando hasta la garganta. Al cabo de unos minutos, puede sentir como su compañero está a punto de correrse y se detiene, sacándolo de su boca con una sonrisa mientras escucha unos gruñidos de protesta. 

-No, lobito feroz, prometiste que lo colocarías en mi trasero, ¿O ya no quieres?- preguntó moviendo las cejas con coquetería y lo tumbaron en la cama, abriéndolo de piernas- Dereeeekkk…   
-Por supuesto que quiero correrme en tu apretado trasero, Stiles- afirmó acomodándose hasta alinear su palpitante erección con la entrada del menor, quien gimió al sentirlo.   
-Dereeekkk, callameeee- ordenó dejando sus brazos sobre la cabeza y el moreno se inclinó al besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embiste de una sola vez, acallando sus gritos de placer mutuamente. 

El mayor no pierde el tiempo en imponer un ritmo constante, rápido y profundo, dando seguidamente contra la próstata del castaño, quien agradece tener la boca cubierta porque de lo contrario, sus gritos los escucharía hasta los entrometidos de sus vecinos, los cuales no dudarían en llamar a su padre. Sus dedos rasguñaron la amplia espalda del lobo, intentando dejar marcas que no conseguirá pero le ayuda a liberar su excitación ahora que debe permanecer en silencio. Un grito ahogado escapa de su boca cuando lo levantan del colchón, quedando completamente empalado en el regazo del moreno, quien ha puesto las piernas en mariposa y retoma el ritmo perdido mientras lo besa con necesidad. 

-Dereeeekkk…- se muerde el labio inferior al sentir aquel bulto creciendo en el borde de su entrada.  
-Déjate llevar, Mmm, eres mío, solo mío- dijo Hale con sus ojos brillando azules y volvió a besarlo con hambre antes de embestirlo más fuerte, provocando que el nudo entre por completo en su compañero. 

Stiles arquea la espalda, presa de la completa lujuria cuando una de las grandes manos contrarias, lo masturba lentamente, en un vaivén completamente diferente al desenfreno con que se mueven sus cuerpos. Unos pocos segundos después, el adolescente ya no puede soportar la excitación que lo invade y arquea la espalda, separándose de la boca del lobo pero éste lo calla con su mano libre, convirtiendo su grito de placer en un sonido estrangulado mientras mancha ambos abdómenes. Derek aumenta la profundidad de las acometidas y estrecha contra su cuerpo a su compañero, quien está completamente laxo entre sus brazos. Bastan solo tres embestidas para que el lobo se corra caliente dentro, mordiendo el hombro del humano, procurando no romper la piel pero dejando un molde casi perfecto de sus dientes. Ambos se tomaron varios minutos para controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpos que siguen unidos tan íntimamente por el nudo del beta. 

-¿Te das cuenta… que si tú y yo estamos juntos, no vamos a salir de la cama en todo el día?- preguntó el castaño con una risita somnolienta.   
-No me parece algo malo- respondió el lobo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de besarlo pausadamente por unos segundos- Eres muy adictivo, Stiles, no puedes culparme por querer estar dentro de ti todo el día, por querer oír tu gemidos y sollozos cada segundo.   
-Dereeekk… Mmm… si continuas hablando así empezaremos la segunda ronda y estoy seguro que mi papá nos descubrirá por tu culpa- acusó con diversión, afirmando la frente contra la del mayor- Quien diría que mi lobito feroz sería tan fácil de provocar, se supone que el adolescente soy yo.   
-Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo, Stiles, es imposible que no me caliente por ti- afirmó perfilándole la nariz con la suya.   
-Lo mismo digo, eres tan jodidamente sexy, olvidé el libro en tu Loft, ¿Está bien si voy a recogerlo después del instituto?- preguntó acariciando la espalda del moreno- Estaba pensando en llevar algo de comer y podríamos ver una película, nunca terminamos de ver esa de acción.   
-¿La que te excitaste con la escena de sexo? Mmm sí, definitivamente la veremos- respondió Hale dándole un mordisco suave en el mentón.   
-Jajajajaja, te recuerdo que gracias a eso terminamos en la cama, deberías estar agradecido de que sea un adolescente tan impresionable, aunque es imposible no excitarse cuando se combina sexo contigo- canturreó estremeciéndose un poco con lo fría que se siente su espalda en comparación a su pecho que está pegado a ese cálido hombre.   
-Nos quedaremos así un poco más- dijo el mayor dándose cuenta de lo que pasa y tiró con cuidado de las tapas para cubrir lo mejor que pudo la espalda de su compañero.   
-Aaawwww, eres un encanto, Sourwolf, tendré que pensar en un nuevo apodo para ti, el que propuso Peter me gustó, osito de peluche.   
-Ni lo sueñes- replicó pellizcándole la cadera y el adolescente se rio- Nada de lo que diga Peter es buena idea, así que olvídalo.   
-Has vuelto a ser el mismo Sourwolf de siempre- se quejó en un puchero y volvieron a pellizcarlo-Jajajaja, basta osito de peluche, Jajajaja, ya basta, nos escucharan, Jajajajaja-en un intento por huir de las cosquillas que le producen los pellizcos, se movió hacia atrás y el nudo tiró dolorosamente en su interior- ¡Aaaahh! Mierda…   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto.  
-Sí, había olvidado que estamos unidos- respondió abrazando por el cuello al mayor y le dio un cariñoso beso- Osito de peluche. 

Los suaves besos post orgasmo, se prolongaron durante varios segundos hasta que Derek fijó su atención en la repisa junto a la cama. El castaño siguió su línea visual y encontró el peluche de lobo negro, en ese momento recordó que no se lo ha devuelto después de que lo tomó sin permiso de la mansión Hale. 

-Lo siento… una semana luego de que te fuiste, comencé a tener un sueño recurrente, en donde iba a tu antiguo hogar… el sueño se hizo cada vez más real hasta que llegué sonámbulo allá, ahí encontré el peluche en tu cuarto… escuché tu voz llamándome de una de las habitaciones y lo encontré… sé que no debí tomarlo pero— un beso lo calló con suavidad- Derek…   
-No me molesta que lo tengas… hace mucho tiempo, lo gané para Laura en una feria… fue una de las pocas cosas que conseguí rescatar del incendió… cuando regresé después de que ella murió… ¿Lo has arreglado?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, reforcé la costuras y lo lavé lo mejor que pude- respondió acariciando la espalda del moreno- Puedes llevártelo, tenía planeado devolverlo… decidí quedármelo porque… supuse que tenía tu olor… y saber que es tuyo… me hace sentir tranquilo.  
-Stiles… siento mucho haberte lastimado tanto, no volveré a marcharme, lo prometo- aseguró depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño- Ese peluche lo tuvo una persona muy importante en mi vida que ahora no está… es muy valioso para mí y por eso quiero que lo tengas, tú eres muy especial para mí, Stiles, cuídalo muy bien, por favor.   
-Te lo prometo, lo prometo, gracias, Derek.

Los suaves besos se prolongaron hasta que el nudo del lobo bajó por completo y se incorporaron abrazados, tomando su ropa para ir a bañarse juntos. Al castaño le hubiera encantado comenzar la segunda ronda bajo la ducha pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando el sheriff tocó a la puerta y el adolescente le aseguró que terminaría rápido, así que se tuvo que conformar con hacerle una felación al lobo. Mientras su padre ocupa el baño, despidió al mayor por la puerta trasera, recordándole la tarde de cine que tendrían en su Loft. 

-Ten cuidado en el camino, osito- canturreó con una voz chillona.   
-No me digas así- advirtió enseñándole los colmillos.   
-Uuuuyyy, conmigo ya no te funciona la pose de chico malo, sé muy bien que en el fondo eres un adorable osito de peluche- el moreno entrecerró los ojos antes de pellizcarle los costados del abdomen, provocando unas ruidosas carcajadas en el humano y lo calló con un beso- No tienes sentido del humor, Sourwolf, regresa con cuidado.   
-Tú tienes el suficiente por ambos, Stiles, nos vemos. 

El castaño lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, comenzando a hacer el desayuno con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios. El sexo mañanero con el lobo, lo dejó con un humor excelente el resto del día y ni siquiera las burlas de sus amigos lo arruinaron. Estaba tan contento, que el tema de conseguir el nombre completo de Joshua pasó a un segundo plano y pasó todo el día contando las horas hasta que llegue su tarde de película con el moreno. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles no podía creer su mala suerte. Esa tarde, habían quedado de juntarse todos (cazador incluidos) afuera de las ruinas de la mansión Hale, ya que han encontrado una pista confiable sobre el paradero del lobo que buscan y van a capturarlo. Después de insistir mucho, el humano consiguió que la manada estuviera de acuerdo en que los acompañe, ya que ha pasado toda la semana babeando por Derek, enredándose en las sabanas de su cama, en el suelo, en la pared, en su cuarto e incluso lo hicieron en la antigua casa del beta. Últimamente no podían quitar las manos del otro y al parecer eso es efecto del vínculo que comparten, ya que deben unirse como compañeros (según la explicación de Deaton, quien le preguntó si aún continúa las alucinaciones y terminaron tocando ese tema). 

-No me falles ahora- suplicó volviendo a pisar el acelerador pero el Jeep hizo un ruido estrangulado antes de quedar en completo silencio- ¡No! Maldición… tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de mi Sourwolf y que me fuera a buscar- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-¿Problemas con el auto, muchacho?- preguntó una voz familiar que lo sobresaltó y se giró con una mano en el pecho.   
-Me has dado un buen susto, James, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Llegaste caminando? Vaya que estás en forma, que envidia de cuerpo debes tener, por más que yo entreno sigo sin un solo músculo- el aludido se rio con sus ocurrencias y acomodó el arco que trae en la espalda.   
-Es toda una vida entrenamiento, muchacho, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu jeep?- consultó afirmando su mano en la ventanilla.   
-Creo que murió, lo he estado manteniendo con vida mucho tiempo, con arreglos transitorios y por fin dejó de funcionar, el mecánico cuesta una fortuna- se quejó con un suspiro de resignación.   
-Tal vez pueda ahorrarte algunos dólares, ¿Tienes herramientas aquí?   
-Claro, nunca salgo sin mi kit de emergencia. 

Se apresuró en sacar una caja con algunas herramientas de debajo de los asientos traseros y ambos levantaron el capot del jeep. Sostuvo el arma que carga el cazador mientras éste revisa todo más de cerca antes de pedirle algunas cosas para repararlo. Esperó expectante hasta que después de varios minutos, el mayor le indicó que pusiera en marcha el auto y para su gran alegría, el motor encendió. 

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- festejó dando un saltito de emoción antes de girar al pelinegro, quien bajó el capot antes de limpiar sus manos con un paño- ¡Eres genial, James! ¡El mejor!- gritó abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo- ¡Reviviste a mi bebé! Eres fantástico- en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó muy ruborizado- Perdón… me emocioné demasiado… es que este jeep es importante para mí, no tienes idea de cuánto me costó tenerlo y le tengo mucho cariño, gracias.   
-De nada, muchacho, aunque es algo temporal, tendrás que reemplazar algunas partes en un tiempo más pero por ahora funcionará sin problemas.   
-Genial, eres fantástico, no solo luchas con esos pulgosos, sino que también eres un experto en autos- le dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando su teléfono sonó- Es mi papá, discúlpame, hola, papá, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó dándole la espalda al cazador mientras camina en línea recta- Sí, todo bien, mi auto murió a mitad de camino pero James me salvó, otra vez, Jajajaja, sí, está conmigo, no te preocupes, dentro de poco nos reuniremos con los demás, serán unos diez minutos desde aquí- asintió aún cuando no lo podían ver desde el otro lado de la línea- Papá, estaré bien, te prometo que te llamaré de inmediato si algo ocurre, recuerda que estaré rodeado de hombres lobo, cazadores y una Banshee, todo saldrá bien, tranquilo… ¿En serio lo encontraste? Genial, envíamelo al teléfono, sí, nos vemos, tú también cuídate y tómalo con calma.   
-¿Qué encontró?- preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.  
-Hace dos semanas, cuando los cazadores nos contaron a quien estamos buscando, hay algo que no me calza en todo esto, he estado investigando más y después de conseguir el nombre completo de Joshua, el cazador barra lobo feroz que buscamos ahora, Parrish, un compañero de trabajo de mi papá, consiguió el expediente de su caso, mejor dicho de lo que pasó con su esposa hace unos meses y también consiguió sus antecedentes, eso nos será de ayuda para saber a quién buscamos, los cazadores no son ávidos de tomarse fotografías pero nadie escapa del registro policial, ¡Aja! Ya llegó, veamos. 

Bajó la vista a su teléfono, descargando los archivos que le envió su padre y revisó por encima el del incidente con la mujer, sintiendo una respiración tras su oreja. Con cuidado bajó hasta las fotografías y apartó el teléfono girando la cabeza hacia un lado. pl

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el cazador con curiosidad antes de tomar el celular.   
-Creo que esto lo confirma, quien mató a esa mujer no fue el lobo que buscamos, él ha seguido una forma muy clara de asesinar, las costumbres son lo más difícil de eliminar… estoy seguro que ese Alfa lo obligó a convertirse para atacarla, tal como Peter lo hizo con Scott, hace unos años, él no lo hizo, los lobos protegen a sus compañeros de cualquier peligro, la parte humana en el lobo que buscamos es fuerte, seguramente luchó por protegerla pero no puedo hacerlo…- susurró lo último con tristeza, imaginando la impotencia de ese hombre y se sintió muy mal, a la vez que enfadado con ese Alfa.   
-Es cierto… los hombres lobos siempre han sido representados como malvados, animal guiados por instinto pero no es así, un lobo convertido es diferente, fue humano, sintió como humano y eso no es algo que se borra tan fácilmente, por más fuerte que sea el instinto… en cambio un lobo nacido, se entrega a sus instintos porque no conoce otra cosa… ¿Sabes? Me cuesta creer que un chico como tú esté relacionado con lobos, es una verdadera lástima porque no deberías quedar en medio de esto, no es tu batalla, Stiles.  
-Lo sé pero ellos son mis amigos… no podría abandonarlos, nunca, son mi familia- afirmó con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió- El lobo que buscamos no es un asesino, no mató a su esposa y asesinó a esos lobos porque es su trabajo, para evitar que hirieran a humanos, creo que los dos humanos muertos, no fue él quien lo hizo, aún cuando es lobo tiene muy arraigada las costumbres de su lado humano, él fue convertido por su gran lealtad hacia sus compañeros, alguien así, no podría asesinar, creo que primero se rasgaría el cuello antes que hacerlo…  
-Eres el primero que piensa eso, incluso Chris se rindió ante las abrumadoras evidencias, estuvo a punto de matarme si no hubiera huido esa noche, no quería abandonar lo único que me queda de mi esposa… ella era hermosa… muy hermosa…   
-¿Qué…?- se giró lentamente hacia el cazador, quien le enseñó el teléfono con la fotografía del hombre que buscan- No… tú…   
-Lo siento, Stiles, realmente deseaba que no quedaras en medio de esto, un chico como tú, no debería estar con criaturas tan peligrosas- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan rojos- Lo siento pero debo hacerlo. 

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, el Alfa llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del adolescente y azotó su cabeza contra la parte trasera del jeep. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el adolescente fue una nueva disculpa mientras de fondo, suena incesantemente su teléfono. 

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles movió la cabeza lentamente y abrió los ojos un poco, volviendo a cerrarlos en cuanto la iluminación del cuarto lo cegó unos segundos. Le tomó varios parpadeos ser capaz de mantenerse despierto y llevó la mano derecha hasta un costado de su cabeza, en donde tocó algo extraño que terminó reconociendo como una venda. Apenas intentó incorporarse, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. 

-Es mejor que descanses un poco más, muchacho, creo que me excedí con el golpe, lo siento- se disculpó una voz que reconoció como la del cazador, no, del Alfa, de Joshua. 

La cabeza comenzó a pulsarle de una forma dolorosa, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido.   
No supo cuando tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a despertar, la iluminación del cuarto era mucho más tenue que la primera vez, así que se dedicó a observar el lugar, a diferencia de cuando los betas lo secuestraron, no están en un sótano, ni habitación húmeda y eso lo agradece silenciosamente. A su derecha hay una ventana, la cual tiene la cortina cerrada, lo cual ayuda a que la luz de afuera no caiga con tanta violencia sobre él. Quería incorporarse pero temió que su cabeza volviera a doler, así que lo descartó y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, percatándose en ese momento que su muñeca izquierda está esposada a la marquesa. 

-Otra vez me engañaron… tengo que dejar de ser tan ingenuo- se regañó con un suspiro cansado y observó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos, segundos antes de que se abriera.   
-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó James, no, Joshua acercándose a él con una bandeja en las manos.   
-Mmm, he estado mejor… ¿Sabes que podrías haberme matado con ese golpe? No sé por qué los lobos a mi alrededor olvidan que soy un simple humano que no aguanta sus arrebatos de súper fuerza- se quejó olfateando un poco el aire- ¿Es pasta? Huele muy bien, ¿La hiciste para mí?   
-Sí, tienes que comer, has estado dormido desde ayer por la noche- explicó el pelinegro sentándose al borde de la cama y dejó la bandeja en sus piernas- ¿Necesitas ayuda para acomodarte?   
-Sí, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo sin marearme- respondió sosteniéndose del cuello del lobo, quien lo acomodó usando solo una mano, dejando la almohada tras su espalda.   
-¿Está bien así?- preguntó volviendo a su posición y el humano asintió- Realmente eres extraño, muchacho, técnicamente te he secuestrado, te traje contra tu voluntad, has descubierto que soy un Alfa pero no tienes miedo.   
¿Y por qué habría de tenerlo? Si quisieras matarme, has tenido muchas oportunidades o simplemente habrías dejado que ese beta lo hiciera, además, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, Joshua, tú no eres un asesino, no mataste a tu esposa, ni a esos humanos pero si lo hiciste con los lobos porque ese es tu trabajo- explicó antes de fijar su atención en la comida- Mmm, luce muy bien, ¿En dónde estamos?   
-En una cabaña abandonada, a varios kilómetros de los límites de Beacon Hills, con mi esposa solíamos venir aquí algunos fines de semana, es un lugar muy tranquilo- respondió dejando la bandeja sobre el regazo del castaño y le entregó un tenedor para que comiera.   
-¿Y por qué no te escondiste aquí desde un comienzo? Habrías podido eludir a los cazadores y a la manada- señaló con curiosidad.   
-No podía hacerlo, no cuando esos lobos seguían ahí, lastimando personas inocentes, ahora come. 

Stiles lo hizo soltando un gemido de gusto con el primer bocado, lo cual le causó gracia al mayor. Cuando acabó con todo en pocos minutos y bebió el vaso de jugo, se dedicó a pensar en su situación. Sabe muy bien que no está en peligro ahora, Joshua no va a lastimarlo pero lamentablemente no puede decir lo mismo de él, porque en cuanto los demás lo encuentren, no le cabe ninguna duda que Derek se pondrá en modo beta-gruñón e intentará matarlo por lastimarlo y secuestrarlo, sin mencionar que los cazadores creerán lo mismo, apoyando su teoría que el lobo es peligroso. 

-Si me has traído aquí, debo suponer que aún no has terminado con tu misión, ¿Cuántos quedan?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del mayor.   
-Uno, es el más astuto de todos, huyó en cuanto le rebané el cuello al Alfa, era su mano derecha, así que sé que vendrá a buscarme, no por venganza, solo quiere convertirse en Alfa, yo me adelanté en sus planes- explicó tomando la bandeja y se colocó de pie- Deberías descansar un poco más, el golpe de tu cabeza no es serio, solo te dolerá un par de días más, así que tendrás que abstenerte de conducir por si acaso- el castaño arqueó una ceja con curiosidad- Tomé varios cursos de primeros auxilios y cursé siete semestres de enfermería, tuve que dejarlo cuando vine acá.   
-Gracias, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Solo esperarás a que ese beta venga por ti?  
-Sí, no puedo arriesgarse a regresar, con tu desaparición, los cazadores deben estar redoblando sus esfuerzos por encontrarme al igual que tus amigos, especialmente tu compañero, Derek Hale, me sorprende que estés con él, no tiene una buena reputación, aún cuando ya se aclaró lo que pasó por culpa de Kate- comentó con curiosidad.   
-Las apariencias engañan, Derek no un chico malo, sino todo lo contrario, es demasiado bueno, por eso se aprovechan de él y lo lastiman, tú debes saber de eso, Joshua, conozco a varias personas que también se sorprenderían al sabré que estamos conversando de esta forma, considerando tu mala reputación- el mayor esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras.   
-Touché, muchacho, ahora descansa un poco más, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar. 

Cuando volvió a quedar solo en la habitación, Stiles se acomodó con cuidado para quedar recostado y contempló el techo durante largos minutos. Sabe muy bien que solo es cosa de tiempo, para que su padre vea la fotografía del hombre que buscan y reconozca a “James”, el cazador que lo salvó del beta e invitó a cenar con ellos. De alguna forma, la manada conseguirá encontrarlo y no dudarán en acabar con Joshua por lo que hizo, lo cual no quiere que ocurra. 

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurró para sí mismo. 

Probablemente consiga detener a sus amigos e incluso a Chris pero no los demás cazadores son impredecibles y asesinarán a alguien inocente, porque ese hombre no ha asesinado a los dos humanos, solo cumplió con su trabajo al acabar con los lobos que están lastimando personas inocentes. 

-Tengo que ayudarlo- murmuró cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido otra vez. 

Cuando volvió a despertar, el cuarto está casi en penumbra, descubriendo gracias a la ventana que ya ha oscurecido afuera, así que oficialmente ha estado un día “secuestrado”, seguramente su padre está moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo y eso no le gusta, no quiere preocuparlo. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de gritar por la sorpresa.   
-Maldición, ¿Es que todos los lobos quieren matarme de un susto?- se quejó respirando profundo y giró la cabeza hacia el cazador, logrando distinguir una silueta negra apoyada junto a la puerta- Estoy mejor, ¿Este lugar tiene baño? Necesito con urgencia uno.   
-Claro, muchacho. 

El Alfa libera su mano esposada y le ayuda a colocarse de pie para guiarlo fuera del cuarto, atravesaron un corto pasillo, en donde en uno de los umbrales vio una sala de estar y en el siguiente está el baño. Después de orinar, se lavó las manos para salir, tocando de nuevo un costado de su cabeza cuando lo sintió pulsar. Se sorprendió un poco cuando no lo regresaron a la habitación donde ha estado, sino que doblan en el umbral que vio hace unos segundos y lo dejan sentado en un sofá marrón claro.

-Prepararé algo de comer, debes tener hambre- señaló desapareciendo por la derecha, donde supuso está la cocina de esa cabaña.   
-Ni te imaginas cuanto- respondió sabiendo que el lobo lo escucha gracias a sus súper sentidos.

Aprovechó el momento a solas de inspeccionar el lugar, frente a él hay otro sillón del mismo color y modelo, en el centro de ambos, una pequeña mesa de vidrio con unas figuritas de porcelana y un portarretrato de marco dorado que tomó con cuidado. La fotografía muestra a una mujer de cabello rubio largo, con unos bonitos ojos azulados, trae puesto un vestido verde y una chaqueta marrón mientras se ríe, al lado reconoce a un Joshua más joven, quien la está abrazando por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

-La tomamos unos días antes de que le pidiera matrimonio, fue un regalo de aniversario de nuestra hija-el castaño arqueó una ceja y el cazador sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de entregárselo- No mentí cuando lo dije, su nombre es Molly, tiene veinticinco, está en la universidad estudiando medicina, tú me recuerdas a ella, los mismos berrinches, una forma muy parecida de actuar- Siles bajó la vista hacia la fotografía, en donde hay chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones y tez pálida, que hace muecas a la cara mientras abraza a sus padres.   
-¿Por qué no regresas con ella?- preguntó devolviéndole la foto.   
-Ella cree que estoy muerto… hicieron un funeral y unas semanas después tuvo que enterrar a su madre, no puedo regresar ahora que me convertí en esto, quiero que ella esté orgullosa de mí, tal como siempre lo he estado por mi trabajo, convertirme en lo cazo… sería muy duro para ella, es mejor dejar las cosas así… ¿Cómo puedo mirarla a la cara después de que no fui capaz de proteger a su madre? No puedo… yo ya lo decidí, Stiles, cuando acabe con esto, ya no tengo más razones para seguir viviendo, debí morir protegiendo a mi compañero, no convertirme en esto.   
-Pero- iba a replicar algo cuando se reparó en la tristeza que reflejan los ojos del mayor.   
-Fue tal como dijiste… el Alfa me forzó a convertirme e intentó que asesinara a mi esposa, sin embargo, no lo hice, ¿Cómo podría herir a la mujer que amo? Primero me rasgaría la garganta o me sacaría el corazón que lastimarla- el humano tragó saliva con algo de dificultad en ese momento, ya que las palabras que le dedicó Derek fueron muy similares- Dos betas me detuvieron por los brazos… mientras el Alfa se encargó de ella frente a mis ojos… después de eso me encerraron, mi primera luna llena la pasé en un oscuro cuarto… sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se descontrola, se vuelve salvaje, loco… cuando me liberaron, me llevaron al bosque en donde percibí el aroma de un humano, una gran rabia creció dentro de mí y ni siquiera lo entendí, simplemente me moví por instinto, un instinto que me ordenó cazar junto a mi Alfa. 

El hijo del sheriff asintió. Aún cuando no entiende esa sensación, porque no es un hombre lobo, sabe lo difícil que es conseguir el control debido a que lo vivió con Scott, este intentó matarlo e hizo algunas locuras por obra de la luna llena y otras por el llamado de su Alfa. A diferencia de su mejor amigo, Joshua tuvo que afrontar eso completamente solo, en manos de una manada que lo desprecia por ser cazador y seguramente no tenían buenas intenciones después de que consiguieran someterlo. 

-No soy tan bueno como piensas, Stiles, no pude controlarme a tiempo y lastimé a esa chica, clavé mis garras en su hombro y solo me detuve cuando vi la sangre brotar…- comentó con un palpable pesar en su voz- Es cosa de tiempo para que hiera a alguien…te golpeé a ti, podría haberte matado.   
-Pero no lo hiciste, podrías haber hecho muchas cosas pero no escogiste no hacerlas, así que no me convencerás de que eres malo, no señor, he conocido a varis que coinciden con esa palabras pero definitivamente tú no- replicó negando enfáticamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Mierda… no debí hacer eso.   
-Jajajaja, no puedes estar un segundo tranquilo ¿Verdad? Mi hija es igual, mi esposa solía llamarlo “entusiasmo excesivo”- el hijo del sheriff sonrió.   
-Me gusta ese nombre, es mucho mejor que “mocoso irritante”-canturreó con cierta diversión en la voz.   
-No eres irritante, muchacho- dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina de nuevo.   
-Gracias, eres uno de los pocos que lo piensa-respondió con una sonrisa. 

Durante la cena, en que comieron pollo con arroz, pudo conocer un poco más a Joshua, quien le contó más cosas sobre su esposa e hija y a cada momento se convence más la persona frente a él es un buen hombre, que no se merece todo el sufrimiento que esa manada de locos le ocasionó. Después de quedar satisfecho con el tercer plato de comida, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de observar al mayor. 

-Cocinas estupendo, entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó sin pasar por alto la sorpresa en el rostro del Alfa- Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, así que es más que evidente que te ayudaré a encontrar a ese bastardo, no puedes dejar un trabajo a medio terminar, señor cazador.   
-Definitivamente eres muy raro, muchacho, eso me gusta- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y cómo lo encontraremos? Ese maldito está ocultando su aroma.   
-Un lobo no podría encontrarlo pero un cazador sí y un humano con la clave de su padre, quien resulta ser el sheriff, delimitaremos un área y utilizaremos un emisor, hace unas semanas me encontré con uno de los Argent en el bosque, nunca está demás tener uno- afirmó guiñándole un ojo al mayor, quien arqueó una ceja- Ya sé lo que piensas y en mi defensa, lo dejaron tirado en el bosque, cualquiera podía tomarlo, mejor que hubiera sido yo que sí sé sobre hombres lobos y cómo usarlo.  
-De acuerdo, es una buena idea, solo tengo mi arco y una pistola sin balas- comentó Joshua encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Casualmente yo tengo en mi jeep, además de Mountain Ash, eso será suficiente para tenderle una trampa, aunque mi jeep…- se llevó un dedo a los labios, a esas horas ya debería estar en posición de la policía como evidencia.   
-Por su te lo preguntas, lo tomé prestado, está afuera, era más sencillo traerte en él para no levantar sospechas- explicó con un deje de arrepentimiento.   
-Genial, entonces tenemos todo lo necesario pero necesitaré una computadora para revisar las denuncias de la policía, si ese sujeto se esconde en el bosque, habrán denuncias de animales muertos o algo por el estilo- explicó observando a su alrededor- No tienes una aquí ¿Verdad? Mmm…tampoco internet… de acuerdo, cambio de planes, tendremos que guiarnos por tu sentidos pero necesitaremos ayuda para mantener alejados a los demás cazadores… esto no te gustará pero creo Chris Argent nos sería de mucha ayuda, él aún no está del todo convencido que eres culpable, si hablo con él lo entenderá, por favor, confía en mí, Joshua.   
-De acuerdo, ¿Tienes como contactarlo? Y asegúrate que se reúna con nosotros a solas, sabré de inmediato si hay alguien más, Stiles, esto es demasiado importante para mí, no permitiré que alguien interfiera- afirmó con decisión y el adolescente asintió.   
-No te preocupes, deja en mis manos todo lo que sea relaciones públicas, ¿Tienes un mapa?- el mayor levantó la loza de la mesita de centro y fue a dejarla a la cocina antes de regresar con algo en sus manos, un gran papel que desplegó- Perfecto, marcaré los puntos de la última información que tengo, ten en cuenta que esto es de hace cinco días. 

Marcó varias cruces y líneas con un marcador negro que le entregó el cazador, replicando el mismo que ha visto en las reuniones en el Loft. Eso no será suficiente para encontrar un patrón o área donde se mueve el beta que falta pero en ese momento recuerda algo que leyó en uno de las decenas de libros que revisó sobre dinámicas de manada. 

-Los lobos no se separan unos de otros, cuando el Alfa muere o el paquete se disuelve, las primeras semanas e incluso meses, se mantienen rondando por áreas cercanas, aún unidos por el vínculo de manada, ¿En qué lugares encontraste a los betas y omegas?- preguntó con seriedad, haciendo un triángulo en cada parte donde señala el mayor, un total de cinco- ¡Excelente! Tenemos un área donde buscar, al este de Beacon Hills, si no mal recuerdo, esa área es bastante rocosa y escarpada, los cazadores han tenido dificultad para llegar hasta ahí, al igual que los lobos.   
-Mmm, sabes bastante sobre manada, muchacho- lo alagó el cazador con una sonrisa-¿Qué le dirás a Chris?  
-Que mantenga a sus chicos lejos, no sabemos si ese sujeto tiene algo preparado, por algo a conseguido ocultarse sin dejar rastros, es muy astuto para ser un pulgoso, sin ofender y aprovecharemos de pedirle al señor Argent más emisores, será más sencillo atraerlo de esa forma, tengo bastante Mountain Ash en el jeep, así que haré algunas bolsitas que puedas lanzar sin herirte, siempre debes tener un as bajo la manga, ¿Qué te parece el plan?- preguntó observando fijamente al pelinegro- ¿Joshua?   
-Gracias por ayudarme, Stiles, si honesto, a mí tampoco agrada la manada Hale, ahora McCall y un humano con lobos, me parecía una locura pero estaba muy equivocado, tu manada tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, al igual que Derek, eres una buen influencia para él, tal vez así ya no estará con esa cara de estreñido todo el tiempo- el castaño se rio con ese comentario y le dio una palmadita en el hombro al mayor.   
-No te metas con mi Sourwolf, prefiero que sea así, si todos notaran lo genial y maravilloso que es, tendría demasiada competencia- se quejó haciendo morritos antes de bostezar- Llamará al señor Argent y dormiré un poco, parece que el golpe en la cabeza arregló mi insomnio- bromeó con una sonrisa de diversión y buscó el teléfono en sus bolsillos. 

Debía pensar muy bien las palabras que usaría con el papá de Allison, por ningún motivo los demás se podían enterar de su plan, eso dificultaría todo y lo arruinaría. Intercambió una mirada con Joshua, quien asintió y presionó el botón de llamar al encontrar el número. Bastaron solo tres tonos cuando escuchó aquella familiar voz del otro lado, sorprendentemente preocupado, considerando la forma en que lo trató cuando tuvieron su primera interacción en el hospital. 

-¡¿Stiles?! ¿En dónde estás?  
-Hola, estoy bien, por favor escúchame que estoy es muy serio y necesito que me coloques mucha atención- pidió aguardando unos segundos.   
-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que está el sheriff? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Y Derek? Encontraron sangre en la carretera, tuya, Stiles ¿Joshua te—  
-¡Chris cállate!- Ordenó olvidando por completo sus buenos modales y formalismo, lo cual ocasionó la risa del Alfa a su lado- Lo siento, no quería gritarte pero el interrogatorio déjalo para después, necesito que nos ayudes, estoy con Joshua y antes de que vuelvas a gritarme, no es el gran lobo malvado del cuento, sigue conservando su humanidad y me ha tratado bastante bien, ¡Incluso cocinó para mí! Estaba delicioso pero volviendo al tema, él no es malo, se ha encargado de los betas y omegas de la manada que atacaron a tus cazadores esa noche, aún cuando lo convirtieron continua haciendo su trabajo.   
-¿Y qué hay de su esposa? ¿Y los dos humanos?- replicó Argent con un titubeo en su voz.   
-No fue él, el Alfa lo convirtió e intentó que la matara pro no lo hizo, por Dios, Chris, ¿Realmente crees que Joshua mataría a su esposa? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿Realmente lo crees capaz de esa atrocidad?- soltó algo exasperado por el rumbo que toma la conversación.   
-No- respondió la voz del otro lado.   
-Por fin nos estamos entendiendo, el Alfa fue quien la asesinó al igual que a los dos humanos, tú sabes cómo funcionan la manada, el nuevo lobo debe cazar con el Alfa y eliminar a su antigua manada, tal como intentó hacerlo Peter con Scott pero éste no cedió, mucho menos lo hará un cazador experimentado que ama a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas y cree fervientemente en proteger a personas inocentes, por favor, Chris, él no es solo un cazador, es tu compañero, le debes el beneficio de la duda, por favor… Necesitamos tu ayuda, aún queda uno de los betas y causará muchos problemas si no lo detenemos, por favor, Chris- pidió apretándose la rodilla con la mano libre y esperando unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.   
-¿Qué quieres que haga, Stiles?- preguntó el padre de Allison.   
-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor!- respondió muy entusiasmado e ignorando la risa del lobo a su lado y la del cazador al otro lado del teléfono- Tenemos que juntarnos, a solas, te estaremos esperando, anota la dirección- esperó a que Argent le dijera que tiene lápiz y papel para darle la ubicación- Muchas gracias, por favor no le digas sobre esto a los demás, sé que mi papá está preocupado pero esto es muy importante, por favor.   
-Está bien, no se lo diré, Stiles pero sé cuidadoso. 

Cuando cortó la llamada, volvió a centrarse en el mapa y junto con el lobo, buscaron cual sería el mejor lugar a donde llevar al beta, tomando en cuenta las características del terreno que pudieran usar como ventaja en caso de algún imprevisto. Tardaron casi una hora en concordaron en un sitio y discutieron la posición de los emisores para traerlo. 

-Entonces el último irá acá, yo lo atraeré hasta el punto A y será todo tuyo, Joshua- sentenció el menor antes de bostezar.   
-Me parece muy bien, es hora de que vayas a dormir, saldremos temprano mañana y no podremos usar tu jeep, llamaremos demasiado la atención- señaló el pelinegro pensativo.   
-De acuerdo, tendrás que llevarme en tu espalda, viajar a lobo es divertido- festejó con una sonrisa infantil y se colocó de pie, volviendo a bostezar- No te vayas sin mí, mañana o me enfadaré.   
-Gracias por todo, Stiles.   
-De nada, Joshua, espero que esto pueda ayudarte a aliviar un poco el dolor que sientes… sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, mi murió hace unos años, no por lobos, una enfermedad… si esto es lo que necesitas para sentir un poco de paz, entonces cuenta conmigo para ayudarte, buenas noches- se despidió marchándose por el pasillo y alcanzó a oír un sollozo, pero no se detuvo, el mayor necesita ese momento a solas. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles esperó pacientemente a que el Alfa regrese de inspeccionar los alrededores para reunirse con Argent un par de metros más adelante. Al cabo de unos segundos, el lobo aparece en su campo visual y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque. Los dos emprenden el camino entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro, en donde ven a un hombre esperando. El castaño quería asustarlo, ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de espantar a un cazador? Estaba a solo tres pasas cuando el padre de Allison se giró apuntándole con una pistola. 

-Me rindo, me rindo-dijo alzando las manos con las palmas extendidas.   
-Stiles- bajó el arma y se fijó unos segundos en el pelinegro, quien está unos pasos más alejados de ellos, anees de acercarse al adolescente- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó observando la venda que tiene en la cabeza.   
-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por venir solo, sé que esto te parecerá muy raro, ya te lo debe parecer pero todo lo que te conté ayer es cierto, Joshua no asesinó a esas personas, solo a los lobos, los mismos que han matado indiscriminadamente todo este tiempo… también al Alfa, te presento al nuevo Alfa- señaló con una risita nervioso.   
-¿Un Alfa? ¿Eres un Alfa?- soltó tomando instintivamente su arma y el castaño se apresuró en interponerse en un posible disparo.   
-Tranquilo, no es peligroso, que sea un hombro lobo, no significa que esté despedazando personas, nuestra manada no es violenta, eso debería cambiar tu opinión sobre la lobos, te recuerdo que gracias a ellos acabaron con el Darach y salvaron tu vida, Scott nunca ha asesinado a alguien, por eso se convirtió en un Alfa verdadero, son dos pruebas que argumentan muy bien mi caso- afirmó respirando aliviado cuando el cazador guardó el arma en su pantalón- Gracias.  
-Me cuesta creer que nos reencontremos de esta forma, Joshua, no es precisamente como lo había esperado- dijo observando fijamente a su ex compañero, quien correspondió su gesto.   
-Yo tampoco lo esperaba de esta forma, Chris.   
-Antes de que me digan que necesitan, deben contarme todo, absolutamente todo. 

Stiles comenzó a relatarle toda la historia, haciendo énfasis en la inocencia del pelinegro en cada situación y las cosas horribles que ha hecho la manada que lo convirtió, la cual se alegra que esté a punto de ser exterminada por completo. Cuando acaba el relato, Argent se dirige hacia el lobo y luego de un silencioso intercambio de miradas, ambos se dan un corto pero significativo abrazo que hace sonreír al adolescente. 

-Siento tanto lo que ocurrió con tu esposa, deberías estar con tu hija, ella piensa que estás muerto, Joshua, tienes que— guardó silencio abruptamente cuando colocaron una mano en su hombro- Entiendo… ¿Qué necesitan que haga?- preguntó girándose al hijo del sheriff, quien sacó un mapa que desplegó para luego sostenerlo por los extremos superiores.   
-Delineamos el área donde está ese sujeto, cuando una manada se separa, sin importar los motivos, el vínculo no se disuelve tan rápidamente, por eso siguen manteniéndose cerca, aunque no lo sepan, los triángulos son los lugares donde Joshua encontró a los betas y omegas, el terreno es rocoso y escarpado, perfecto para que se pueda ocultar, ni los cazadores ni la manada tienen un acceso fácil ahí, el plan es atraerlo con emisores hasta el punto A, la estrella negra en el mapa, yo seré el cebo y lo guiaré hasta Joshua, entonces él se encargará de lo demás, necesitamos que mantengas alejado a los cazadores de ahí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más resulte herido, no sabemos si ese sujeto está armado o puede tendernos una trampa, también necesitamos algunos emisores- terminó de explicar volviendo a doblar el mapa antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.   
-No puedo creer que uses a un chico como cebo- dijo Chris volteándose al Alfa.   
-Díselo a él, es tan terco como hija, no voy a entrar en una discusión que no tengo oportunidad de ganar y sin su ayuda, ni siquiera sabría dónde está, no le quitaré el mérito por lo que hizo pero no te preocupes, lo cuidaré- prometió con seriedad.   
-Esto es muy peligroso, Stiles, debes regresar a casa, con tu padre, tus amigos, Derek.   
-No lo haré, no hasta terminar esto, es cierto que no es mi problema, no tiene algo que ver conmigo pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados cuando alguien está sufriendo, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si ignoro el dolor de otros? Eso no va conmigo, mi papá lo sabe muy bien, me regañará y me castigará pero lo entenderá, al igual que los demás, por favor ayúdanos, haremos esto con o sin ti, aunque sería más sencillo con tu colaboración- pidió expectante por la respuesta del cazador.   
-Yo diría que eres igual de terco que tu padre, por algo es el sheriff de esta ciudad, bien, cuenten conmigo pero tengo una condición, iré con ustedes y harás todo lo que te diga, Stiles, eso significa que si te ordeno que huyas, lo harás, sin protestas, sin jugar al héroe, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Tú sí que eres igual a mi papá, está bien, como ordene jefe- respondió negando despacio- Entonces…   
-Cuenten conmigo.   
-¡Sí!- festejó dándole un abrazo al cazador y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo antes de girarse al Alfa- Muy bien, equipo, hoy por la noche ejecutaremos el plan, nos reuniremos en este lugar a las siete, aprovecharemos los últimos rayos de luz para llegar hasta allá y preparar todo, a diferencia de ustedes, mi coordinación deficiente sumado a la oscuridad, es romperme algo seguro- aseguró con resignación mientras los dos mayores sonríen- Mejor que sea a las seis, bastará con unos seis u ocho emisores por si acaso, nosotros prepararemos lo demás y asegúrate que nadie te siga.   
-Claro, tengo que marcharme, deberías llamar a tu papá, Stiles, está muy preocupado, están pensando lo peor y Derek está insoportable, no deja de gruñir a quien le habla o lo mira, ha recorrido el bosque toda la noche sin descanso.   
-Voy a compensarlo por esto pero es mejor que no se entere por ahora, Joshua tiene que hacer esto y todo acabará… ellos lo entenderán.   
-Eso espero, Stiles o estarás en muchos problemas, cuídalo, Joshua, nos vemos por la tarde. 

El castaño observó como el cazador se perdía entre los árboles y emprendió el camino de regreso a la cabaña junto al Alfa para afinar los últimos detalles del plan. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Desesperado. Esa es la palabra exacta que define como se siente en ese momento Derek. Ha pasado toda la noche en vela recorriendo los alrededores de Beacon Hills en busca de su compañero pero no hay rastros de él y ya ha pasado más de un día desde que ese sujeto lo secuestró en su jeep. Ha pensado en un centenar de formas diferentes en que va a matar a ese maldito hijo de puta que se atrevió a lastimar a Stiles y procurará hacerlo de la forma más dolorosa posible. 

-Ya es suficiente, vienes conmigo- ordenó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos- Necesitas descansar, Derek, los demás continuarán buscando.   
-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados- replicó con el ceño muy fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.  
-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Derek, es mi mejor amigo quien desapareció pero de nada servirá que colapses, ¡Ni siquiera has comido algo!- señaló con preocupación.   
-Tal vez mi papá encontró algo- dijo Allison con una mirada comprensiva- Por favor, Derek, ven con nosotros, Stiles te necesita bien.   
-Está bien, iré con ustedes pero si Argent encontró algo, saldré de nuevo- advirtió muy serio. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los cazadores en el auto de la chica, no había alguien, así que esperó en la sala de estar mientas los dos adolescentes fueron a la cocina, en donde escuchó claramente como discutían sobre su comportamiento y que si continua así terminará colapsando. Derek lo sabe, su tío y su hermana menor se lo han recriminado también pero no puede estar tranquilo cuando Stiles está desaparecido, simplemente no puede. Unos segundos después los dos chicos regresan y acepta con un gesto de cabeza, el emparedado que le ofrece Allison, el cual come con desgana. Apenas escucha el ruido de un auto estacionando en la entrada, se coloca de pie dejando de lado el plato y unos segundos luego entra el cazador. 

-¿Encontraron a Stiles?- preguntó muy angustiado y percibió un ligero aumento en el pulso del mayor.   
-No, nada aún, lo siento- respondió guardando silencio unos segundos- Pero conseguimos un rastro hacia el norte, creemos que se trata del lobo así que esta tarde iremos, vamos a preparar todo para acabarlo- señaló observando al trío antes de darles la espalda- Me iré a dar una ducha, ustedes dos tienen instituto dentro de una hora, no lleguen tarde, lo que está pasando no es excusa para que falten. 

Derek iba a seguirlo pero Scott lo detuvo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de mirarlo de rejo para asentir despacio. Ninguno de los dos pasó por alto el aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de Argent cuando mencionó el plan de esa tarde pero lo que realmente los alertó sobre que oculta algo, fue el tenue aroma que percibieron en él, uno que sin duda pertenece a Stiles. 

****************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles posicionó el último emisor en el lugar acordado y se apresuró en enviarles un mensaje al Alfa, quien espera oculto junto al cazador en el punto A, a donde debe llevar al lobo que cazan. Los últimos rayos de luz se extinguirán muy pronto del horizonte y la idea de correr a oscuras no le gusta, el terreno es muy irregular. 

-¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer esto?- se reprochó apretando la linterna en su mano izquierda (la cual fue una muy buena idea por parte del padre de Allison)   
-En que serías una estupenda cena- respondió una voz sobresaltándolo y se giró lentamente, encontrándose con una silueta que sale de entre los árboles pero todo lo que llama su atención, son ese par de orbes amarillos.   
-Tomaré eso como un alago, no todos los días un pulgoso me quiere usar como su juguete masticable- afirmó intentando que su voz no tiemble, aunque no está seguro de haberlo conseguido.   
-No luces como un cazador, ni hueles como uno- dijo acercándose lentamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Oh, esto sí que es interesante, un humano con un lobo, debes ser muy bueno abriéndote de piernas para que aún no te haya arrancado la garganta.   
-No tienes ni idea de cuánto, es toda una bestia conmigo- aseguró retrocediendo despacio mientas lleva una mano discretamente hasta su bolsillo derecho- Así que tú eres el último beta de la manada, ya recogimos los cadáveres de tus amigos, una lástima lo que ocurrió con ellos.   
-No te preocupes, no éramos tan amigos, solo fue una unión por conveniencia- replicó con una amplia sonrisa de diversión y adoptó su forma de beta- Cometiste un error al venir solo, chico.   
-Y tú cometes uno más grande al subestimarme- siseó sacando el arma que le entregó Chris y disparó al muslo derecho del lobo, quien aulló de dolor- Disfruta el acónito, pulgoso. 

Con un segundo disparo en el hombro del desconocido, se apresuró en correr siguiendo la ruta que trazaron cuidadosamente con el Alfa y recorrió hace más de una hora, memorizando el camino para que su huida sea más sencilla. Un poderoso rugido lo hizo estremecerse y aceleró el paso, prometiéndose mentalmente que no volverá a ser el cebo. Puede oír los gruñidos tras él, las ramas quebrándose bajo las pisadas de su perseguidor. 

-¡VOY A DESTROZARTEEE!- amenaza en un grito furioso el beta. 

Durante unos segundos, recuerda a Luke, es exactamente la misma desagradable sensación que lo invade ahora y está seguro que ese sujeto es igual de sádico. No quiere recordar esas casi dos semanas de torturas desmesuradas, ni lo decepcionado que se sintió cuando descubrió el motivo de la partida de Derek. Derek, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente buscándolo en el bosque con desesperación y eso lo hizo sentir horrible. No quiere dañarlo, no quiere que vuelva a sufrir después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya es tiempo que algo bueno llegue a su vida, ya es tiempo que su Sourwolf sea feliz y desea más que nada que siempre tenga esas cariñosas sonrisas en su rostro como cuando están juntos. Sabe muy bien que el moreno se enfadará con él por eso y será él quien tendrá que hacer méritos para que lo perdone. 

-Derek…- susurra distrayéndose unos segundos, los mismos que le toma a sus pies enredarse y caer estruendosamente sobre el rocoso suelo- ¡Aaaaahhhh! 

El castaño alcanza a proteger su cabeza con los brazos pero lamentablemente sus rodillas no corren la misma suerte, golpeándose contra unas rocas que lo hacen gritar mientras otra se entierra en un costado de su abdomen y está muy seguro que la herida sangra, ya que siente como su camiseta se empapa. 

“¡Levántate, Stiles! ¡Levántate!”

-Derek…- murmura intentando levantarse pero un relampagueante dolor en la rodilla izquierda, lo hace gruñir- Mierda… 

“¡Tienes que correr, Stiles! ¡Levántate y huye! ¡HUYE!” 

El humano alza la vista y se encuentra con dos brillantes ojos rojos antes de reconocer al gran lobo negro frente a él, quien continua insistiendo en que debe continuar y así lo hace. Ignorando por completo el dolor de las heridas, sigue a su compañero sin disminuir el ritmo, disparando de vez en cuando a sus lados al notar la cercanía del beta, consiguiendo herirlo con uno de ellos y haciéndolo aullar. 

“¡No te detengas, Stiles! ¡Corre, ya estás cerca! ¡Estás cerca!” 

El humano se siento muy aliviado cuando consigue el borde de la pendiente, por donde guiará al lobo hasta el punto A, donde se alzan grandes muros de roca por ambos lados, ya que anteriormente un ancho rio cruzaba por ese lugar pero se secó. Saltó siguiendo al animal negro y esquivó las grandes rocas gracias a él, debido a que perdió la linterna cuando cayó hace unos minutos. 

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITOOO! ¡VOY A DESTROZARTEEEE!- amenazó el enemigo, saltando desde uno de los bordes y le cortó el paso con una precisión abrumadora- Eres mío- afirmó enseñándole los colmillos amenazantes pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre él, alguien lo embistió de frente y el castaño se permitió respirar aliviado.   
-Menos mal… pensé que no lo contaría- dijo dejándose caer sentado y el Derek lobuno fue a su lado- Gracias, siempre estás conmigo cuando te necesito, mi Sourwolf.   
“Y siempre lo estaré, Stiles”- prometió al mismo tiempo que se desvanece.   
-¡Stiles!- Chris llegó corriendo a su lado, sostenido una pistola en su mano y se arrodilló- Estás herido, no debí permitir que hicieras de señuelo.   
-Tranquilo, no es serio… espero que no…- susurró levantándose la camiseta con lentitud- ¿Está muy mal?- preguntó algo temeroso de la respuesta.   
-Mmm, no parece profundo- respondió el cazador inspeccionando de cerca la herida y se apresuró en quitarse la chaqueta para luego hacer lo mismo con la camiseta, improvisando una venda con ella y ajustándola con fuerza, procurando detener el sangrado- Te llevaré al hospital cuando esto termine.   
-Gracias, ahora eres mi cazador favorito- canturreó colocándose de pie pero una nueva punzada de dolor en la rodilla lo desestabilizó y el mayor lo sostuvo por la cintura- Mierda…   
-Stiles… nos iremos ahora.   
-No, claro que no, Joshua nos necesita, no podemos abandonarlo- protestó con seriedad- No me iré hasta asegurarme que destroce a ese bastardo. 

El castaño centra su atención en los dos hombres lobos que luchan ferozmente a unos metros frente a ellos. Una amplia sonrisa se apodera de sus labios cuando el Alfa consigue clavar sus garras en el abdomen del beta pero eso se esfumó en el acto al notar como ese desconocido saca un bastón electrificado (de los mismos que utilizan los Argent) y lo aplicó en Joshua, quien gruñó retorciéndose antes de caer al suelo. 

-¡Noooooo!- gritó Stiles sacando la pistola de su pantalón y se liberó del agarre de Chris, apresurándose en ir hacia los dos lobos para dispararle al beta, quien lo esquivó con una gran sonrisa.   
-No me he olvidado de ti, mocoso- dijo el enemigo corriendo hacia él y le pasó un brazo por el cuello- Me pregunto si aguantarás una descarga con este voltaje. 

Stiles cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando escuchó un potente rugido que reconoció de inmediato y eso detuvo durante unos segundos al beta, la cuales aprovechó el padre de Allison para darle un certero disparo en el antebrazo y otro en el hombro cuando retrocedió. Toda su atención se centró en el gran lobo negro que saltó frente a él. 

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chris llegando a su lado mientras mantiene la vista en el enemigo.   
-Derek, es Derek- respondió con una sonrisa- Es una larga historia, luego te la contaré- dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo y sacó un frasquito con un líquido transparente- Tienes que ayudar a Joshua a mantener ocupado a ese sujeto, déjame lo demás a mí, tengo un plan B.   
-Sí, ten cuidado. 

El castaño observó como el cazador se une a la pelea, cubriendo al Alfa mientras éste se recupera de la fuerte descarga eléctrica. Con algo de dificultad, Stiles camina hacia uno de los costados rocosos, usándolo como apoyo para caminar lo más rápido posible, alejándose de la pelea mientras es seguido de cerca por el lobo negro. 

“¿Qué harás, Stiles?”   
-Soy el chico de los planes ¿Verdad? Entonces haré lo que mejor sé hacer- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa hasta que se detuvo cerca de una gran roca, tras la cual hay un bolso negro que trajo Argent y el arco que usa Joshua- Perfecto, espero tener la suerte del novato o estaremos en problemas.   
“Puedes hacerlo, Stiles, solo concéntrate y lo harás” 

El castaño tomó una de las flechas y con sumo cuidado, mojó la punta con el contenido del frasco. Desde que los tres betas lo perseguían buscando a Derek, consiguió que Deaton le regalara un poco del veneno de Kanima que guarda y le alegra mucho haberlo dejado en la guantera de su jeep, eso será suficiente para detener al beta ahora. Repitió la acción con tres flechas más antes de tomarlas con cuidado y regresó sobre sus pasos con algo de dificultad, ya que el dolor de la rodilla derecha lo hace gruñir con cada paso. 

“Stiles”   
-Estoy bien, mi Sourwolf, no te preocupes- hizo una pequeña pausa al mismo tiempo que se detiene, alistándose para lanzar el primer ataque- Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Derek…

La primera flecha quedó en el muro rocoso y atrajo de inmediato la atención del enemigo, quien corrió en su dirección pero el Alfa lo interceptó, consiguiendo clavarle las uñas en el muslo derecho pero aún no se ha recuperado del todo del ataque que sufrió y recibió una nueva descarga que lo hizo caer al suelo. El hijo del sheriff se apresura en preparar la siguiente flecha, lanzándola con precisión, sin embargo, el beta la esquiva, enseñándole los colmillos mientras gruñe. 

-Maldito humano, voy a destrozarte, destrozaré tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo irreconocible- prometió con un rugido.   
-No te distraigas- intervino el cazador disparándole en la espalda e iba a dar otro tiro pero el lobo fue más rápido, consiguiendo darle un zarpazo en el antebrazo izquierdo antes de tirarlo al suelo.   
-¡Chris!- gritó el humano tensando el arco con la última flecha, no podía fallar, es su última oportunidad de hacerlo- Por favor… por favor da en el blanco… 

El Beta le da una patada en el rostro a Argent, antes de girar hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa y corre a toda prisa. Stiles solo tiene un tiro más para detenerlo o sin duda lo destrozaran, ya que ninguno de los mayores está en condiciones de salvarlo otra vez. Por unos segundos siente una opresión en el pecho, temiendo tener un ataque de pánico pero entonces el lobo negro lo observó con sus ojos rojos y se posiciona delante de él al mismo tiempo que suelta un poderoso rugido, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. 

“¡AHORA, STILES!”

El humano reacciona con ese grito y suelta la flecha, la cual atraviesa el aire a toda velocidad hasta enterrarse en el abdomen de su atacante pero éste no redujo la velocidad y cuando creyó que le arrancarían la garganta antes de que el veneno del Kanima hiciera efecto, una silueta apreció frente a él, recibiendo el ataque. 

-Oh… Dios…- susurró el castaño cuando unas gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro- Jo…shua… 

El Alfa lo ha protegido con su cuerpo, siendo atravesado un poco más debajo de la clavícula derecha por las garras del lobo, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cayó al suelo sin moverse, totalmente paralizado por el veneno. El castaño tardó varios segundos en reaccionar hasta que una mano se posó en su mejilla, intentando limpiar la sangre de ella. 

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?- preguntó el mayor perdiendo el brillo rojizo de sus ojos.   
-Sí… Joshua, tú…  
-Ya sanará, aún no hemos terminado- afirmó girándose hacia el lobo, quien correspondió su gesto con arrogancia- Ya no volverás a lastimar a alguien más- dijo ganándose de cuclillas sobre el enemigo y colocó la mano en su cuello- Adiós, maldito- pronunció rasgando profundamente.   
-¿Ya se acabó?- soltó el hijo del sheriff con una sonrisa que cada vez se hace más amplia y el pelinegro asintió-Menos mal, por fin termino esta locura, ¡Lo hicimos!- se apresuró en dirigirse cojeando hasta donde Argent se incorpora algo aturdido por el golpe en el rostro- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hi—

Stiles no fue consciente de lo que pasa hasta que su espalda se azotó contra el duro muro de roca mientras una mano presiona su cuello y se encontró con dos orbes rojos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Joshua lo está atacando? El temor se apoderó de él cuando el lobo adoptó su forma de beta, gruñéndole amenazante. No tiene sentido, no hay forma en que el ex cazador esté por arrancarle la garganta, no hay… en ese momento repara en el lugar de la herida, donde nota que una especie de humo negro sale de ella y entonces lo entiende, hace unas horas le entregó varios saquitos con Mountain Ash y otras mezclas de acónito que le dio Deaton hace un tiempo, uno de los cuales el Alfa guardó en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, el mismo que ahora se encuentra desgarrado por el ataque del beta. 

-Joshua… Joshua no… no lo hagas… no eres tú…- dijo luchando inútilmente por apartar la mano de su cuello- No… Joshua, por favor… tienes que ser fuerte, el acónito t— no alcanzó a continuar la oración cuando le cortaron todo suministro de aire. 

Podía escuchar la voz del señor Argent insistentemente e incluso algunos disparos pero el hombre lobo envenenado por la mezcla de acónito, en ningún momento aflojó el agarre. Poco a poco, la visión del castaño comenzó a nublarse y cuando creyó que se desmayaría, distinguió el rostro de Derek a unos metros de ellos, con sus brillantes ojos azules, completamente transformado y su inconfundible ceño fruncido. Al parecer el Nemeton le regalaría una última alucinación antes de morir. 

-De…rek…- susurró sintiéndose muy triste de no volver a ser capaz de abrazar a ese maravilloso hombre, de estar a su lado, de besarlo, tocarlo- De… rek… 

Estaba por desmayarse cuando alguien le quitó al Alfa de encima mientras dos manos lo sostienen por los hombros, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie y respiró profundo para recuperar el aire. En ese momento entiende que no está alucinando, que realmente su compañero está ahí y enfrenta furiosamente a Joshua. 

-¡Stiles!- lo llama el dueño de los brazos que le dan apoyo- ¿Estás bien? Por favor dime algo, amigo.   
-Scotty… ¿Cómo…Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó tosiendo un poco y se afirmó de la pared rocosa.   
-Eso no importa ahora, estás lastimado, tengo que llevarte al hospital- respondió McCall con la intención de sacarlo de ahí pero se lo impidió- Stiles.  
-Hay que detenerlo… Joshua no es malo, el acónito… Chris detén a Derek- pidió cuando el cazador se acercó a ellos con seriedad- ¡Detenlo! Es el acónito… una de las bolsitas que le entregué por preocupación… la tenía cerca del lugar donde ese sujeto lo atacó… está actuando así por el acónito, por favor detenlo- suplicó con la intención de hacerlo él mismo pero Scott se lo impidió- ¡Suéltame! ¡Hay que detenerlos!   
-No podemos, es una pelea de lobos, Stiles, si está envenenado, no se detendrá, no importa que hagas y Derek… creo que en este momento es más animal que humano- señaló el cazador vigilando los movimientos de ambos hombres. 

El castaño negó despacio y centró su atención en la salvaje pelea. A pesar de que ambos tienen heridas, ya que consiguen clavarse las garras sin piedad, ninguno está dispuesto a ceder y no se dejan consumir por el dolor. Por un momento, el hijo del sheriff recuerda lo que pasó con Luke y Eliot, la forma en que su Sourwolf acabó con ambos por todo el daño que le hicieron, ¡SI hasta fue capaz de romper una barrera de Mountain Ash para rescatarlo! 

-¡Chicos!- Peter, Isaac y el par de gemelos llegan corriendo a su lado, observando la pelea sorprendidos.   
-Vaya, mi sobrinito tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar- señaló el Hale mayor prestando mucha atención a lo que pasa.   
-Es increíble… no puedo creer que esté peleando de igual a igual con un Alfa- comentó el rubio de cabello rizado con incredulidad.   
-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó está vez Argent.   
-Porque sabíamos que mentías- respondió Scott observándolo fijamente- Tu pulso se aceleró ligeramente cuando nos comentaste el plan de hoy pero lo más sospechoso, fue que olías a Stiles, solo hay una forma en que eso pase y es que hubieras estado en contacto con él, por eso te seguimos.   
-Y fue un acierto hacerlo, ese sujeto estuvo a punto de matar a Stiles si Derek no interviene- dijo Aiden con el ceño fruncido.   
-Hay que acabarlo de una vez- afirmó Ethan.   
-No, se equivocan- replicó el humano angustiado con la escena frente a él- Joshua no es malo, él me protegió, gracias a él esos lobos no están matando o convirtiendo a personas inocentes, él solo está cumpliendo con su deber como cazador…   
-¡Intentó matarte!- protestó su mejor amigo con los ojos brillando rojos.   
-¡No es cierto! Está actuando así por el acónito. 

Un rugido llamó la atención del castaño y volvió a centrarse en los lobos. Derek está contra la pared mientras el Alfa lo sostiene por el cuello pero el moreno clava repetidas veces sus garras en el antebrazo de su atacante hasta que consigue liberarse, abalanzándose sobre Joshua y ambos caen al suelo, rodando en un intento por dominar al contrario. 

-Basta… basta, ¡Basta!- grita Stiles consiguiendo liberarse del agarre de su amigo y corre hacia donde están peleando los hombres lobos- ¡BASTAAAA! 

El castaño se abalanza sobre el Alfa, cuando éste consigue dejar abajo al moreno, e intenta apartarlo pero recibe un fuerte codazo en el abdomen antes de que lo lancen contra una gran roca, lo cual provoca el enfado del resto de su manada y cuando están decididos a unirse a la batalla, Derek ruge con fiereza, clavando sus garras en los costados del torso del lobo, quien aúlla de dolor. 

-Basta…- vuelve a repetir el humano incorporándose despacio y corre de regreso hacia los dos hombres, abalanzándose sobre Joshua pero éste lo tumba al suelo sin problemas- ¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA!- grita al mismo tiempo que le da una bófeta al lobo, ignorando por completo el dolor de su palma- Tú no eres esto, Joshua, no te conviertas en algo que no eres, no decepciones a Molly, ni a tu esposa- esas palabras parecieron llegar hasta el mayor, quien detuvo a mitad de camino su puño cuando iba a golpearlo- Somos amigos ¿Verdad? Tú no lastimas a tus amigos, te sacrificaste por intentar salvar a uno de ellos… por favor, reacciona, tú no eres esto, no eres un animal.   
-Stiles…-susurró abriendo lentamente el puño y sus ojos volvieron al color natural, marrón oscuro.   
-Eso es, ni un Alfa, ni el estúpido acónito, te convertirán en algo que no eres, tú no—

Stiles contuvo la respiración cuando Derek clavó sus garras en el pecho del mayor, quitándoselo de encima con un rápido movimiento y lo arrojó al suelo, en donde alzó su mano libre dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello pero el castaño lo detuvo usando todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte del beta. 

-No lo hagas, Derek… por favor, no eres un asesino, no lo eres, me protegiste, estoy bien, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor, dijiste que confías en mí, entonces demuéstramelo ahora, Joshua no es un peligro- aclaró mientras siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados- Por favor… no manches tus manos de sangre… por favor, Derek, no quiero que cometas otro error… no voy a dejar que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás, no voy a permitir que la persona que amo, que mi compañero, derrame sangre inocente- Lentamente, el moreno bajó su mano e hizo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- Este es mi Sourwolf, gracias por protegerme, Derek, estoy bien, estoy bien. 

El castaño dejó escapar una risita cuando olfatearon su cuello y eso terminó por calmar al Hale menor, quien se separó un poco de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo para darle un pausado beso que se extendió por largos segundos. Sin duda tendrá que compensar a su compañero por toda la angustia que le ha causado. 

-Estoy bien, Sourwolf, ahora que estás a mi lado lo estoy- susurró sobre los labios contrarios.  
-Me alegra que lo estés, Stiles, estaba muy preocupado, si algo te sucede…- el moreno no fue capaz de terminar esa oración pero el humano lo entendió.   
-Lo sé, Derek… yo me siento igual, si algo te sucede, no sabría cómo continuar sin ti, gracias por cuidarme tanto, te perdono- dijo acariciando las mejillas del pelinegro, quien lo observó fijamente- Te perdono por marcharte, eso ya es pasado, lo único importante es que estás ahora conmigo y que te amo, Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, una tan cálida que eliminó cualquier dolor en el castaño.  
-Regresemos a casa, papá debe estar muy mal- se giró hacia el Alfa y colocó la mano sobre la herida que tiene en el abdomen, la cual parece ser la más grave- Vas a estar bien, Deaton te curará.   
-No… No, Stiles- respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- Siento haberte herido otra vez…   
-No te preocupes, esto sanará pronto, ni siquiera duele, tú sí que estás herido pero te pondrás bien, tenemos que llevarlo con Deaton-dijo observando a Derek, quien correspondió su gesto unos segundos antes de negar- ¿Qué…? Oye, sé que piensas que—  
-No es eso, Stiles, no tiene caso que lo lleves con Deaton cuando él no quiere ser curado.

El castaño se giró hacia Joshua y entonces comprendió a que se refiere el moreno. No es solo que no quiere ser curado, sus ojos son los de alguien que ya ha vivido todo lo que le correspondía y ahora solo espera serenamente el final. En ese momento recordó la conversación entre los dos cazadores, cuando Chris mencionó que podía regresar con su hija pero luego desistió de eso. En simples palabras, el Alfa ya está listo para morir, tal como debió ser cuando esos lobos lo atacaron. 

-No… Joshua no…- susurró negando con lágrimas en los ojos- Aún no…  
-No estés triste por mí, esto es lo que quiero, la única razón por la que no me he rebanado el cuello aún… es porque me prometí que acabaría con los lobos que asesinaron a mi esposa… ahora no podrán lastimar a alguien, mi trabajo termino- explicó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al humano- Gracias por confiar en mí, muchacho- dijo antes de fijar su atención en el moreno, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad- Más te vale que lo cuides muy bien, Hale.   
-Por supuesto que lo haré- respondió el beta manteniendo abrazado por la cintura a su compañero.   
-Dame tu mano- dijo extendiendo la suya hacia Derek, quien dudó unos segundos pero finalmente lo hizo, soltando un gruñido cuando le hicieron un corte en la palma y el Alfa repitió el movimiento en la suya- Voy a hacerte un regalo, yo ya no lo necesito y tú podrás darle un uso mucho mejor para mantener tu palabra. 

Stiles iba a preguntar algo cuando notó unas venas negras, similares a las que ha visto en los lobos cuando curan el dolor de alguien, las cuales van del antebrazo de Joshua hacia el del moreno, en donde se vuelven blancas. El castaño abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando las heridas de su Sourwolf sanan por completo al mismo tiempo que sus brillantes ojos azules se vuelven rojos antes de recuperar su color natural. 

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el beta observando su mano fijamente antes de centrarse en el lobo herido.   
-Un Alfa puede ceder su posición a un beta u omega, es algo que rara vez sucede pero es posible de hacer… si es un deseo honesto, yo solo tomé este poder para cumplir mi venganza, ya lo he hecho y no lo necesito ahora, tú sí- explicó soltándolo al mismo tiempo que tose un poco de sangre.   
-Ceder tu poder traerá consecuencias, tus heridas no sanarán- dijo Peter acercándose en compañía de los demás- Tu cuerpo sufrirá la falta de poder y tus heridas ya son suficientemente graves.  
-Lo sé y tampoco planeo que se curen, así que no importa- respondió restándole importancia a la situación.   
-Entiendo, entonces no lo prolongaré más- habló Chris sacando un arma de su bolsillo y lo apuntó directamente al lobo.   
-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Stiles interponiéndose entre ellos con cierta desesperación- ¡No puedes matarlo! ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto!- se volteó al ex Alfa, tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza- ¡No puedes querer esto! ¡No puedes! Tu hija… ¡¿Qué pasará con ella?! Tienes una oportunidad de estar a su lado… de tener una vida…   
-¿Y qué clase de vida sería esa? ¿Una en donde sepa que su madre está muerta porque no pude protegerla? ¿Una en donde deba lidiar con un hombre lobo como padre y con todos los cazadores creyendo que es una amenaza? ¿Una en donde debe verme desmoronarme cada luna llena? No, Stiles, no quiero eso, estar con ella ahora… sería hacerle mucho más daño que si cree que estoy muerto- dijo con tristeza. 

El hijo del sheriff negó antes de continuar intentando disuadirlo de su decisión hasta que Derek lo apartó de él con seriedad y lo abrazó por la espalda, en un silencioso gesto para confortarlo. Un ruido llamó su atención, percatándose que el lobo negro de ojos rojos se acerca a él con lentitud pero se detiene junto a Joshua. 

“Sus heridas son muy graves para sanar, Stiles y él voluntariamente decidió ceder su poder a alguien que si podrá usarlo por un buen motivo. Él ya no tiene una razón para continuar luchando, no puedes darle un nuevo corazón, Stiles”   
-No digas eso…- pidió observando a su alucinación- No es así…   
“Cuando mi familia fue cruelmente asesinada… lo único que me mantuvo con vida en ese momento fue Laura… al morir, el odio y la venganza me hicieron continuar…cuando acabé con Peter, me convertí en el Alfa, mi madre siempre me dijo que sería uno muy bueno y por eso lo intenté, conseguí mis betas, intenté tener una manada, recuperar un poco de lo que perdí pero no fue así… al final perdí de nuevo y me habría dado por vencido de no ser por ti, tú eres mi mayor razón para seguir adelante, para intentar conseguir algo bueno después de todo lo que he sufrido, Joshua ya no tiene eso, Stiles y tú no puedes cambiarlo, lo único que puedes hacer es intentar aliviar un poco su sufrimiento” 

Stiles asintió con las palabras del lobo y se aferró con fuerza a su compañero, quien lo estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras le da un beso en el costado de la cabeza. Sabe que si lo piensa fríamente, tanto el Derek falso como Joshua tienen razón, esto es la mejor opción para él, ni siquiera puede imaginar la impotencia que sintió al no ser capaz de proteger a la persona que ama y verla morir frente a sus ojos. 

-Siento mucho que las cosas terminaran así, descansa ahora, amigo- dijo Argent quitando el seguro de la pistola.   
-Espera, no, tú no- lo detuvo el lobo respirando un poco agitado y se volteó a la pareja- ¿Me harías un último favor, muchacho?  
-Sí… lo que quieras…- respondió el castaño conteniendo sus lágrimas e intentando que el nudo que se forma en su garganta no le quite el habla.   
-Mátame- pidió observando fijamente al humano, quien correspondió su gesto sorprendido- Por favor, mátame, Stiles. 

*****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	18. Chapter 18

El castaño tardó varios segundos en salir de su asombro y comprender que el ex Alfa acaba de pedirle que lo mate. ¡¿Quiere que lo mate?! ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma hará algo así! Nunca, nunca, nunca. Ni siquiera es capaz de matar una araña en su cuarto, mucho menos podrá hacerlo con un humano, ¡Nunca! 

-Por favor- insistió Joshua observándolo fijamente- Hazlo, Stiles.   
-¡No puedes pedirle eso! Solo es un niño- replicó Chris con el ceño fruncido- Yo lo haré.  
-No… tiene que ser Stiles- insistió el ex Alfa antes de toser un poco de sangre y se fijó en el humano- Por favor.   
-No, él no lo hará- intervino esta vez Derek, haciendo aparecer las garras en su mano derecha- Yo me encargaré de ti, Stiles no, no puedes pedirle que haga esto.   
-Tú no entiendes…- dijo el lobo manteniendo la vista en el cielo, en donde los últimos rayos de luz ya se han extinguido por completo, dando paso a la oscuridad que es atenuada por el brillo de las estrellas y la luna que pronto llegará a su punto culmine- Yo jamás quise convertirme en esto… de acuerdo al código… tendría que haberme matado en cuando ese Alfa me mordió… pero no pude, no después de lo que ellos hicieron con mi esposa… no quiero morir a manos de un cazador como si fuera un simple animal, la presa del día, tampoco quiero morir a manos de uno de mi especie, no quiero ser como ellos, por más que lo sea… quiero morir como un humano, Stiles… quiero morir sintiéndome lo más humano posible y últimamente he conseguido sentirme así gracias a ti, por eso debes ser tú…- explicó dedicándole una sonrisa y el castaño negó con lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados- Por favor… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado…pero solo puedes ser tú… 

El castaño tragó saliva con dificultad ante la petición tan honesta que le está haciendo Joshua. Realmente comprende sus palabras, lo entiende muy bien, puede comprender su dolor al perder a alguien que ama porque él vivió lo mismo con su madre y si estuviera en su posición, ser convertido en lobo contra su voluntad, obligado a lastimar a humano, ver morir a un ser querido frente a sus ojos y buscar venganza, tampoco tendría una razón para continuar, escogiendo morir lo más cerca posible del lado humano que alguna vez fue. 

-No tienes que llorar por mí- pidió el cazador lobuno limpiando una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla derecha- Esto es lo que quiero, Stiles… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tienes un compañero muy especial a tu lado, Derek, cuídalo muy bien.  
-Por supuesto que lo cuidaré y por eso no puedo permitir que haga lo que quieres, Stiles nunca ha asesinado a alguien, jamás podría hacerlo.  
-Lo sé, sé que mi deseo es muy egoísta, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero—  
-Lo entiendo- susurró sorpresivamente el hijo del sheriff, afirmándose en sus rodillas y tomó la pistola de Chris, quien lo observó unos segundos.   
-No tienes que hacerlo, Stiles- dijo Argent con seriedad. 

Por supuesto que no tenía que hacerlo y realmente desearía no hacerlo pero no tiene opción. Desde un comienzo supo que Joshua no es un asesino, después de que se conocieron (de una forma muy agradable para él al ser golpeado contra su jeep) pudo entender sus motivaciones, llegó a conocerlo mucho mejor y se dio cuenta que de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias más favorables, definitivamente se hubieran vuelto muy buenos amigos, Ese breve tiempo con el mayor en la cabaña, le permitió comprender el dolor que arrastra desde que ese malvado Alfa destrozó su vida al convertirlo en un lobo y lo mínimo que puede hacer, lo mínimo que quiere hacer, es devolverle un poco de todo lo que ha perdido. Sabe que eso es lo correcto, aunque no desee hacerlo. 

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo… sé que no quiero hacerlo… pero es necesario hacerlo… yo tampoco quiero que mueras sintiéndote como un animal y si puedo aliviar un poco tu sufrimiento de esta forma… entonces lo haré- afirmó quitándole el arma al cazador para luego observar a Joshua, quien le dedicó una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.   
-Gracias, Stiles, esto significa mucho para mí- el castaño colocó la punta de la pistola en la frente de ex Alfa, intentando controlar lo mejor posible el temblor de su extremidad.   
-Lo siento mucho…- susurró el humano sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas- Lo siento…  
-Abre tus ojos- pidió Joshua tomándolo por la barbilla- Mírame, muchacho, esto es lo que deseo ¿Lo entiendes? Yo quiero que mi vida acabe de esta manera y tú me estás ayudando, eres un buen chico, Stiles.  
-Prometí que te ayudaría… lo prometí- murmuró usando su segunda mano para mantener el pulso firme.   
-Y lo has cumplido, muchacho, hazlo y no apartes la mirada- pidió sonriendo un poco- Gracias por recordarme quien soy. 

El castaño podía escuchar su corazón latiendo como loco y seguramente todos los lobos presentes también. Está muy asustado, jamás ha arrebatado una vida, ni siquiera pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo pero aquí está, apuntando un arma directo a la frente de un lobo que desea con todas sus fuerzas morir conservando algo de humanidad en él y si Stiles puede dársela, entonces lo hará, porque Joshua merece recibir algo después de todo lo que le ha sido arrebatado. Unas manos en sus hombros lo sobresaltaron y de reojo captó a Derek, quien mantiene la mandíbula apretada mientras lo observa dándole silenciosamente su apoyo. 

-Descansa, Joshua…- susurró al mismo tiempo que jala el gatillo, escuchando el ensordecedor sonido del disparo. 

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta para el hijo del sheriff. Lentamente, el pitido en sus oídos comenzó a disminuir al mismo tiempo que el arma resbala de sus manos, cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte del lobo muerto y la sangre brota de su frente. Ha disparado, ¡Realmente ha disparado! 

-No…-negó bajito, llevando dos dedos hasta el cuello contrario, en busca de alguna señal de vida que no encontró- Joshua…

Muerto. El hombre frente a él está muerto. Muerto porque jaló el gatillo. Muerto porque ese fue su deseo. Muerto porque él aceptó cumplirlo. Su mano sube hasta el rostro del beta, posándose sobre su mejilla que lentamente se coloca más y más pálida, además de fría. En ese preciso instante la realidad lo golpeó con dureza: Acaba de asesinar a una persona. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolables por sus mejillas y ocultó el rostro contra el pecho del mayor al mismo tiempo que llora desconsoladamente, tal como lo hizo cuando murió su madre. 

-Stiles…- lo llama una voz que logra reconocer como la de su compañero antes de que acaricien su espalda en círculos. 

No supo con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando hasta que las imágenes del disparo llegaron a su cabeza sin previo aviso, forzándolo a separarse del cuerpo y lo observó aterrado antes de levantarse, alejándose hasta llegar a una de las paredes rocosas en donde se permitió vomitar un poco para luego caer de rodillas, respirando agitado. Acaba de matar a una persona. Mató a una persona. Mató a una persona. Mató a una persona. El pensamiento se repitió en bucle en su cabeza y le produjo unas nuevas arcadas.

-Stiles, tienes que calmarte- pidió una voz que identifica como la de su mejor amigo antes de que lo tomen por la cintura, ayudándole a incorporarse.   
-Lo maté… maté a Joshua… lo maté…- fue todo lo que pudo decir hasta que alguien lo tomó en brazos y ocultó el rostro contra ese fuerte pecho, reconociendo de inmediato que se trata de Derek al percibir su perfume.  
-Lo llevaré conmigo al Loft, encárgate del sheriff, Scott.

El castaño agradeció el silencio que envolvió el trayecto hasta el hogar del moreno, quien no lo soltó hasta que llegaron y lo condujo al baño, en donde lo desvistió con lentitud antes de instarlo a entrar a la tina. Haciendo uso de la ducha de mano, Derek aseó con suavidad a su compañero antes de traer una gran toalla, la cual pasó por los hombros del humano, quien en ese momento salió del trance en el cual se encuentra y se aferró con fuerza al mayor, comenzando a llorar mientras oculta el rostro contra el cuello contrario. 

-Yo… lo…- susurró hipando por el llanto y el lobo lo estrechó entre sus brazos.   
-Tú solo cumpliste el último deseo de Joshua, lo hiciste feliz al aliviar su sufrimiento- afirmó el moreno dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza.   
-Derek… ¿De verdad crees… crees que está feliz ahora…?- preguntó en un susurro y se dejó hacer cuando lo tomaron por las mejillas, encontrándose con esos bellos orbes grisáceos fijos en él.   
-Gracias a ti recuperó un poco de su humanidad y no fue consumido por sus deseos de venganza, escuché sus latidos, Stiles, hasta el último momento, se mantuvo muy tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo y eso fue gracias a ti- aseguró dándole un casto beso en la frente al menor, quien lo observó con los ojos llorosos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Está bien, llora todo lo que quieras, Stiles, yo estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte. 

Esas palabras tan honestas, hicieron caer los últimos muros del castaño y se permitió sollozar como un niño. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque las cosas terminaran de otra manera pero aunque duela, es fue la decisión de Joshua, ese fue su deseo y cuando logre superar la tristeza inicial, se sentirá feliz por él. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se acurrucó más contra el calor frente a él y sintió una caricia suave en su cabello, la cual le ayudó a desperezarse, abriendo los ojos algo adormilado, se encontró con la mirada fija del moreno, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse a besarlo. 

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó el lobo estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.   
-Sí… ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quedé dormido…- respondió frotándose los ojos para luego acomodar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, acariciándole el hombro despacio- Gracias por cuidarme, Derek…- guardó silencio durante varios segundos, escuchando los rítmicos latidos del moreno- Jamás imaginé que sería capaz de matar a alguien… sé que si alguien lastima a las personas que amo, haría lo necesario por protegerlos pero… nunca pensé que asesinaría a alguien en otra situación… la sensación es horrible… es muy horrible… pero…   
-También se siente correcto- completó el lobo y el castaño se incorporó un poco hasta observarlo con cierta sorpresa- Tú no eres un asesino, sino todo lo contrario, Joshua hubiera muerto por la gravedad de sus heridas y tú decidiste cumplir su último deseo, permitirle morir conservando su humanidad.  
-Derek…- el mayor estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla del adolescente.   
-Y es lo mismo que haces por mí, después de la muerte de Boyd, tú me diste una razón para no rendirme y continuar, tú me mantienes humano, Stiles, yo entiendo lo que siente Joshua, como te pierdes en tu lado animal guiado por esos sentimientos negativos, aunque en mi caso fue la rabia, por eso sé que él murió en paz gracias a ti- aseguró con seriedad y el menor esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Gracias, Derek- lo observó fijamente antes de acortar la distancia, capturando los labios contrarios en un cariño beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Te amo, lobito.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles.   
-Quería hacer algo más romántico pero siento que este es el momento correcto, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja barra compañeros de vida, Derek?- preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa y el moreno se alzó un poco para besarlo apasionadamente- Derek…- jadeó cuando le permitieron respirar de nuevo.   
-Por supuesto que quiero, Stiles, deseo más que nada que seas mío y yo tuyo- respondió tomando por la nuca al adolescente antes de mordisquearle el cuello- Ahora no podrás quejarte porque te marco, eres mío.   
-Jajajaja y tú eres mío, así que yo también te dejaré muchas marcas- replicó en un infantil puchero e intentó cumplir sus palabras pero el lobo cambió de lugares, inmovilizándolo contra el colchón mientras sostiene sus muñecas sobre la cabeza- ¡No es justo! No se vale usar tu súper fuerza, Sourwolf-se quejó con un gruñido y comenzó a forcejear inútilmente por liberarse- ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Sourwolf!   
-Solo uso mis ventajas, chico listo- señaló volviendo a hundir la nariz en el cuello ajeno y aspiró profundo.   
-Mmm, tus poderes lobunos no cuentan, es hacer trampa- volvió a quejarse haciendo morritos pero un gemido escapó de su boca cuando sintió los caninos presionando sobre su piel- Mmm… Derek…   
-Luego te haré lo que tanto deseas- dijo el moreno al oído del hijo del sheriff, quien tragó saliva con algo de dificultad- Ahora tienes que comer, ya es casi medio día.   
-Vaya… nunca he dormido tanto- iba a incorporarse pero el mayor volvió a besarlo antes de sonreír- Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de la comida, no cocina muy bien como tú pero será comestible y no quiero escuchar replicas, descansa un poco más y permíteme cuidarte- señaló dándole un casto beso en la frente.   
-Definitivamente eres un osito de peluche- canturreó con diversión y se rió cuando le pellizcaron un costado del abdomen- Vale, vale, eres mi Sourwolf. 

En cuanto el mayor se levantó, sintió de inmediato un vacío a su lado y la falta de calidez, así que se abrazó a la almohada con una sonrisa mientras lo cubren con las tapas e iba a bromear un poco con él pero le cubrieron la boca con una mano, lo cual hizo gruñir al humano y reír al lobo.   
El castaño consiguió dormitar varios minutos hasta que percibió un delicioso aroma, el cual lo tentó a levantarse y observó en dirección a la cocina, en donde su compañero está friendo carne, sin embargo, todo lo que llama su atención, es que solo viste un buzo oscuro, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso y va hasta él para abrazarlo por la espalda, dándole un beso en el centro del tatuaje.

-Me gusta mucho ser tu compañero, me gusta mucho estar contigo y me gustas mucho tú- dijo guardando silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar bajito- Derek… quiero ir a ver a Chris luego de comer… necesito saber que hicieron con el cuerpo de Joshua… es un lobo, así que los cazadores querrán desentenderse de él… y su familia piensa que ya está muerto… no podré estar tranquilo hasta acabar esto…   
-Lo sé- respondió el moreno dándole la vuelta para corresponder su abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente- Después de comer iremos con Argent- tomó por las mejillas al adolescente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa- A mí también me gusta mucho ser tu compañero, me gusta mucho estar contigo y me gustas mucho tú- esas palabras hicieron reír al humano y se alzó en puntillas a besar a su pareja.   
-Esa carne huele exquisita, lobito, me tendrás babeando a tus pies si cocinas más de esto para mí- aseguró lamiéndose los labios y aceptó gustoso cuando el mayor le dio un poco a probar antes de apagar el gas- Mmm- gimió de gusto cerrando los ojos un momento- ¡Está genial, Derek!   
-Pronto estará listo, ve a vestirte, hace un poco de frío- dijo el mayor acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.   
-Tú sabes cómo mantenerme caliente, lobito, eres una estufa andante.  
-No me provoques, tenemos que comer primero- gruñó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Mmm, eres muy fácil de provocar, Derek- canturreó pegándose a ese fuerte cuerpo y soltó un jadeo cuando las manos contrarias bajaron a su trasero-Mmm, dereeekkk…  
-Stiles, compórtate- ordenó el lobo antes de instarlo a caminar hasta que lo llevó a la mesa- Vamos a comer y luego iremos con Argent pero no tengas duda que en cuanto terminemos con esto, voy a devorarte por completo- prometió recorriéndolo descaradamente con la vista.   
-Sí, mi Majestad lobuna- respondió estremeciéndose con anticipación. 

Ambos comieron manteniendo una amena una conversación, más bien, Stiles hablaba mientras el mayor le presta toda su atención, acotando de vez en cuando algunas cosas. Después de dejar todo limpió, fueron hasta el camaro y el moreno condujo hacia casa de los Argent, en donde Chris los recibió con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Llegamos en mal momento?- preguntó el adolescente con curiosidad.   
-Algo así, pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado y los llevó hasta la sala de estar, en donde hay tres cazadores, entre ellos Darryl.   
-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- soltó uno de los presentes con molestia.  
-Les recuerdo que gracias a ellos la manada de esos lobos están muertos- replicó Argent con seriedad- Así que se quedan y punto- ordenó señalándoles con la cabeza a la pareja para que se sienten- Estamos discutiendo que haremos con el cuerpo de Joshua, como iba diciendo, independiente de que fuera convertido en un lobo, se comportó como un cazador hasta el final y por eso merece un entierro como tal, gracias a él esa manada no sigue causando problemas.   
-¡Es un lobo!- protestó uno de los cazadores con el ceño muy fruncido- No vamos a tener consideraciones con un lobo, ¡Conoces nuestro código, Chris! Si Joshua realmente se hubiera comportado como un cazador, se habría volado la cabeza antes que comportarse como uno de ellos.   
-Se supone que es su amigo y él hizo correcto, cumplió con su misión hasta el final- intervino Stiles bastante molesto con la forma en que tratan a su supuesto compañero.   
-Él tiene razón, Joshua cumplió con su misión y acabó con todos los lobos- lo apoyó Argent pero otro cazador se levantó de su lugar.   
-¿Y desde cuando escuchas a niños para tomar tus decisiones? Mucho menos uno que apesta a lobos, nosotros no trabajamos con ellos, detener a Joshua fue una excepción, solo eso- afirmó dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva al hijo del sheriff y el Alfa se levantó apretando la mandíbula.   
-Cuida tus palabras- gruñó acercándose al cazador pero su compañero lo detuvo a mitad de camino.   
-¿Vas a escuchar a un salvaje como este, Argent? Tú liderazgo deja mucho que desear- protestó el primer hombre que los increpó- Tú mejor que nadie debería conocer la importancia de nuestro código, tu esposa es el mejor ejemplo de ello, ella estaría muy decepcionada de ti ahora, especialmente de tus nuevas compañías. 

El castaño sabe muy bien lo ocurrido, así como también, que Allison que no guarda rencor contra Derek por lo que pasó, ni siquiera Chris, por eso no va a tolerar que ese sujeto utilice un hecho tan doloroso para esa familia con el fin de defender un argumento inútil, porque ya ha quedado demostrado que el antiguo código de los cazadores no sirve, por eso los Argent quieren cambiarlo. Fue por eso que se levantó de su lugar y quedó frente al insolente cazador, dándole una bofetada. 

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu compañero, apuesto que en tu código también se señala el respeto por tu líder, a no cuestionar órdenes pero aún así lo haces- el hombre iba a golpearlo pero el lobo detuvo su puño- Te guste o no, Joshua mucho mejor cazador de lo que podrás llegar a ser, a diferencia de ti, el no lastima a sus compañeros y cumplió con su misión hasta el final, aunque eso le costó la vida.   
-Es un lobo, dejó de ser uno de los nuestros en el momento en que lo mordieron- replicó un tercer sujeto que se ha mantenido en silencio- No porque tú corretees con lobos por el bosque y estés acostándote con uno, significa que puedes opinar en esto, no eres algo de nosotros- sentenció antes de voltear a Chris, quien frunció el ceño- Dimos por muerto a Joshua desde hace meses y así es como seguirá, no haremos un funeral para un lobo, nadie está de acuerdo con esto, Argent, no nos desafíes.   
-Si no conociera a Chris, Joshua y Allison, creería que todos los cazadores son unos idiotas- siseó el adolescente cruzándose de brazos y retó con la mirada al sujeto que increpó al padre de su amiga-Son las personas como tú que dan una mala reputación a los cazadores, es mejor que comiences a adaptarte a los nuevos tiempos, viejo, los lobos pueden convivir pacíficamente con los humanos.   
-No negaré que tienes valor, chico, es una pena que corras con lobos- dijo el mayor dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse seguido por los otros tres hombres.  
-Lo siento, Stiles, no puedo hacer algo- se disculpó Argent con pesar.   
-Está bien, esos sujetos no me agradan, no me gustaría que estuvieran cerca de Joshua… y si no te molesta… creo que sé el lugar donde debería descansar su cuerpo…- susurró lo último bajando la vista pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo relajarse un poco.   
-¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?- preguntó el cazador con curiosidad. 

Los preparativos para funeral no fueron mucho pero si arduos, especialmente cuando llegaron hasta la cabaña donde solía pasar tiempo con su esposa el ex Alfa. Los lobos se encargaron de cavar un agujero lo suficientemente profundo a los pies de un frondoso árbol, en donde el sol llega cálidamente. El sheriff había decidido asistir también al entierro y se mantuvo junto a su hijo, quien observa en silencio como Derek y Chris se encargan de cubrir el cuerpo, el cual poco a poco desaparece bajo la tierra. Cuando terminaron con su labor, Stiles se ganó en cuchillas a colocar la fotografía donde sale la familia de Joshua para luego dejar una rosa blanca frente a ella, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas. Había estado muy enfadado ayer por la tarde por lo que pasó con los cazadores y estuvo soltando varias maldiciones cuando regresó al Loft con su compañero. 

-Él está bien ahora- dijo el lobo ayudándole a incorporarse y lo mantuvo sujeto de la mano, eliminando cualquier distancia entre los costados de sus cuerpos- Lo hiciste feliz, Stiles, él no querría que estuvieras triste.   
-Lo sé…- le dedicó una sonrisa al moreno- Gracias por estar conmigo. 

Stiles decidió quedarse un poco más antes de regresar y agradeció silenciosamente que Derek le diera su espacio yendo al camaro para esperar ahí. En comparación a ayer, ahora está mucho mejor, al menos ya no sigue teniendo ese sentimiento horrible. Estuvo observando la fotografía durante largos segundos y luego sonrió un poco. 

-Ahora estás junto a tu esposa… ahora puedes descansar… gracias por todo, Joshua, me alegra haberte conocido, eres uno de los pocos cazadores que me agrada, tus colegas son bastante idiotas, a excepción de Chris y Allison, ¿Cómo los aguantabas?- se quejó casi en un puchero- Gracias por protegernos, te voy a extrañar mucho… pero sé que esto es lo que deseabas… y no te preocupes… mis lobitos feroces cuidarán de la ciudad, gracias por todo… 

Se mantuvo de cuclillas frente a la tumba un momento más antes de ir hasta el camaro, en donde el moreno le acarició la mejilla y depositó un casto beso en su frente, lo cual hizo sonreír al adolescente. Realmente se siente muy afortunado de ser el compañero de Derek Hale.

+++ +++ +++

Dos semanas después… 

Stiles soltó una risita de diversión cuando vio cómo su pareja se arregla el cabello usando uno de los espejos laterales del camaro. Las cosas se han calmado bastante después de lo ocurrido con Joshua y una vez a la semana, el castaño va a dejar flores a su tumba en compañía del moreno. Su padre estuvo unos días molesto porque se ofreció a ser el señuelo para atraer a un lobo psicótico pero cuando se aplacó su enfado, el adolescente esperó unos días más antes de contarle que oficialmente es pareja con Derek y el sheriff se lo tomó bastante bien para su gusto, pidiéndole que invite a “SU lobo” a cenar con ellos. 

-Estás muy guapo así, no tienes que arreglarte tanto- canturreó abrazando por el cuello a su compañero y compartieron un cariñoso beso- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, mi papá ya creía de antes que había algo entre nosotros.   
-¿De verdad?- preguntó acariciando la cintura del castaño.  
-Sí, fue durante esos días en que nos acercamos… llegaba a casa muy entusiasmado y todo lo que hacía era hablar de ti… bueno, es lo mismo que hago ahora, además él sabe de inmediato cuando estoy contigo porque regreso a casa con una gran sonrisa- afirmó con diversión y recibió una mirada fija antes de lo empujaran contra el camaro, sintiendo ese fuerte cuerpo pegado al suyo, sin un milímetro de separación- Derek… Mmm… no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto aquí, no estamos en el bosque- susurró vigilando ambos costados para asegurarse que no hay alguien- Mis vecinos son muy… entrometidos, por no decirlo de otra forma, no querrás darle una mala impresión a tu futuro suegro ¿Verdad?- soltó picándole las costillas al lobo con una gran sonrisa.   
-No, claro que no, aunque si quiero darte algo a ti- respondió con travesura al mismo tiempo que baja una mano hasta el trasero del menor, quien jadeó despacio- ¿Entramos?   
-Eres un provocador, no solo yo me quedaré con las ganas- afirmó bajando una mano entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a sus entrepiernas, apretando la del moreno con cierta arrogancia- Definitivamente no seré el único en quedarse con las ganas.   
-Stiles- gruñó enseñándole los colmillos.   
-Jajajaja, sé que quieres decirlo, vamos, me arrancarás el cuello con tus dientes, que sexy- continuó incitando a Hale hasta que un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos.   
-Ustedes dos, adentro, ahora- ordenó el sheriff de brazos cruzados desde de la puerta.   
-Qué forma de matar el momento- susurró el adolescente haciendo un puchero y tomó la mano del moreno para llevarlo hasta la puerta- Aquí estamos, papá, no saques el arma.   
-Buenas noches, sheriff- saludó el Alfa tendiéndole la mano y correspondieron su gesto.   
-Buenas noches, Derek, llámame Noah, hoy solo soy padre, no sheriff, entren. 

Los tres se dirigieron hasta el comedor y Stiles le indicó al moreno donde sentarse (frente a su futuro suegro) mientras él sirve la cena de esa noche, la cual procuró dejar lista antes de ir al Loft a buscar al lobo. Como es una ocasión especial, decidió hacer filete con puré y le permitió a su padre tomar una copa de vino para acompañar. 

-Entonces- dijo el sheriff cuando los tres tenían sus platos delante- Estoy al tanto de absolutamente todo, o al menos casi todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, Derek, eso incluyo el hecho de que te largaste en cuanto descubriste que mi hijo es tu compañero, no quiero escuchar razones, ya se las has dado a mi hijo y por algo te perdono, así que dime, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones ahora? ¿Y qué es eso de compañeros lobunos sin divorcio ni infidelidades?   
-Los lobos de nacimiento como yo, tenemos un compañero de vida, una persona que nos complementa, nos da equilibrio y tranquilidad, es una persona que tanto mi lobo como yo escogemos y en este caso, fui mi lobo quien se dio cuenta primera de que Stiles es mi compañero- hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que castaño tomó una de sus manos sobre la mesa, dedicándole una sonrisa- Stiles me apoyó en un momento muy difícil, él me hizo sentir mucho mejor después de lo que pasó con Boyd y creo que fue en esa ocasión cuando mi lobo lo reconoció como compañero, por eso comencé a buscarlo, mi madre hace muchos años, me dio un libro donde se mencionan las señales para reconocer a mi compañero y todo encaja… mi necesidad por estar a su lado, sueños con él, un deseo muy grande de posesividad, la tranquilidad que me entrega, su olor dulce, gracias a esta conexión puedo sentir cuando está en problemas.   
-¡Incluso rompió una barrera de Mountain Ash siendo solo un beta, papá! Eso fue genial- intervino el castaño sin ser capaz de estar más tiempo en silencio- Derek me ha cuidado muy bien, papá y seguirá haciéndolo, es muy bueno conmigo, me ama y me cuida, no te dejes engañar por su cara de Sourwolf, conmigo es un osito de peluche, ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando le pellizcaron la mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta.   
-No me digas así- ordenó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y el castaño hizo un puchero.   
-No estás dándole una buena imagen a mi papá, no puedes lastimar a su niñito.   
-Yo diría que es todo lo contrario, tu Sourwolf te mantendrá por muy buen camino- replicó el sheriff con una sonrisa- Ya que no me obedeces a mí, tal vez si lo hagas con Derek.   
-Conozco algunos métodos para conseguirlo- afirmó el lobo dedicándole una mirada juguetona al adolescente- Serás obediente conmigo ¿Verdad, Stiles?   
-Mmm, no me gusta el rumbo que está tomado esta conversación, se supone que debes estar de mi lado, Derek. 

El castaño quedó muy satisfecho con la forma en que se desarrolla la cena, ya que su padre cumplió con su padre de darle una oportunidad al moreno y está muy seguro que ambos se llevaran bien, tal vez demasiado bien, lo cual no es bueno para él porque nunca ha sido bueno siguiendo reglas y no se supone que su pareja debe aliarse con su futuro suegro. Cuando terminaron el postre, Stiles dejó la loza en el fregadero y trajo unas cervezas para los dos mayores mientras que él tuvo que conformarse con un refresco de naranja. 

-¿Pasamos el interrogatorio?- preguntó el adolescente expectante.   
-Sí, por el momento sí, ahora hay otro tema que me gustaría hablar con ambos- señaló el sheriff abriendo su cerveza y los observó fijamente- Sexo seguro.   
-Papá no- pidió Stiles escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho de su pareja, quien se colocó algo tenso al oír esas palabras- Por favor… ya sabemos todo de sexo… internet es una buena aliada…   
-Ni hablar, jovencito, deberías agradecerme que no he resaltado lo evidente: eres un adolescente, un menor de edad que está manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un adulto, ¿Quieres que discutamos eso?  
-No… creo que prefiero la charla de sexo seguro- respondió saliendo de su escondite muy sonrojado.   
-Para mí tampoco será algo agradable, Stiles pero es una charla que debemos tener y tú también la necesitas, Derek, estoy seguro que no alcanzaste a tenerla- el aludido negó ligeramente ruborizado- Bien, evidentemente no puedes embarazar a mi hijo… espera un poco… con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ni siquiera me sorprendería que fuera posible, ¿Es posible?  
-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Soy un hombre! No puedo embarazarme, ni siquiera porque mi compañero sea un gran Alfa lobuno- protestó el menor muy avergonzado con esas palabras antes de percatarse en la seriedad del rostro del moreno- Oh Dios… dime que no puedo quedar embarazado, ¿Derek?   
-Por supuesto que no- respondió el moreno negando con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras y ambos Stilinski suspiraron con alivio- Sería maravilloso poder tener hijos propios pero eso no es posible- dijo con un tono de decepción que hizo sentir triste al castaño y tomó la mano de su pareja, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.   
-No te coloques así, lobito, tenemos otra opción si queremos agrandar nuestra familia, como adoptar o alquilar un vientre, la segunda me gusta más, así llevará algo de nosotros- la sonrisa que recibió como respuesta lo dejó completamente embobado hasta que un carraspeo rompió su burbuja.   
-Presten atención los dos, nadie tendrá un bebé o hablará de ello hasta que tú- indicó a su hijo con seriedad- Termines de estudiar y consigas un trabajo estable, es lo mínimo que necesitan antes de pensar en formar una familia propia. 

Stiles hizo un puchero con ese regaño y rodó los ojos cuando su padre dio inicio a la incómoda charla de sexo seguro. A diferencia de lo que creyó, Derek está realmente interesado en todo lo que dice el sheriff y por unos segundos se sintió triste, ya que esa vergonzosa conversación que se debería tener con un padre. En ese preciso instante, se prometió a sí mismo que cuidará, protegerá y amará al moreno, dándole muchos momentos futuros felices que compensarán con creces todo lo que ha sufrido en el pasado. 

Cerca de las ocho, Stiles acompañó a su papá hasta la puerta, ya que hoy le toca el turno nocturno y aprovechando que mañana es sábado, le pide permiso para pasar la noche en el Loft del lobo. Cuando regresa a la cocina con una gran sonrisa (por haber conseguido su cometido) abraza al mayor por la espalda, quien está lavando los platos sucios. 

-No tienes que hacerlo, Derek-dijo dándole un besito en la nuca.   
-Lo sé y quiero hacerlo, Stiles- respondió terminando con el último plato, se secó las manos con un paño antes de voltear a su pareja con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla despacio- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy? Ahora que tú papá me aceptó y sobrevivimos a esa vergonzosa charla, no habrá problemas.   
-No, lobito, papá me dio permiso para quedarme contigo hoy, vamos a tu Loft- pidió abrazándolo por el cuello y lo besó- ¿Nos vamos?   
-Claro. 

Stiles sacó una bolsa con maíz para hacer palomitas después, ya que decidieron ver una película cuando llegaran a casa del lobo. El castaño se alegró mucho cuando su pareja aceptó su elección: una de Star Wars. En cuanto estuvieron en el Loft, se encargó de hacer el bocadillo mientras el moreno prepara la película y ambos se sientan uno junto al otro.

-Sabes que te amaré mucho más por esto ¿Verdad?- preguntó acurrucándose contra el cuerpo contrario mientras lo mantiene abrazado por la cintura.   
-No tanto como te amo yo a ti- respondió el moreno dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza.   
-Yo te amo más- replicó el adolescente haciendo un puchero y se rió cuando el moreno lo tumbó sobre el sillón, olisqueándole el cuello antes de morderlo varias veces, dejando un montón de sugilaciones mientras el castaño se mueve inquieto por un contacto más íntimo- Dereeekkk… la película…   
-Podemos verla mañana- dijo el lobo colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del adolescente, quien lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad- Stiles.   
-Tenemos que hablar, he decidido algo y quiero que lo sepas- ambos se incorporaron hasta quedar sentados- Derek, he estado pensando mucho en esto, muy seriamente, consideré absolutamente todos los aspectos y quiero que eso quede claro, porque estoy seguro de mi decisión.   
-¿Cuál decisión?- preguntó el mayor con cierta cautela.   
-Quiero ser tuyo, Derek, por completo, sé que el vínculo que compartimos está incompleto y es probable que por eso el poder del Nemeton lo ha intensificado, porque quiere ayudarnos. Leí como cuatro veces el libro que me pasaste y estoy seguro de mi decisión, reclámame como tu compañero, Derek, quiero ser tu pareja lobuna oficial- afirmó con una sonrisa que el moreno correspondió y sus ojos brillaron rojizos unos segundos.   
-Yo también deseo reclamarte como mi compañero, Stiles, por eso quiero que estés muy seguro- dijo tomando por la barbilla al menor y lo besó brevemente- Pídemelo como corresponde.   
-Quiero que me reclames como tu compañero, mi Alfa- dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura del mayor antes de exponer su cuello sumisamente- Hazme completamente tuyo, mi amado Alfa. 

***************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Derek terminó de desnudar a su pareja, arrojando la camiseta al suelo antes de contemplar ese bello cuerpo completamente expuesto para él. Una alegría muy grande lo invade en ese momento, ha deseado más que nada reclamar al castaño como suyo y que se lo pidiera ahora, es simplemente increíble, su lobo se está retorciendo con placer anticipado en ese momento.

-Te sobra ropa, mi Alfa- señaló llevando las manos hasta el borde de la camiseta del mayor, la misma que le regaló hace unos meses.   
-Luego, primero quiero lamer y morder cada centímetro de tu piel, quiero marcarla como mía- respondió el moreno con sus ojos brillando en rojo durante unos segundos.   
-Derek… Mmm… sí pero será tu culpa si acabo tan rápido- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a su pareja, quien se inclinó a besarlo con cariño- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa y repartió besitos por el rostro contrario, bajando lentamente hasta el cuello donde se dedicó a dar mordidas intercalándolas con lamidas.   
-Dereeeekkk- jadeó el castaño moviéndose inquieto e iba a llevar sus manos hasta los hombros de su compañero pero lo inmovilizaron por las muñecas-Dereeekkk… Mmm…  
-Quieto- ordenó con un gruñido.   
-Uuuuyyy, había olvidado lo mandón que te colocas durante el sexo- canturreó sin ocultar su diversión y un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios cuando lo mordieron en el cuello al mismo tiempo que el bulto duro bajo los pantalones del lobo, se restriega contra el suyo- Aaahhhhh Dereeeekkk. 

El moreno deslizó la lengua hasta la parte interna de los muslos del adolescente, éste se deshizo en gemidos graves y cuando le enterró los caninos marcando la piel, el menor se contrajo bajo sus acciones y el olor a excitación se hizo aún más intenso. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó como la mano del castaño se dirige hasta su erección para darse algo de alivio pero se detiene a mitad de camino antes de volver a la posición que lo dejó, aquella demostración de sumisión al cumplir su orden, hizo ronronear al lobo del Alfa. 

-Dereeeekkk- gimió estremeciéndose al sentir aquel cálido aliento sobre su dura erección.   
-Está bien, has sido un buen chico y muy obediente, te daré lo que tanto quieres, Stiles- afirmó el mayor con la voz algo enronquecida por la excitación.   
-¡Dereeekkk Siiiiii!-gritó cuando la caliente boca de su pareja tragó su hombría por completo, comenzando un vaivén lento de mete-saca- Aaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkk Siiiiii, no te detengaaassss Aaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkk. 

El moreno no se detuvo, complaciendo por completo a su compañero mientras se deleita con sus gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de placer por lo que le está haciendo. Cuando siente que el hijo del sheriff está cerca del orgasmo, se incorpora con una sonrisa y se encuentra con la escena más erótica que ha visto en su vida: Stiles tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor perla su frente, sus pupilas están dilatadas, la mirada vidriosa y mantiene los labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente a través de ellos. 

-Dereeeekkk…- lo llamaron en un gemido necesitado. 

El mayor apretó la mandíbula pero no pudo controlar del todo su transformación, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y sus caninos crecieron más. No quiere perder el control, sin embargo, saber va a reclamar a ese chico tan especial como su compañero, tiene muy eufórico a su lobo, quien está deseoso de manifestarse también. Durante unos segundos, cierra los ojos para intentar calmar a su animal y los vuelve a abrir al sentir unas manos en sus mejillas. 

-Stiles- susurra al encontrarse con esa hermosa mirada ámbar.   
-Derek, te amo a ti y a tu lobo, no tienes que controlarte conmigo- dijo dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa al mayor, quien se inclinó a darle un apasionado beso.   
-No tienes idea… de lo que mi lobo quiere hacerte- susurró sobre los labios contrarios.   
-Ten por seguro que yo también lo deseo- respondió el castaño revolviéndole el cabello. 

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Alfa se transformara por completo antes de dedicarse a devorar la boca del adolescente, quien corresponde sus acciones con las mismas ansias y necesidad. Con cuidado, sin romper el contacto que lo une a su pareja, estira la mano hasta abajo de la cama, tanteando el suelo hasta que da con la bolsa donde guarda el lubricante que compró la semana pasada, ya que no quiere seguir tomando cosas del cuarto de Cora y soportar sus quejas después. Con el tubo en sus manos, desciende lentamente hasta el cuello del menor, en donde encaja sus dientes con firmeza pero procura controlarse, aún no es el momento de reclamarlo, todavía no. 

-Dereeeeekkkk Aaahhhh- gime el adolescente estremeciéndose bajo el fuerte cuerpo del Alfa.   
-Eres mío, mío, solo mío- susurró el lobo repartiendo besitos por el pecho de su compañero, bajando despacio hasta llegar a la erección contraria, la cual no dudó en tragar de nuevo. 

Stiles soltó un sonoro gemido y el beta continuó los movimientos rítmicos de su boca, usando su lengua para darle mayor placer mientras esparce lubricante en sus dedos para guiarlos hasta el trasero del castaño, trazando círculos alrededor de su entrada antes de colar el primero sin encontrar resistencia, lo cual no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo al escuchar la gemidos extasiados de su hiperactivo chico. No fue hasta el tercer digito, que tuvo un poco de dificultad pero bastó con que profundizara los movimientos de su boca para eliminar cualquier resistencia de ese cuerpo que le pertenece. 

-¡Dereeeekkk Aaaahhhh! Dereeekkk Yaaaaaa… Por favooooorrr… Dereeeekkkk- el castaño apretó las manos contra las sabanas- ¡Deereeeekkkk! 

Bastó con que el moreno rozara la próstata de su compañero para enviarlo directo al primer orgasmo de la noche y se incorpora lamiéndose los labios, sin dejar de embestirlo con sus dedos. El menor lo observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que lo abraza por el cuello para atraerlo a su alcance y besarlo.

-Te amo, mi lobito feroz- dijo acariciando el rostro transformado del beta antes de arquear un poco la espalda cuando volvieron a rozar su próstata- ¡Aaaaahhhh! Dereeeekkkk… Mmm, follameee…  
-Lo haré, Stiles pero quiero que uses tu parlanchina boquita para prepararme, no querrás que simplemente te la meta ¿Verdad?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando rojos y el menor asintió con anhelo- Buen chico. 

El mayor permitió que lo desnudaran antes de ser tumbado sobre la cama. El adolescente se dedicó a darle suaves caricias, intercalándolos con besos y lamidas, descendiendo lentamente. Derek soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta por la lentitud y tomó el cabello de su compañero con firmeza, guiándolo de una sola vez hasta su más que dura erección. 

-Chúpamela- ordenó con molestia y gimió de gusto cuando el castaño obedeció, imponiendo un ritmo rápido desde el comienzo- Aaaahhhhh, Siiiiii, Maaaaassss, Stileeessss sigueee asiiiii, maaaaassss, Grrrrrrrr, que bien lo chupas, Stileeeessss.

El lobo embistió la cavidad ajena con profundidad, llegando la garganta de su pareja, quien está haciendo movimientos con su lengua que lo tiene gruñendo de placer y al cabo de unos minutos, ya no puedo aguantar más, tumba con rudeza al menor en la cama, inmovilizándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una mano mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas. El hijo del sheriff iba a decir algo pero lo silenció con un rugido, dejándose controlar por su lado lobuno. Con cuidado alineó su palpitante erección con esa estrecha entrada y usó su mano libre para tomar el muslo derecho del humano, empujándolo en dirección a su abdomen al mismo tiempo que lo embiste de una sola vez. 

-¡Aaaahhh Dereeeekkkk Ssssiiiii!- grita el castaño arqueando la espalda cuando comienzan a embestirlo con ímpetu- Siiiiiii, Aaaaahhhh, Maaassss, Dereeeeeekkk Maaassss- pide entre sollozos excitados. 

El beta se inclinó hasta capturar los labios contrarios en un lascivo beso, colando su lengua con movimientos implacables, al igual que los de sus caderas. El olor que desprende su compañero es embriagante, incitándolo a reclamarlo con salvajismo. En cuanto abandona la boca del menor, éste suelta lloriqueos de placer y palabras incoherentes, siendo lo único entendible los gritos que llevan su nombre, provocándolo aún más. Con tres fuertes acometidas, se corre caliente dentro del humano. Sin perder el ritmo, golpeando constantemente la próstata de su pareja, desliza la mano con que sujeta el muslo ajeno hasta llegar a su erección, la cual ya se ha despertado interesada y lo masturba con lentitud. 

Córrete para mí- ordena al oído del menor antes de lamerlo con lascivia- Córrete, Stiles, hazlo- gruñe bajando la boca hasta morder el cuello contrario, dejando una notoria marca que no se borrará en días pero será insignificante comparada con la que dejará cuando lo reclame como suyo- ¡Ahora! 

El adolescente arqueó la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y llegó al segundo orgasmo de la noche con un grave gemido. Lentamente, el beta disminuyó la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que cesaron por completo mientras comparte perezosos besitos con su compañero y liberó sus manos. Permanecieron de esa forma por largos minutos hasta que el lobo se aparta, observando fijamente a su pareja.

-Aún… no me has mordido y no tienes un nudo…- señaló el humano entre suaves jadeos.   
-No seas impaciente, Stiles, primero te disfrutaré apasionadamente antes de reclamarte- prometió haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.   
-Dereeekk… Mmm, te amo- dijo el castaño manteniendo abrazado por el cuello al beta, quien sonrió.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

Ambos compartieron suaves caricias y besos por varios minutos hasta que estuvieron listos para la siguiente ronda. El moreno tomó a su pareja por la cintura para levantarlo y lo empotró contra el ventanal, en donde comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras le entierran los dedos en la espalda. Durante unos segundos, su lobo lucha por volver a tomar el control, queriendo desesperadamente reclamar a ese humano como suyo pero no quiere que acabe tan rápido.

-¡Dereeekkk Aaahhhh Maaasss Maaassss! Dereeeekkkk… eres fantasticooo Aaahhhhh el mejooorrrr, mi gran Alfaaaaa, mi Alfaaaa- dice el castaño entre sollozos excitados. 

La mención de ese estatus, hace sentir muy poderoso a Hale, quien vuelve a cambiar a su forma de beta y hunde la nariz en el cuello de su pareja, aspirando ese embriagante aroma al mismo tiempo que recrudece las embestidas, dando de lleno contra la próstata del menor, quien se retuerce entre sus brazos sin dejar de gemir. En cuanto siente que el nudo empieza a crecer en el borde de su erección, toma por los muslos al castaño. 

-Sujétate de mí- ordena con sus ojos brillando en rojo y en cuanto obedece, lo lleva de regreso a la cama, acomodándolos con cuidado en el centro del colchón- Sé que te prometí algo pero ya no aguanto no hacerte mío- afirmó con gruñido y colocó las piernas en mariposa, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos antes de retomar el ritmo implacable de las embestidas- Quiero que seas mío, todo mío, Stiles, solo mío, completamente mío.   
-Soy tuyo, Dereeekkkk, Aaaahhhh, todo tuyoooo… Hazme tuyoooo, mi Alfaaaa… Aaaahhhh, reclámame como tuyo, mi amado Alfaaa, Aaaahhhhh.

El lobo desliza una mano entre sus cuerpos, tomando la dura erección de su compañero para masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones. Sabe muy bien que no durará mucho más y cuando su nudo se acomoda firmemente en el estrecho interior de Stiles, acerca su boca hasta el cuello contrario, buscando el lugar adecuado donde lo marcara. 

-Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte, cuando seas mío, nunca te dejaré ir- aseguró alzándose un poco para observar al humano, quien seguía sollozando de placer con las embestidas.   
-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaahhhh Dereeeekkkk! Es lo que más deseoooo Aaaahhhhh… Hazme tuyooo Aaahhhh, Hazlo, mi Alfaaaa- dijo dándole el permiso final que necesita- ¡Dereeekkkk! 

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír el lobo para encajar sus dientes en el cuello de su compañero, mordiendo hasta que rompió la piel al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo en ese apretado interior, sintiendo como el adolescente se corre en su mano gritando su nombre en una mezcla de dolor y placer. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkkk! 

Durante varios segundos, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo contrario. Con lentitud, el lobo se separó del cuello de su pareja, lamiendo con suavidad la sangre antes de llevar una mano hasta la mejilla de Stiles, limpiando una furtiva lágrima que se desliza por ella y besó sus labios con cariño. 

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte- se disculpó el moreno perfilando la nariz del castaño con la suya.   
-Estoy bien…- respondió Stiles con un suave jadeo y lo observó dedicándole una sonrisa perezosa- Estoy muy bien, mi querido Alfa- afirmó acariciando el cabello sudado del mayor, quien aceptó la caricia gustoso- Estoy muy feliz de ser oficialmente tu compañero, Derek.   
-Yo estoy muy feliz de que lo seas, eres mío, todo mío, aunque tú no me has reclamado aún- señaló exponiendo su cuello al hijo del sheriff, quien arqueó una ceja confundido.   
-El libro decía que solo el lobo lo hace, yo no soy un lobo, Derek… ahora que lo pienso, me has mordido transformado… ¡¿Seré un lobo?!- preguntó alarmado pero rápidamente se calmó al oír la risa contraria- No te burles de mí, idiota.   
-Lo siento, por supuesto que no, Stiles, nunca te convertiría sin tu permiso, solo fue una mordida de reclamación, ahora nuestros olores se han mezclado, sigues siendo mi hiperactivo, divertido y algo irritante humano favorito.   
-Jajajaja, no te he escuchado quejarte por eso, mi lobito feroz.   
-Y nunca lo haré, me encantas así, Stiles, sé que no es necesario que lo hagas, morderme pero quiero que lo hagas, yo te pertenezco, Stiles, así como tú eres mío ahora- explicó llevando una mano hasta la nuca del menor para acercarlo a su cuello- Hazlo con fuerza y no te preocupes, sanará pronto.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cuando su compañero obedeció, mordiendo con cuidado al comienzo pero bastó con que lo alentara a aplicar más fuerza hasta que sintió como rasga su piel y acarició la espalda sudada del humano con suavidad. Cuando su compañero se apartó, capturó sus labios en un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera y estuvieron compartiendo caricias hasta que el nudo del lobo disminuyó, momento que aprovechó para recostarse manteniendo a su humano favorito sobre él y los cubrió a ambos con una de las tapas. 

-Te amo, Derek, te amo, mi Alfa- susurró adormilado mientras cierra los ojos.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, descansa, siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos juntos y siempre te cuidaré. 

Al cabo de unos breves segundos escuchó la respiración acompasada de su compañero. Compañero, cada vez le gusta más como suena esa palabra y no podría tener a alguien mejor a su lado, incluso su difunta madre lo aprueba. Con ese agradable pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido junto al hombre que ama. 

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Solo queda un capítulo más y se acaba la historia :D  
Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogo. 

Stiles despertó de la mejor forma posible: encontrándose con la mirada fija del Alfa y una sonrisa cariñosa adorna sus labios. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su cabeza en ese momento, siendo imposible que controle el rubor que cubre sus mejillas mientras lleva una mano hasta el costado derecho de su cuello, en donde toca un parche que cubre la mordedura de reclamación del lobo. 

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta su compañero dándole un casto beso en la frente. Compañero, sin duda le encanta como suena esa palabra.   
-Perfecto- respondió con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro- Eres una almohada excelente y muy calentito- canturreó lo último con diversión.   
-Que afortunado, usar como almohada al gran Derek Hale, eso no lo consigue cualquiera- aseguró una voz muy familiar y el menor se giró hacia la puerta, en donde vio al tío de su pareja.  
-¡Peter! ¡¿En qué momento llegaste?!- consultó abrazándose al moreno mientras se oculta con las tapas.   
-Jajajajaja, tranquilo, cachorro, solo vine a buscar algo, no era mi intención interrumpirlos- dijo acercándose a ellos con una risita entretenida- Bienvenido a la familia, cachorro, suerte con tu gruñón y malhumorado lobo.   
-Lárgate de aquí, Peter- ordenó el aludido frunciendo el ceño- Ahora- siseó con sus ojos brillando en rojo.   
-No seas tan gruñón, sobrinito, estoy feliz por ustedes, Stiles será una buena influencia para ti, Derek, tal vez así cambia tu mal genio, te daré algunas sugerencias para lidiar con él, cachorro, aunque seguramente no tendrás problemas, cuando no tenga las manos sobre ti, un besito bastará- canturreó antes de reír y esquivó sin problemas la almohada que le arrojó el moreno- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy, recuerden que hoy hay reunión de manada aquí, así que abran las ventanas, apesta a sexo y asegúrate de alimentar a tu cachorro, Derek, debes cuidar bien de tu compañero. 

Stiles no salió de su escondite hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse e intercambió una mirada con su compañero, quien lo tomó por la cintura para cambiar posiciones y depositó un suave besito sobre el parche antes inclinarse a olfatearle el cuello, lo cual fue suficiente para que ambos dieran inicio a la siguiente ronda, perdiéndose en una espiral de placer que duró hasta después del mediodía. 

Aún cuando se habían duchado, el castaño sabe que el olor de su pareja es fuerte en él y eso le encanta. Se observó frente al espejo del baño antes de quitar el parche que cubre una parte de su cuello, dejando al descubierto un molde casi perfecto de los dientes del lobo y esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo abrazaron por la espalda. 

-¿Te duele?- preguntó el moreno repartiendo suaves besitos en la herida.   
-Estoy bien, Derek, no te preocupes, además se ve muy bien, ¿Verdad? Aunque no es justo que el tuyo ya desapareciera- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-Puedes marcarme cuando quieras, Stiles, yo lo haré contigo- prometió con travesura antes de tomarlo de la mano para regresar al primer piso.   
-Todavía… Todavía huele a… ¿Todavía huele a lo que hicimos?- consultó el humano ruborizándose.   
-Sí pero ya no intenso como cuando llegó Peter, aunque si no lo estuviera, es solo cosa de olerte, Stiles, hueles a mío-respondió dedicándole una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-Eres un lobo pervertido- se quejó sentándose en sus piernas y hundió la nariz en el cuello del mayor- Apuesto a que tú también hueles a mío.   
-Por supuesto, soy tuyo, Stiles. 

Quince minutos después, el primero en llegar fue Isaac junto a Allison y el rubio abrió cómicamente los ojos cuando olfateó el aire antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto, cubriéndose la nariz mientras le explica a una confundida cazadora lo que está pasando, quien a diferencia del beta, se muestra genuinamente feliz por ellos, felicitándolos a ambos por su nueva unión. 

-Podrían haber disfrazado un poco el olor- se quejó el rubio sentándose junto a la chica y cubrió su nariz con la bufanda que usa.   
-¿Y por qué? Apuesto a que tú no lo haces cuando estás con Ally- canturreó el castaño yendo hasta ellos y le picó las costillas al lobo con una sonrisa de superioridad al mismo tiempo que se sienta en sus piernas- ¿O estás celosito de mí? Aún recuerdo que te ofreciste a hacerme compañía por las noches, picarón, ¿Lo sabías, Ally? Tu lobito es un pervertido.   
-¡No me molestes, idiota!- se quejó Isaac haciéndolo cosquillas hasta Derek levantó a su pareja en brazos.   
-No coquetees con otros en frente de mí- gruñó el Alfa haciendo reír a los recién llegado.   
-¿Entonces puedo hacerlo cuando no estés?- preguntó con malicia y se rio cuando lo tumbaron en uno de los sillones al mismo tiempo que le mordisquean el cuello- Jajajaja, Derek basta, Jajaja, ¡Derek! No estamos solos- protestó acariciando la espalda del moreno con largos movimientos.   
-Que melosos, por fin lo perdonaste, ya era hora- dijo la pelirroja entrando junto a los gemelos.   
-Yo diría que hizo más que eso, Lydia, Derek lo ha reclamado como su compañero- señaló Aiden con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.   
-Eso explica la mordida en su cuello- acotó Allison con curiosidad.   
-Y habrán muchas más, mi querido sobrinito es muy posesivo con su pequeño cachorro- canturreó Peter uniéndose a ellos. 

Stiles quería encogerse en el sillón hasta hacerse invisible cuando comenzaron las bromas por su unión con el Alfa y lo peor de todo, es que a su compañero le da igual lo que digan los demás, continuando con su tarea de dejar sugilaciones en su cuello. Apenas Scott llegó junto a Kira, soltó un gritito de sorpresa en cuanto olfateó el ambiente y fue corriendo hasta él, inspeccionando la mordida de cerca, volviendo a gritar cuando Isaac le explicó que significa. 

-¡¿Te casaste con Derek de por vida?!- preguntó muy sorprendido hasta que Kira intervino.   
-Eso es genial- celebró la chica oriental con una gran sonrisa- Felicitaciones, hacen una pareja muy bonita.  
-Aprende de tu novia, Scotty, debería darte vergüenza gritar como niña frente a ella- se burló consiguiendo ruborizar a su mejor amigo.   
-No puedo evitar impresionarme cuando estamos hablando de Derek- se centró en el Alfa que correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- Más te vale cuidar muy bien de Stiles, porque si te atreves a lastimarlo o hacerlo llorar, te juro que voy a destrozarte.   
-Jajajaja, Scotty, mi amigo fiel, buen chico, siempre tienes que defender a tu amo- canturreó dándole palmaditas en la cabeza hasta que lo jalaron de la mano y quedó sentado sobre las piernas de su compañero.  
-Yo mismo me rasgaría la garganta si lastimo a Stiles y tú, deja de toquetear tanto a otros, solo puedes hacerlo conmigo- gruñó enseñándole los colmillos.   
-Jajajaja, que celoso eres, Sourwolf, tendremos que hacer algo con eso- dijo acariciando la mejilla del mayor con suavidad- No dejaré de ser cariñoso con mis amigos, así que comienza a controlarte, lobito. 

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron celebrando la nueva unión en la manada y al anochecer, el castaño invitó a su pareja a cenar a casa, en donde su padre había pedido una pizza, ya que tiene el turno nocturno y no quiere cocinar. Mientras platican, Stiles toca el tema del vínculo de compañero que ahora comparten, lo cual al principio parece abrumar a su padre, ya que creía que esperarían unos años más pero luego lo acepta dándoles su aprobación y permitiéndole al moreno quedarse esa noche en su casa, aunque con la condición de no hacer guarradas bajo su techo. 

-¿Quieres ver una película?- propuso dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien lo observó fijamente antes de besarlo.   
-Te amo, Stiles- respondió acariciándole la cintura con suaves movimientos- Está bien, veamos una película, la que tú quieras.   
-Buen chico, si me complaces me tendrás a tus pies, mi gran y todopoderoso Alfa- afirmó el castaño con travesura- Yo también te amo, Derek. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles afirmó la mano sobre el tronco del Nemeton y esbozó una sonrisa. Después de que el moreno lo reclamara como su compañero, no ha vuelto a tener sueños raros o ver al Derek falso y cuando lo platicó con Deaton, éste llegó a la conclusión que el árbol mágico desde un comienzo buscaba unirlo con su pareja de vida, por eso intensificó las señales propias del vínculo de compañeros y ahora que ha sido reclamado, su intervención terminó. 

-Muchas gracias- dijo acariciando el tronco despacio- Gracias a ti puedo estar con mi Sourwolf. 

Permaneció en la misma posición por casi veinte minutos hasta que el moreno vino a buscarlo, ya que tendrían una romántica velada en el Loft. Al llegar a su destino en su jeep, se sorprendió bastante de encontrar un mantel acomodado junto al gran ventanal, con unos platos, cubiertos y dos velas encima. El castaño se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que todo fue idea de Cora, jamás imaginó que la chica pudiera ser así de detallista pero es mejor que no lo mencione o recibirá una paliza.

-Me encanta, Derek, gracias- le dio un beso a su pareja para luego sentarse y segundos después se le unió el mayor, sirviendo la cena de esa noche: pasta con carne- Mmm, huele muy bien, mis felicitaciones al sexy chef.  
-Luego te diré la forma en que podrás agradecerme esto, Stiles, estoy seguro que te encantará- afirmó con travesura. 

Ambos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación y al terminar la cena, se mantuvieron abrazados junto al gran ventanal, contemplando la luna que se alza en un círculo casi perfecto en el cielo. Stiles se dedica a acariciar suavemente las manos de su pareja que se entrelazan en su abdomen mientras disfruta de ese cálido cuerpo pegado a su espalda. 

-He estado pensando en algo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y el castaño se giró entre los brazos de Hale, dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Tú primero- respondió el lobo dándole un casto beso en la frente.   
-De acuerdo, he estado pensando que pronto terminarán las clases en el instituto, así tú y yo podríamos perdernos en la carretera durante una semana, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas y aún si sucede algo, Scotty y los demás pueden solucionarlo, nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones, además, sería como nuestra luna de miel lobuna, definitivamente tienes que darme una ahora que somos compañeros de por vida o voy a pedir el divorcio y te abandonaré por ricitos de oro versión lobuna- se quejó en un puchero que hizo reír al moreno.   
-Me amas demasiado para abandonarme por algo así- replicó el Alfa con una sonrisa de superioridad antes de estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo- Me parece una idea fantástica, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no hago un viaje por el simple placer de hacerlo y que mejor compañía que la tuya.   
-Oh, Derek, has vuelto a convertirte en mi osito de peluche- canturreó picándole en las costillas con un dedo.   
-No me digas así- ordenó enseñándole los colmillos y el hijo del sheriff se rio.   
-A mí no me intimidas, lobito, se cómo domar a la bestia. 

No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando lo inmovilizaron por las muñecas contra el ventanal y el lobo hundió la nariz en su cuello, olfateando profundo antes de repartir mordiscos por toda la piel expuesta a su alcance. Stiles no pudo contener un gemido cuando siente como la entrepierna contraria se roza contra la suya en un provocador movimiento. 

-Dereeeekkk…Mmm… ibas a decirme algo-dijo consiguiendo que el Alfa se separe de su cuello y lo observe fijamente- Por supuesto que continuaremos esto pero primero dime que has estado pensando, es tu turno- señaló con una sonrisa y correspondió el beso que le dieron.   
-Voy a reconstruir la casa de mi familia, me tomará un tiempo, lo necesario para que cuando termines la universidad, vivamos juntos- señaló esbozando una sonrisa al notar como el desconcierto del menor se transforma en felicidad.  
-¡¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?! ¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó muy entusiasmado con la idea, lo cual hizo reír al lobo.   
-Por supuesto que sí, Stiles, nada me gustaría más que eso, ahora que somos compañeros, quiero tenerte a mi lado cada momento del día y habrán cuartos suficientes para que el resto de la manada nos visite muy seguido, ¿Entonces?- explicó Hale esperando una respuesta verbal de su pareja, aunque su lenguaje corporal ya lo ha dicho todo.   
-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Sí, sí, sí!- afirmó abrazando con fuerza al moreno, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa- Espera un poco, ¿Cuándo termine la universidad? ¡Es mucho tiempo, Derek!- se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero- Todavía me falta un año para terminar el instituto y la universidad depende de lo que estudie.  
-Jajajajaja, la universidad es importante, Stiles, así que no es discutible y eres tan inteligente que no tendrás problemas, aunque estoy seguro que te he dado un muy buen incentivo para no repetir algún año- canturreó el mayor con una sonrisa al notar el ceño fruncido de su chico- No te coloques así, Stiles, puedes venir a mi Loft cada vez que quieras.   
-Mmm, ¿Pero iremos a la mansión cuando esté terminada? Ya no quiero escuchar las burlas de Peter sobre que follamos como conejos, ni los gruñidos de Cora porque el lugar apesta a sexo y todos entran cuando quieren aquí, Isaac, Scotty, ¡Incluso los gemelos del mal lo están haciendo!- protestó haciendo morritos.   
-Son nuestra manada, Stiles, por supuesto que estarán rondándonos siempre, aún si nos mudamos no dejarán de hacerlo, los vínculos que unen a una manada son muy fuertes- aseguró colocando sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor- Además, estoy seguro que al sheriff no le gustaría que su hijo, un menor de edad, esté viviendo con un hombre mayor, ¿Ya olvidaste la vergonzosa charla-regaño sobre sexo? Él se quedará más tranquilo cuando termines de estudiar y hay que preparar un cuarto especial para él, estoy seguro que nos visitará muy seguido.   
-Jajajajaja, sí, papá me cuida demasiado, aunque ya sabe que mi gran y fuerte lobito feroz me sobreprotege también, de acuerdo, viviremos juntos cuando termine la universidad pero tendrás que compensarme muy bien todos los años de espera, Derek- pidió haciendo un puchero que el mayor encontró adorable y volvió a pegarlo contra el ventanal, inmovilizándolo por las muñecas.   
-Por supuesto que te compensaré muy bien, Stiles, comenzaré justo ahora. 

El castaño gimió de gusto cuando una mano se coló bajo su pantalón, frotando su hombría sobre el bóxer y se apresuró en devorar la boca contraria con gula. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a estar así con el moreno, mucho menos por la forma en que se conocieron, las posteriores amenazas, gruñidos, persecuciones policiales, su tío espeluznante loco, el Kanima, la manada de Alfas y el Darach. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que sería el compañero de Derek Hale, lo habría enviado a Echo House por tales disparates. El camino había sido difícil, había derramado varias lágrimas pero ninguna fue en vano, porque ahora puede estar junto al hombre que ama y quien lo ama de la misma forma. Si Stiles fuera un lobo, sabe muy bien que él también escogería a Derek Hale como su compañero, no le cabe ninguna duda. 

***************************************  
Aquí termina la historia.   
Gracias a quienes siguieron el fic y a quienes dejar comentario y kudos.   
Saludos! :D


End file.
